Soldier Of Love
by DenPine
Summary: Set after season 5. They just got back from the underworld. Emma and Hook share a heart and he went back with them to Storybrooke. But Hades, the God of the underworld, sends a spy to Storybrooke to bring Hook back to the underworld, but will the spy succeed? Starts CS and OQ but SQ endgame. See Further explanation in the notes in the first chapter. TRIGGER WARNING: 'LITTLE' INCEST
1. The Spy

**Hello everybody.**

 **So I have decided to make a new story. This idea has been on my mind for weeks now, and I kept telling myself to wait with writing it, till I was at least done with 'Merry Christmas', but I just can't get it out of my head, and I had to write it!**

 **So as you can see in the summary, this story sets after season 5. (I believe season 5 ends when they return to Storybrooke). And as I write as well, Emma and Hook now shares Emma's heart and they are all back in Storybrooke living their life.**

 **I know many of you think, this is going to be all Emma, Hook and the spy, but it's not. It's Regina is a lot more in the story than you think, when you figure out who the spy is, which you will already be told in this first chapter.**

 **Anyway, I hope you like this story. Please review and tell me what you guys think.**

* * *

Cora sat in her office in town hall. She and Henry had just said goodbye to their daughter and the rest of them. She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice her husband walking in. Henry Sr. sat in the chair in front of his wife and waited patiently for her to notice him. To his surprise, it only took her aora shook her head as she finally noticed her husband was sitting in front of her.

"Henry dear"

Henry smiled and nodded.

"Hello my darling. I am in need to discuss somethings with you"

"Of course dear. Anything", Cora said and stretched out her hand on her desk, for her husband to take. Henry took it with gratitude and smiled at her.

"Don't you think we should tell him? About Regina?"

Cora looked away lost in thought. She didn't know what to say. She knew her son deserved to know about his older sister. Or sisters.

"I know you're trying to be a good father Henry, but you know as well as I do, that if he ever found out that he have siblings, he will go to the living world and find them. And you know he can't do that", Cora said caressing her husbands hand with her thump. Henry smiled at the touch, but sadly at the answer.

"I know my love. I just wish he could know something... He isn't a child anymore. He deserves to know"

Cora saw the plead in her husbands eyes and sighed. She knew her son was old enough, but she couldn't risk him taking the trip to that world.

"Henry... It's to dangerous for him to go"

Henry sighed and knew he was defeated. He squeezed his wife's hand gently before letting go.

"I will go make us something to—", Henry stopped mid sentence as he was interrupted by a knock, both parents knowing who it was.

"Come in", Cora said and stood from her seat. The door opened and a revealed a 6-feet tall boy with a light chocolate skin, brown eyes and short black hair. Cora and Henry smiled at their son and said son smiled back.

"Mother, father", the son said and hugged both his parents and placed a gentle kiss on his mothers cheek.

"Rex my dear. What are you doing here?"

Rex chuckled and walked to the desks drawers taking out a piece of candy, he knew his mother had for good times.

"I wanted to talk to you. Both of you actually"

The parents shared a look and Cora held out her hand towards the couch, indicating for the family to sit. Rex nodded and walked to the comfortable chair while his parents sat on the couch.

"What is it darling?", Cora asked as they were all comfortable seated.

"The group that was here yesterday. They aren't from here are they?"

Cora stiffened and Henry could immediately feel it. Knowing his wife would say anything, he jumped in rescue.

"No they aren't. They are from the living world"

"So they are people who's still alive?", Rex asked, and received a nod from both of his parents.

"Why were they here?"

This time it was Cora who spoke.

"They were here to fulfill a mission"

"Mission?", Rex asked confused. Cora sighed and turned to her husband who turned to her as well. They both shared the same thought and knew what to do.

"They. They were here to bring Killian Jones back"

"Killian is dead?"

Cora sighed and took a deep breath before continuing.

"Yes. And some people from the living world, didn't think it was fair to him, to die the way he did. So they wanted to bring him back"

Rex now stared at his mother in nothing but confusion.

"Bring him back? They do realize that dead is dead, right?"

Cora smiled at her sons cleverness. He was such a quick learner compared to her youngest daughter.

"They do. But you well know that it is possible to bring people back from the dead if—"

"If somebody else takes their place", Rex finished even though he knew how his mother hated being interrupted.

"I'm sorry mother"

Cora smiled and nodded letting it slide. Rex smiled back and sighed in relief. He hated when his mother were on her bad side.

"Did they succeed?", Rex asked curiousness still getting the best of him.

"They did", Henry said and smiled at his son. Rex smiled and nodded.

"Well that's rather sweet isn't it? Actually saving the people you love from death"

"I guess it is dear", Henry said and smiled.

"One of them kind of looked like you, mother. A brunette. She was really beautiful, just like you. She had your cheekbones", Rex said looking at his parents. He noticed how they stiffened and eyes them suspiciously.

"What?"

The husband and wife shared a look and Henry nodded to his wife giving her his permission to tell him. Cora nodded back and turned to her son as she cleared her throat.

"Rex your father and I have somethings to tell you and it's very important that you understand why we waited so long to tell you"

"She's my sister isn't she?", Rex immediately said and eyed his parent until they didn't say anything and he sighed knowing. Cora and Henry waited for the long cliche speech to come up about how they could keep it a secret for so long, but it never came.

"What's she like? She seemed very nervous when I saw her, but how is she like? Was she a good daughter?"

Henry could feel his wife stiffened once more and sighed taking her hand into his own. He knew how ashamed Cora was of how she treated Regina and himself in their past. He knew she wasn't proud of it.

"Alright"

By the time Henry had explained with Regina was, Rex was speechless to say at least, but before he could say anything, Cora's phone rang and she quietly stood and walked to her desk picking up the phone.

"Cora Mills"

Henry and Rex watched the woman as she spoke into her phone.

"Why do you need to see my son?", Cora asked getting angry. And got even more angry when she heard the response.

"He's not—"

"What time do you wish to see him?"

"I'll see you then", she said and hung up. She looked over at her two boys and sighed.

"Hades wants to see us. All of us"

Henry showed a face in horror and immediately turned to his son who sat with worry in his eyes.

* * *

The three of them walked towards Hades house but was stopped by a couple of guards.

"Your names", one if the guards asked and waited for an answer. Cora immediately stepped forward.

"Cora Mills. Hades has called be for a meeting"

The guards instantly walked to their sides, allowing the family to walk by. The doors to the God's chamber open as they reach the end of the hall and they see Hades stand and looking at a mirror.

 _A magic mirror_ , Cora thinks as she sees the mirror and she turns to her son who surprisingly doesn't seem scared or frightened at all.

 _Like mother like son_

Cora smiles proudly at her son and turns once more to the God in front of them.

"Ah! The Mills family! Glad you could join me!", Hades says and turns around seeing the family. He holds out his hand towards three chairs beside the family, silently asking for them to take a seat. Both Cora and Henry nods in gratitude while Rex just eyes the God with deadly eyes.

 _If looks could kill_ , the God thought as he obviously saw the glare he received from his project of a boy.

"We are very thankful for your to invite us, Hades. So how can we help?"

"Your daughter and the rest of her of her group recently just broke the laws in living and death. And I need your son to help me replacing the damage it has costed me"

Cora and Henry shared a look and Henry nodded towards her.

"What does 'helping' indicating?"

Hades smiled at the question. He loved to tell his plans to his people.

"I need your son to travel to the living world and bring back Killian Jones"

"Absolutely not!", Cora said as she stood up from her chair protectively.

"Mother..."

Hades smiled evilly at the woman's outburst.

"Let me refer it to you. Your son does as I say or your daughter will suffer far worse consequences than you can possibly imagine"

That made Cora sit down again and she turned to Henry with pleading eyes. Henry saw the plead and turned to the God.

"Why do you need Rex to do this? He's not even 18 yet"

Hades turned to the man and smirked at him.

"Your daughter broke the law. Now your son are fixing it", he said and stood from his chair. He walked around and towards the door.

"Cora, Henry you may leave. I need to discuss a more private matter with your son"

* * *

Rex walked into the white mansion, he has called home the last almost 18 years. He could immediately smell the good amount of food and he walked inside the kitchen seeing his mother standing and making food.

"Hello Mother", Rex said and walked over and placed a soft kiss on her temple, before helping with the dinner.

"Hello dear. What did Hades say to you? It's been hours, since we the office"

 _Right to the point_

"Let's discuss it over dinner, shall we?"

Cora nodded despite her worry.

"Alright, dinner is ready in 20 minutes. Please drive to the stables to get your father"

"Of course mother"

Rex drove to the stables and did indeed saw his father standing at his favorite horse.

"Father"

Henry turned and see his son walking towards him.

"Rex, my boy"

Rex smiled at his father and turned to the horse caressed it gently.

"Rex, my son. I need you to understand that no matter what you choose, your mother and I will always love you and we will support your decision"

Rex smiled sadly and looked down.

"Have they contacted you?", Henry asked his son, changing the subject completely. Rex turned to his father and shrugged.

"A couple of times. But I don't want anything to do with them. I don't need four parents. I need two, and I already have those"

Henry smiled proudly at his son and took him by the shoulder.

"Rex, it's important that you know, that it's okay if you want any sort of contact to them. They are your birthparents. They are the reason you are here. They are the reason your mother and I have gotten this privilege of having you in our lives"

Rex smiled and looked down, his face red in astonishment.

"Thank you father. But I will not be needing their company any time soon. You and mother are enough... And... Hopefully, Regina very soon"

Henry smiled and hugged his tall son.

"I am sure you will love her"

"I already do father. I already do"

* * *

Cora, Henry and Rex stood in front of Hades house and was currently saying goodbye, since the parents couldn't come in.

"Alright. Take care of yourself dear. And say hello to Regina from you, alright?"

"Of course mother. I will"

"You need to go now", one of the guards said and Rex hugged his parent one last time before being followed inside by the guards.

When he was inside he was met by Hades standing in front of his magic mirror.

"Mr. Mills. How nice of you to come by"

 _Like I had a choice_

"Of course Hades"

Hades turned around and stepped towards the 17 year old.

"So... How are you feeling?"

Rex eyed the man suspiciously.

"I am fine, thank you"

"Good. But... Rex, was it?"

He received a nod.

"Right. Rex. Do you remember what I told you yesterday?"

"I can't tell people my true identity. That I'm from the underworld nor that I'm Regina's brother"

Hades saw the obvious hatred to the plan.

"You seem against my idea little Mills?"

Rex shrugged at it.

"Yeah, I—"

Before he could finish his sentence, he was waved unconscious by the God and said God stood and smiled evilly at his work.

"Don't worry my dear Mills. You don't have to worry about your dearest sister. Because you won't remember her at all"

* * *

When Rex woke up he felt the biggest headache he ever experienced. He groaned as he could open his eyes properly and saw all the threes around him. But he knew the forest all to well, to know that he wasn't on the forests grounds. But rather on something hard. Like a road. He stood from the spot and looked around. He was at hire way. He stopped his search when he saw a green sign saying 'Welcome to Storybrooke'


	2. Welcome to Storybrooke

"Storybrooke? Why am I here?", Rex wondered out loud. Why did Hades send him to the end of town? Why not to the living world? He noticed that he wasn't wearing his old clothes. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a black leather jacket with black jeans and black vans. And now he figured he may should go home and get some rest before going back to Hades and ask what happened, cause it was kind of cold with just a t-shirt and and a thin leather jacket. So Rex started to walk past the town line and walked the couple of miles it took to reach the town. But after only 5 minutes walking, he saw a car. It was quite a fancy car. A white Audi TT. He smiled at his car and sat inside it and saw the keys already in the car. So he started the car and drove off to the town. When he finally reached the town, he noticed something odd. Nothing is destroyed. Everything is clean and such like a real living town.

 _Oh shit_

He noticed a familiar building as he drove through the town. The sign said Granny's but it wasn't what it was called in the underworld. He decided to stop and look around. So he parked right on the other side of the road of Granny's and went to the little diner walking inside. When he walked in he saw a lot of people sitting and eating their food in peace, but just as the doorbell rang, everybody turned and stared wide eyed at him. Not for the first time in his life, Rex felt completely out of place. He swallowed a huge lump in his throat and walked to the counter where a tall brunette with long brown hair stood. He figured she must be the waitress.

"You're new here", the waitress said and smiled at him, but still had her suspicions. Rex chuckled awkwardly and smiled.

"Uh yeah, you can say that"

He noticed the waitress looking the other way, and he followed her gaze and landed on a woman with dark brown hair in a booth and a young boy also with brown hair in the other side of the booth, both staring back at him. He turned back to the waitress who stared awkwardly at him.

"Uh.. What can I get you?"

Rex furrowed his eyebrows. He looked up at the menu on the screens and suddenly became exited when he saw one of his favorites.

"A kale salad please. And... Do you have root beer?"

Ruby noticed the comparison to a certain other brunette and smiled.

"Of course. A kale salad and a root beer coming right up"

"Thank you... Uh?"

"Ruby. Ruby Lukas", Ruby answered as she noticed the tall young boy looking for her name.

"Ruby. Hi. My name is R—", Rex stopped himself before he revealed his true identity. Ruby noticed the hesitation.

"R...?"

"Robert. Robert Hastings", Rex blurted out and mentally smacked himself for being so obvious.

"Robert. Nice meeting you", Ruby said and smiled. She turned around went inside the kitchen to give Granny the order. Rex sat in on the bar stool and waited for his order, but even though all the people in the diner had for a long time ago went back to their food, he still felt a couple of eyes at him, and he turned to his right, meeting a blonde women with eyes as green as the forest.

"Hi", a deep voice from the blonde said and Rex felt locked.

"Hey"

The blonde smiled and sat down at the bar stool beside the new incomer.

"Someone called me and told me that there was a new guy in town, so I figured I would step by and say hello in person", the blonde said and held out her hand.

"Emma Swan. Storybrooke's sheriff"

"Sheriff huh? Well. It's an honor. My name is Robert Hastings", Rex said and took Emma's hand.

"Nice to meet you Robert. So what brings you to Storybrooke?"

Rex panicked. He needed to come up with something quick.

"Uh, just driving by, I guess"

"Driving by huh? Where from?"

"New York", Rex said. He had read about the living world in his own world. And from what he had read, he loved New York. At the mention of the town, Emma suddenly became very exited.

"Let me guess. Manhattan?"

Rex smiled at the blonde, even though it wasn't true, he had to play along.

"You're a smart woman. How did you know?"

"The way you act. Surprisingly there are many wealthy people in Manhattan"

Rex smiled but before he could answer, he was interrupted by a waitress.

"Alright, a kale salad and a root beer, for the new stranger", Ruby said and winked at Rex.

"Thanks Ruby"

He turned to Emma and smiled.

"Nice meeting you. I guess I'll see you around", Rex said and walked out of the diner with his order in hand and noticed everybody eying him on his way out. When the boy had left, everybody turned to Regina. Said brunette noticed the stares and looked around.

"What?"

"Didn't you say the town was invisible to the rest of the world? That the town doesn't exist according to any map, and if people come here, they would just drive by a huge forest?", Emma asked and there was all quiet in the diner as everybody waited for an answer. Even Granny had stopped her cooking to listen. So when the words hit Regina she sighed and put her face in her hands. She looked up at the towns sheriff and sighed.

"Yes I did"

At those words, the whole diner went into mutterings and someone talked louder. Everybody suddenly became frightened of who this new stranger might be, how he came to Storybrooke and more importantly what he wants.

"Alright alright everybody, calm down. For all we know, the spell to protect the town, could be broken, and someone has come to Storybrooke. But it is of course also a possibility that he's from another realm. If so, we need to figure out who he is and what he wants. As usual, you guys continue with your lives, and Regina and I will figure this out. Until further do, just act normal around him. Do not let him get suspicious. We can't have another villain destroying the town.

* * *

Emma and Regina was on their way to the town line to make sure their theory was correct.

"So you think he's from the enchanted forest?", Emma asked as she drove the yellow bug turning slightly to the brunette.

"If he was from the underworld, he would have to find someone to take his place in the underworld. You only have 24 hours in this world to find a replacement. So he has about 22 hours left", Regina said as she looked at her watch. Emma nodded and turned back to the road.

"Alright. Let's get to it then", she said and just as she finished her sentence they were at the town line. The both stepped out and walked to the orange line.

"Alright. How do we check if it's still there?"

"Already started", Regina said as she stood with her hands against the wind and they both waited patiently for what they both knew would come next.

"You were right. The spell is till up"

"Which means that whoever this kid is, he's one of us"

Regina nodded and walked back to the car.

"Come on. We need to go to my vault"

Emma followed the brunette into her car and drove off to the cemetery.

"Why?"

"I need to figure out where he comes from"

"And how will you do that?", Emma asked keeping her eyes on the road. Regina sighed and leaned her head against the seat.

"I have no idea. But I figured my vault is a good place to start"

"I guess it is", Emma said. They sat in silence for a couple of seconds before Emma spoke up again.

"He's kind of handsome"

At that Regina snapped her head towards the blonde so fast, the blonde almost got concerned for her neck. She could practically feel the confused eyes on her.

"What?", she asked turning to the brunette when she had stopped the car, as they had reached the cemetery.

"Handsome, Emma? Really? We just went to hell to bring Killian back, and the next thing you do is going after a younger man"

"Wow wow your majesty. I never said I was going after him, or that I even like him. It's okay to think someone is handsome even though you're with someone else. Just because you're with Robin, it doesn't mean you can't think someone else is handsome"

The brunette stared at the blonde like she was crazy.

"What? You don't think he's handsome?"

Regina sighed and turned uncomfortable in her seat.

"I guess he isn't the ugliest guy in town"

"Isn't the ugli- oh come on Regina, I know you think he's hot! I can see it in your eyes"

Regina blushed hard and looked away. Emma immediately saw the blush and smirked.

"Are-are you blushing?"

"It's him"

"What?"

"It's him, look!", Regina said and pointed at her parents grave house. There in front of the door, stood the incomer, eying the outside of the vault.

"What is he doing?", Emma asked as she leaned forward, placing her hand on the cars gear stand, her hand slightly brushing the brunette's and said brunette felt a shiver down her spine.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, he better stay away from my parents grave", the brunette said after clearing her throat. Before the blonde could think twice, the brunette was already out of the bug.

"Excuse me", Regina yelled and Rex immediately turned around noticing a woman walking towards him.

"Yes?"

 _What the hell is she doing?!_ , Emma thought and mentally smacked the brunette, before stepping out of the car.

"Can you please tell me what you're doing here?"

Rex was about to answer when he noticed another woman behind the first woman and smiled at her.

"Hey Emma"

"Hey Robert"

"So that's your name", Regina said. Rex turned to the brunette and smiled.

"Oh yeah. Robert Hastings. Nice to meet you", he said and held out his hand for the brunette to take.

"Regina Mills"

Rex stiffened at those words. His eyes widened and he suddenly froze. Regina could feel the pressure leaving her hand and she suddenly became concerned.

"Mr. Hastings?"

Rex shook his head and took his hand back.

"Uh, yeah. Uhm, sorry. It's just..."

Both women eyed the boy waiting for an answer.

"...you're so beautiful", Rex said and immediately blushed hard. Regina blushed a little as well, but let it slide.

"Why, thank you mr. Hastings. But now I must ask you to leave. You're standing on private property", Regjna said and looked at the boy. Said boy looked around, but already knew.

"That's your parents?"

"Yes. This is their grave"

"Oh... I'm sorry for your loss"

Regina noticed the sadness in his tone and face, but eventually nodded and thanked him, before turning to Emma.

"What about we call it a night? It's late and I don't want to hold up Henry any longer"

Rex titled his head in confusion as he heard his fathers name.

"Of course, would you like me to drive you home?"

Regina smiled and nodded. Emma nodded and turned to the boy.

"What about you?"

The boy shook his head away from his thoughts and looked at the blonde with confusion.

"What about me?"

"Do you have a place to stay?"

Rex nodded and smiled.

"Oh uh, yeah, I'm staying at Granny's bed&breakfast", he said and smiled. He looked down at his watch and his eyes widened.

"Wow, it's getting late. I think I must get going. It was nice meeting you Regina. I'll see you guys around", the boy said and bowed slightly before smiling and walking past the two women.

"Wait!", Emma called out the boy and said boy immediately turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Are you walking to the bed&breakfast?"

Rex smiled and shook his head.

"Don't worry Emma. I got my own ride", he said and reached down in his inner pocket of his jacket me pulled out a car key. He pressed the unlock button, and the two women turned to the sound of a car unlocking, revealing the white Audi TT. Emma and Regina's eyes widened as they saw it and Emma ran to the car without a second thought.

"You own an Audi TT?!", Emma asked in disbelief and walked around the car, still not believing her own eyes.

"Yeah I do. It was a present from my parent when I turned 17", Rex said and smiled and turned to Regina who looked back at him.

 _Quite handsome indeed_

"What?", Rex whispered and Regina kept looking at the boy with suspicious eyes.

"How old are you?"

Rex smiled and looked down.

"17"

Regina's eyes widened and gave him the elevator look.

"You're 17?", she whispered and Rex nodded.

"And you've been traveling from New York all by yourself?"

"I guess Emma told you then", Rex said and smiled at the brunette and said brunette smiled back and looked down.

"Yes she did. She has told me a lot about you"

"Hey Robert, can I sit inside?", Emma yelled asking the boy. Rex laughed and nodded. Emma fist pumped the air and sat inside.

"Oh really? And what has she told you? Good things?"

Now it was Regina's turn to laugh as she thought back to the blondes comment about the boys look. She didn't know how or why, but she already felt really comfortable around this boy.

"Oh you have no idea"

Rex smirked and stepped closer.

"I guess you have to tell me then", he stated as he kept smirking. Regina felt heat rising from her neck and felt trapped into those brown eyes. Before anyone could say anything, Emma came running back to them smiling like a child who just got a piece of candy.

"You're car is awesome dude!"

Rex turned to the blonde while Regina looked down, embarrassed that they had got caught, and Emma immediately sensed the interruption she has made.

"Thanks, I owe my parents death. I always pleaded about getting a car for my 17th birthday, but my mother has always told me that it's not fit for a royalty to plead", Rex said getting completely lost in thought, he didn't realize his slip.

"You're royalty?", Emma asked and both women stared at the boy in disbelief. Rex blushed and knew he had to come up with something quick.

"Uh, yeah you can say that"

A tense awkward silence began and Rex quickly let it be broken.

"Uh... What about you and I go for a ride in my car tomorrow? I figured since you like it so much, you actually want to drive it", he asked Emma and her eyes widened.

"Seriously?! Omg yes!"

"Great! I'll see you then. But I think it's time we all went home. It's late you beautiful women need your beauty sleep. Goodnight", Rex said and walked to his car and drove away, leaving a confused Emma and even more confused but sexually frustrated Regina.

* * *

"You made him forget her?!", Cora asked in disbelief as she stood behind Hades who has just watched the scene before him.

"Rex is a sensitive boy. He would have let his feelings jeopardize his mission.

"You know just as well as I do that isn't true. Rex is a loyal boy. He will do as you please and asks him to. He would do anything to protect Regina"

"Well then what's the problem sweetheart?", Hades asked and turned around.

"That he doesn't know who Regina is! He flirted with her!"

"Mrs. Mills, whatever your son is into, it's none of my business. He could give in and sleep with his sister or he could leave it as it is, either way, I wouldn't care. I simply want my dead pirate back"

Cora sat in the chair and stared at the man in disbelief. Just the thought of her children sleeping together, is mortifying.

"Hades, you will not hurt my children, or so help me!"

And in a blink of an eye, the God stood in front of the woman his hand at her throat.

"Then I think you should reconsider your actions my dearest Cora"


	3. Getting to Know You

Rex woke from his sleep when it was almost 11 am. He groaned deeply and rolled over laying on his chest. But after a couple of seconds he heard a knock on the door. He groaned and mumbled a "5 minutes later", but the knock became more harsh and he sat and rubbed his head before getting out of the bed and opened the door, revealing none other than Emma Swan.

"Swan"

"Hastings"

Rex smirked as he saw the blondes eyes darkening a little by the sight in front of her and opened the door wider for the blonde to enter. He closed the door behind her and turned to her.

"So. What can I do for you?"

Composing Emma cleared her throat and smiled.

"Regina and I are going to Granny's for breakfast and I wanted to ask you if you would like to join us"

Rex' eyes widened in surprise.

"Why? I'd hate to intrude"

Emma smiled and shook her head.

"You won't because we are asking. And we are paying, so don't worry about money either"

Despite his will, he smiles and nods in gratitude.

"Thank you. How about I meet you down at the diner in... 30 minutes? I need a shower and some clothes"

Emma nodded in understanding.

"Of course. I'll see you in 30 minutes then"

And with that the blonde walked out leaving a smirking 17 year old.

 _She was so looking at my abs_ , the boy thought and looked down at his 6-pack, before walking to the bathroom.

* * *

Regina, Emma and Henry walked inside granny's, and sat at a booth waiting patiently, Henry and Emma on one side and Regina on the other. Henry sat and played a game on his phone while Emma and Regina watched him with adoring eyes. Only a couple of minutes later Rex walked in and immediately spotted the two women. He walked over to the booth and smiled at the woman.

"Good morning"

The two women turned and smiled back at him.

"Robert. Good morning. Sit down", Emma said smiled and Regina moved over for the boy to sit"

Rex nodded in gratitude and sat down. Regina immediately noticed the boys outfit. It was the same he was wearing yesterday.

"So. You've been traveling from New York for probably weeks, but you only have one outfit?", She asked curiously. Rex turned and stiffened. He quickly came up with something and cleared his throat.

"Uh yeah, I lost all of my clothes, at my last hotel"

"What happened?", Emma immediately asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

"Some kid stole it"

Emma chuckled and turned to Henry. For the first time this morning, Rex noticed the boy he saw the day prior. Emma kicked Henry under the table and Henry's head immediately rose and turned to his blonde mother beside him who smiled innocently at him while titling her head gently to the side towards Rex.

"Oh, sorry", Henry said and put his phone away. "Hi, I'm Henry"

Realization immediately came to Rex and suddenly felt tears threatening in his eyes and a lump swallowing in his throat. He turned to Regina and smiled.

"You have a son"

Regina noticed the soon to come tears in the boys eyes and smiled and even blushed a little.

"I do yes", she answered and smiled at her son caressing his hand on the table. Rex saw the interaction and smiled sweetly at the little family.

 _He has her nose and smile_

He was brought from his thoughts as a familiar waitress stood before him.

"Hey guys. What can I get you?"

Rex turned and saw the young brunette and smiled up at her.

"You know our orders Rubes", Emma said and chuckled.

"Two pancakes with syrup, two cocoas with whipped cream and cinnamon, an eggs and bacon and a black coffee. You?", Ruby said turning to Rex who just stared at Regina like she was a goddess.

 _We're like twins_

"Mr. Hastings?", Regina tried but didn't archive anything. She started to feel a little uncomfortable but still a blush started its way up from her neck.

"Robert?", she said, this time laying her hand on the boys shoulder bringing him back to reality. He shook his head and blinked his eyes a few times, that made Regina bring her hand back.

"What?"

Regina eyes him concerned and asked him gently.

"Are you alright?"

Rex turned to the waitress and smiled.

"Sorry, I was lost for a minute, uhm, just eggs and bacon and a black coffee for me as well"

"And how would you like your coffee?"

"No milk or sugar. Just black"

At that Emma and Regina shared a look with furrowed eyebrows. Regina turned to the boy and eyed him confused.

 _Just like me_

"I'm sorry for before. Sometimes I just loose it and get stuck"

Both women heard the boy and smiled.

"It's okay. We all do sometimes", Emma said and smiled at him.

"Where are you from?", Henry suddenly asked and the other three all turned to him. After the two women turned to Rex and waited for an answer.

"I'm from New York"

"Manhattan?"

Rex chuckled as he thought back to yesterday when the blonde had guessed the same.

"Yeah"

"Cool. You like video games?"

Rex smirked a little.

"Perhaps"

Henry grinned and Emma and Regina smiled at their son.

"So. Tell us about you", Emma suddenly asked and Rex smiled at her.

"Well.. I was born in Boston. And then my parents gave me up for adoption. So I was in the foster system till I was 3 where a single man decided to adopt me"

That made Emma widening her eyes.

"You were in the foster system in Boston?", she whispered at the boy and Rex instantly saw the tears in the blondes eyes.

"Emma? Are you okay?"

Both Regina and Henry noticed the tears as well and shared a look. Regina cleared her throat and brought her hand once more to the boys shoulder and Rex turned to the brunette.

"Emma was also in the foster system in Boston"

Rex furrowed his eyebrows and turned to the blonde. He took her hand into his own and smiled sadly at her.

"I'm sorry. I know how horrible foster systems can be", he said and that part was true. While he may not have been in the foster system in Boston, he was in the underworld and that was far worse than any child could ever think of.

Emma looked at the boy and then down to his hand on hers. She moved her hand around so they were holding hands and squeezed his hands gently looking up at him meeting his eyes. They were brought form their moment when they heard the bell ring and a voice they all knew.

"Emma"

They all turned to the door and saw none other than Killian Jones standing now walking towards them. Emma and Rex brought their hands to them selves so fast like their hands had burned. Killian immediately noticed the tension and just in time saw the handholding and eyed the new boy.

"You must be the new lad Robert", he said and took a chair and turned it around so he sat opposite on it, his arms on the chairs back. Robert looked at the man, taking him in carefully, noticing the hook on his left hand.

"Uh yeah. Robert Hastings", he said and brought out his hand for the pirate to take. Killian stared at the hand and then back up smiling.

"Nice to meet you", he said without taking the hand and Rex brought it back with a blank expression. He nodded and knew he already hated the pirate. Emma eyed her boyfriend mysteriously, but decided to talk with him later and cleared her throat.

"Uh, Killian what are you doing here? I thought you were going to eat breakfast with Robin?"

 _Robin?_ , Rex thought now turning to the blonde. And just as the name was said, the man in question came up behind Killian.

"Ay love. But since neither of us can cook, we decided to go here", Killian said and looked back at Robin who stood smiling.

"Good morning ladies. Henry", he said and turned to Rex. "And you must be the new man in town. Robert?"

Rex eyed the man and suddenly felt threatened. He stood from his booth and extended his hand.

"Robert Hastings", he said and faked a smile. Robin took the hand and smiled back just as fake.

"Nice meeting you. Come on Hook. Let's get something to eat", he said and walked over to another booth at the other end of the diner. Rex sat down again just in time for their food to arrive.

"Finally, I'm starving", Henry said and both his mothers chuckled and Rex couldn't help but chuckle as well.

"Alright. Two eggs and bacon, two pancakes with syrup, two hot cocoa with whipped cream and cinnamon and two black coffee with no sugar or milk", Ruby said as she placed the orders on the table.

When both Rex and Regina had gotten their eggs and bacon the both reached out for the salt shaker at the same time their hands brushing and Regina immediately felt a shiver down her spine and they both turned to each other with faces blushing hard.

Emma and Ruby shared a look and Ruby mouthed a "awkward", before leaving. Emma turned back to the boy and woman who still stared at each other with even more hard blushing faces. At last Rex was the first to react to the sudden embarrassing moment.

"Uh.. Sorry, uhm... Go ahead", he said and pulled his hand away. Regina shook her head and looked away gently taking the salt shaker bringing it on her eggs. She placed it back on the table and turned to Rex who patiently waited for her and smiled at him, indicating she was finished. Rex now took the shaker and put it on his eggs as well, before putting it back on the table. While he did that, Regina took a napkin and made it ready by her side just in time to take her fork and knife at the same time as Rex took his and they both cut in their eggs and ate a piece.

Emma and Henry watched the whole interaction between the two unknowingly siblings with wide eyes and shared a look before Emma cleared her throat making both of them looking up her with the same look, making Henry and Emma open their mouths in surprise. Regina and Rex shared a look in confusion before both saying.

"What?"

That made Henry loose his fork making everybody in the diner turn to them.

* * *

Emma and Killian walked inside their house and Killian immediately wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck. Emma smiled at the gesture, but pulled away and heard the man whine.

"I'm sorry, I just need to figure this out. Something is odd about Robert. I mean, did you see how he and Regina interacted?", Emma asked as she walked to the kitchen and pulled out a beer. Killian sighed and followed her with his eyes.

"No I didn't. I was eating with Robin. I didn't have time to watch Regina and the new lad in town flirting with each other"

Emma turned to the man with confused eyes.

"Flirting? So you have been noticing it too?", She asked furrowing her eyebrows. She didn't think, her boyfriend kept his eyes on things like that.

"Swan, you would be stupid, not to notice. Like Robin"

"You're right. He didn't seem to notice", Emma said but quickly added, "but that doesn't make him stupid!"

"Of course not. I just think it's obvious with Regina and the lad's connection"

Emma sighed and sat at the table, taking a sip of her beer.

"We need to figure out who he is. If he's really from the underworld, he would have to choose someone to take his place. And he only have... 7 hours left. So we have job to do"

Killian sighed and sat down as well.

"And what do you suppose we do then love?"

Emma thought about it for a minute before sighing once more.

"I don't know, but I think I need to talk to Regina about this. We need to figure out what this kid wants"

"Kid?", Killian stated confused. "How old is the lad?"

"17"

Killian's eyes widened at the surprising young age by the tall and, as he hate to admit it, handsome boy.

"Yeah he looks older right?"

"Ay, he does", Killian said looked down in suspicion.

"You think he's lying?"

"Don't you?"

Emma shrugged. She knew he lied about the foster system in Boston, and New York and all, but somehow she could see something truth in the boys words and eyes when he spoke to her about being in a foster system.

"I don't know... I could tell he was lying about being from Boston and New York, but not about being in a foster system", Emma said sipping her beer. Killian looked down in thought. Realization suddenly came to her.

"When I came to the underworld, the first place I was lead to was a house full of kids in all ages. It looked like they lived together. Like it was a foster system"

"You think they have a place for all the kids who died in a young age?"

"Ay. What would it else be?"

Emma took another sip as she thought about it.

"But...", she stopped not sure about her thought.

"What?"

"Robert told me about his time in the foster system. That his parents left him for adoption and then was adopted when he was 3 years old"

Killian looked confused at his girlfriend.

"What is your point love?"

Emma placed her beer on the table and leaned forward, looking at Killian.

"People don't age in the underworld. So how the hell has he been through all that?"

* * *

Rex went for a walk after the breakfast. He just walked around town, getting to know it. Even when it was just like his own world, he wanted to know how this town looked from his own. He walked for almost an hour, meeting knew people. Some of them were nice and said hello and welcome. Others eyed him suspiciously, Rex couldn't blame them, and others just ignored him like he was air. After almost an hour and a half of walk, he suddenly saw two bodies and immediately saw who it was. Regina and the fake smiling guy Robin. They stood and talked and Rex kept in his mind to keep and eye on the man. Suddenly the man took Regina's hand and brought her closer, and that made Rex see red. He calmly started to walk towards the couple and about ten feet ahead, he saw Robin leaning in and kissing Regina on the lips, and now Rex ran towards them and pushed Robin back from the brunette woman.

"Get the fuck away from her!"

Robin stumbled back and immediately saw dead and confusion at the same time.

"Dude what the fuck?!"

"Mr. Hastings!", Regina yelled and stepped in front of the angry boy, in between the two men. Rex shook his head and looked down into familiar brown eyes and immediately recognized his mothers eyes.

"I'm sorry", he said and kept looking into brown eyes and Regina sighed and turned to Robin.

"Let me talk to him for a minute. I think something's wrong"

Robin looked at Regina hesitating, but nodded in the end and walked away. Regina turned to the boy with deadly eyes. She pointed towards a white mansion and Rex' eyes immediately widened and turned back to the brunette.

"You live here?"

"Yes I do. Get in", she said sternly with a spare to complain and Rex immediately walked to the house walking inside. Once inside her immediately recognized the house. His home. He slowly walked up the small stairs and saw the dinner table and smiled as he thought back to his childhood.

"Mr. Hastings"

Rex shook his head and turned to the brunette.

"Yes?"

Regina gestured with her hand towards a door and Rex immediately knew which room it was. He nodded and walked to the living room sitting in a couch.

"Normally I ask my guest for a drink of my apple cider, but since you're a younger, I won't"

Rex smiled at the brunette and shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. I don't drink"

For a moment Rex could swear he saw adoration in the brown eyes.

"Well that's rather clever of you. But doesn't most kids your age drink every now and then?"

"Yeah but that's not the kids I hang out with"

Regina smiled proudly at him. "Good boy", she said teasingly and winked at Rex. Rex immediately felt a shiver down his spine and smiled nervously at the woman.

"So will you tell me what happened back there?"

Rex looked down in shame and shook his head slowly.

"Why not?"

Rex sighed and looked at the brunette.

"Because he...", he stopped himself before he said too much. Regina looked at him confused.

"Because he what?"

"I don't know what happened, alright?! I just got angry!", Rex yelled and stood from the couch, fists clenched. "He was kissing you and I became—"

"Jealous?", Regina finished his sentence and sighed. Rex stopped in his tracks and looked down at the woman.

"Look. Robin is my boyfriend. He's not a bad guy. He's a great man with passion and honesty. He's a hero. A great hero"

Rex smiled sadly and looked down. Regina sighed and stood stepping closer to the boy. Rex felt the woman stepping closer and looked up meeting brown eyes.

"Why were you jealous? It's just me"

Rex furrowed his eyebrows.

"Just you? Have you seen yourself?"

Regina chuckled and looked down.

"Well. You're not the first to say that"

Rex chuckled and looked at the now blushing brunette who still looked down.

"I like when you blush", he whispered and Regina looked up noticing how close they actually were. She smiled and blushed even harder. Rex saw the blush and bit his lip.

"Yeah. I definitely like when you blush", he confirmed to himself and bit his lip even more.

"Well, then I guess you have to make me blush some more", she whispered and before Rex could answer, they both heard a scream from the dining room and Regina cleared her throat and turned around stepping out to the dining room meeting a young girl caring Robins daughter.

"Hi Mia. Thank you so much for looking after her this morning", Regina said and smiled at the nanny before taking the sleeping girl into her arms. Mia smiled and nodded.

"Of course Madame Mayor. I love the little girl", Mia said and caressed the little girls cheek before looking over Regina's shoulder to see a tall boy standing behind the Mayor.

"Oh... Hello", the girl said and flustered a little before blushing hard and looking down. Regina noticed the blush and she turned around to see Rex standing behind her.

"What?", he asked her as he saw her raised eyebrow.

"Upstairs. I'll be there in a minute"

Rex sighed, not wanting so see the bad side of the brunette and walked up the stairs without and a single complain. Regina was kind of amused by the action. She took him for being a boy who didn't do as he was told, but apparently he was. Or maybe he just did it to be on her good side. Either way she appreciated the boys action and smiled, not noticing Mia staring knowingly at her.

"I'm sorry Madame Mayor, but I have a question"

That brought Regina back and refocused on the girl.

"Yes?"

"Who is that boy? He doesn't look familiar"

Regina sighed and looked away.

"We don't know yet Mia. Emma and I working on it", she said smiling at the girl. Regina could feel the little girl in her arms waking up.

"Oh.. Okay. Well good bye Madame Mayor"

And with that, the girl was out of the room and Regina sighed and before walking upstairs to her bedroom gently laying the girl in her crib before walking out of the room. She wondered where the boy had gone and first walked to the guest rooms but didn't see anything and went she went out in the hall, she saw the door to Henry's bedroom open and walked in. At Henry's desk, Rex stood and looked at a picture of him, Regina and Emma together. Rex smiled at the picture and suddenly wondered how close Emma was to this little family. He felt someone behind him and turned to see Regina standing at the door watching him.

"Uh sorry I just... Barged in... I just felt the room wanted me in here. I couldn't help myself", he said and smiled weakly at the older woman. Regina smiled and walked towards the boy to see the picture he was staring at. She smiled widely and lovingly as she saw the picture. It was a day where they all went to the park to spend time together as a family, and Henry wanted a picture with both his moms. Rex noticed a tear falling down the woman's cheek and immediately became worried but by the smile on her face he knew it was a happy tear.

"She means a lot to you doesn't she?"

Regina turned to the boy with furrowed eyebrow.

"Emma. She means a lot to you"

Regina held back tears as she looked at the boy. She turned and placed the picture back on Henry's desk.

"She's Henry's mother. She means a lot to both of us"

At that Rex furrowed his eyebrows. Did they make him together? He did look like both his mothers. Like he was a true comparison between them. Regina's nose and smile and Emma's eyes and cheekbones.

"But with Emma in a different way", Rex said with confidence. Regina darkened and looked down as her second tear fell and it was enough for Rex.


	4. Who Is He?

**Hello everybody! Thank you so much for all the love you have been giving me with this story! Please tell me if there's something you want in this story, or if you have any complaints.**

 **on to the next chapter! ;)**

* * *

Cora walked inside and found her home to be awfully quiet. She searched the house via her magic, but found no one. She sighed and transported herself to the stables. When she appeared, she immediately saw her husband at the horses and smiled before walking towards him. Henry turned around and saw his wife.

"Darling. How are you? What did Mr. Hades say?"

Cora flinched at the image of her children flirting with each other. She cleared her throat and answered.

"Hades made Rex forget about Regina. About what we have told him about her"

Henry sighed and looked down.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I can't imagine how he would handle it when he saw her. She has so many of your facial expressions and I can't imagine how he would react when he saw her"

Cora went quiet at those words. She coughed and looked away, avoiding her husbands eyes. Henry noticed his wife's behavior and sighed knowingly, closing his eyes.

"He flirted with her didn't he?"

Cora let out a snort and nodded. Henry laughed lightly and shook his head playfully.

"Well I can't blame him. Our daughter is beautiful", he said. Cora snapped her head to her husband and met his eyes.

"Can't blame him? Henry what if something happens between them? Or worse—"

"What are you afraid of darling?

"That they are going to fall in love! I will not have my children being together in a relationship! That goes against all of me as a mother and you as a father. We did better than that Henry", Cora said looked hard at her husband but immediately softened. "Didn't we?", she said now in doubt of herself as a mother. She did better than that didn't she? She didn't taught her children to fall in love with siblings. She did raise them differently. Way differently. She had Regina from when she was born, but Rex. He had always been this charming little child who could steal every girl's heart, but would be to blind to even notice. She and Henry had never heard a single word about girl from their youngest, and it surprised Cora to see how forward her son was with Regina when it came flirting with her.

"If you don't mind dear, I would much like to go home and get a cup of coffee", Cora finally says and takes Henry's hand, who just chuckled and shakes his head.

"Of course darling. Just as you want it. Just black"

* * *

Emma woke to the smell of pancakes and smiled as she rose from the bed and opened her eyes fully. She noticed the empty bed and shook her head as she smiled and walked out of bed putting on some clothes before walking down to the kitchen seeing Killian standing at the stove making pancakes. She sits down at the island and smirks at her boyfriend.

"I thought you said you couldn't cook"

Killian snorted and turned to the blonde.

"I can't. This is me trying out to make these round brown things you call pancakes. I've been watching you doing it and thought I should try at least one time"

Emma chuckled and stood for the chair walking to her boyfriend and bringing her arms around him, kissing his back gently.

"Let me see", she says before she turns to stand at his side and see the pancakes only to smile as she sees the perfectly brown pancakes.

"Wow. They look amazing"

"Really?", Killian says in disbelief and smiles wide.

"Ay!", Emma says and smiles at him before leaning in and kissing him on his cheek.

"Let's get some pancakes!", she says and takes out two plates while Killian makes the rest.

As they had eaten and cleaned the dishes, Emma went to work, and Killian went to... Well whatever he does.

Emma smiled as she walked into the station, seeing her father sleeping at his desk, his head on the desk. She shook her head and went to wake him up.

"Dad", she says and shakes him gently making him groan and wake up. She chuckles and goes to the desk sitting down. David wakes up and looks around noticing his daughter at the sheriffs little open office.

"Emma"

"Good morning dad", she answers with a smile and a chuckle. David smiles tiredly and stand before getting his jacket.

"Have a nice day Sweetheart. Be careful", he says kissing her on her temple before walking out of the station.

"Bye dad", Emma whispered and smiled to herself.

* * *

Regina woke up to the smell of food. She rolled over to see the clock standing at 10:56. She rose from her bed and turned to see empty sheets beside her.

 _Where is Robin?_

She sighed deeply bringing her face into her palms before getting out of bed and pulling on her rope while she walks out of her room and down the stairs. The smell of bacon and eggs gets stronger and stronger as she walks down and when she walks to the kitchen, she sees the young boy standing and making breakfast.

"Mr. Hastings? What is this?", Regina asks surprised as she sees the boy at her stove. Rex turned to the woman as he hears her voice and smiles widely at her.

"Oh, you're awake. Good. Breakfast is almost ready", Rex says in a hurry his eyes never leaving hers. Regina smiled despite her effort not to and walks to the stove standing beside Rex, to see a quite outstanding performance of breakfast making.

"You cook?", Regina ask quite surprised by the young boy's talents. Rex turned to her and laughs lightly.

"Yeah. My dad taught me"

Regina raised her eyebrows in amusement.

"Well. It's not everyday you see a young boy doing breakfast. I'm hoping to see Henry doing that some day"

Rex laughed and smiled at the brunette before going to the cabinets taking out two plates, two mugs from another cabinet and then two pairs of knifes and forks before walking out of the kitchen to the dining room placing them gently on the table. One plate on the end of the table and the other on its right side. The mugs and cutlery following. He smiled and walked back to the kitchen earning a wide eyed brunette.

"Everything alright?"

"How did you know where my plates and mugs were?"

Rex stiffened and blinked a few times before answering nervously.

"I uhm... I took a... look around before I started making breakfast"

Regina eyed him suspiciously, but accepted the answer for now.

"Why don't you just go and wait at the table, I'll be out with the food in a minute", Rex said interrupting the woman's thoughts. Regina nodded and smiled at him before walking out to the table sitting on the seat at the end of the table. And as Rex had promised, said boy walked inside with a pan with eggs and a trivet in his right hand and another little pan with bacon with a second trivet. Regina turned and smiled at him and Rex immediately smiled back before placing the two trivets on the table and next the two pans one on each trivet. He walked back to the kitchen and seconds later came out with a pot of coffee and held some for Regina and then himself before going back to the kitchen with the pot and then returning with a proud and yet nervous smile on his face as he sat down and looked expectantly at the brunette. They shared a long eye contact before Rex felt too nervous and shook in his voice as he asked her.

"So? What do you think?"

Regina smiled at the boy. She could clearly see the nervousness in the boys eyes and voice. She smiled wider as she raised her hand to touch the boys shoulder.

"It's amazing Robert. But why?"

"Well... You let me crash here last night, so I thought as a thank you, I figured I could at least make you some breakfast", Rex said with much nervousness inside him. Regina smiled wide and now placed her hand on his on the table.

"Thank you so much Robert. It looks and smells absolutely amazing"

Rex smiled and nodded.

"Thank you. Why don't you try it before it gets cold, eh?"

Regina chuckled and squeezed his hand before letting go and starting eating the breakfast. The second she felt the flavor of the eggs on her tongue she moaned and Rex smiled but blushed as he felt a nerve waking up a little further down. He quickly composed and cleared his throat.

"So I guess you like it?"

Regina turned to him and smiled.

"Robert this is amazing! Dare I say it, absolutely incredible"

Rex smiled in overly joy as he ate himself.

"Thank you. As I said, my dad taught me. And he taught me well, apparently"

"Indeed he did"

Rex smiled and took another bite.

"So. Tell me about your family. You said you were adopted?"

Rex smiled and continues to eat.

"Uh... Yeah. My uh.. My birthmother got rid of me the moment I was born. She didn't want anything to do with me, so she sent me to a foster home. Then I lived there till I was 3 years old when a quite elder man took me in. He was the most generous man I've ever come to meet and know, and I couldn't be more grateful for being placed in his care"

Regina smiled and thought of her own father, of how generous he's always been. He was the best father you could ever have.

"And when did your mother get in the picture? Did your father marry someone?"

"No. They were already married, but mom had just been away. They were separated and mom needed some time. So when she came back, they figured things out and... Yeah. Now I got both of them. And they are the best parent you could ever have"

"I'm glad to hear that. Are you close with them?"

Rex smiled and nodded.

"Very. My dad and I have the best relationship you could ever have with your father. We tell each other everything and I couldn't be more happy to have him in my life. I met my mom almost 2 years ago when she came back to us, but she was like a mother to me after a few weeks. She treated me with love and care and she's the most amazing mother ever"

Regina could see the true smile on the boys face and the adoration in his eyes. He must have had a great childhood. Better than hers.

"I think that's wonderful dear. And what about your friends? You told me yesterday, that the kids who drinks, isn't the kind of kid you hang out with. So what kind of kids do you hang out with?"

Rex smiled at the thought of his best friend.

"I actually only have one friend"

Regina's smile faded a little and Rex immediately saw it.

"But it's no big deal. Daniel is the greatest friend you could ever get"

"Daniel?", Regina whispered as she suddenly came to thought of her first love. Rex noticed the sadness taking over the brunette's face and suddenly became worried.

"Regina? Are you alright?"

It took Regina a couple of seconds to regain her composure and she shook her head lightly before clearing her throat. She could feel the tears threatening in her eyes.

"Ye-yes. I-I'm alright. I just... Something came to mind"

Rex nodded slowly accepting the answer for now, but knew there was more to it.

"Alright. But tell me about you. About your family"

Regina swallowed hard and nodded.

"Well there's not much to tell. My mother was seeking power and my father just stood and watched as she took everything from me"

"I'm sorry"

Regina smiled despite her sorrow and shook her head.

"Don't be. It's past now, and I have everything I need to be happy", she said and smiled sadly before looking down.

"No you don't. You're not happy. Not 100% that is"

Regina looked offended and stood from the table.

"Mr. Hastings I welcomed you into my home with a bed and I have welcomed your gesture of making us a nice breakfast, but that's all there is. You know absolutely nothing about me or what makes me happy. You can leave", Regina spat out and left the dining room up the stairs, leaving a confused Rex. But he figured it would be best to leave the woman alone and give her some time. He stood from the table and walked towards the door, but before he opened it he turned around and eyed the half eaten breakfast. He sighed and flicked his wrist and the breakfast was gone and the table clean. He turned and walked out of the mansion, leaving a stunned Regina sitting on a step half up the stairs. She walked down and looked out of the window her eyes following the boy as she whispered to herself.

"He has magic"

* * *

Emma sat in the station doing files, when the doors suddenly bursts open and David and Leroy almost runs inside. Emma turns to the clock and sees it stands 2:32 and groans out loud as she stand from her chair.

"Seriously Leroy?! It's the third time this week!"

Leroy groans and let's David pull him inside the sell with his name on it and David locks it up.

"All I wanted was a grilled cheese, and suddenly he jumps on me accuses me of letting people from the underworld come to us", David says sitting on the desk.

"Because you did!", Leroy says as he stands close to the bars and growls at them. "You let the boy come to this world!"

"Hey! We didn't take him with us! If he's from the underworld, he came here by himself. And we're not even sure if he is from the underworld. He could just as well be from the Enchanted Forest", Emma now says as she stands beside David.

"If the boy was from the Enchanted Forest, he would have been cursed with the rest of us, from the start. And he's young. He would probably have been a teenager when the queen casted the curse. And all the teenagers are in school right?", Leroy said and looked expectantly at the father and daughter. Emma nodded and thought it through. Leroy was right. If the boy was from the enchanted forest, he would have been cursed with the rest of them, and Regina would probably have been placing the teens in school.

"I'll go see Regina and figure this mystery out. He could be a danger for all we know"

"Alright. I can stay here and ke—"

"No you're going home dad, you've been sitting here all night. I got this"

David sighed. He was too tired to argue with his daughter.

"Alright. I'll see you later", David said and kissed Emma's head before walking out once more. Emma nodded and murmured a "yeah" before turning to Leroy.

"I'll go talk to Regina. Stay", she said going to her jacket putting it on. Leroy growled and sat down.

"Like I have a choice"

Emma smirked and shook her head before walking out of the station towards the mansion. When she reached the mansion, she notices Rex walking away from the mansion and Emma furrowed her eyebrows. She got out of the car and walked to the door only to be met by the door open moments before she even reaches the door. She sees Regina stands with mouth agape and eyes following the boy down the road.

"Regina? What's wrong? What happened? Did he hurt you?"

Regina shook her head and turned to Emma. She silently gestured for Emma to inside and the blonde did without much of an argument. When they were both inside, Regina turned to the blonde and breathed out.

"He has magic"

"What?"

"Ugh, are you deaf?! Mr. Hastings has magic!"

Emma shook her head and nodded slowly.

"How do you know that? Did-did you see him use it?"

"Yes. He-he made breakfast, and I yelled at him and I asked him to leave and then he cleaned up the table with magic"

"Right in front of you?"

"No. I had left the room. And I sat on the stairs spying so I could prove my theory right"

Emma nodded and walked further inside the mansion, and she could practically feel the magic in the air.

"Well you can certainly feel the magic. Did you see which kind if magic it was? Light, dark?"

Regina shook her head and walked further inside as well.

"I don't know. I didn't recognize it"

"What? What do you mean you didn't recognize it?"

"Do I have to spell it for you Emma?! I didn't recognize the damn magic!"

Emma raised her hands in surrender.

"Alright alright sorry"

Regina sighed as she put her face in her hands and let her hands through her hair.

"Why are you here anyway?"

Emma looked a little offended and Regina saw it so she quickly assured her.

"Sorry, that came out wrong. You are just supposed to be at work and—"

"No it's okay Regina. I know you didn't mean any harm", Emma said and smiled at her. Regina smiled back and waited for an explanation. But it never came. They kept staring into each other's eyes, and Regina had to clear her throat at the blonde to get her attention.

"Right. Sorry, uhm... I was actually stopping by to ask you about the curse"

Regina furrowed her eyebrows and walked to the dinner table and sat down.

"The curse? My curse?"

"Yeah. Your curse", Emma said as she sat down as well beside the mayor at the end of the table.

"Alright. Ask away"

"Well as we know, Robert isn't from this world, because the protection of this town is still intact and now he has magic as well, so—"

"I'm sorry, I'm not following. What has this anything to do with my curse?"

"When you casted your curse, where did you put the teenagers?"

"Put them?"

"Yes. What did you do with them? In this town. Did you send them to work or? Because I don't see a college anywhere in this town"

"Well it depended on the age of the teens. If they were about 15-16 years old, I placed them at the highest class in the elementary school. The elder teens were placed different places really. Some at workshops and some at their homes"

Emma thought it through and sighed.

"Why are you asking anyway?", Regina asked and shifted in her seat.

"Because if he's from the enchanted forest, he would have been cursed like the rest of them, and you would have putted him in the school system. He is 17 and it's been 3 years, which means he would be 14 and he would be in the next eldest class"

Regina raised her eyebrows in amusement and smirked at the blonde.

"That's quite a theory you have there"

Emma shrugged and looked down at her fingers.

"Well, actually it was Leroy's theory"

"Leroy? Well that's certainly a surprise"

Emma chuckled and shook her head.

"Yeah, well. He does has some surprises inside him"

It was Regina's turn to chuckle and shake her head as well.

"You don't say. But what are you going to do then? Check the list of the students of the last two grades that was intact at the curse?"

"Well how am I else gonna do it?"

Regina flicked her wrist and a the list was in her hands. Emma smiled wide and moved her chair closer to the brunette, making their shoulders brush. Again, Regina felt a shiver down her spine, but composed.

"And there's pictures. Awesome"

Both women set and looked through the list but of course they didn't find anything.

"Maybe he's from Robin's camp? The area that weren't hit by the curse?", Emma asked and Regina shook her head.

"No. I don't think so. Otherwise Robin and Robert would have known each other and they didn't seem to know each other at the diner yesterday or last night"

"Last night? What happened last night?"

Regina sighed and shook her head.

"Robin and I went for a walk and when we at the house, we stood and talked outside, when Robert just came walking down the road and pushes Robin away from me, when he kissed me"

Emma widened her eyes at that.

"Really? Why did he do that?"

"He said he became angry and jealous. Or not really, I asked him if he became jealous, but he didn't say anything. So he neither confirmed nor denied it"

Emma smirked and looked at the brunette.

"Wow. Someone's got a crush"

Regina blushed and flicked her wrist so the list once again disappeared. Emma gasped and stood from the table.

"You like him!"

"I do not!"

"You so do!"

Before Regina had time to answer, the door went open and Robin and Henry walked in with Roland as well.

"Hey moms. What's up?"

"Hi Henry. We were just talking"

"Talking about what?"

Both women blushed slightly and looked at each other for a second before Emma cleared her throat, but she didn't have time to answer as Robin interrupted.

"Hey ladies. Regina, where is Diane?"

"She's upstairs. She's still sleeping"

Robin nodded and walked upstairs with Roland in his hand.

Henry turned to his mothers and eyed them suspiciously.

"Moms? Is everything okay?"

Emma smiled at her son and assured him.

"Everything is fine kid. We are just figuring out who Robert is"

"Yeah, you said he wasn't from this world. That he's like you guys?", Henry said and turned to his brunette mother. Regina nodded and smiled at him still having the blush taking over.

"Why are you blushing?"

Regina cleared her throat and composed.

"Just a little misunderstanding"

* * *

Rex walked inside his room in the bed&breakfast and sighed as he laid down in the bed. But before he could even think about closing his eyes, he heard his name. He furrows his eyebrows and sat up in the bed. He turned to the mirror and saw Hades.

"Hades"

"My dear Rex"

Rex swallows a lump and stood from the bed.

"What can I do for you?"

Rex immediately saw the hate in Hades eyes and knew he did something wrong.

"What can you do for me? What have you done for me?! The only thing you have done is running into this town make yourself a meat to a bunch of lions! You're slowly exposing yourself and they are running up your ass, and you haven't even noticed!"

Rex took as step back and sat on the bed.

"I'm sorry!"

"Well sorry isn't gonna fix it! Now listen. You're going to get me that pirate, or I will personally hunt your little love of a sister down and I will torture her till she takes her last breath!"

Rex saw red and stood stepping close to the mirror, almost stepping right through it.

"If you touch her!"

"GIVE ME THE DAMN PIRATE OR YOUR SISTER WILL SUFFER!"

Rex sighed and nodded.

"Yes master"

"Good boy", Hades said and ended the call. Rex sighed and sat down in the bed once more. Rex sighed one more time and decided to take a long hot shower. After the shower he walked out of the bathroom with his bare stomach and a towel around him. Before he could get anything on there was a knock on the door. When it opened it revealed Emma Swan.

"Swan"

"Hastings"

Rex chuckled at the thought of their former meet and stepped aside. Emma smiled and walked inside. She turned to the boy and smiled.

"So uuhm, you promised me ride a in your car. Got time?"

Rex smiled at the blondes eagerness. He turned to the clock and it revealed 4:47pm. He turned back to the blonde and smiled.

"Of course. I will change and then we can go, sounds good?"

Emma nodded and smiled and suddenly there was an awkward pause and Rex stood and eyed the blonde knowingly. It took Emma several seconds to understand the request and she suddenly blushed hard.

"Oh sorry, I'll just be outside", she said and walked out leaving a smiling Rex.

* * *

"Dude this car is awesome! I gotta have this car!"

"Yeah well, take that with my mom. She and my dad brought it"

Emma smiled widely and turned to Rex who sat in the passenger seat. Emma came to a stop in front of her house.

"Can I ask you something?", she said turning to the boy. Said boy shrugged and smiled.

"Yeah sure"

"Regina. What do you think about her?"

Rex turned to the blonde and thought about it. He didn't want to reveal anything.

"She's... Cute"

 _Cute?! Really?!_

Emma nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, that she is. But what do you really think?"

Rex sighed and smiled.

"She's beautiful and she seems like a very strong woman. I would love to get to know her", Rex said with a true smile. Emma noticed the truth in the smile and smile back.

"You like her"

"What?! No I don't?"

"Oh really? So all that eye contact or 'eye sex' as Ruby call it, isn't you liking her?"

Rex was about to answer with another no, when he his conversation with Hades suddenly came to mind. He knew he would expose himself if he said what he meant himself so he had to pretend. So he stayed quiet and looked away.

"I knew it!"

Rex sighed and composed.

"Alright fine, I like her so what? She has a boyfriend"

Emma sighed and smiled sadly at him.

"Yeah she does. But she likes you too"

That made Rex widened his eyes at the blonde.

"Oh don't look so shocked. You're handsome and could win every girl's heart by just smiling at them"

Rex eyed the blonde and smirked.

"Like I did with you?", he said flirting. Emma stopped smiling at the boy and swallowed.

"N-no. I have my own guy"

Rex raised his hands in surrender but the smirk weren't going anywhere.

"Alright alright. You have your own guy"

Emma smiled and turned to the clock.

"Alright. I think I should go in. Killian's waiting for me. Thank you so much for the drive! It was amazing!"

Rex smiled and nodded.

"Of course. Anytime"

Emma smiled and walked out and inside her house. Rex moved to the steering wheel and drove off to the bed&breakfast.

After a couple of hours in his room and nothing to do, he walked to his car and was about to drive when he saw a bar across the street. He got out of the car and walked towards the bar and walked inside. The rabbit hole the bar was called. He looked around and noticed a familiar brunette at the bar. He smirks and walks to the bar. Ruby turns and smiles widely as she sees the boy.

"Robert! You're here!"

Rex could clearly see how drunk she was and it wasn't even that late yet.

"Ruby. Ho-how many drinks have you had"

Ruby smiled and winked at him before pulling him into her arms and whispering in his ears.

"You're makings me so wet right now"

Rex' eyes widened. He had never had the pleasure of falling in love or having sex with anyone let alone kissing. So to say the comment made him nervous would be an understatement.

"Uhm.. Tha-thank you"

Ruby could feel the nervousness and bit the boys earlobe.

"Don't be nervous. I may be a wolf, but I don't bite... That hard"

Rex swallowed and pulled back.

"Good. Uhm, what about I take you home?"

Ruby smirked and nodded despite how much more she wanted to drink. Rex nodded and took his arm around her waist and they walked out of the bar.

"So where do you live?"

"Far away from here"

Rex nodded and smiled nervously at her.

"Alright. Well you can sleep at my place. You need to sleep quickly"

Ruby nodded and walked with Rex to his room in the bed&breakfast and when they arrived, he gently laid her on the bed and she immediately groaned stretching out her arms moving her fingers up and down.

"Come here big boy"

Rex chuckled and shook his head.

"You're drunk, and you need some sleep"

"Nooo", Ruby pouted and stood from the bed and walked towards Rex. Rex got nervous and walked backwards as the brunette stepped forward. Soon Rex met a wall an Ruby walked up close to him, so they were chest against chest. They made eye contact for a couple of seconds before Ruby whispered in a more serious tone.

"How do you feel?"

Rex swallowed hard and smiled nervously.

"I-I'm good. I'm... Good"

Ruby looked down and saw a little jump in Rex' pants.

"I would rather say; exited", Ruby whispered the last word in his ear and Rex shivered all over his body, and he could feel his member rise slowly. When he could feel his member touching Ruby's thighs, he blushed hard and but all he heard was a notice between a chuckle and a moan and before he could think anything else, he felt the most soft lips on his own, and he stiffened for a second, but quickly kissed her back. Despite Ruby being horny as fuck, she kissed the boy softly. She knew how important a first kiss was to both her and Rex. So the kiss continued softly and they pulled away when they felt air was necessary.

Ruby smiled up at the 6 feet tall boy and waited for him to respond. Rex smiled back at her and immediately leaned forward and brought their lips together in another soft kiss. But this time it turned heated and Ruby could now feel Rex' member rise more and was soon full erect. Ruby turned them around and slowly started walking towards the bed. Rex soon felt the bed at the back of his knees and Ruby pushed him down in the bed. Ruby smiled and looked hungry at the boy and walked towards him and crawled on the bed now above him.

"Have you ever done this before?"

Rex swallowed and slowly shook his head. Ruby nodded taking in the information and smiled back almost shyly.

"Do you want to?"

It took longer for Rex to answer than Ruby thought and as the feeling of rejection came, she starting getting off the bed, but was stopped by a hand dragging her down by her arm. When she landed she felt hungry lips on her own and she smiled kissing him back with just as much hunger.

"I want this. I'm just nervous", Rex said once they had pulled away breathing heavily. Ruby nodded and smiled.

"Don't worry. I will guide you. I'm not going to be rough. I want you to enjoy it"

Rex smiled and kissed her again, feeling his member getting harder and he almost couldn't take it.

"I... I need..."

"What? What do you need?", Ruby asked her lips on his as they talked.

"You", Rex said and kissed her hard turning them around so he was on top. Ruby smiled into the his at the boys eagerness. She could feel his hardness against her and it aroused her to no end.

"Tell me what to do", Rex whispered panting. Ruby smiled and nodded.

"Take off my clothes"

Rex nodded and without a second thought, he flicked his wrist and Ruby was pure naked and Rex groaned in pleasure as he saw the naked figure. Ruby noticed the magic, but was too drunk to even care at the moment and just moaned.

"And now your own clothes"

Rex nodded and flicked his wrist once more now undressing himself. As he was naked in front of the woman, he suddenly felt enormously shy and tried to hide his hardness. Ruby just smiled and moved her hand down between their naked bodies and took the member into her hand and he was bigger than she thought. Almost 8 inches and medium thick. She moaned in appreciation and started stroking softly. But even with the small slowly strokes, Rex almost came in the brunette's hand and he moaned out.

"Oh fuck"

Ruby smiled and stroked faster earning several moans from the boy.

"Oh god. Ruby... I-I'm gonna..."

Before Rex could say anything else, he came all over Ruby's hand and the young brunette smiled in satisfaction. Rex breathed heavily and Ruby waited patiently for him to recover.

"That... That was... Wow"

Ruby chuckled and smiled.

"Yeah. I'm glad you enjoyed it. Now. I'm horny and I still haven't got anything. So what are you gonna do about that?"

Rex suddenly paled and froze. He didn't knew what he was supposed to do. He saw Ruby looking down with her eyes and Rex looked down as well revealing perfectly shaving. He looked back up at the brunette meetings her eyes and nodded. Ruby smiled and nodded before taking the member into her palm and bringing the member to her entrance.

"Wa-wait"

Ruby stopped and looked at Rex. Rex took a deep breath and steadied himself.

"Don't I need a condom?"

Ruby widened her eyes and nodded now remembering herself not taking the pill.

"Right. Uhm hold up", she said and let go of the member before finding her pants beside the bed and bending down taking a condom from her pocket. She opened it and went under the covers trying as gentle as she could to place the condom on the member. When she finally got in on she went up out of the covers and spread her legs. She brought Rex down with her hand on his neck and whispered in his ear.

"Take me"

Rex swallowed hard but nodded. Ruby could see the nervousness and assure him.

"Don't worry. It's okay. I promise it will feel good. For both of us"

Rex nodded and appreciated the brunette's attempt to calm him down. Ruby nodded as well and brought her hand once more down to the member and brought it to he open center and waited for a sign to stop. But when she didn't see any sign, she gently brought the tip inside her, and both of them moaned out at the feeling. Rex felt it was his turn to move and gently brought the rest of his member inside the young brunette earning several moans.

"Oh my god, you're so big"

Rex wanted to smile in pride, but was in too much ecstasy to even think about it. He moaned as he began to move. It started out gently but soon it became to much to both of them and Ruby moaned out.

"God faster Robert"

"Rex"

"What?", Ruby asked breathless.

"My name- oh god! My name is Rex"

If Ruby didn't have the biggest yet inside her moving fast and hard inside her right now, she would be suspicious, but it was too much of a pleasure to even think about it and she smiled instead.

"Whatever you want my king", she whispered and Rex lost it at that and moved faster and harder.

"Oh my fucking god Rex!"

"Fuck Ruby!"

They both kept moaning as they moved in sync meeting each other in the middle and soon they both came hard, Rex coming inside the condom.

"Fuck!"

"I'm gonna..."

They both said at the same time as they came and soon they just laid sweating together.

"That... Was amazing"

Ruby smiled and Rex pulled back bringing his member back out of the brunette and laid down beside her. Ruby immediately laid her head on his bare chest and soon they both fell asleep.


	5. Giving In

**Hello everybody! Here is another update!**

 **As you may have noticed, I have changed the title of the story. And that's simply because felt it needed to ya know? And then I was inspired by a song. And it's an amazing son by the group Lighthouse X and it's called Soldiers of Love. So yeah.**

 **TRIGGER WARNING: INCEST**

* * *

Rex woke up when he felt parted lips around his shaft and he moaned out as the unfamiliar and yet familiar mouth sucked on his shaft. He opened his eyes and looked down to see a head with brunette hair going up and down and he moaned and leaned his head back.

"God Ruby"

Ruby continued licking the shaft up and down and Rex could feel his precum slipping out and a tongue immediately licking it gone. Ruby looked up at the boy and they locked eyes and she winked before taking the shaft inch by inch down her throat all the way down to the base. Rex' eyes widened and he moaned out as he felt himself close.

"Rub-Ruby I'm..."

Rex doesn't get to finish before he comes inside Ruby's mouth. Ruby gladly took it all and swallowed. She could feel the shaft loosening and she smiled in pride and pulled away from the shaft looking at the boy.

"Good morning"

Rex turned to the girl and smiled as he let out a breath.

"Hi"

Ruby let out a laugh and Rex belt his heart beating fast. Suddenly they both heard a knock on the door and they both turned to the door before sharing a look before turning back to the door. Rex stood from the bed and walked towards the door only to be stopped by Ruby who by his arm pulled him back towards her and brought their lips together in a last heated kiss. They were interrupted by another, but more forceful knock and pulled back.

"You forgot your underwear", Ruby whispered against Rex' lips. Rex looked down at his slathered shaft and blushed hard.

"Uhm.. Yeah.. Ma-maybe I should"

Rex quickly put on his boxers and went to open the door. His eyes widened and saddened as he saw Regina on the other side of the door.

"Regina"

"Mr. Hastings"

Rex could see Regina's eyes darkening as the brunette looked over Rex' trained body. It took all of Rex' willpower not to smirk at the brunette.

"Rex? Who is it?", Ruby yelled from the bathroom. Regina's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and a little hurt.

"It's Regina"

"Rex?", Regina questioned and titled her head to the side eyeing Rex confused. Rex was about to answer but suddenly remembered that he had given a fake name.

"Uh yeah... It uh... It's a nickname", he answers caressing his neck nervously. Regina nodded suspiciously but smiled at him. Before she could answer him, Rex turned to the younger brunette and smiled at her as she came to stand beside him in the doorway.

"Hey Regina"

"Miss Lucas"

"What's up?", Ruby asks as she stands in her underwear and a red tank top.

"I came to have a serious talk with Mr. Hastings, but I see that he is rather occupied", Regina answers and with a raised eyebrow. Ruby looked at Rex who looked back at her and she nodded smiling.

"Well, I can leave if you guys need to talk"

Regina held up her hand indicating the brunette to stop.

"It's no worry Ruby, I can come back later"

"No, Regina really. I have to leave anyways. I have costumers to feed down stairs anyway", Ruby said and walked back inside and quickly put on her clothes before walking back to the siblings and turning to Rex.

"I had a grate time last night. We should do it again", she said and brought her hand to the boys neck bringing their lips together in a sweet kiss. Both parts smiled into the kiss, but pulled away after a couple of seconds. Ruby smiled once more before walking out and down the stairs. Regina's eyes followed the younger brunette and turned to the boy as the brunette was out of sight.

"I see you two have taken quite a fond of each other", Regina said after clearing her throat. Rex smiled nervously and caresses his neck and Regina couldn't help but think of Emma in that moment.

"Uh, yeah. She's... She's sweet"

Regina nodded and Rex stepped aside for the brunette to enter. Regain smiled and nodded in gratitude before walking inside the bed&breakfast room, surprised to see the room rather clean, compared to his only 17 years.

"So uh... How can I help?", Rex asked as he closed the door and walked to the closet taking out a white shirt, and black tight jeans.

"Mr. Hastings—"

"You can just call me Rex you know. Or Robert. Whatever suits you", Rex said as he put on his jeans. Regina looked at the boy as realization hit her.

"Rex. It means king in Latin"

Rex nodded and smiled.

"Yeah. And Regina means queen. I guess we are soul mates", Rex joked as he now put on his shirt. Regina's heartbeat speeded at the comment and she suddenly forgot how to speak. Rex noticed the quietness and looked at the brunette.

"What?"

Regina swallowed a large lump in her throat and composed as much as she could.

"Robert, I came to apologize for my graceless behavior yesterday. It wasn't my inten—"

"Regina stop. You don't have any reason to apologize. I made the graceless behavior by stating about something I know absolutely nothing about. So I have to be the one apologizing", Rex interrupted the other woman and smiled somehow sadly at her. Regina smiled back teeth showing and nodded in gratitude.

"You don't have to apologize. You were right. I am happy, but not fully"

Rex furrowed his eyebrows confusion at the admission. He didn't expect the brunette to actually be honest with him. She reminded him of himself when people just assumed things of him as well. He always closed off.

"Why not?", he whispered not fully dressed, stepping closer to the brunette. Regina tensed a little as she saw the boy stepping closer and cleared her throat.

"With all do respect Mr. Hastings, it has nothing to do with you. I have known you for two whole days. Two days doesn't make anyone best friends"

"Right. Because you already have one", Rex said referring to a certain blonde. Regina despite her own will nodded and closed her eyes as she mentally slapped herself. When she opened her eyes, Rex was standing right in front of her, only inches away from her. Rex smiled at her and nodded.

"Yeah. She's lucky to have you in her life. And Henry. He's a nice kid you know"

Regina smiled a real smile in pride and her eyes eyed the boys with adoration.

"Thank you"

Rex nodded and smiled.

"So. Do you wanna eat breakfast with me?", he suddenly asked and Regina was taking aback by the question.

"I'm sorry?", Regina asked coming back to the living world. Rex chuckled and looked down. Regina couldn't help but smile at the boys nervousness.

"Breakfast. Have you eaten breakfast yet?", Rex asked and Regina now understood and shook her head.

"No. I can't say I have"

Rex' eyes immediately widened and he smiled widely.

"Good. Then you can join me for breakfast in the diner. My treat"

Regina almost declined, but figured it would be best, so she could come closer to the boy and who he really was.

"Thank you. I will gladly have breakfast with you"

Rex smiled a true smile and walked to the door and opened it. He motioned out his hand for the brunette to walk first like a real gentleman and Regina nodded in gratitude before walking out, Rex following closing the door behind him.

Together they walked down the stairs and walked to Rex' car. Regina was about to suggest they drove separately but Rex stopped her.

"Don't. I will drive you back to your car when we are finished"

Regina nodded not wanting to start a fight with the boy and sat inside the white Audi TT.

"It's a beautiful car you have Robert"

Rex turned to the woman and smiled.

"Thank you. I love it very much. I owe my parents death"

Regina smiled at the boy. Somehow she loved to hear about the boys background. She could clearly see when he was lying and when he wasn't. And she knew he was speaking from his heart when he spoke about his parents. He loved them to death, and they were taking great care of him. The two siblings shared a smile before Rex started the car and drove off to the diner. When they reached the diner, Rex parked the car at the sidewalk and they walked inside. They sat in a booth and Ruby immediately came over.

"Hey guys", she said and grinned. Rex smiled at her, while Regina couldn't hide her jealousy.

"What can I get you?", the waitress she asked and smiled at Rex.

"Eggs and bacon"

"Eggs and bacon"

Both parts said in unison and looked at each other. Ruby's eyes widened as she heard the unison order and wrote it down.

"Drinks?"

"Coffee. Black. No sugar or milk", Rex said and eyed the brunette and after two seconds he added; "make it two" and turned to the waitress smiling at her. Ruby nodded and smiled at him before walking away. Rex turned back to the older brunette and shrugged.

"I must admit. I didn't see you as a black-women"

That made Regina furrow her eyebrows in an almost offended way.

"I beg your pardon?"

"The coffee. I didn't thought of you as a black-coffee-person. I thought you would at least put a little milk in it"

Regina smiled and shook her head.

"I'm afraid you're wrong, Robert. The milk just makes the coffee too—"

"Thick?", Rex ended the brunette's sentence. Regina looked at the boy surprised, but nodded and Rex smiled at her.

"We have a lot in common"

"Indeed we do Mr. Hastings"

Rex groaned as he heard her choice of name.

"Please just call me by my first name"

Regina sighed but nodded.

"Alright... Rex", she purred his name and Rex felt a awakening in his pants. He composed and cleared his throat.

"So um... How are you and Emma's relationship?"

Regina turned to the boy and eyed him strangely, while Ruby came over with their coffees.

"Our relationship? We're friends. Coparents"

"Of Henry"

"Yes", Regina said as she smiles proudly of her son. She noticed the coffees and immediately took a sip.

"How did you come up with the name?", Rex asked in curiosity. Regina smiled at the memory of her father.

"He's named after my father"

Rex felt tears threatening in eyes and a lump slowly swelling in his throat. He of course had his suspicions and believes, but now that he had all of them clarified, he could hold his emotions back.

"That's beautiful", he whispered almost choking on his words. Regina noticed the high wave of emotions and became worried.

"Robert? Is everything alright?"

Rex nodded and composed, creating his throat.

"I'm fine. I just think it's very touching you name your son after your father"

Regina smiled a true smile and whispered a "thank you", in gratitude. Rex smiled and turned just in time to see their eggs and bacons being brought by Ruby from the kitchen. Rex prayed a thank you to the gods that they now had a distraction from his tears earlier.

"Thanks Ruby", Rex said and smiled at her. Ruby winked back at him and Rex couldn't help but blush. After the waitress left, Regina cleared her throat as she began to eat.

"I must say I didn't take you for a boy who easily blush"

Rex turned to the brunette and eyed her. He shook his head a little and began to eat his breakfast as well.

"I'm not. I've never had a reason to blush before I came here"

Regina smiled and nodded.

"I see"

Rex turned to the brunette once more and eyed her.

"So. Emma"

It was now Regina's turn to frown.

"Yes?"

"Your relationship? It's good?"

"Like I said Robert. We are friends", Regina answered taking another bite of her breakfast. Rex nodded and smiled at her.

"That's good, Regina. That you can actually stand each other. What happened, if I may ask?"

Regina furrowed her eyebrows at the boy.

"What do you mean?", she asked now taking a sip.

"Well most divorced couples, has very bad reasons to become divorced and—"

Rex was interrupted as Regina choked on her coffee and spit it out on him, earning a glance from every single person in the diner.

"You know, you could just say that you didn't want to talk about it", Rex said as he took a napkin and dried his white shirt now filled with coffee. Regina could practically feel the anger inside the boy and she was about to apologize, when she saw the smirk on his face and sighed plugging her face in her hands.

"I am so sorry Rex. Come on. Let's get you cleaned up", Regina said and stood from the booth and Rex sighed and followed. They walked to the back in the washing room when they reached the room Regina turned around and faced Rex who almost walked into the woman and let out a little yelp. His eyes widened as Regina began unbuttoning his shirt and almost choked out.

"Uhm.. Wha-what are you doing?"

Regina turned and looked up brown eyes meeting each other. Regina sighed and looked down again as she continued to unbuttoning the shirt.

"Emma and I have never had a romantic relationship, so it surprised me when you thought we had"

"Let me guess. Henry's adopted"

Regina nodded as she finished and took off his shirt, not being able to stop herself from staring at the boys bare chest and six-pack. Rex smirked and stepped even closer to the woman.

"Henry is lucky to have you in his life. And so is everybody else. You are an amazing woman Regina. Don't ever doubt that"

Regina couldn't help but getting trapped in the boys dark brown eyes.

"Do you feel it too?", Rex whispered and slowly leaned in. Regina continued looking into his eyes and nodded slowly and before she could think of anything else, she felt thick lips of her own and she couldn't help moan into the kiss and brought her hand to the boys neck bringing him closer. Rex took the brunette into his arms and lifted her, her legs around his waist. The kiss continued as he walked towards a washing machine and sat the brunette down. Regina moaned into the kiss as she felt Rex opening her shirt and when it's finally open, Rex takes it off the blazer following suit, leaving the brunette in her bra. Rex pulled back and looked down at Regina's over body.

"You're beautiful", he whispered and instantly leaned in and kissed and sucked the brunette's neck, definitely leaving a mark. Regina groaned as she felt the teeth, and her hands traveled down to the boys jeans opening the button and rolling down the zipper already feeling the pressure from the medium hard shaft. Rex groaned as he felt the brunette pals inside his jeans on his ass, bringing him closer to bring their lips together.

It took a couple of moment for Rex to regain composure from the kiss and brought his hand to the brunette's back opening the bra and letting it fall. Rex couldn't help bring his hands to the brunette's breasts and squeeze them gently, earning a moan from the brunette into his mouth. This time she pulled back and brought her hand to the boys cheek her thump on the boys lower lip. They locked eyes and smiled at each other teeth showing before slowly leaning in bringing their lips together in a sweet kiss. The kiss turned heated rather quickly and Regina almost groaned clearly becoming impatient.

"I need you. Now"

"Good", Rex answered and took off his jeans, his boxers following. Regina's eyes widened as she saw the shaft. It was rather big when you think about it belongs to a 17 year old. Regina suddenly realized the boy actually only was 17 and suddenly felt like a freak a little, but the thought was brought from her head as she felt the boys lips on her own, his tongue immediately meetings hers and it felt so right. Rex brought his hands to the back of Regina's skirt and zipped it down before lifting the brunette taking her skirt off, he panties following. Now naked, she felt Rex' arms around her waist and he lifted her and carried to a wall where she immediately could feel the tip of the hard shaft at her wet center. Rex could smell the arousal from the brunette and groaned before pulling back looking into brown eyes. When he was sure he had her full attention, he gently lowered her onto his shaft and Regina hissed as she felt the shaft enter her. He was bigger than she expected. The boy could see the tears threatening in the brunette's eyes and leaned in and kissed her on her lips whispering; "don't cry. Please"

Regina tried to hold the tears, but when the first tear fell against her cheek, it all just came out. Rex stopped lowering the brunette onto him and forced her to look at him.

"Hey. Hey, look at me", he said and waited patiently for the brunette to turn to him. When she finally did, he let out a satisfied smile and smiled sweetly.

"It's okay. I know it hurts. But it will soon go away"

Regina nodded and somehow lowered herself down and the shaft came further up inside her. Through the silent cries the shaft finally filled her and they stood for a moment breathing heavily. After about half a minute, Rex broke the silence.

"Are you okay?", he whispered and brought his hand to the brunette's cheek. Regina nodded and smiled weakly.

"Yes. I'm okay"

Rex nodded and smiled at her.

"Alright. I'm going to move now. Because if I don't get any sort of fraction, I don't know what to do", Rex said and laughed lightly. Regina laughed as well and looked down composing herself.

"Okay. Okay just go for it"

Rex nodded and smiled as he began to move slowly in and out. He could feel the tightness and he wondered if she had done this recently or ever has. But after some movement Regina's wetness grew and soon they both moaned as they moved together. Rex was surprised of how good the woman felt around the shaft. She even felt better than Ruby. He couldn't help move her from the wall and bring her back to the washing machine laying her gently down before pounding into her. He immediately leaned down and kissed her passionately and Regina moaned into the kiss. Rex thrusted faster and harder, the wetness by the brunette marking his shaft.

"Fuck", Rex moaned and brought his face to the brunette crook of the brunette's neck as they moved together. Regina couldn't hold back her moans either, and brought her fingers to the boys thick black hair and moaned loud. The brunette's moans turned the boy on like crazy. He knew this was wrong. Oh so wrong. They are somehow related, and this is wrong. But his parents never mentioned another child. They've never told him about any other child. It has always been the three of them. But here she is. A Mills. And somehow they are related and it was all wrong. But every time he looked at the brunette or just thought of her, it just felt so right. He couldn't help thrusting faster and bringing their lips together in a heated kiss. They both moaned into the kiss and Rex started to feel the tightness around his shaft tighten and knew the elder woman was close. He speed up his thrusts and kissed her on her cheek and down her jaw before marking her hard on her neck. Regina screamed his name in pleasure as they boy suddenly hit her g-spot and she came all over him. Hearing the brunette scream his name, made Rex scream as well before coming hard feeling his sperm shooting inside the brunette.

"Fuck... That was—"

"Amazing. Absolutely amazing", Regina finished his sentence and smiled at him as they locked eyes, still laying together on the washing machine. Rex stood, his shaft pulling out on the meantime and Regina sat up as well, already feeling the boys arms around her. She smiled and brought her arms around the boys neck and brought their foreheads together.

"This is wrong", Rex whispered and looked into the brunette's eyes. Regina nodded her head and smiled sadly.

"It is. I'm so—"

"Don't. I kissed you. I started this"

"But I didn't finish it. I let you kiss me and—", Regina doesn't get to finish as they hear a door open and they suddenly both panic, but before they even had time to think of an escape plan, they were met by a blonde.

"Regina? Ruby told me you and—", Emma stopped in her tracks as she saw the brunette and their new incomer naked together. The blonde stood still and eyed the lovers. Rex quickly took a towel from one of the dry clothes boxes and wrapped it around Regina before taking his boxers and quickly putting them on, almost falling in the process. Emma still stood and eyed them. She was in a trance as she had seen the brunette naked.

"Emma", Rex started, filling the awkward, almost humiliating, silence.

"Uhm... Wha-what are you doing here?"

It took several moment for the blonde actually register that the boy had spoken to her, but it took even longer to actually gather the courage to talk.

"Uhm... I-I wanted to... I wanted to speak with Regina. About Henry"

 _Oh right... Henry... Fuck!_ , Rex thought as Rex nodded and turned to the brunette.

"Alright uhm... I wil uh... I will just... Go... I'll see you guys around", he said and took all of his clothes before walking to the toilets to change, leaving the naked brunette and shocked blonde alone. It was Emma's turn to break the awkward silence.

"That was fast", she said in a mix between confusion and questioning. Regina just groaned and hopped down from the washing machine picking up we clothes. She turned to Emma and eyed her with a knowing look and Emma immediately blushed hard and widened her eyes.

"Oh! Right sorry!", she said and turned around, giving the woman her privacy.

* * *

Cora and Henry sat in the dining room and ate their dinner when their suddenly was a knock on their door. They both turned to the door and then back to each other. Henry smiled at his wife and held up his hand, indicating he would answer. Cora smiled back at her husband her eyes following him as he went to answer the door. As he reached the door and opened it, he breath hitched as he saw Hades on the other side of the door.

"Mr. Hades"

"Mr. Mills. I have updates on your son"

Henry looks back at his wife who hesitatingly nodded and stood from her seat. Henry turned and stepped aside, letting the god pass.

"Cora my dear. Nice seeing you again"

Cora faked a smile and walked closer to the man.

"What do you want Mr. Hades?"

Hades smirked and walked to the mirror on the wall.

"Recently found your son and daughter having a rather heated conversation, and I thought you should see it", he said and waved his hand. The mirror showed a picture of Rex and Regina kissing in the back room of Granny's diner. Cora immediately saw red and turned to the god.

"THIS IS YOUR MAKING! REX AND REGINA WOULD NEVER GIVE IN TO EACH OTHER!"

"Honey..."

"Cora, I have no interest in throwing you son under the bus. I simply want him to fulfill his mission. What you have in front of you, is out of my hands"

"DO NOT LIE TO ME!"

"Cora dear..."

"What Henry?!", Cora almost screamed as she turned to her husband. Said husband sighed and pointed at the mirror with his head and Cora turned to the mirror, now to see Rex and Regina naked on a washing machine. Cora felt tears in her eyes and turned to the god.

"Why are you showing us this Hades?"

"I thought it would be fun. I wanted to see your faces when you saw your children... Being intimidate"

Cora closed her eyes at the last word and sighed looking down.

"Well thank you for sharing mr. Hades. You may leave now"

Hades bowed and walked out of the door, leaving the husband and wife alone once more. But the husband doesn't get to say anything before his wife screams and all the lights in the house explodes. Cora sighed and flicks her wrist, fixing the lights before walking angry upstairs, leaving Henry alone with his thoughts. He turns to the mirror of his children kissing gently, whispering to himself.

"Be careful my boy. Be careful"

* * *

"So what did you wanted to talk about? Henry right?", Regina asked as her and the blonde entered the mansion. Emma sat at the dining table and sighed.

"No. Henry is fine. I just had to come up with something, so Robert wouldn't get suspicious"

Regina sat beside the blonde in the chair and the end of table and smiled at her.

"Well. It worked", Regina said and chuckled. Emma chuckled as well and looked at the brunette.

"But I wanted to talk to you about Robert. It seems that he stays in town for a couple of weeks. Exploring the town"

Regina furrowed her eyebrows and looks at the blonde.

"What? Ho-how do you know that?"

"I don't really. I just assume after you guys..."

Regina groaned and waved at the blonde.

"Just get to your point Swan"

"Alright, I have an idea for how we can get him to admit who he really is"

"I'm listening"

"All right. Here's what we gonna do..."


	6. The Orphan

_**14 years ago**_

 _Henry sat in his study and read a book as he heard knock on the door. He stood from his chair and walked to the door opening it and saw a newspaper laying on his porch._

 _ **Finally** , he thought as he smiled and took it before walking back inside. He walked to his kitchen where his breakfast stood ready and brought the tray back into the dining room. He started eating his breakfast as he read his newspaper._

 _After a couple of articles, he stumbled on a certain article about a boy. He was young. Very young. The picture of the boy showed no happiness. It was just a single profile picture of him, not smiling at all. There was a little information about the boy and then a little amount of text about his life._

 _Henry noticed the article was from the orphanage in the underworld. Henry looked up at thought through his thoughts. He has been dead for many years now. 14 to be precisely. It could be good with some company as he didn't expect neither his daughter nor wife to be death any time soon._

 _He finished his breakfast and decided to go to the orphanage to visit the little boy. He drove off to the orphanage and when he finally reached it, he noticed a familiar man in a grey suit and a child and a couple behind the little boy. He parked his car and got out walking towards the man and the family._

 _"You are going to love it. And you know we are all gonna miss you", the man said and smiled at the little boy. He felt approaching and turned to Henry who now stood beside him._

 _"Mr. Mills. I see your driving skills have improved", the man says as he notices the elder mans car._

 _"I'm not dead yet, Mr. Jones", Henry half joked and Liam laughed at the joke. He turned to the family and smiled._

 _"I guess this is a goodbye. Take care alright?"_

 _"Thank you sir", the little boy said and waved at the man and walked with his new family. The two men watched as the family drove away and then the god turned to the man._

 _"Mr. Mills. What can I do for you?"_

 _"Yes Mr. Jones, I uh... I noticed the article in the paper... About the boy"_

 _Liam's face lit up and smiled._

 _"Ah yes. Robert. He's a lovely child", he said and motioned for Henry to following inside the building and closed his blazer. Henry smiled and walked with him._

 _"How long has he been here? In the orphanage?"_

 _"All his life really. He was left on the porch when he was just a newborn"_

 _Henry's face saddened at the thought of being left. But then his face turned into confusion as the mans words registered._

 _"What?"_

 _"Hhmm?", Liam let out turning to the man._

 _"You said he came he when he was a newborn? He's growing?"_

 _Now the elder Jones understood and stopped as they reached an office door. He opened it motioned for Henry to walk in._

 _"Yes. He's sort of... Different", Liam said walking in himself and walked to the desk and opening his blazer before sitting down._

 _"How?", Henry asked sitting in one of the chairs in front of the desk._

 _"He... He's not dead Mr. Mills"_

 _"I'm afraid I don't quite understand sir"_

 _Liam sighed and stood from his desk walking to a coffee machine._

 _"Coffee Mr. Mills?"_

 _Henry shook his head but in gratitude._

 _"No thank you Mr. Jones. I just had my own"_

 _"Alright", Liam said and poured a cup for himself before walking back to the desk sitting down._

 _"Robert. When we got him here, our first thought was of course his cause of death. And we thought about so many causes. Poison, war, fire. So we accepted that he was going to be a newborn for the rest of his life. But he just started to grow. And now so many people wants to adopt him, because they feel they can get a new change, a new start with a child"_

 _Henry nodded as he listened to the younger man. He sighed as he suddenly felt the feeling of loss. He knew he could never compete with the families that had everything ready for a child to grow up in._

 _"May I see him? Robert?"_

 _Liam smiled and stood from the chair closing his blazer again._

 _"Of course. Let me show you", Liam said and smiled walking to the door and opening it for the elder man to walk out before following suit. They walked down a hallway and stopped at a window to their right. They both turned and Liam nodded towards the little boy in the corner. He was sitting by himself, his back front towards the corner, with nothing but a crown on the top of his head and a little toy in his hand._

 _"May I?", Henry asked and nodded towards the boy. Liam smiled and nodded and walked to the door walking in. The two men walked to the little boy who still sat with his front towards the wall._

 _"Robbie?", Liam quietly said and squatted in front of the boy. Said boy turned around looked up at the familiar man._

 _"Liam", the boy said and smiled a little at the man. Henry who stood behind the man smiled at the boy and walked closer._

 _"Robbie, someone's here to meet you. His name is Henry"_

 _Robert turned to the elder man and eyed him for a couple of seconds before crawling closer to Liam, burying his body into the mans form. Henry smiled at the boy's shyness and Liam smiled at him apologetic. Henry held out his hand indicating his understanding._

 _"Robbie, Mr. Henry would like to meet you. He wants to get to know you"_

 _Robert buried his face in Liam's shirt and played with his tie as he kept quiet. Liam smiled and decided to try a different strategy. He took the child into his arms and stood turning to the elder man._

 _"Robert, this is Henry. Henry, Robert"_

 _Henry smiled at the little boy, but said boy just turned and brought his arms around Liam's neck. Liam smiled another apologetic smile at the elder man and could immediately feel the heaviness as the boy fell asleep in the mans arms._

 _"What about you come tomorrow and we can try again. He's had a rough day"_

 _Henry smiled and nodded before going home, while Liam put Robert to bed._

 _The next day Henry went back to the orphanage and went to Mr. Jones office but when he knocked he didn't receive any answer he sighed and turned just in time to see another employee._

 _"Miss. I'm sorry Miss", Henry quickly called out and the employee turned to him smiling at him._

 _"Hello. Are you here to adopt?"_

 _Henry smiled and nodded._

 _"Yes. I had an appointment with Mr. Jones about Robert"_

 _The employee smiled and nodded._

 _"Ah yes. The growing boy. Yes, Mr. Jones isn't here at the moment, as he's at a meeting, but he will be here shortly. But he told me you would be here. He told me to assist you to Robert so you two can get to know each other", the employee said smiled at the man as she followed him to a little room where the boy subject sat on the floor, his front against the wall, the crown on his head. Henry smiled at the employee silently thanking her and the employee smiled at him and walked away leaving the boy and elder man alone._

 _"Robert?", Henry quietly called out the boy and said boy's head turned to the man in a fast motion. Fast enough for the elder man to worry._

 _"Be careful with your neck. We don't want you to break it already"_

 _Somehow that made Robert relax a little and fully turned his body towards the man. He sat and stared at him with curious eyes and Henry began to feel like a criminal in interrogation. He decided to walk towards the bed and gently sitting on it, noticing the boys eyes following his every step._

 _"It's a nice room you have"_

 _Robert kept looking at the maybe new man in his life._

 _"How old are you?"_

 _The boy smiled a little and held out 3 fingers._

 _"Three? You're getting big"_

 _The boy smiled wide and nodded. Before Henry noticed, the boy crawled towards him and stopped right in front of his feet looking down at them as he silently began to play with them, the crown still on his head. Henry used the opportunity to really get a good look on the boy. He had very hard features. His cheekbones were very visible for a 3 year old. He had medium light brown eyes and his hair was black. Henry noticed a scar on the side of the boys head. It was long and deep. Probably something that would never heal into place. After a couple of minutes in silence, the door opened and Liam Jones stepped inside. Robert's head turned towards the man, and a smile instantly spread on his small beautiful face._

 _"Liam!"_

 _"Hey big boy. Are you talking to Mr. Henry?", Liam asked squatting as the boy crawled towards him with the he biggest smile Henry has ever seen. The elder man could clearly see how close the boy and Liam was._

 _Robert nodded to the man and smiled. Liam smiled back at the boy before turning to the man._

 _"Mr. Mills. I have spoken with the owner of the company. Turns out he wants you to take care of our little Robert here"_

 _Henry's eyes widened and eyed the man._

 _"Really? Who's the owner?"_

 _Lain shrugged but gave the man a knowing look._

 _"A man nobody know the name of", he said and laughed nervously. Henry smiled at him, knowing fully who the man was talking about. He nodded and turned to the toddler._

 _"I guess it's you and me then, Robert"_

 _Robert smiled at him and brought his arms out for the elder man to take him into his arms. So he did, and Henry already loved him deeply. He turned to the man in charge and smiled._

 _"So. The paperwork?"_

 _Liam smiled and nodded._

 _"Yes follow me"_

 _Henry did as he held Robert in his arms and soon they were in Liam's office once more. Henry sat in the same chair as the day prior with little Robert on his hip._

 _"So. As a single parent, we have a some special requests. Of course we have requests for a two-parent family as well; do they live in a child-safe place, do they have what it takes to take care of a child. Do they know what to do in different situations. But as a single parent, we have a couple of more statements. Do you have time to take care of the baby, and If not, can you make time for him, do you have a good income and enough to to take care of the child alone. But our owner told me you fulfill all the requirements, so you're accepted. I just need you to sign here", Liam said pointing at a papers lower area._

 _"Here", he said again and Henry signed._

 _"And... Here", he said once last time, and Henry signed all the thinks he needed to._

 _"Alright. And one last question"_

 _Henry turned to him and waited._

 _"Do you wish to let the boy keep his name or would you like to rename him? The new name will be on his birth certificate"_

 _Henry turned to the smiling boy and suddenly noticed the crown on his head._

 ** _A prince. A king_**

 _"Rex"_

* * *

 **Present**

Rex laid in his bed in his room, bored out of his mind. It had been two days since he and Regina's encounter in the diners backroom. They had spoken a couple of times, but nothing big. Like she was avoiding him. It hadn't gone very well with Killain either. He hasn't thought of any idea on how to get rid of him, without getting the blonde in the way. They were always together. In and out. You could clearly see the nervousness in the blonde as they were out. She looked over her shoulder all the time, making sure nobody was there to take Killain away from her. And every time he saw the look, Rex went further and further away from wanting to destroy the blondes beautiful heart.

Rex sighed and leaned is head back bringing his face into his palms. He turned to the nightstand and toon out the tv remote from the drawer and turned on the tv. A couple of minutes later he heard his phone ring and he sighed before turning off the tv and answering the phone.

"Hello?"

"Rex", a very small voice said and Rex almost didn't recognize the voice, but after a couple of seconds, he knew who it was.

"Henry"

"What are you doing?"

Rex chuckled and looked around his room.

"Nothing really. Why?"

"Great! Wanna eat breakfast at Granny's with me?"

Rex furrowed his eyebrows at the boys question.

"What about your mothers? Aren't you eating with them?"

"No. They are busy with some town stuff. So they asked be take care of it myself, but it's boring to eat alone, so I thought why not?"

Rex smiled and titled is head to the side and back in an 'of course' manner.

"Well then...", Rex stopped looking at his watch on his wrist. "Let's meet in 20 minutes alright?"

"I'm already there. You can just come when you're ready"

"Alright. I'll be there in ten"

"See ya", the boy said and hung up. Rex smiled to himself and stood from the bed, beginning to dress. And as e promised, Rex was at Granny's in 10 minutes. As he walked through the door, he immediately spotted Henry at a booth. He smiled a she walked over to the booth and sat at the opposite side of the table.

"Hey kid"

"Hey Rex, I've already ordered"

Rex smiled and nodded. But it suddenly came to his mind that the kid has been calling him by his first name since the call.

"Uhm... Henry... How-how do you know about my name? I mean nickname?"

Henry grinned and nodded towards Ruby who stood behind the counter, talking to Belle. Rex turned and saw the brunette and rolled his eyes at his stupidity.

"Of course. And let me guess. She was also the one who gave you my number"

Henry laughed and nodded.

"Yeah. Ruby is cool"

"That she is", Rex agreed as he and said brunette suddenly made eye contact and the brunette smiled wide, adoration in her eyes.

"What did you order?", Rex asked curiously and Henry smiled.

"Pancakes with syrup and a hot cocoa for me and eggs and bacon and a black coffee for you"

Rex widened his eyes and smirked at the boy impressed by his memory of nature.

"I'm impressed"

Henry smiled and shrugged.

"I only know it because that's what my mom always order"

Rex smiled as he thought of the woman. They had many things in common.

"I don't doubt that", he said and smiled at the boy. Soon after they both got their breakfast, Ruby smiling wide at Rex and touching his shoulder in a flirty way on her way back.

But after only two minutes of eating, Rex' mobile rang and he noticed Emma's name on his phone.

"It's your mom"

"Which one?", Henry asked with a smirk and Rex shook his head as he laughed.

"Blonde. Green eyes. She wants me to meet her at the station in a little less than 20 minutes"

"Well i guess we have to eat quickly then"

* * *

 _ **11 years ago**_

 _Henry walked inside his house, when he heard a tv on and he smiled before walking to the living room where he found his son and his babysitter in the couch. They both turned around and saw the man._

 _"Daddy! Look me and Daniel are watching cartoons", Rex exclaimed happy as ever. Both Henry and Daniel smiled at the boy and Henry walked to his son taking him into his arms._

 _"That good my son. Have you eaten yet?"_

 _Rex shook his head and turned to Daniel. Henry furrowed his eyebrows and turned to the babysitter as well._

 _"I figured you wanted to eat with him, and you told me you would be home earlier than normal, so I waited for you to come home", Daniel explained as he stood from the couch, turning off the tv._

 _"Alright. Thank you Daniel. Please join us for dinner"_

 _"Oh no, I couldn't. It's your one of your only family times and I don't want to intrude that"_

 _"You don't intrude, because I'm offering. That's the least I could do, since you're taking such a good care of my son"_

 _Eventually Daniel gave up and smiled in gratitude._

 _"Of course. Thank you Mr. Mills"_

 _After the dinner and Daniel had went home, Henry carried sleeping Rex to his room and gently laid him in his bed and let him sleep. Just as he walked down, he heard a knock on the door and he sighed as he went to open it. When it opened, it revealed none other than the God himself, Hades._

 _"Henry. My dear friend", the God said and smiled as he walked in without permission. Henry rolled his eyes as he closed the door and turned to the man._

 _"Sir. How can I help you?"_

 _"I simply wanted to know how it goes with you and Robert. Oh it's Rex now, right?", Hades asked pointed a finger at the newly father._

 _"Yes. His name is Rex. Though I kept his former name as a middle name"_

 _Hades smiled a fake smile and looked around the mansion._

 _"I've always loved this house. It's big. It had a great yard. And a great view of the town"_

 _"I can't say I disagree sir", Henry said walking to his dinner table before sitting down. Hades follows the man with his eyes and sat beside him._

 _"Well I do hope you enjoy it. So how are things going?"_

 _Henry kept silent, looking at the man. Henry knew the god was never up to anything good._

 _"Aw come on Henry. Of all the families that wanted little Robert to a part of their family, I chose you. And this is how you're gonna pay me?"_

 _"No. I payed you by the huge amount of money I gave you, when I adopted him", Henry said and stood from the table, walking to the door opening it gently._

 _"We will talk soon Mr. Hades. But right now, both my son and I are very tired, and we would very much like to get some sleep, so if you may please", Henry said motioning with his hand for the God to walk out of the door._

 _"Of course", the man said and stood from the table before walking to the door, stopping in front of the father._

 _"But you're right. We will talk soon"_

 _And with that the man left and Henry sighed as he closed the door and walked upstairs._

* * *

 **Present**

Henry walked to his study, only to find his wife sitting at his table. She was currently sitting with her elbows on the desk, her face hidden in her palms. Henry immediately became worried.

"Dear? Is everything alright?", he asked walking to his wife. Cora sighed and removed her hands from her face, looking up at her husband.

"I'm fine dear. I just needed to clear my mind"

Henry nodded and smiled sadly at his wife.

"Don't worry darling. Our children will figure it out. Together"

Cora shook at the last word and once again the disturbing image came to mind.

"Please don't remind me of what we have seen Henry. They have to know who each other are before it comes too far"

"I know my love. And they will. You've seen Regina the last two days. She's ignoring him. Which is good. She doesn't know what to do. She's conflicted"

Cora nodded at her husbands attempt to calm her down.

"You're right Henry. You're right. I just need to...", Cora trailed off, but Henry nodded in understanding.

"Of course. Take all the time you need love. I'll be downstairs making dinner"

"Thank you dear", Cora said as she stood and kissed the man softly on his lips. Henry smiled and kissed her back one more time before walking out. Cora followed her husband with her eyes as he left and sighed as the door finally closed behind him.

She walked to her mirror and flicks her wrist, an image of Rex and her grandson eating breakfast together. She could see her sons smile and she immediately smiled at the sight and felt a tear rolling down. She missed her son terribly. She had come into his life so late, but he still took her in and accepted her as his fathers long lost wife with open arms, and she couldn't thank her son enough to for giving her this new change. Her change to show how good a mother she can actually be. She owed him death.


	7. Consequences

**1 year ago**

Rex walked inside the building he once called home and walked towards the familiar office.

"Liam?"

Said man rose his head from the papers and immediately smiled as he saw his once foster son. He stood and walked over to the boy giving him a big bear hug.

"Man Robert, you're getting big. You're almost taller than me now"

Rex smiled and brought his arms around the man, hugging him tight.

"16 next month and that must be my biological fathers genes", Rex said as they pulled back and sat on each side of the desk.

"Ah yeah, your father told me that they had contacted you?"

Rex nodded and shrugged.

"Yeah well, I don't want anything to do with them. They gave me away, so they can't expect me to forgive them. And I love my father. More than anything. I will not leave him"

Liam smiled proudly at the boy.

"I understand. And I know Henry loves you as well. He has taken so great care of you. Making you such a fine young man"

Rex blushed and looked down. His father had indeed done a good job with him. Rex knew that. Everybody knew that.

"Thank you Liam"

Liam smiled and stood from the table.

"Come on. Let's get outside to the kids"

After a long day with play and fun with the children, Rex immediately sees his best friend in front of the building.

"Hey Dani", Rex greets him and walks over doing their handshake.

"Hey Rex. Are you ready?"

Rex smiles as he bites his lip and nods.

"Please. I was born ready"

Daniel chuckles and shakes his head as they seat inside his car and together they drive off to the stables.

Once there, Rex immediately runs to the horses earning a chuckling Daniel.

"Roxy", Rex said greeting his horse. He walked inside his box. He took a brush and brushed his back and hair. Daniel watched the boy for a couple of minutes enjoying the sight of another Mills and their love for horses. He always loved to look at Regina when she was with her horses. And seeing Rex doing the same, made tears in his eyes. He may not could have protected Regina, but he would do anything to protect Rex.

"Dani? Daniel!", Rex yelled bringing his best friend back from his thoughts. Daniel shook his head and looked at the boy.

"Sorry, I was lost in thought"

"Anything you wanna talk about?", Rex asked putting a hand on the mans shoulder. Daniel sighed and looked at the boy. His brown eyes resembled the eldest past love.

"You're just reminding me of someone I used to know"

Rex' eyebrows furrowed and smiled.

"Oh... Is she.."

Daniel nodded looking down. Rex sighed and looked down as well.

"I'm sorry. Wanna tell me about it?"

Daniel sighed and looked at the boy, who looked back at him with worried eyes.

"It was many years ago. Years before you were even born. She—"

"Daniel", a voice said and they both turned to see an elder woman. She had ginger hair and red lips.

"Cora"

Rex furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at the elder boy.

"Daniel. May I have a word?"

Daniel hesitated as he looked at Rex. But he didn't know what Cora was capable of down here, so he'll do what he has to do to protect the boy. He sighed and nodded walking towards the elder woman.

"Stay with the horses. It will only take a couple of minutes"

Despite his concern, Rex nodded and followed the man and woman with his eyes as they walked out of the stable.

"Daniel I—"

"I have nothing to say to you", Daniel interrupted making Cora sigh and looking down.

"I know you're angry, and I understand if you don't want anything to do with me, but I need you to do me a favor"

Daniel shook his head and laughed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why would I ever do you a favor?"

"Because of him", Cora said nodding towards the stable where Rex was standing.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm not doing anything. I just want you to know that this favor is the best for him"

Daniel sighed and looked down.

"How can I help?"

* * *

Present

Emma walked inside her home and immediately went to the refrigerator to get a beer, when she noticed how awfully quiet there was in the house. She looked around the house trying to find her boyfriend.

"Killian?"

She was met with quietness. She sighed and walked upstairs hoping to find him in the bedroom perhaps.

"Killian? Are you here?", she asked as she opened the door to their bedroom but it was empty.

"Where the hell are you?"

Suddenly the door opened and she immediately walked down.

"Killian?"

"Emma?"

The couple met at the end of the stairs and Emma eyed her boyfriend suspicious.

"Where have you been?"

"Out?", Killian answered and looked at her like she was stupid.

"Where?"

"What? You're going to keep an eye on me now?", He asked suddenly full of temper. Emma noticed the sudden change of behavior and eyed him with confused and worried eyes.

"Killian is everything alright?"

"What, why are you always asking that? Can't a man go out on his own?!"

"Of course you can, but I—"

"Then stop question me all the time! I don't have to tell you where I'm going every time I'm going out!", he said and stormed off up the stairs and closed the door hard, making Emma close her eyes and sigh.

Rex watched as Emma went back to her beer. He sighed and waved his hand making the image disappear. He smiled satisfied and went to the bathroom to take a long shower. After a couple of minutes, he hears a voice calling for him.

"Robert! Can I come in?"

 _Regina_

Rex smirked and turned the water off for a minute to call for the brunette before turning it back on. Regina walked in and immediately heard the water running. She rolled her eyes the boy and went to the bathroom. Rex smirked as he heard the familiar clicking heels and opened the shower curtains and Regina's eyes widened as she saw the boy in his birthday suit.

"Mr. Hastings. I see you're feeling better"

Rex chuckled and stepped out of the shower.

"I would feel a lot better if you came to shower with me", he said seductively and smirked as he stepped closer to her.

"Mr. Hastings, I came here to apologize", Regina said completely ignoring the boys comment. Rex sighed and looked down.

"You don't have to apologize. It wasn't your fault", he said and kissed her cheek before walking back to the shower "now are you going to join me or are you just going to stand there and not giving in to your hormones?"

Regina blushed as she indeed started to feel her panties wetness. She sighed and started to undress. Starting with the shoes and her purse which she placed on the closed toilet. She took off her blazer and let it fall to the ground, not really care what to do with it. Rex opened the curtains once more eying the woman with hungry eyes. Regina saw the eyes and smirked and went a little slower teasing the boy.

"Please don't tease me", Rex said and Regina smirked as she saw the boys member twist.

"Someone's exited"

Rex groaned and stepped out of the shower and walked to the woman immediately ripping her shirt open making the buttons fly everywhere.

"Don't! You tease, and there will be consequences", he said stopping the brunette from saying anything, and Regina gasped at the bravery and before she knows it, her bra is off and a mouth is on her nipple.

"God", she moaned and Rex smirked as he traveled his hands down to the brunette's ass and lift her in the air, letting her legs wrap around his waist. He immediately connected their lips together and Regina moaned into the kiss as she traveled her hand down to the hard shaft and stroked it gently.

"Fuck", Rev moaned against the brunette's lips and kissed her harder. He slowly started to walk towards the shower and when they were finally inside, Rex leaned Regina against the wall and immediately started kissing her down her jaw and neck sucking gently.

"Oh my god"

Suddenly she feels stiffness and she turns to look at the boy who shyly looks down.

"What's wrong?"

The boy kept looking down as he froze in place. Regina eyes the boy with worried eyes and placed her hands on his face.

"Robert? What's wrong?"

"I... I just..."

"Hey, hey, hey. Look at me", Regina whispered and Rex immediately turned his head upwards to meet brown eyes.

"You don't have to be scared. I won't hurt you"

"I know you won't. I just... I'm a little scared"

"Robert—", Regina started but was interrupted by a phone call. She sighed and ignored the call, but Rex looked at her knowingly and sat her down.

"Take it. It's Emma", Rex said without thinking a second thought of it and Regina furrowed her eyebrows at the boy.

"How can you know that?"

Rex suddenly realized and blushed hard and looked down, not knowing what to say. Suddenly he felt stroking at his throat and was leans against the wall.

"Who are you?", Regina asked angrily eyeing him deadly as she held him in her stroke.

"Regina—"

"What do you want from us? Did someone send you?"

"Regina please—"

"Oh trust me you will plead"

"I can... Explain", he said through his short unsteady breaths. Regina had absolutely no mercy.

"You will, or I swear to god I will make you if it is the last thing I do"

* * *

Emma and David was once more at the station sitting bored out of their minds, when Emma suddenly received a message from the brunette.

Meet me at the station. 10 minutes.

Emma furrowed her eyebrows and looked up at her father.

"Regina wants to meet here in 10 minutes. Any idea what she wants?"

David furrowed his eyebrows as well.

"I don't know. Maybe something about our knew incomer"

"His name is Robert. And yeah maybe. Let's wait and see"

When the 10 minutes had pasted, they were all waiting at the station. Emma, Henry, David and Snow, Killian, Robin in his cell, Ruby, Belle and Gold and Leory. No one knew why Leroy was there. He just heard about the meeting and decided to come. Before they knew it, a purple cloud appeared and Regina and an unconscious Rex appeared. They all gasped as they saw the boy and Emma ran to him looking him over.

"He's fine. I just casted a spell on him. He'll wake when I ask him to"

Emma stood and turned to the brunette.

"So we're are cornering him", she more stated rather than questioned. Regina sighed and nodded turning to her boyfriend in the cell. She flicked her wrist and the door opened so the outlaw could pass.

"This isn't right", Ruby said walking forward to the boy. Regina nodded at the younger brunette.

"I know, but it's the only way"

"And then what? How do you think he will respond to this. He's young. He doesn't know what he's doing", Gold said and eyed the woman curious and knowing.

"I trust him"' she said without a heartbeat, looking at Gold receiving a nod. She walked towards Henry and smiled at him receiving a smile in return. She turned to all the others and nodded the others nodding in return. She turned to the boy and flicked her wrist making the boy stir as he woke.

Rex could feel a headache coming up and blinked his eyes open. He groaned before standing and blushed hard as he saw all the people in the room.

"Shit"

Rex stood still as he didn't know what to do. He could feel magic around him and instantly knew he was trapped. He sighed in defeat and walked to a chair. He saw David almost running towards him when he stopped the elder man.

"I'm just gonna sit down. Sitting down isn't a crime"

David sighed and stood strait once more. Rex sat down and brought his hand to his head for a second before turning to the group, his eyes specifically on a certain brunette.

"Alright. What do you want to know?"

"Everything", David said again earning a displeased look from the boy. Rex sighed and looked down. The truth was going to hurt like a bitch. He stood from the chair and walked to the wall. He raised his hands and said some words in elfish. Regina and Gold understood the words, while Emma understood some of it.

"Why are you doing—"

"Because if I say anything, my boss will hear it, and we can't have that"

Regina nodded and turned to see all the others doing the same. After a couple of moments, Rex had done the spell and turned to the group.

"Alright. First. I want you guys to understand that whatever you might think of me, I'm not going to hurt you. Second. I will answer all your questions, because you guys deserve to know. Now. Tell me what you know", he said sitting back down. Emma and Regina shared a look and Emma turned back to the boy.

"Well, we know you have magic"

Rex smirked and flicked his wrist, lightning a fireball.

"I do"

Regina immediately saw the familiar type of magic and swallowed a lump in her throat.

"How?", the brunette asked earning another smirk from the boy.

"I was born with it", he said with confidence in his voice and lit out the fire with a blow.

"Father or mother?"

"Both"

Emma and Regina shared once again a look.

"Where are you from?", Gold asked stepping forward. Rex turned to the man and smiled fake at him

"The Underworld"

Both Regina, Emma and Gold furrowed their eyebrows in confusion and looked at each other.

"Then how are you still here?", Killian now asked with anger in his voice. Rex turned to the pirate and smirked as he thought back to their previous encounter.

"I'm not dead", Rex said earning confused looks from everyone. He sighed deeply and stood from the table.

"Many years ago a young woman met a young man in a village. The young man was known to have special powers, as they called it. That he helped the people who needed help. So the young woman got desperate and needed to meet this powerful man. And after some time, they fell in love. And one day he proposed. But someone wanted the young boy dead. So together they searched for this mysterious killer. When they found him, the young woman sacrificed herself in order to save her love and took the killers place. After she took his place, the young man lost his love for her and left her. A couple of weeks later the young woman found out that she was pregnant. But she wasn't ready to have children. So she stopped the pregnancy. Or sat it on a break. Millions of years later she decided she didn't want to bare the child, so she decided to speed up the pregnancy and give birth to the child. But knowing she wasn't capable as a mother, she gave the baby up for adoption. So she went to the only place she knew and gave the child to their orphanage. That place was the underworld"

"You grew up in the underworld?", Gold asked completely shocked by the boys story. Rex' smile faded and looked down, nodding slowly.

"Who are your parents?", Snow asked looking expectingly at the boy. Rex looked up at the woman and smiled at her.

"They are known as the biggest wizard and the first to kill a Dark One. Their names are Merlin and Nimue. Perhaps you know them"

Everybody's eyes widened at the names and Rex chuckled angrily and looked down shaking his head.

"If Nimue gave you up for adoption, who adopted you? You said an elder man adopted you?", Emma asked. Rex nodded and sighed.

"Yeah. I was in the orphanage until I was 3 years old. Hades didn't want people to adopt me until I was old enough to think for myself. So when I turned three, people from the whole underworld came to the orphanage and wanted to adopt me. But Hades wanted my father to adopt me"

"Why?", Belle asked titling her head to the side.

"Because he could use it to his own advantage"

"How?", she asked again.

Rex sighed and looked down.

"Because my father have two daughters down here. And Hades threatened us to hurt one of them if I didn't do this"

"Who is your father?", David asked stepping forwards. Rex turned to the man and sighed.

"Henry Mills"

Regina gasped at the boy's admission. She couldn't believe it, and Emma's face didn't do any better.

This conversation just took a wired turn

"YOU'RE MY BROTHER?!", Regina screamed out making everybody jump in chock. But she didn't care right now. She was furious and disgusted. Rex turned to the woman and gave her an apologetic look.

"Regina I—", Rex started but was interrupted as the woman disappeared in a big purple smoke. Rex sighed and looked down disappointed with himself.

"Why did he send you?", Emma asked eyeing the boy deadly. Rex sighed in defeat. He knew he didn't get time to explain.

"To bring Killian back to the Underworld. If I don't do it, Hades will probably take Regina in his place, or worse"

Emma's eyes immediately softened and turned to her son who looked absolutely terrified.

"What are we going to do?", Rex asked looking at Emma with worried eyes.

"I don't know"


	8. Thank You

**Hello everybody! Another update for the win!**

 **I want you guys to know that this story is an au. All the things than happens in the underworld or "underbrooke" (loved that btw xD) are not completely synonymous with the things that happens here. And you can obviously already see that, but I just wanted to let you guys know that, I won't take any of the "rules" or what we can call it. As Daniel is obviously in the underworld and Henry Sr. hasn't moved in either. In my story their isn't anything called unfinished business, so all the dead people are living in the underworld.**

 **I hope it satisfies you guys, and I hope you like my next chapter here.**

 **I would like to thank you guys for the reviews and just that you're reading it. It makes me so happy, and you have no idea how much you make my day, by doing just that. Anyway here you go. Read and review! I really appreciate that you review my story. It also helps me with my writing.**

 **Sorry, I will shut up now.**

* * *

 **1 year ago**

Cora and Daniel got back inside the stables and Rex immediately turned to them looking at his best friend making sure he's okay.

"Rex. I need you to go with Cora, she will take you home", Daniel says leaving no space for arguments. Rex eyed his best friend like he was crazy not caring the slightest if the man wanted an argument or not.

"Why? Is something wrong?", he asked turning to the woman. Daniel sighed and stepped closer to the boy.

"Trust me. It's for your own good"

"Is she threatening you?!"

"Rex stop! Just go with her okay?", Daniel said pleading with his eyes. Rex looked at his best friend for a couple of moments of sharing eye contact, until he sighed and looked down giving in.

"I'll see you later", he said and walked past the woman ignoring her sad face. He walked out of the stable and noticed a black Mercedes. He immediately sat in the back waiting for the woman. Cora went to her car and saw the anger on the boys face and sighed before going inside the car as well, driving towards the white mansion.

Once there, Rex immediately got out of the car and walked to the porch waiting for the woman, when knew would follow.

Cora appreciated the waiting and smiled at the boy before walking in, receiving nothing in return. When they walked in Cora called out her husband.

"Henry?"

Henry, who sat in his study, turned his head towards the door as he heard his wife's voice.

 _Oh no_

He stood and walked out of his study and saw his wife and son standing in the dining room.

"Dad. Who is this woman? Do you know her?", Rex asked stepping forward. Henry sighed and turned to his wife.

"What are you doing here"

Cora chuckled and looked at her husband.

"Well I'm dead of course. Why else would I be here?"

Henry sighed and turned to his son who looked more confused than ever.

"Rex. I would like you to meet Cora Mills. My wife. Cora this is my son, Rex Mills"

Rex' eyes widened at the admission and turned to the newfound mother in his life.

"She's my stepmother?"

"Mother, to be more precisely", Cora sat leaning forward. Rex eyes her with deadly eyes for a couple of seconds before sighing.

"Nice meeting you", he said coldly before walking upstairs. Henry sighed and looked down while Cora followed the boy with her eyes.

"You never told me you had a son"

"Well.. You weren't here, so.."

Cora chuckles and smiles at her husband as she turns to him.

"He looks like a fine young man Henry. I must admit you have done a pretty good job"

For the first time in many years, Henry smiled at his wife in appreciation.

"Thank you Cora. But trust me, it wasn't easy", Henry said and as he walked towards the kitchen, already knowing Cora would follow.

"Children isn't easy Henry, you know that"

"Oh I know. After raising two children from the early years to the teenagers, I think I know enough about them", Henry said making Cora chuckle as she sat down on the bar stool.

"I can imagine", she says smiling at him. It's silence for a moment before she speaks up once more "how did you get him, Henry?"

"I adopted him when he was three"

Cora nodded taking in the information. She didn't know it was possible to ever adopt a child in the underworld.

"How old is he?"

"He will be sixteen next week"

"Do you know the parents?"

That set Henry off and the man turned to his wife.

"I AM HIS PARENT!"

Cora raised her hands to calm down her husband. Said husband calmed instantly and looked down.

"I'm sorry Henry. I mean his biological parents. Do you know them?"

Henry nodded and turned back to his coffee looking it over before taking out two cups.

"Who are they?"

"Their names are Nimue and Merlin"

Cora raised her eyebrows in surprise as she heard the names and gasped.

"Merlin got a son?"

"Not anymore!", Henry hissed and looked up at the woman. Cora sighed before nodded looking at the table.

"I want to be a part of his life", Cora said quietly after a coupe of minutes in silence. Henry turned fast to the woman making said woman feel almost worried about his stealth.

"Why?"

"Because I want a knew beginning. A new start. A fresh start. With you and Rex", she said reaching for Henry's hand with her own and squeezing it gently. Henry sighs as he looks down at their hands and smiles weakly.

"I have to talk to Rex. I don't want to force you into his life. If he doesn't want you here, you won't be. No matter how much I desire it"

Cora sighed but nodded in understanding. She looked down at their hands and smiling a little to herself. Being dead and without a heart, did had its benefits.

* * *

Rex just got out of the shower when he heard a voice calling for him. He furrowed his eyebrows and listened one more time and heard a familiar voice. He sighed as he heard the Gods voice and took a towel and walked out do the bathroom to the bedroom and saw Hades in the mirror.

"Feeling dirty Rex?", the god asked looking at his nails not bothering to look up at the boy. Said boy rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Not anymore. Just got a shower so", he said with a cold face. Hades smiled evilly and looked at the boy.

"I see. But you don't feel quite so... clean do you?", Hades said smirking at the boy. Rex rolls his eyes once more and walks to his closet to find some suitable clothes.

"Come on Rex, you can't ignore it forever"

"Ignore what?! That I slept with my own sister?!", Rex yelled at the god and Hades smirked back earning a confused glance from the boy.

"You liked it didn't you?"

Rex groaned in frustration and took the first thing he saw at threw it at the mirror, making it break hard.

"Stupid God!", mumbled before turning to the closet only to see Ruby standing in the doorway. Rex blushed hard as he saw the girl and looked down.

"What happened?", Ruby asked surprised at the boys anger. Rex sighed and looked at the girl.

"I'm sorry I... I just got angry"

"Yeah I can see that"

Rex sighed and stepped forward taking the girls hands into his own.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you"

Ruby smiled and brought her arms around the boy's neck, hugging him tight. Rex smiled and brought his arms around her waist burying his face in her hair.

"You smell good", Ruby whispered kissing the boys bare chest. Rex closed his eyes at the kiss and sighed in relief.

 _I needed that_

"Thanks", Rex whispered back and pulled a little back enough for him to meet the wolf's eyes.

"Hi"

"Hi", she whispered back and smiled before leaning in kissing him gently. Rex immediately kissed her back and pulled her impossibly closer. Rex soon felt his tongue meet hers and he couldn't help but moan into the kiss.

"Ruby. I need to go", Rex said after he pulled back. Ruby sighed but smiled and kissed him one last time.

"I know. But I want you to know that I like you. And I know that you and Regina—", Ruby was stopped as Rex connected their lips once more and smiles into the kiss.

"I like you too. A lot. But I really have to go. I need to clarify things wth Regina"

Ruby nodded and smiled.

"I hope it goes well"

"Me too", Rex said sighing and looking down.

* * *

Rex sat in his car in front of the white mansion. He sighed as he tightened his grip on the steering wheel. He was scared as hell. He didn't want this kind of relationship with his newfound sister.

"Uncle Rex?", a voice said bringing him out of his trance and he turned to the little but still strong voice and saw his nephew looking curiously at him.

"Henry. Wha-what are you doing here?"

"I live here?"

Rex chuckled and mentally smacked himself for asking such a stupid question.

"Of course. Sorry. Uhm.. Is uh.. Is your mother home?"

Henry shook his head but smiled.

"No, she's still at work. But you can come inside if you want. Play some video games with me, and we can wait for my mom"

Rex sighed in relief and smiled at the boy.

"I would love to"

Henry smiled and nodded towards the door. Rex got out of the car and followed the boy inside. Once inside Rex felt a huge sensation of home. It was his home after all. Just in another world.

"What types of video games do you play?", Rex asked as he and Henry walked the stairs.

"Call of Duty, gta V, Star Wars, so and so", Henry answered smirking at the boy. Rex nodded impressed and smiled as they walked in.

"I like your room"

Henry laughed and sat in his bed.

"My mom should be home in an hour or so, wanna play?", he asked holding up two Xbox controllers.

And as Henry had said with confidence, Regina came home two hours later. Rex felt the woman's presence and turned his head towards the door. Henry noticed the sudden change and knew his mom was home.

"You can feel her, can't you?"

Rex nodded and sighed before standing.

"Come on. Let's get down there"

"Henry?", Regina called out her son and walked upstairs meeting her son and her newfound brother on the top. Regina froze and stood still for a couple of seconds before composing and standing straight.

"Rex"

"Regina. Can-can we talk?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm rather busy at the moment"

Rex immediately saw through the lie and sighed.

"Regina please. I wanna solve this"

"Mom come on. He just wants to talk", Henry said looking at his mom. Said mom sighed and looked down before turning to her brother.

"My study. Now"

Rex nodded and followed the woman to her study. Once there Rex turned around to the woman and was about to talk when he felt the hardest slap on his cheek. He could already feel tears in his eyes and just after two seconds a tear fell down. He immediately felt hands on his face winced taking a step back, and despite her sorrow of her slap Regina took a step forward taking the boys face into her hands and Rex turned to the woman, tears running down. Said woman had tears in her own eyes and he could see how close she was to break.

"Regina..."

"Rex please... I need time...", she said now her own tears falling. Rex let his tears fall and brought the woman closer by her waist.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know who you were before you told me your name. Our parents never told me about another kid"

"I know sweetie I know. But you and I need some time away from each other. To get over each other"

Rex sighed and looked down. He knew she was right. They needed to get over each other.

"I'm sorry", Rex whispered and brought their foreheads together.

"It's okay"

Rex nodded and closed his eyes enjoying the moment of satisfaction for brief moment, before he heard a whisper.

"I love you"

Rex' eyes short up to the woman and looked at her with adored eyes.

"You do?"

"Of course I do, Rex. Despite everything, you're my brother, and I love you. I always will"

Rex felt another tear fall and leaned in kissing the brunette on her forehead whispering "I love you too"

* * *

"Aww, sweet. They're bonding", Hades said in fake adoration as he turned to Cora and Henry who stood close together with smiles on their faces. But the smiles quickly faded as they heard a loud bang and they both jumped and saw the god standing right in front of them.

"I thought we had a deal. Now our deal has been broken. I'm not a very happy man"

Cora instantly flicked her wrist and Henry was gone in a cloud of purple smoke. Before she could even register her next move, she felt a hand choking her.

"I meant what I said Cora. Does your son not complete this task, your daughter will suffer the consequences. And since our little king here has not only exposed himself, but has also revealed our plan, this doesn't seem to go too well for your sake Cora", he said all the while choking the woman and lifting her in the air.

"Not only will your daughter suffer consequences, but so will your filthy little bitch of a son. And you can't stop me", he said leaning in smirking evilly right in the woman's face.

* * *

 **1 year ago**

"Rex? Could you come down here do me please?", Henry called after his son, who instantly stood from his seat in his room and walked out and down the stairs. He walked to the kitchen and saw his father and newfound mother turning to him.

"Dad?"

"Rex I want to ask you a very important question, and it's very important that you answer me honestly, okay?"

"She can stay", Rex immediately said and turned to Cora.

"You can stay. He's your husband. But I have one condition"

Cora smiled and nodded.

"No matter what the situation is, you will let my father go, if I ever call for him. You will not hold him against his will. He's a free man, just as much as you and I are. If I call for him and need his help, you will let him. And it will be him to help. I will not stand and wait for my father to come and see you instead. You can come to me, when I call for you"

Cora nodded and stepped forward.

"I promise Rex. I just want you and your father to be happy. And if that one day takes my leave, I will leave"

"You're not going to leave. Neither of us would ever let you. Despite what you have done in your past, my father still loves you. He always will", Rex finished and turned around walking back upstairs, leaving Cora and Henry to their thoughts.

"That went better than I expected", Cora said while Henry nodded sighing.

* * *

 **Present**

Regina and Rex were sitting in the study in its couch in silence. It wasn't an awkward one, but a rather comfortable one. Despite what the two siblings have been through already, they are very comfortable around each other and there's no awkwardness around them. Regina could feel her brothers eyes on her as they sat and she turned to him only to be met by adoring eyes and a small but meaningful smile.

"What?", Regina asked as she couldn't help but smile herself. Rex chuckled and looked down biting his lip.

"I just can't believe everything we've been through"

Regina smiled and looked down as well.

"Yeah. I know what you mean. But we just have to... Get over it"

Rex was surprised when he heard his sister. He had expected a 'forget it', but get over it? Not in his mind. Regina saw the surprise and smiled.

"Rex", Regina started letting the boy give her his full attention.

"I know this may sound... Wired? But..."

Regina drove out her words. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. This confession was harder to admit than she thought.

"I enjoyed our time together. More than I thought I would. And even though I was with Robin, I somehow saw something in you that I haven't seen in him"

"What was it?", Rex couldn't help but ask and Regina smiled at him.

"Familiarity. Understanding. I knew that you understood me better than Robin ever would. And that attracted me to you. And at last I just couldn't stop myself from giving in. A little part of me already fell in love with you, but it was a very small part of me, so it won't have a meaning in our brother-sister-relationship, I hope you know that"

Rex nodded and smiled at her.

"Don't worry. I trust you"

Regina smiled at him and sighed in relief as she sat comfortable in the couch.

"So. You and miss Lucas?", Regina started as she turned fully to her brother. Said brother blushed hard and looked down clearing his throat.

"What about us?", he asked playing with his fingers.

"Is she your girlfriend?", Regina asked smirking more than she ever had and she loved it. Rex on the other hand looked mortified by the question. He sharply turned to his sister and Regina couldn't help but laugh as she leaned her head on the back of her hand.

"I'm sorry. I'm just curious", she said reaching over taking his hand into her own. Rex chuckled and looked back down at their hands molded together.

"I know. It's okay I just... It's like I told you, I've never been this 'all girls around me' guy. I've never had a girlfriend before, never even kissed one. Having my first kiss and my first time with Ruby made me happy. Because she's amazing and I like her but... I'm just not sure if I'm ready for that..."

Regina nodded in understanding and looked at their hands. She sighed and moved closer to the boy so her body was fully pressed against the boys side. Regina turned to her and their faces were closer than he thought. They locked eyes for a couple of moment before Rex broke it and looked down taking a deep breath.

"What?", Regina asked worried as she saw her brothers deep sighing and his uncomfortable face expression. Said brother looked down at their still molded hands for a couple of seconds before sighing deeply.

"You weren't the only one who felt in love...", he said quietly. Regina silently gasped and looked at her brother waiting for something more, but it never came.

"Rex—"

"I know. We have to get over it. Moving on", Rex interrupted still looking down. But after a couple of seconds he once more felt tears in his eyes and turned to his sister.

"I'm sorry", he whispered now letting a tear fall. Regina smiled sadly at him and brought her hand to his cheek gently wiping the year away before caressing the cheek gently as she shook her head.

"Don't be", she whispered letting her own tear fall.

"It's not your fault"

Rex nodded but Regina shook her head bringing him closer letting their foreheads touch.

"We will figure this out. I'm not going to let Hades get away with this"

Rex nodded gently not trusting his voice at the moment. Regina nodded as well closing her eyes enjoying the moment for a couple of seconds before a voice broke it.

"Mom?"

The siblings turned to the source of the voice seeing Henry at the door. Regina turned to Rex smiling at him for a moment before turning to back to her son, but not moving an inch away from her brother, not embarrassed from the closeness with him.

"Yes Henry?"

Henry noticed the tension and suddenly felt bad for intruding.

"It can wait if—"

"It's no worry sweetie, what's wrong?", Regina assured her son smiling at him.

"Okay. Well, I have some troubles with some homework, and I was wondering if you could help me?"

Regina shield at him and nodded.

"Of course Henry, I'll be up in a minute"

Henry smiled and nodded at his mother.

"Thanks mom", he said and walked back upstairs. Regina sighed and turned back to Rex who already looked at her.

"What?"

"You're a good mother, Gina", Rex said smiling at her. Regina smiled at the compliment, but suddenly furrowed her eyebrows as she heard the nickname. She was about to say something when it suddenly came to mind that she actually liked when he called her that.

"Thank you Rex", she said and kissed him on his forehead before standing.

"Gina?", Rex said behind her and she turned around giving him her full attention.

"Maybe I could, you know, help Henry with his homework?"

Regina was surprised by the offer and a huge part of her appreciated his thoughts.

"Alright. Then I can make some dinner and you stay here and eat with us okay?"

Rex nodded and stood from the couch wrapping his arm around the brunette's waist pulling her closer. Regina brought her arms around the boys neck and relaxed into the hug.

"Thank you", Rex whispered and Regina smiled for a moment before she felt filthy lips on he own for a second and they were gone. Rex sighed and walked upstairs leaving Regina flustered and yet happy how the conversation turned out.

* * *

Emma and Killian walked inside their home and Emma could practically feel the anger inside the man.

"Killain—"

"Who the hell does he think he is?! Traveling to Storybrooke and take me back to that place!", Killian interrupted and Emma walked to him cupping his cheeks with her hands.

"Killian, please calm down"

Said man calmed and looked down sighing deeply.

"It's going to be okay", she whispered and brought their foreheads together.

"He can't just bring me back. I'm not going anywhere"

"No you're not. He will not take you back", Emma assured him and smiled at him.

"Good. Cause I'm not leaving you"

"I know", she said and smiled sadly at him.

"But we need to figure this out. Regina can't take your place"

Killian sighed and walked to a chair.

"No she can't. But our new Mills needs to figure this out on his own. I don't want to get involved in this", he said surprising Emma.

"Don't want to get involved? Killian, you already are involved! Rex was sent down here to get you back to Hades! You are the reason he's even down here"

Killian went quiet and looked down. Emma took the quietness as a sign to go on and did just that.

"Look. I don't want you to go back. I don't want to loose you. But I'm not loosing Regina either, she—"

"She means a lot to you, I know", Killian said quietly as he rubbed his forehead. Emma looked confused at him for second before sighing.

"I was going to say that she's Henry mother and I will not let him loose another parent", Emma said, for the first time sternly. Killian looked at her and sighed looking down.

"Regina being Henry's mother isn't the only reason for you to save her is it?", he asked quietly but sternly as well. Emma furrowed her eyebrows at him, and eyed him confused.

"What?"

Killian sighed and immediately walked up the stairs into their room without much of a comment towards his girlfriend. Emma looked at the stairs confused for a second before sighing and walking to the couch sitting down heavily.

She sat for a couple of minutes before she heard a knock on her door. She furrowed her eyebrows and stood walking to the door.

"Ruby?", she said as she had opened the door revealing the wolf.

"Hey Em. Can we talk?"

Emma looked around outside before nodding and stepping aside letting the young brunette inside. Ruby immediately walked inside for a couple of steps before turning to the blonde.

"We need to do something"

Emma furrowed her eyebrows at the wolf crossing her arms.

"Why? Wha-what's going on Rubes?"

Ruby sighed and walked to the window looking out.

"I feel like we are being watched"

"Watched? By who?"

"I don't know Em? I just have a feeling", Ruby said as she turned back to the blonde taking a couple of steps forward. Emma sighed and looked around.

"Rubes you need to relax. Everything is fine for now. We just need to calm down and take things as they come, okay?"

Despite her feeling of worry, Ruby sighed and nodded.

"I'm just scared.. For Rex you know?"

"I didn't knew you knew him so well?", Emma said furrowing her eyebrows at the wolf. Ruby giggled and looked down blushing a little.

"Yeah well, he... He's a sweet boy. I like him"

Emma eyes the woman for a moment before realization hit her. Hard.

"You slept with him didn't you?"

Ruby blushed harder and looked down.

"Ruby!"

"What Emma?! I like him okay?! He's sweet and handsome and down to earth and just... He's an amazing boy and I really like him"

Emma sighed and shook her head.

"He's Regina's brother"

"So? It didn't stop Regina did it?", Ruby said and immediately regretted it as she saw the woman in question at the door neither of them had heard open. Emma turned around and saw the elder brunette. She immediately blushed as well.

"It may didn't stop me, but I for one, had an excuse"

Ruby looked down in shame and saw Emma shifting awkwardly on her feet in the corner of her eye.

"But I didn't come here to hear about me and brothers sex life, I came here because I need to talk to Emma. Or do you have something else to say miss Lucas?"

Ruby shook her head as she looked up at the mayor.

"Good. Then I guess you can go now. Rex is in the car outside"

Ruby nodded and left the house leaving Regina and Emma alone. Emma looked up at the brunette and sighed.

"Regina we didn't—"

"Miss Swan I don't really care what you and miss Lucas talk about. What I care about is my brothers safety"

"Don't call me that! You know I hate it!", Emma said and Regina kept quiet letting Emma continue.

"And I know Regina and I'm sorry. I tried to tell Ruby, but—"

"It doesn't matter now Swan. I need to talk to you about Hades", Regina interrupted already getting tired of excuses. Emma nodded and walked to the couch, Regina following.

"It seems that Hades was talking about me, when Rex told us about this sister that would take Hook's place in the underworld"

"I know", Emma said and looked down. Regina furrowed her eyebrows at the blonde in surprise.

"You do?"

"Uh yeah, uhm... Rex told us after you had... Poofed yourself home", Emma said making some hand movements about the poofing.

"Poofed? Really Swan?", Regina asked with a raised eyebrow. Emma looked at her confused.

"What?"

"Never mind. We need to figure out how we can get both me and Hook to stay here without Rex getting hurt", she said and looked expectingly at Emma. Said blonde looked down in thought and sighed.

"You got an idea?", she asked and Regina looked down in sadness shaking her head gently. Emma sighed and looked down again.

Outside in the car Ruby and Rex sat and talked.

"Wanna talk about it?", Ruby asked gently taking the boys hand into her own. Rex smiled a little and turned to the brunette.

"I'm just... Scared..."

Ruby smiled sadly and brought her hand to his cheek.

"It's okay to be scared. It doesn't make me like you any less", Ruby said and smiled at him. Rex smiled back and nodded.

"I'm glad to hear that. I don't know what I would do without you", he said and smiled sadly at her. Ruby smiled back and leaned in kissing him gently. Rex immediately kissed back and couldn't help but smile into the kiss.

Emma and Regina were still sitting in the couch when Emma stood from the couch and walked to her window to open it for some fresh air, but stopped as she saw Rex and Ruby in the car kissing. She couldn't help but smile and Regina noticed how quiet it became and turned around to see Emma standing still at the window.

"Emma?"

Emma turned and smiled before nodding towards the window and looked back indication for Regina to come and look. So the brunette stood from the couch and walked toward the blonde looking at her. Emma turned to her and smiled.

"Look", she whispered and turned back to the young lovers in the car and Regina looked as well and couldn't help but smile either.

"They really like each other, don't they?", Emma whispered and smiled and Regina chuckled as she looking down.

"Yeah they do. Rex was almost embarrassed when I asked him what was going on between them. I've never seen anyone blush so hard as he did"

Emma laughed and smiled wide.

"Yeah. Ruby hasn't talked about anything other than him when she came here a couple of minutes a go"

Regina smiled and looked at Emma and she couldn't help but think about how beautiful Emma actually was. He cheekbones stretched out perfectly and her thin lips looked so kissable. Emma felt eyes on her and turned around and immediately noticed how close Regina was to her, and their eyes locked. None of them had the strength in that moment to tore their eyes away from each other. From the top of the stairs stood Killian looking down at them. He sighed and looked down at his feet swallowing a lump.


	9. A Look Back

Hell of everybody! Here's another update! I cried writing the last part of this chapter, so get ready for some tears (to those who cry of course)

* * *

"What made you think Henry was mine?", Regina asked as she took a sip of her apple cider. She and Rex were now sitting in Regina's study once again. Rex chuckled and shook his head.

"I don't know... I guess i saw some similarities between you"

"Like for instance?"

"Your nose and smile", Rex said and smiled at his sister. Regina smiled back and thought about it for a moment before smiling wider. Rex noticed the smile and smiled wider as well.

"What's the reason for that beautiful smile?"

Regina blushed and looked down.

"I guess I just never really thought about it"

"Well he does. And he has Emma's eyes and cheek bones"

Regina smiled and brought her hand to her brothers hair letting her hand go through it.

"You're right. He does", Regina said smiling at him. Rex smiled back and looked up at the hand that was currently going through his hair.

"Uh... What are you doing?", he asked chuckling at the last word. Regina smiled and shook her head.

"You need a haircut", she said and Rex looked up now taking his own hand in his hair and met his sisters hand.

"Yeah, I do", he said after a couple of seconds of staring into each other's eyes. Regina smiled and blushed looking down. Rex smiled and looked down as well, letting his hand fall back onto his lap. But soon after his smile faded and Regina noticed the sudden change of expression and the bigger sister immediately became worried.

"What's wrong Rex?", she asked taking his hand into her own. Rex turned to her and looked into her eyes for a couple of moments before opening his mouth but closing it again looking down. Regina sighed and took the boys face into her hands, making him look into her eyes.

"What's going on Rex?", she asked more worried than before. Rex sighed and closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again and looking at Regina.

"Where you on your period when we...?", Rex drew out the question "because I didn't wear any condom and I-I—"

"Rex, Rex, sweetheart please stop", Regina interrupted the obviously scared boy. Rex immediately stopped his sentence as he was interrupted and looked at his sister.

"Relax. Okay?", Regina said calming the boy down. She caressed his cheeks with her thumps, she knew he liked and she knew would calm him down. Rex nodded and closed his eyes indeed calming down. Regina smiled and leaned in kissing the boy on his cheek before pulling back.

"And it doesn't matter if I was on my period or not. I..."

Regina suddenly felt a lump in her throat as she was about to reveal one of her most regretful things she has done in her life. She took a deep breath and looked at her brother once more.

"I can't get pregnant, Rex", Regina said and looked at her brother with catching eyes wanting to see his reaction. And Rex furrowed his eyebrows as he heard the words.

"What?", he whispered not believing them quite yet. Regina sighed and brought their foreheads together, his face still in her hands.

"Many years ago, I decided to show our mother that I was real when I told her I didn't want to find a husband. So I made a mixture and cursed myself, so my ovaries were destroyed. No matter who I sleep with or when I do it, I will never get pregnant", she ended her explanation with a tear falling down her cheek. Rex looked at his sister and instantly felt bad for her. He took her face in his hands as well and forced her to look at him.

"I'm so sorry Gina", he whispers leaning in kissing her on her forehead. Regina suddenly can't hold back her tears any longer and let's them fall and accepts the vulnerability in front of her brother. Rex kisses her forehead once more before pulling her into a hug and holds her tight. It takes longer than he expected for Regina to calm down. It takes almost ten minutes but he holds her through it all the way and when she finally calms down she pulls back and looks into her brothers eyes.

"I'm sorry you have to see me like this", she says looked down, but still holding tight onto Rex like she was loosing him in a minute. Rex smiled at her and kissed her forehead again.

"Don't worry about it Gina. I'm here for you. I always will be"

Regina smiles at him and caresses his cheek again.

"I love you so much"

"I love you too sis", he says and smiles at her. But before any of them could say anything else, purple clouds were surrounding them and they were now sitting in what looks like Regina's study as they had sitting in before as well, but Rex recognized his own home when he saw it, and he swallowed hard before pulling back and standing from the couch.

"Rex! Where are you going? Where are we?"

"My home. Now come on", he said and took his sisters hand leading her through the door.

"Mom? Dad?", Rex called out, but there was no sign of any life in the house except for Rex and Regina.

"I don't think they're here", Rex said nervously and looked at Regina with scared eyes and Regina hugged him tight, her arms around his neck.

"Calm down baby, calm down", she whispered as she rocked him. He calms down and pulls back from the hug.

"We will find them Rex. Don't worry", she said bringing their foreheads together. Rex smiled and looked down at his sister.

"Thank you", he said and heard steps coming from the stairs and he turned and saw his mother walking down fast.

"Rex!"

"Mom!", he said and squeezed Regina's hand gently for a quick second before going to his mother hugging her tight. Regina stood behind them looking at them with a big smile on her face and tears running down her face.

"Mom, what's happening? Are-are you hurt? Where's daddy?", he asked and Regina noticed his choice of name to their father. Just like she calls him.

"You dad is fine. He's upstairs sleeping at the moment"

"So you called me here?", Rex asked with a worried expression on his face. Cora smiled at nodded caressing his cheek just like Regina had done seconds ago.

 _Like mother, like daughter_

"I did. I needed to make sure that you were alright. Hades knows that you've been caught. He's very angry at the moment, so we don't got much time", Cora said and turned to her daughter.

"Regina"

"Mother", Regina said and smiled at her mother who instantly took her daughter in her embrace. Regina smiled and brought her arms around her mother. Rex watched the mother and daughter and couldn't help but smile at the family reunion.

"You two need to get back. I imagine Hades will be here any moment"

"Oh so right you are Cora", they all heard from the front door and they all turned to see Hades smiling evilly at them. Cora turns fully to the man in protective-mother-mode.

"Hades"

"Rex. Lovely to see you again. It's been a while", Hades says smiling at the boy. Rex doesn't smile for a bit as he takes Regina's hand and brings her closer to him. Hades knows he won't get an answer in return so he smiles as he sees the boys action.

"I see you two have figured things out", he says smiling. Not receiving an answer he continues.

"I mean, I get you Rex, I really do. Your sister is a very beautiful woman. I would be stupid if I didn't understand your... Excitement"

Rex closed his eyes as he sighed and turned to Regina with apologetic eyes. But Regina smiles at him assuring him that it was okay and reminding him of their previous conversation.

"But I must say Regina, I was surprised that you gave in. I mean Rex is a teenager, I get him, but you? What happened to your lovely Robin Hood? Did he became too boring?", Hades asked earning a frustrated Regina who started to walk forward with a fireball in her hand, but Rex stopped her, placing his hand in hers stopping the fire.

"Gina, don't!"

"'Gina'? Already using nicknames are we?"

Rex hardened his face and held Regina closer.

"Fuck off!"

Cora was about to scold her son for his words, but decided against it. It was for a bastard after all. Hades laughed and stepped closer to them, Rex automatically stepping back, bringing Regina with him. He may be the little brother, but he would protect her for every price he could pay.

"You shouldn't have called him here Cora", Hades said and in a heartbeat, Cora was gone leaving Rex and Regina stunned.

"MOM!", Rex yelled and Regina now held him back from attacking the god.

"You see Rex, this is what happens when you don't get your job done. I asked for a pirate, and this is what you give me? I must say I'm disappointed"

Hades walked to the mirror and waved it. As the picture cleared out, they could see, not only Cora, but also Henry in a cage that hang from the ceiling. A flick of Hades wrist and they would fall down to the river of lost souls.

Regina felt tears in her eyes as she saw her father in the cage, and Rex turned to the god with eyes full of hatred. But Hades interrupted him before he could say anything.

"Bring me the Pirate. Or both of you will end just like your beloved Emma Swan. An orphan", Hades said and flicked his wrist not only disappearing himself, but letting Regina and Rex back at Regina's study in Storybrooke.

* * *

 **2 months ago**

Rex woke at the smell of pancakes and he smiled as he rose from the bed and looked at his calendar.

 ** _February 1st_**

He smiled and went to the bathroom taking a shower. After the shower Rex walked to his closet and put on his favorite black shirt and a black jeans before walking down to greet his parents who stood and made breakfast. Henry at the stove doing the pancakes and Cora at the counter slicing bread.

"Mom, dad. Good morning"

Both parents turned to their son smiling at him. They turned to each other sharing eye contact for a couple of seconds smiling at each other, before Cora turned to leave while Henry turned back to the stove making the last pancake. Rex eyed his parents with curious eyes and followed his mother with said eyes before turning to his father who just stood and made pancakes and whistled. Soon Cora came back with a little box. Henry placed his last pancake on the top of the rest and turned off the stove before turning to his family standing beside a smiling Cora.

"Happy birthday!", they both congratulated their son and Rex couldn't help but smile at them. He looked down at the box and smiled. He stood from his seat and walked to his parents hugging them both in a group hug.

"Thank you so much"

Cora who couldn't be more impatient just smiled and let go of him gently pushing him back to his seat.

"Alright alright, now open it", she exclaimed and Henry was surprised to see this new side of his wife. Rex smiled at his mother before turning back to the box and gently unwrapped it and opened the box revealing a smaller box.

"Is this a cheat gift?", Rex joked and smiled. Both parents shook their heads and smiled back at him. Regina looked back down at the gift and gently opened it, revealing a pair of car keys. Rex' face frowned in confusion as he saw the keys but when he saw the name on the keys 'TT' and Audi's logo, he knew what he got and he opened his mouth and his eyebrows rose in shock. He turned to his parents and smiled wide at them.

"You gave me an Audi TT?!", he asked in disbelief and his parents smiled wide and nodded.

"Come", Henry said and walked to the front door. They walked out and over to their garage. Henry stopped at the button and smiled at his family.

"Ready?"

Rex nodded eagerly and Henry smiled at him before pressing the button and a white Audi TT stood shiny and ready for a ride.

"Happy birthday son", Henry said and smiled as he nodded towards the car. Rex smiled wide with open mouth as he ran to the car and looked it over.

"Omg this is so amazing", he said and turned to his parents who now stood together and watched him with adoration in their eyes. He smiles at them with the tears in his eyes and walked up to them hugging them both.

"Thank you so much! I love you guys!"

"So we guess that you like it then?", Henry asked, though he of course already knew the answer.

"Like it?! I love it dad! It's amazing!"

Henry smiled at his son and turned to his wife who already had turned to him and they smiled at each other before they leaned in and shared a small sweet kiss. They pulled apart as they both heard a groan in front of them.

"Ew god no, please stop!"

* * *

 **Present**

Regina and Rex stood for a couple of minutes in silence before Rex broke and let his tears fall. Regina held him and followed him to the couch and she sat down, Rex following her and ended with his head in the crook of her neck and just snuggled up against her crying. Regina held him for longer than she expected.

 _Apparently we got a lot more in common than I thought_

After some minutes it went quiet and Regina could feel the body against her becoming more heavy and she realized her brother had fallen asleep. Regina sighed and leaned her head on his, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. She sighed as she thought it all through. She just saw her parents again. Or only her mother really. She never got to say hi her to father before she saw him in the cage. She noticed how soft her mother was to Rex and even herself. She had never seen her mother like this before. So protective in the good way and Regina could see how much her mother loved Rex. She was brought from her thoughts as she heard a knock on the door and she suddenly doesn't know what to do. She doesn't know who it could be at the door, for all she knows, it could be Henry or Emma. But she doesn't want to wake Rex. He looks so peaceful when he sleeps and Regina can't make herself do it. She hears another knock and a voice.

"Regina?"

She could recognize that voice in any realm at any point.

 _Emma_

She flicks her wrist and the front door opens. Emma's eyes widens and walks inside looking around making sure everything is fine.

"Regina?", she calls out and she can hear a slightly faint whisper.

"Emma"

She searches for the whisper and ends at the study.

"Regina?", she whispers as she enters, but stops as she sees Regina in the couch with a sleeping Rex against her. Regina smiles at Emma and Emma smiles in return walking further inside the study.

"Hey", she whispers to the brunette and Regina smiles back at her and then turns to the sleeping Rex.

"Can you please transport us to my room? He needs to sleep a more comfortable place or he will hurt his back", Regina whispers and Emma immediately flicks her wrist and they are in the brunette's bedroom. Regina and Rex on the bed and Emma standing beside them.

"Thank you", Regina whispers and gently lays Rex in the bed and pulls a blanket over him. She turns to Emma and motions for her to walk out. Emma do just that and Regina follows closing the door behind her gently.

"What happened? I could see some dry tears on his face. Is everything okay?"

Regina sighed as she looks at the bedroom door and gently shakes her head. Emma immediately becomes worried and puts her hand on the brunette's arm.

"What happened?"

Regina sighs and looks at the blonde. She nods towards Henry's room and they both walks inside.

"My mother called Rex back to the underworld because she needed to see if he was alright. But when she called him there Rex and I were... Touching and I went with him"

"What happened? Are you guys okay?", Emma asked and started looking over Regina like she was a victim in a murder case.

"I'm fine Emma, we are both fine. Or well.. Physically, but when we arrived we saw our mother and she didn't have much time to explain anything before Hades showed up. He was angry at Rex for not bringing Hook back, so he has captured our parents in a cage that's hanging above the river of lost souls"

"Just like Hook did", Emma said and looked down. Regina noticed the sudden change of name for the pirate, but saw through it for now.

"Yes. So if Rex doesn't bring him back...", Regina trailed off, not wanting to say the last part. But she didn't need to, cause Emma already knew the price. She sighed and looked down.

"What are we going to do?", she asked the brunette and Regina shook her head.

"Well you are obviously not letting go of Hook, so..."

"Are you actually considering giving him back?", Emma asked in surprise and hurt, and Regina immediately noticed the hurt so she quickly assured her.

"Of course not", she said and sighed and looked down "I just don't want Rex to go through what me and Henry have been through", she said and Emma looked at her with curious eyes.

"Loosing a parent in a young age"

Emma nodded and looked down.

"You're right. Rex doesn't deserve this. Not any of it. And Hook was already dead. He's only alive because of... This", Emma said as she motioned towards her now half divided heart. Regina looked at Emma's chest and sighed. She could easily remember the moment she pulled out Emma's heart and divided it. It was one of the hardest things she had ever done. And yet so easy. Hard because it was Emma's and easy because it would make Emma happy. Regina thought every nail and soul to hold her tears back that day.

"Regina?"

Regina shook her head as she heard the voice that broke through her mind and turned to Emma looking at her concerned.

"You okay?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine. I'm just.. Tired"

Of course Emma saw through the lie but let it go.

"Alright. Go in and sleep for a few hours. I'll go to my parents and Henry, and I can tell them what happened and figure out a plan", She said and stood from Henry's bed. Regina nodded and stood as well.

"Thank you Emma"

"Sure"

"No Emma", Regina said stopping her with her hand on Emma's arm.

"I mean it. Thank you. For everything. For loving Henry. For being who you are. For standing by my side after all we've been through. All of it. Thank you"

Emma looked at Regina for a moment in shock but then she smiled and stepped a little closer to the brunette.

"Of course Regina. I would do anything to protect you and Henry"

Regina smiled and laughed a little as she looked down.

"Yeah.. You seem to prove that a lot lately"

Emma smiled and looked down as well, suddenly feeling a blush starting to creep the way up her neck.

"It's okay Regina really. I just do what's best for me and our son"

Regina furrowed her eyebrows at the blonde and said blonde couldn't help but chuckle and smile.

"Believe it or not Regina, I actually like you. You took Henry when he was just two weeks old. You gave him everything I couldn't give him. You've taken care of him, and I can't thank you enough for that"

Regina was a second from hugging the blonde but stopped herself and composed.

"You don't need to thank me Emma. I was alone and I needed someone. And you just happened to give me the greatest gift you could ever give me. Henry"

Emma on the other hand can't stop herself and walks forward pulling the brunette into a tight hug by her waist. Regina automatically brings her arms around Emma's neck and brings her impossibly closer. The hug seems longer than any of them had anticipated. But then again. It doesn't. All their thoughts and love for each other comes in this hug and they both can't help but holding each other closer than they thought was possible. Emma suddenly feels a tear against her cheek and instantly knows that Regina is crying. And she lets her. She lets her show her vulnerability and accepts it. And Regina doesn't really care. Normally she would try to hide the tear, but she just couldn't and let it be known.

"Thank you", Regina now whispers surprising the blonde yet again. Emma chuckles and holds the brunette tighter.

"For what now?"

"For saving me"

And Emma knows that this isn't just about the whole Dark One thing. This is about a lot more than just that.

"You too Regina. You too"


	10. Careless

**Hello everybody! Another update from me, yay!**

 **So, many of you has probably already noticed that Cora is very OOC and I did that because I absolutely hate the evil and manipulating version of her and I just wanted her to be the nice and loving mother Regina couldn't get. I wanted Rex to have a good childhood with a loving mother and brave father.**

 **Anyway here's the update, and I hope you like it!**

 **TRIGGER WARNING: INCEST**

* * *

Rex woke as he felt a body against his own. He blinked his eyes open slowly and tiredly and saw his sisters back. He smiled and brought his arm around her waist and Regina could feel him pull her closer to him.

"Do you always

sleep topless?", Regina asked and Rex couldn't help but chuckle.

"When I'm hot, yes", he said tiredly and Regina couldn't help but think about how sexy his morning voice was. She turned around and was met by a pair of brown eyes, a little darker than her own.

"Well I must say, you do a pretty good job", she says and looks down unintentionally biting her lip. Rex can't help but smirk, but knows they are slowly swimming out in deep water.

"Turn around", he says and smiles at her, and Regina does just that and Rex brings his arm around her waist once more, bringing her closer.

"I like this", he says and smells her hair. He lets out a breath in satisfaction and closes his eyes relaxing more than he ever had before.

"Me too", Regina says and smiles to herself closing her eyes as well.

* * *

Emma walked inside her parents apartment and instantly heard her brothers yell and smiled to herself.

"Hi Neal", she said smiling wide as the baby held his arms out for her to take him. Snow smiled at her sons love for his sister and couldn't help but let a tear fall.

"Mom, you've always been so sensitive", Emma teased as she lifted her brother into her arms. Little Neal smiled at his sister and put his two small hands on her face, and Emma couldn't stop smiling at him.

"He's missed you"

"Yeah I see", Emma answered as she kissed her brothers face.

"So. You told something happened with Regina and Rex?"

"Uh yeah, uhm... Cora called Rex back. To the underworld"

"What?"

"Hades knows about Rex not fulfilling his mission to bring Hook back", Emma said and Snow noticed her daughters sudden change of name for her boyfriend, but thought better of it for now.

"What happened there, is he okay?"

"He's.. Fine.. Physically anyway. But when he and Regina came there, they—"

"Wait wait, Regina was there too?", Snow asked interrupting her daughter. Emma sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, she and Rex were touching when he was transported there so she went with him"

Snow nodded and looked down. She imagined Regina and her father meeting again.

"But when they came there, they were met by Hades who trapped their parents in a cage that hang above the river of lost souls, just like he did with Hook. So he said that if they didn't bring Hook, Hades would kill their parents for good"

Snow gasped and brought her hand to her mouth in shock. Emma nodded sadly and looked down sadly.

"But what are you going to do?"

Emma shook her head and hugged her brother tight, obviously needing the comfort.

"I don't know", she whispered and a tear fell down her cheek. Snow looked down in sadness and sighed deep.

"So I have talked to your father", Snow said changing the topic. Emma who had wiped her tear off looked at her mother with furrowed eyebrows.

"About?"

"Your father still wants Rex to start working at the station as a deputy"

"Really?", Emma asked in surprise. She didn't expect her father to let the boy work with them after the reveal of his true identity and his mission.

"Yeah, he thinks Rex is in a very good shape and he thinks that you guys need new enforcement away"

"New enforcement? Doesn't dad think that he and I are enough?", Emma asked suddenly confused.

"Apparently he thinks it's best if somebody from the Mills family has a word to say in the force. And neither Regina nor Henry can take the place, so...", Snow trailed off taking a sip of her coffee. Emma sighs and looks down. She knows her father is right, she just didn't understand why.

"But why? I mean I get him. Getting a person who isn't a charming would set other boundaries for the station and its laws, but why a Mills?"

"Ask him yourself. He and Henry will be home from sword practice in about 10 minutes"

* * *

When Regina opened her eyes she could feel her body laid in a different way than how she laid when she fell asleep. Now she could feel a body under her own and her arm was around someone's waist. She smiled as she immediately recognized the brown and smooth skin and the six-pack that belonged to the body. She turned her head up and saw her brother laid with his head towards the other side and slept peacefully, his chest rising slowly with his steady breaths. She smiled and leaned her chin on the boys chest watching him sleep as she caressed his body gently.

And It only took a couple of minutes for the little brother to wake and he flinched slightly and turned his head up and immediately saw his sister on his chest.

"Good morning", Regina's said and smiled at Rex. Rex smiled back and turned to his watch and saw the clock 6:43 pm and he groaned out.

"It's too early"

Regina chuckled and started gently letting her hand through his hair. And Rex moaned out as he loved when she did that.

"Then go back to sleep sweetie", she says and smiles at him. Rex nods and moves his body around forcing Regina to move as well, but she doesn't get far as Rex once more pulls her close by her waist, but this time she lays on her back and he on the side of her body with his arm around her waist. Regina turns to her brother and watches him slowly falling asleep once more. She gently started stroking his cheek and smiles as he starts smiling in his sleep.

"I guess you like that, huh?", she whispers. She turns so she's on her side towards him and moves closer to him kissing his forehead. She pulls back and looks down at his lips.

"I love you. Don't ever leave me", she whispers against them and presses her own lips gently against them and holds them there for a moment, but before she can pull back, she feels the lips press against her own and she pulls back and sees Rex staring back at her.

"I won't. I'm home", he says and smiles a small smile at her, and she can't help herself but kiss him again on his lips, immediately feeling him kissing her back.

"Gina", he says as he had pulled back from a minute of kissing her.

"I'm sorry", she whispers and pulls back fully away from him, but feels him gently pulling her back by her waist.

"Please don't leave", he whispers with tears in his eyes. Regina smiles sadly at him before pressing her lips to his for a brief moment before pulling back.

"We can't do this Rex. Sometimes I just forget that you're...", Regina trails off looking away.

"I know. Sometimes I forget too. Like I did before", he says and Regina nods. She presses their foreheads together and closes her eyes enjoying the quietness and comfort. Rex can't help but think how beautiful she is and gently caresses her cheek and Regina lets out a moan. Rex immediately feels someone waking and his eyes widen as he feels Regina's tighs against his member. Regina chuckles and opens her eyes looking down. She's speechless in that moment and she looks at Rex meeting dark brown eyes with just as much lust as in her own. And that's just it for Regina.

"Fuck it", she mumbles and crashes their lips together Rex immediately kissing her back. Not being able to wait, Regina immediately pulls Rex on top of her and Rex sits up bringing Regina with him by her waist and takes off her t-shirt and bra following quickly. He lays her back on the bed, quickly following her down kissing her hard once more.

"These needs to come off", she says seductively and brings her hands to his boxers trying to pull them down. Rex feels the struggle and flicks his wrist making both his boxers and her panties disappear and Regina groans as she feels the now free member touching her thighs.

"Don't make me plead, Mills", she says and feels a little wired about calling her lover the same name as her own.

"Alright, I won't Mills", Rex says back and winks at her making Regina blush hard.

"Like I said", Rex started saying against her lips "I like it when you blush", and Regina blushed even harder as she looked down.

"But as much as I love it", Rex said making Regina look up at him. Rex smiled and leaned down kissing her gently on her lips once before pulling back.

"I would rather hear you scream", he said and immediately pushed his member inside making Regina moan loud.

"Fuck!"

Rex couldn't help but get lost in Regina's wetness as he thrusted inside her. Regina brought her hand to his neck and pulled him down for a hard passionate kiss as he thrusted harder and faster.

"Rex", Regina moaned against his lips in between kisses and rocked her hips meeting Rex' thrusts. Rex groaned as he thrusted faster. When he pulled back from the kiss he smiled as he saw his sister in pleasure. He knew this was wrong, but they have a past and right now, none of them could stop it.

Regina could feel the thrusts getting slower and opened her eyes to see Rex in deep thought.

"Rex?", she called him out softly and when he didn't react she brought her hand to his cheek making him shake his head slightly before turning to her.

"Huh what?"

"Are you okay?"

Rex looked at her for a couple of moments obviously hesitating. And Regina could see that. She brought her hand to his neck and brought him down gently, giving him a soft kiss. Rex immediately kissed her back and went to move again slow and steady. They kept on like that for several minutes but both Rex and Regina needed more and Regina brought her hands to Rex' ass thrusting him harder inside her and he automatically thrusted not only harder, but faster as well and Regina moaned in ecstasy. Rex pulled back from the kiss and began kissing her down her jaw and onto her neck sucking hard and undoubtedly marking her.

"Rex please", Regina for the first time that morning pleaded and Rex smiled against her neck and thrusted faster and harder earning several moans from the brunette.

"Rex...", Regina stutters and Rex thrusts harder than her ever has before as he feels the end coming.

"Gina I...", Rex trails off as well and Regina's nods rocking her hips faster with him.

"I know, me too", she says knowing what he wanted to get out. Rex automatically trusts faster and after a few seconds both he and Regina moans out as they both come.

"Fuck Gina!"

"God!"

They both calm down and lays still for a couple of minutes enjoying each other's closeness.

"This is wrong", Rex whispers kissing her neck as he buries himself in her neck. Regina nods and brings her arms around him kissing his head.

"I know baby. I know"

They were both interrupted by a phone call from the elder Mills' phone.

"Can you please?", Regina asked as she turned to her phone on the nightstand. Rex nodded and took the phone and gave it to.

"Hello Emma"

In that moment Rex decided to pull out of her and Regina moaned into the phone.

"No no, what is it Emma?", Regina said smiling up at Rex receiving one back.

"Oh, well sure. Do you want me to bring anything?"

Rex furrowed his eyebrows and patiently waited for the answer.

"Alright. I'll see you then", she said and smiled as she hung up.

"What did Emma want?"

Regina smiled as she gave Rex the phone silently asking him to put it back which he did, before she answered.

"We, are going to dinner at Snow's and Charming's place", she said smiling at him. Rex furrowed his eyebrows at her but smiled anyways.

"Why?"

Regina sighed and caressed his cheek.

"They want to make out a plan to save our parents"

Rex nodded and looked down gently laying his chin on her chest. He sighed deep and closed his eyes for a second before turning to his sister.

"And what do you have to bring?"

Regina smirked at her brother and smiled.

"My famous lasagna"

"Famous?", Rex asked as he chuckled and smiled.

"Yes. It has a secret ingredient", Regina said smirking and Rex smirked back at her now laying directly on top of her.

"And what ingredient is that?", he asked seductively and Regina couldn't help but smile.

"Has daddy not taught you the term secret?"

Rex smiled and shook his head.

"You really are a Mills", he says and leans down pecking her lips and moving down to her jaw and neck making Regina moan before getting up. Regina widens her eyes and sits up looking suddenly angry at the boy.

"Rex Robert Mills you are not leaving me here like this"

"You got a lasagna waiting for you to be made", he said without looking back walking towards the door.

"And I you won't do it, then I will", he said flicking his wrist dressing himself.

"And as a Mills I hate when people take my things", he says smiled evilly at his sister and Regina sees dead so she springs out of bed and runs towards the stairs, which Rex is already walking down on. But when he's at the end of the stairs, he turns around and stops Regina.

"Didn't you forget something?", he asks looking down and Regina looks down as well immediately blushing hard as she realizes her still naked body.

* * *

 _"I_ _would rather hear you scream"_ , Rex said and Hades grinned as he watched the two siblings with amusement.

"Turn it off", he heard softly from above and he turned his head up towards the two parents and looked at them for a couple of seconds before saying a coldly and childish "no", and looking back down.

Cora sighed and turned around not wanting to see her children interact at the moment.

 _"Rex"_ , she could hear her daughter moan and she closed her eyes and brought her hands to her head as she heard the god grin. Hades turned it off and stood from his chair.

"I must say Cora, I understood your children before, but now? Now I'm just confused", he said and waved his hand around the room confused.

"Trust me dear Hades, I'm just as confused as you are", Cora said bitterly. Hades laughed out loud and held his hand to his stomach.

"Oh my dearest Cora. I must say I'm amused. I expected Rex to do his mission in less then two days because of how I threatened Regina, but he used his time sleeping around and when I'm threatening his parents, he just goes back to sleeping with his sister, I must say I am surprised", he says and smiles wide at the two disappointed parents.

"Huh! Do I– do I sense some disappointment? I think I do", he laughs and Cora is about to pulls his head off, but spares her energy knowing she can't move a single finger from this cage.

"Don't worry Cora. You will get your mommy time with your children soon", Hades says and smiles evilly.

* * *

Rex hops out of his shower, Regina had anything but ordered him to do and Rex walks to his room and to his closet, only to realize it's his nephews. He sighs and walks back to Regina's room and flicks his wrist making placing all of Regina's clothes in the one side of then closet and he flicks his wrist one more time placing his own clothes in the other, now empty, side. He smiles in satisfaction and walks to his side and chooses a white Ralph Lauren shirt, a black tie and blazer following and matching black pants. He flicks his wrist and his suit is on. He walks to the mirror and looks over himself, settling the tie in a good position. His parents has always taught him to wear something nice for dinners, no matter the occasion. He lets his hand run through his hair a couple of times before nodding satisfied and walks down to the kitchen to see Regina standing at the counter putting the last bag of cheese on top of the lasagna and he smiles before walking towards her and wraps his arms around her waist. Regina startles a little and looks to the side to see her brother smiling back at her.

"Hey", he says softly. Regina smiles and turns back to the lasagna putting on the cheese. Rex puts his chin on the top of her shoulder, but he has to bend a little in able to get down there and Regina smiles as she can feel him bend over. Rex notices the smile and smiles back.

"What?"

"I just love how tall you are, and still you place your chin on my shoulder, when you could easily place it on my head"

"I like being close to you", Rex reasoned and Regina smiled shaking her head. "I see"

"Alright, step back, it's going inside now", she said and Rex immediately obeyed stepping back from her and allowing her to place the lasagna in the oven. She turned around and now first took in her little brothers choice of clothing.

"You look...", she trailed off looking for the perfect word. Rex notices the trail off and immediately became uncertain and smiled a little in uncertainty as he asked her "what?"

"Expensive"

Rex sighed in relief chuckled looking down.

"I know. But I like it", he said blushing. Regina eyed him from a couple of moment before accusing him "you just made it appear didn't you?" and Rex chuckled as he nodded. Regina chuckles and shook her head as she stepped forward.

"Don't worry about it. Mother and daddy always taught me to dress wealthy for a dinner. I just don't always do it. And besides. You look good in a suit anyway", she said closing his blazer. Rex smiled and leaned in kissing her forehead.

"And what are you gonna wear?", he asked and Regina furrowed her eyebrows as she looked down.

"Hhmm... I don't know. A dress perhaps?"

"Excellent", he said and flicked his wrist making a black tight dress appear on her. Regina looked down at her dress and walked to a mirror.

"Rex this is... This is beautiful", she said surprised and turned to her brother who had followed her out from the kitchen to the dining room.

"I know. I knew it would suit you", he said and smiled at her. Regina turned to him and smiled back and stepped forward.

"Of course it does", she says and Rex chuckles and shakes his head.

"You definitely are a Mills"

"I know", she says and smirks at him. They stare at each other for a couple of moments and Rex leans in, but Regina puts her hand on his chest stopping him.

"Rex... You know we can't—"

"I know", he interrupts and looks down.

"Rex I—"

"Gina, it's okay. I understand. I know it's wrong, I just...", Rex trailed off and looked down again. Regina sighed and brought their foreheads together. She could slightly get up there when she stood on her toes.

"I get where you get your height from", Regina said and grinned making Rex grin as well.

"Liam couldn't believe my height either"

Regina furrowed her eyebrows at her brother by the name.

"Liam? Who is Liam?"

"Liam Jones. He runs the orphanage in the underworld. He was like a father to me the first three years before dad adopted me. He was the only one who really took care of me", Rex explained and smiled sadly looking down. Regina looked down as well thinking about how hard it must be for him to being forced to kill one of his best friends brother.

"I'm sorry", she whispered and leaned her forehead against his.

* * *

 **11 months ago**

Rex groaned as he heard the alarm go off and he rolled towards the wall and buried himself in his quilt. It didn't even take Henry two minutes to go upstairs and call for his son.

"Rex, you gotta get up son"

He only received a groan in return and tried again.

"Rex my boy I need you to get up. School is waiting for you"

Another groan was heard and Henry sighed before walking out of the room. Rex heard the footsteps and smiled before going back to sleep. One day missing wouldn't hurt. He finally felt sleep starting to take over when he suddenly felt his cover being pulled away and a glass full of water hit him right in his face.

"OMG!", he screamed and sprung out of bed meeting his fathers face that couldn't describe anything else than a face that tried to hold back his laughter.

"Why did you do that?!", Rex asked with confusion and Henry just shook his head placing the glass on the nightstand.

"Breakfast is ready in 10. I expect you to be clean and ready by then. 10 minutes my boy!", he called out the last part as he walked out of the room leaving a now fully awake son.

After a hot bath Rex walked down stairs and saw his father sitting at the dining table, with the breakfast ready, waiting for him patiently.

"Good morning son", Henry greeted and smiled at his son. Rex eyed him and shook his head.

"Morning father", he said and Henry knew that reference all too well. Rex only ever used it if he was either angry or irritated. Henry sighed and shook his head at his son.

"Where's Cora?", Rex asks after a couple of minutes in silence eating. Henry turns to his son and shrugs.

"Mr. Hades needed to have a meeting with her. What about, I do not know", he said and Rex nodded. He ate his breakfast and stood from the table.

"Thanks for breakfast. I'm gonna go and get ready for school", he says and goes to the kitchen with his plate before walking upstairs. Henry sighed and shook his head eating the rest of his breakfast.

Rex came down once more only a free minutes later dressed in his white shirt and navy tie with black jeans.

"I'll see you later father", Rex said and walked out of the house without much of a look towards his father and Henry sighed deep and put his face in his hands. He hears the car drive away and a few minutes later he hears the door open again.

"Henry dear", Cora says and smiles at her husband only to frown at him a few seconds later as she sees his expression.

"What's wrong Henry?", Cora asked, and just like their son, she only used this kind of reference in special occasions.

"I have a feeling that our son is going to have a rough day", Henry says as he turns to his wife. Said wide furrow her eyebrows as she hears the words.

"A rough day? Why?", she asked walking to the dining table and sitting in the seat their son had sitting in a few minutes prior. Henry sighed and shook his head.

"I splashed water at him this morning to wake him up"

Cora eyes her husband for a moment before chuckling at him.

"Oh my dear, he's just frustrated. He needs time", she says and takes her husbands hand squeezing it gently. Henry nodded hesitantly and smiled as his wife.

"But I can go to the school and check on him, if that would make you feel better", she said and Henry nodded instantly.

"Please"

* * *

Rex just walked past the schools front doors and walked to his locker. He opened it and placed his bag inside it before opening his bag and pulling out his MacBook but doesn't get far as a hand closes the locker.

"Hello mate", a voice said as he closed the locker and Rex jumped back as he saw the 6.3 feet tall rival standing beside his locker. Instead of answering, Rex simply rolled his eyes and started walking towards class, but before he could even take a step, he was pulled back by the rival.

"Come on Rex, can't you say hi to a friend"

"As far as I am concerned, Ian, we are not friends. You've never showed any interest in me at all. We've had several classes together this year and several classes as well last year. Not at any single moment have you showed any interest. Why does that change now?", Rex asked as he looked up and Ian just shook his head and brought his big arm around the smaller boy and clung him to his side.

"Oh my sweet sweet Rex. I think you know exactly why that changes", he says and eyes the boy with knowing eyes. Rex on the other hand looks more confused than ever.

"Actually...", Rex starts, moving away from the boys grip and eyes him "I don't, so if you'll excuse me, I have a class to get to", he says and starts to leave, but once again he is being pulled back.

"Don't play dumb Mills. I know your game. I know what you're up to"

Rex starts to feel irritated. And even more since after this morning.

"I don't have time for this", he says and turns around only to be met by a locker against his back.

"You're not going anywhere. I have been patient with you, but it turns out that you're using my patience wrong", Ian says anger boiling in his eyes.

"Dude get off me!", Rex says and pushes the tall boy away from him, but is immediately met with resistance. The other students in the hallway stops their conversations and looks at them.

"Be careful who you play fire with Mills"

"Dude what the fuck did I ever do to you?!", Rex asked ignoring the tall boys comment. He just wants this to be over.

"Don't play stupid, I know you want her to yourself, but guess what, it will never happen!", Ian now yells at him, making everybody in the hallway jump slightly.

"Who?!"

Ian let out an angry breath and eyes the boy deadly.

"Be careful I don't ruin that pretty face of yours"

"And you be careful I don't make that ugly face of yours even more ugly!"

"Stop! That's enough!", a voice said and both boys and the rest of the hallway turned to see a woman standing watching them. Ian smirked and turned back to Rex.

"May we meet again", he says and smirks in the boys face.

"May my fist meet your face!", Rex yells back at him and Ian's smirk disappeared faster than Rex even had time to see it. Ian now saw dead and leaned forward.

"Let Rex go Ian", Miss Shelley said and Ian gritted his teeth before letting the boy go.

"This isn't over", he said and walked away. Rex sighed and leaned against the lockers looking down. Miss Shelley sighed and looked around the hallway.

"Go to class everybody", she said firmly and everybody obeyed the principals order. Everybody except for Rex. Miss Shelley walks to the boy and puts a hand on his shoulder bringing him back from his thoughts.

"Walk with me to the office?", she asks and Rex nods as he stands and takes a deep breath before following her. As they arrive at the office Rex immediately sits in the chair in front of the desk and Miss Shelley smiles at him before sitting down as well.

"We don't have to sit here you know. You're not in trouble", she says and smiles kindly at the boy. Said boy furrows his eyebrows and looks at his principal.

"I'm not?"

"Of course not. It was Ian who troubled you. Not the other way around", she said and smiled a little this time. Rex smiled back and looked down.

"And now I want to know, why he did what he did", she said and moved in her seat.

"Miss Shelley—"

"Please. Call me Milah"

Rex smiled and looked down.

"He said that I wanted some girl all to myself", Rex says his smile fading.

"Well, do you?", Milah asked. Rex shook his head and crossed arms.

"No. I don't even know who he was talking about"

Milah sighed and stood from the chair and walked to the other guest chair and sat down.

"Don't listen to him. He's probably just jealous because the girl he's talking about is staring at you instead of him", she says and smiles at the boy. Rex furrows his eyebrows and looks at his principal.

"What?"

Milah chuckles and nods towards her door where a window was placed beside it and Rex turns to it and sees a blonde girl and the girls eyes widened and she quickly ran away.

"That's Johanna", Rex says sighing. Milah smiles and turns back to the boy.

"She's beautiful", Milah says and smiles at the boy. Said boy looks at her and shrugs.

"Yeah uhm.. I guess she is"

Before Milah can say anything else the door is opened and Hades steps inside. Milah immediately stands and takes a step forward obviously trying to protect the boy.

"Hades"

"Milah", he says and turns to the boy who still sits and looks at him.

"My dearest Rex"

"Hades", he greets the man and said man smiles at him before turning back to the principal.

"You're meeting is done. Rex is coming with me", Hades says and Milah is about to complain but Rex stops her as he stands.

"It's okay. He won't hurt me", he says and smiles at his principal. Said principal nods and smiles back.

"Fantastic", Hades says and stands to the side letting Rex go out first.

"What do you want from me?", Rex immediately asks once they are out of the office. Hades laughs and brings his hand to the boys shoulder.

"Oh don't worry Rex, I don't want anything from you", Hades says and flicks his wrist transporting them to Hades home. The god turns to his pool table and smiles.

"Care for a game?"

"No thank you", Rex immediately declined and Hades fakes a sad face.

"Oh come on Rex. We can talk while we play", the god insisted, and Rex sighed taking the offered stick and walked to the end of the table starting the game by shooting the white ball.

"Alright, I'm playing with you, now tell me what you want"

Hades smiled as he shot a ball in a hole.

"As I said Rex, I don't want anything from you"

Rex looks at the god and sighs.

"Then why am I here?"

Hades smiles at the boy, but decides to tell him anyway.

"I heard about your little fight with Ian. I simply wanted to know if everything is as it should be"

Rex furrowed his eyebrows at the god.

"Why would you want to know that? Are you spying on me or something?! I'm not your son Hades!", Rex said clearly angry at the god. Hades shook his head motioned his hand towards the pool table indicating the boys turn.

"I'm not saying you are, Rex", Hades said and smiled at the boy.

"Then why are you so interested in me and Ian's fight?"

"Because Ian is my son", Hades said surprising Rex who furrowed his eyebrows at the god.

"Ian is your son?"

Hades chuckled and nodded taking his shot as Rex failed his.

"He is indeed. Surprised?"

"Well... A little maybe", Rex said shrugging as he looked at the god playing his turn.

"Not many people know that he's mine"

Rex nodded and looked down. Hades took it as a sign for silence and continued.

"Well, now that you know that, can you tell me what happened?"

"Your son accused me of wanting a girl he likes"

Hades chuckled and shook his head.

"Ian has always been the girls best friend. He loves attention from them, and he gets easily angry when he doesn't get it"

"I see where he gets his anger from", Rex said and shook his head. Hades chuckled and walked to the boy.

"Oh boy. My sweet sweet boy"

"Dad?", they both heard and turned to see Ian walk in. He immediately saw death as he saw his father with his enemy.

"You", he said angrily and walked towards Rex only to be stopped by his father.

"Ian, that's not how we treat our guests"

Ian stopped and nodded before looking at the boy.

"What's is he doing here?"

Hades smiled and walked to his son.

"I simply need to discuss something with him. Nothing for you to worry about", Hades said as he clapped his son on the shoulder. Ian nodded again and walked away. Rex sighed and walked to the pool table. But as soon as he went to shoot, the pool table disappeared and Rex turned to the god.

"I was about to win this thing!"

"I'm a bad loser", Hades said and walked to his mirror. Rex sighed and put his pool stick down before walking to the mirror with the god.

"What?", Rex asked and Hades turned to him smiling.

"Take a look", he said and flicked his wrist making an image appear. Rex sighed as he saw the image of him and Ian fighting in the hallway.

"Did you see that?", Hades asked with a smirk and Rex raised his shoulders.

"See what?"

Hades smirked even wider and flicked his wrist turning back to the beginning of the fight.

"Look closely", he said and smiled. Rex shook his head and looked at the image. As the fight began to start Rex noticed several lockers starting to shake. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Hades who just smiled back. When Rex in the hallway started to yell, the lockers shakes even more and Rex furrowed his eyebrows even more.

"What's happening?", he asked turning to the god and Hades smirked even more.

"That my dear Rex, is your magic"


	11. Scared

**Hello everybody! I'm sorry for the delay! Most of you probably know about my recent story 'A Reason To Smile', and I have just been stuck in that. My ideas flows out and I write on it all the time!**

 **So I'm so sorry about how late this chapter has come to you guys! But here it is! I hope you like it!**

* * *

 **11 months ago**

"My magic? I don't have magic", Rex said to the god, but said god only smiled and nodded.

"Oh yes you do Rex. Don't you know who you're parents are?"

"My father doesn't have magic. My mother does but—"

"They didn't tell you did they?"

"Tell me what?"

Hades laughed and walked away from the mirror.

"Oh my dear Rex, I feel so bad for you"

Rex furrowed his eyebrows and turned to the god.

"Why? Is my magic dark?"

Hades turned to the boy.

"So and so"

Rex widened his eyes and was about to answer, when a voice bet him to it.

"Stop it!"

Both Rex and Hades turned to the voice and was met by none other than Cora Mills.

"Cora?"

"Rex dear, are you alright?", she asked obviously worried. Rex nodded and turned to the god.

"We were just talking"

Cora nodded and turned to the god as well.

"Well good. But that conversation is over. I'm taking my son home now", she said and turned to her son, gently pushing him towards the exit by his back.

"Actually my dear Cora", Hades started and both mother and son turned to the god.

"I think you want to hear what I have to say"

Cora sighed and turned to her son.

"Go wait for me at the door sweetheart"

Rex furrowed his eyebrows and turned to the god.

"Why can't I hear it? This is about me right?!"

"Rex please just go and wait for me okay? It won't take more than five minutes", Cora asked her son once more earning furrowed eyebrows once more, and quickly stopped him with her hand.

"I promise you I will tell you when we get home okay?"

Rex sighed and nodded before looking at the god for a brief second before walking out.

"So Hades. How can I help?"

"Why haven't you told Him about his birth parents?"

Cora furrowed her eyebrows and eyes the god.

"Told him what?"

Hades chuckled and walked to his chair sitting down.

"That they have magic. That they are the most powerful beings in all the realms. Or they were", he finished laughing. Cora sighed as she closed her eyes and looked down.

"I haven't really seen a reason to, why?"

Hades widened his eyes in surprise.

"Huh! You don't know do you?"

Cora furrowed her eyebrows even more as confusion took over.

"Know what?"

Before the god could answer they both heard an explosion and they both turned to the exit and saw Rex and Ian fighting on the floor.

"You fucking bastard!", Ian yelled and Rex got more and more angry. He slowly felt the magic inside him and before he knew it there was an explosion and the whole world began to shake roughly making both boys fall to the ground. Rex turned and saw his mother and Hades on the ground as well.

"Mom!"

Cora turned and saw her son running towards her. She got on her knees and took his hand as he reached her.

"Mom get me out of here", he said in a small voice as he got down on his knees and Cora held him while she transported them home.

Once there Cora sighed deep in relief, but immediately felt Rex beside her passing out. She turned and felt tears in her eyes at the sight. She pulled him into her arms holding him tight.

"Henry!", she yelled and soon enough Henry came down the stairs and saw his two family members on the floor.

"What happened?"

"He passed out"

"Yes I can see that dear, but why?"

Cora sighed and turned to her son gently caressing his cheek.

"He has magic Henry"

Henry sighed and looked down at his son.

"It was just about time"

Cora nodded as she looked at her son still caressing his cheek.

"My sweet sweet boy"

* * *

 **Present time**

Regina and Rex drove to the Charming's apartment and walked to their front door where Regina gently nodded and opened the door walking in. She was met by Snow who stood in the kitchen, David and Emma who sat in the couches and Henry and little Neal on the floor, obviously playing.

"Hey guys", Snow said and smiled at the siblings. Emma and David automatically turned to them and Emma couldn't help but smile as she saw the brunette.

"Hello everybody. Snow I have the lasagna you asked for"

"Thank you so much Regina, my friends are going to love it", she said and smiled at Regina before hugging her tight.

"Hey", Emma said to Rex and the boy turned to her smiling.

"Hello Swan", he said and smiled and before Emma could say anything else, Rex stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's good to see you", he said and smiled. Emma smiled and brought her arms around him as well.

"You too Rex", she said smiling wide. Regina looked at her brother and her secret crush with a smile on her face. If her and Emma one day ever became more than friends, she is happy that Emma and her brother can be so good friends.

"Be careful Regina, you seem like you might burst a tear", Emma teased and Regina smiled at the blonde. She desperately wanted to hug the blonde, but didn't get the chance to, as their son interrupted her.

"Hey mom, hey uncle Rex"

"Henry", Rex said and smiled at his nephew. Somehow he felt he could be closer to his dad with Henry. He absolutely loved this kid to no end.

"How are you feeling kid?", he asked and Henry smiled at his uncle.

"I'm feeling okay. Just a little tired", he said as he went to hug his brunette mother. Regina smiled as she hugged her son, but both Rex and Emma could easily see the tears in her eyes. Henry was growing up.

"Alright everybody. Dinner is served", Snow said and smiled at them. Regina furrowed her eyebrows and turned to Emma.

"Where is Hook?", she asked with confusion. They all stood still for a moment before a smirk appeared on Emma's face.

"My my Regina, if I didn't knew any better, I would say you miss him"

Regina rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"And if I didn't knew any better, I would sat you and Hook has broken up", she said and the room suddenly fell silent once more. Noticing the tension, Regina turned to Emma who simply looked away, already revealing herself.

"You did, didn't you?", Regina asked and Emma sighed and looked at Regina.

"Ugh, can we talk about something else?", Emma asked, but didn't give anyone a chance to say anything, as she walked up the stairs. Rex sighed and put a hand on his sisters shoulder before walking upstairs. He saw Emma sitting on the bed looking down. He sighed and walked towards the bed, sitting down beside the blonde.

"He broke up with you, didn't he?", Rex asked quietly and Emma nodded and let a tear fall. Rex saw the tear and sighed before pulling the blonde into a side hug. Emma laid her head on the boys shoulder and silently cried her tears out. And Rex let her. He made a mental note for himself to go visit the pirate and ask him what the hell is wrong with him.

"I'm in love with Regina", Emma suddenly whispered, and Rex smiled despite his little amount of surprise. The amount wasn't very large. He knew from the moment he saw the two women, that they had something special.

"I know", he whispered back and Emma let out a chuckle as she closed her eyes.

"Of course you do"

* * *

After the dinner Rex and Emma walked upstairs and talked while David, Snow and Regina stood in the kitchen. Preparing for the dessert. Snow noticed her friend looking up at the upper level every once in a while and couldn't take it anymore.

"Regina if you want to talk to Emma, then go up there and talk to her"

Regina turned to Snow and eyed her.

"I don't need—", she stopped mid sentence as she saw the looks from previous enemy's. She sighed and rolled her eyes before laying down the dish towel and walking upstairs. She didn't have her heels on, so the others couldn't hear her when she walked up the stairs. She stopped in her tracks as she heard them talk. She sighed and sat down on the staircase listening quietly. She knew it was wrong, she just couldn't help herself.

"I just don't know what to do. I feel like I am just... Half empty...", Emma said and Rex sighed sadly. They were laying on the bed and Rex had an arm around Emma while she laid on his chest.

"Well half of your heart is placed inside a pirates chest", Rex said and Emma chuckled, but soon felt the tears come once again.

"Don't cry. It's gonna be okay. We will figure this out"

Emma nodded and smiled. She turned her head up and met the boys eyes.

"Thank you for listening. Right now, I feel like you are the only one who wants to listen to me", she said and looked down. Rex sighed and rose from the bed, automatically pulling Emma with him.

"Gina would also listen, if you gave her the chance"

Emma smiled at the nickname, but didn't do much else. Not even nodding. Rex sighed and pulled her into a hug.

"Look, if you love Regina, tell her okay? You deserve to be happy. You both do", he said and smiled at the blonde, who was slowly becoming a really good friend. Said blonde smiled and nodded.

"It's just not that easy. I have been in love with her for a very long time now, and I don't know if I could handle a rejection from her", she said and Regina's eyes widened as she heard and had to cover her mouth with her hand for not to let the gasp out. She suddenly felt like she couldn't breath. She needed air. She needed to get out of there. Like in right now. So she walked down from the steps and walked to her shoes and jacket.

"Regina?", Snow called out, but Regina was no where. She was in her own world of confusion and loss. She needed air. She walked out of the Charming's loft without another word, leaving David, Snow and Henry worried.

"Mom!", Henry yelled and ran to the door. Rex immediately stopped the boy and sighed.

"I know what's wrong. Let me get her. We were just about to leave anyway", he said and sighed once more before turning to Emma who stood by his side.

"I will find her, and when I do, you guys need to talk", he said and hugged the blonde once more before running down the stairs and after her.

* * *

 **11 months ago**

When Rex woke, he felt the baddest headache and groaned as he brought his hands to his head. He laid calm for a minute before opening his eyes and seeing his room before him. He turned to around to suddenly see his mother laying bed beside him. Rex smiled at her and sighed laying his head back down on the pillow and moved further in towards her chest and gently let himself get back to sleep. Cora smiled as she felt her son moving closer to her instead of moving further away. She was a happy woman right now. He had called her mom today. For the first time since they met, he had called her mom and she couldn't be more happy. It's was exactly what she had needed to move past his judgment of her and she was happy that he had given her the chance to become the mother she never got to be for her daughters. To be the right mother.

A couple of hours later Cora woke from her sleep and noticed that her son was gone. She sighed and sat up the bed. She was about to stand when she saw her sons bathroom door open and her son walked out. He stiffened and Cora knew his problem.

"Hey sweetie", she said softly and Rex smiled a little and walked to sit next to her. She immediately brought her arm around him from the side and held him close.

"Are you okay?", she asked and Rex nodded despite the horror of his new found magic.

"It's going to be okay", she said and Rex nodded once again, already feeling tears in his eyes.

"I don't know what to do", he whispered and Cora smiled sadly.

"I will teach you sweetheart. Don't you worry"

Rex nodded against her shoulder and closed his eyes enjoying their little moment.

"Mom?", he called her out and Cora smiled at him.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Are you okay?"

For the first time that day, Cora furrowed her eyebrows at her son. She was surprised by the question. No one has asked her how she was for many years. Not even her husband or daughter.

"I'm fine sweetie", she said and Rex eyed her.

"I know when you're lying Ma. So don't please don't", he said and Cora sighed and turned her gaze away. Rex patiently waited for his mothers answer, giving him the time she needed. But he didn't need the answer. He immediately saw the large scratch on his mothers neck and it continues down her back. And there was much more blood than appropriate for a child his age. So he gasped and Cora turned back to her son.

"Nothing for you to worry about dear. Mom will handle it okay?"

"Why haven't you healed yourself?!", Rex asked standing form the bed suddenly angry at her. Cora furrowed her eyebrows once more at her son, now for his sudden choice of behavior.

"Sweetie please calm down", she said but it was pointless. The ground was already starting to shake, but Rex didn't even feel it. He was still looking at his mother like she was sudden an enemy.

"Why haven't you healed it?!", he asked now yelling and Cora began to take small and unsteady breaths. It was hard to breath and Rex immediately saw the pain going through his mothers body. The shaking of the ground stopped and Rex was now on standing completely still like he only realized just now what he had done.

"Your father wanted me to heal it as well, but I refused", she said and Rex turned to her with confused eyes.

"Why?! Why torture yourself?!", he asked and Cora sighed before taking his hands into her own and pulling down to the bed once more.

"Because I deserve the pain Rex. After all the years I have tortured your father, I deserve the pain I can get", she said and Rex was about to complain when she bet him to it.

"And please don't take this argument with me. I'm not healing myself. I will care it as I didn't have my magic", she said and Rex sighed and looked down. He knew he couldn't stop her. But she didn't deserve it. Nobody deserve the torture of pain. No matter what they have done in their past. But he didn't want to fight his mother, so he nodded and turned back up.

"Alright. But I will help taking care of it. It reached down to a part of your back where you can't reach it yourself", he said and Cora smiled proudly at him. He has grown so much in just the month she has known him.

"Of course dear. If you wish", she said and Rex nodded.

"I wish to take care of you Mom. I don't wanna see you get hurt. Not ever again", he said and Cora smiled at him and let a tear fall before leaning in and placing a kiss on his forehead.

"I love you dear. Don't ever believe anything else"

Rex smiled and nodded.

"I love you too Ma", he said and smiled at her.

* * *

 **Present time**

Rex walked out of the Charming's apartment and immediately sighs as he cant see his sister anywhere. He closes his eyes and starts to think. He need to find her soft place. He needs to find the place she would go, when she becomes angry or sad and just wants to be alone. He knew where he would go.

 _That's it!_ , he thinks and smiles wide as he turns and runs to his car and drives off towards the stables. Once there he quickly gets out and walks towards the stables. When he walks in he immediately sees all the horses and his eyes widens as he see how many there actually is. He walks to the first horse and flicks his wrist, making a bag of carrots appear in his arms. He gives the first carrot to the horse and he can already feel the trust from the horse. These horses knows their master as a Mills. He sits the bag down and begins walking further inside the stable. He turned to his left and sees Regina staring at a closed door to a horses chamber. He sighs as he stops in his tracks. He knows better than to just walk over to her. So he instead gives her time and decides to sit down against the wall and wait for her to speak. The silence is long and thick and heavy. And it took longer for Regina to talk than Rex had expected.

"It was hear I saw Daniel for the last time in my life", she began. And Rex didn't say anything, silently telling her to keep going.

"When Daniel died, I searched for doctor Victor Whale after I heard about giving dead people new hearts. So I sought him out and asked him if he could help me bring Daniel back, by giving him a new heart. We tried, but we failed. So I kept his body with me, not being able to let go. And once day his body was gone. The heart changing had worked. We eventually found out that he was here in the stables. But when I came here, he was not the boy I fell in love with. He was a monster. He tried to hurt Henry. He even tried to hurt me. He choked me against that wall. The heart was too powerful for him to handle. It was hurting him, and there was nothing I would do. So I did what I had to do. Destroy him", she whispered the last part and Rex had tears in his eyes. It was bad enough to hear about how his best friend had died all those years ago, but that his sister had to go through that was even more devastating. Rex suddenly realized that now he knew where Daniel went, when he disappeared all those years ago.

"I'm sorry sorry Gina", he whispered and Regina just nodded while her own tears fell.

"The last thing he told me was to find love again. I thought I found that in Robin. And I somehow eventually did. But I knew deep inside it wasn't what I wanted. That it wasn't the love Daniel was talking about. He was talking about Emma"

Rex nodded and stood form his seat on the ground he walked to his sister and gently pulled her into a hug. Regina immediately cried into his neck and Rex understood why. She was scared. Just as Emma was. And brining those women together, might be harder than he thought.


	12. Kid

**Next chapter is up! I'm sorry if I make anybody cry! Don't shoot me! :(**

* * *

"Henry?"

The old man groaned from his sleep and opened his eyes and turned to his wife.

"Cora? Everything alright?"

The woman in question shook her head and let a tear fall.

"I'm scared for a our children", she said with a broken voice. Henry sighed and brought his arms round her.

"It will be okay. They are strong together"

"CORA!", Hades yelled from under the cage. The woman dried her eyes and composed. She refused to be shown vulnerable in front of the god.

"What?", she scoffed and Hades rolled his eyes. He flicked his wrist and the cage sinks slowly and stops right before it hits the river.

"Now you two listen to me. Your unusable son has given me nothing. NOTHING!"

"Hades you can't blame him! He just turned seventeen!", Cora yells and Hades just laughs at her.

"Just seventeen? The new author. The man who can write our stories, our endings, is thirteen! Rex is old enough to handle himself!"

Cora sighs and looks down mentally composing herself.

"But I guess he can't. He has his fathers heart", Hades says and laughs at the couple. But after second his face hardens and looks angrily at them.

"So I guess this calls for drastic measures"

* * *

 **11 months ago**

Rex walked to his mothers office and stopped by the door. He could see her through the doors window and sighed. He took a deep breath and gently knocked on the door. Cora's head turned upwards and her eyes landed on her son. She smiled and stood from her chair, and Rex took it as a sign to walk inside. So he did and Cora smiled as she saw how good he looked.

"Rex. How are you feeling?", she asked and Rex smiled and nodded.

"Better. Still a little exhausted, but definitely better"

Cora smiled and walked towards him smiling up at him.

"I'm glad to hear that sweetie", she said and Rex smiled at her before wrapping his arms around her. Cora was surprised by the action, but happily accepted it and brought her own arms around the boys waist. They stand like that for many seconds. Just enjoying each other's company. But in the end, Rex just couldn't keep it in anymore.

"Mom?", he whispered and Cora felt tears in her eyes. She loved how easily the title came to him. At one moment she was just Cora to him, and next she was mom. She smiled as a tear fell and nodded against her sons chest.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"What am I gonna do?", he asks, his voice breaking in the process. Cora furrows her eyebrows and pulls back from the long lasting hug and looks up at her son.

"It's gonna be okay. I will teach you how to control it. Like I told you before"

Rex nods and looks down. Cora notice and sighed brings her hand to his cheek.

"What's wrong Rex?", she whispers and Rex looks at her with tears in his eyes.

"What if I can't control it?"

"You can. You just have to believe in yourself. Your magic is strong Rex. And the least doubt in yourself could destroy this house. You need to relax", Cora said and Rex nodded before taking a deep breath.

"How is your neck and back?", he asks and Cora smiled at him for his caring. She couldn't ask God for a better son.

"It's okay. It hurts, but it's better"

"Good. Please tell me when you need help with it, okay?"

Cora nods and leans up placing a kiss to her sons cheek.

"Thank you Rex. You have no idea how much that means to me"

* * *

 **Present time**

Rex felt the sun hit his eyes and he groaned as he rolled over and felt a body beside him. He smiled and brought his arm around it and brought hit closer to him, spooning the person.

"Someone's awake", Regina says and Rex smiled and nods.

"Yeah", he groans out and Regina chuckles before turning around and placing a soft kiss to his cheek before getting out of bed.

"No, please come back", Rex groans and Regina chuckles as she walks to the bathroom.

"Get up Rex, it's your first day", she says and Rex groans once more, but does as he's told and sits up stretching out. He groans and scratches his head before standing and walking to the walk in closet to his side. He looks at the clothes and takes out a dark blue shirt and a couple of black jeans. He walks back to the bed and starts changing. When he's done he takes his clothes and walks to the bathroom and sees his sister in the shower. He smirks and shakes his head before turning to the cabinet and starts brushing his teeth. Once finished he walks out and walks to get his leather jacket. He smiles in satisfaction and turns just in time to see his sister walk out of the bathroom in her rope.

"I see you have changed my closet", she says and Rex chuckles as he scratches his neck nervously. He honestly didn't know how his sister would react. He just kinda did it. It just felt natural.

"Uh yeah, I kinda figured it was easiest for me to stay here you know?"

"Rex you know I have plenty of guest rooms, right?", Regina asks as she turns to him and puts her hand on his chest.

"I know, I just...", he drifted off, but Regina understood him completely.

"I understand. I just figured that's what you wanted"

"I just want to be near you. I can't loose you", he says quietly and looks down. Regina smiles at him and brings their forehand together.

"I can't loose you either", she whispers and Rex smiles at her before kissing her forehead gently and pulling back.

"I need to go. I got a job to attend to", he says and walks out of the house leaving a smiling Regina.

* * *

Rex walked inside the station and was immediately met with Emma who sat at her desk. She turned and smiled at him before she stood.

"Hey kid", she said and Rex scrunched his face in disgust.

"Please don't. It's bad enough to be called that by your parents", he said and Emma chuckled as they hugged. She somehow loved his hugs. How he held her tight like she was the most precious thing.

"How are you?", Rex asked and Emma smiled at him as they pulled back from the hug.

"I'm good. Better I guess", she said and Rex nodded at her.

"I'm glad to hear that. Remember I'm here if you need anything, alright?"

Emma nodded but didn't say anything. She cleared her throat and turned to her office desk and pulled out a batch and gun.

"Welcome to the station deputy", she said and smiled wide. Rex smiled tight and took the bathe and put it on his belt before looking at the gun in the blondes hand.

"Originally I'm not supposed to give this to you because you're a minor", she started and Rex furrowed his eyebrows.

"But I know how capable you are of defending yourself, and you need it, so much against Regina's and even my own will, here", she said and handed Rex the gun. Rex' eyes softened and looked at the blonde. He reached out to the gun, but felt his heart pulling it back. He sighed and withdraw his hand before taking a step back.

"No thank you. I won't do something against my sisters will", he said and Emma looked at the boy for a couple of seconds before laying the gun back down and walking towards the boy and kissing him lightly on the cheek. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tight.

"Thank you", she whispered and Rex smiled and brought his own arms around her and hugged her tight.

"Emma"

The sherif and deputy pulled back from the hug and saw Killian standing at the wall. Emma cleared her throat and looked down as she took a step back from the boy and turned to her ex boyfriend.

"Killian. How-how can I help?", she asked with a shaky voice and Rex noticed it immediately.

"I uh.. I wanted to talk", the pirate finally said and took a step forward and Emma automatically took a step back. Killian stopped and looked hurt at the blonde before clearing his throat.

"I wanted to apologise. I didn't mean anything I said. I want us to figure this out. Like we always do", he said and Emma sighed and looked down, while Rex just stood and felt the want to vomit at the pirate.

"Emma... Please", Killian begged and Emma sighed once more before turning to the man.

"I'm sorry"

Killian sighed and looked down. She didn't need to say more. He already knew her answer.

"Call me when you're done talking with your new boyfriend", he said angrily and walked out of the station. Both Emma and Rex furrowed their eyebrows at the man before turning awkwardly to each other. The awkward silence were luckily interrupted by the voice of the Charming himself.

"Good morning everybody", he said and turned to his daughter who quickly put on a smile.

"Good morning dad", she said and David smiled at her before turning to Rex who stood awkwardly at the desk, his hand resting on the furniture and the other hand in his hip.

"Good morning deputy. I see my daughter has given you what you need", David said and looked at the boy but noticed something was missing.

"No gun?", he asked turning to his daughter. Emma shook her head.

"No. He's still a minor and neither me nor Regina wants him to carry it around, so"

David raised his eyebrows in agreement and turned to the minor.

"Sorry kid", he said and Rex made a stone face making Emma laugh lightly.

* * *

Regina was doing breakfast when the front door opened and she heard footsteps in the dining room. She furrowed her eyebrows and turned just in time to hear Robins voice.

"Regina? Are you home?", he asked and Regina sighed and walked out of the kitchen.

"Robin. What are you doing here?", she asked and Robin looked at her as he held his daughter.

"I'm here to let my daughter get some rest", he said as it was obvious and walked upstairs without much of another word. Regina sighed and walked back to the kitchen, silently praying that her son would come down soon. But apparently luck wasn't on her side today, and after a couple of minutes she heard Robin call her out. She turned off the stove and ran up the stairs and inside her bedroom where she discovered Robin staring at her closet. At Rex' clothes.

"Regina? What is this?", he asked confused and Regina sighed in relief as she thought something bad had happened and sat on the bed.

"That is my brothers clothes, not that it concerns you anyway", she said and Robin turned to her with furrowed eyebrows.

"Doesn't concern me? I live here, this is my room and you tell me this isn't any of my concern?!", he said and Regina furrowed her eyebrows and stood from the bed.

"And where have you been the past two days? Gone! You say this is your home, your room, and yet Rex is here more than you are! Where have you been?!"

"I have been out taking care of my daughter!"

"And you couldn't do that here? And what about Roland? How are you supposed to take care of him? If you're only having your full attention on your daughter, who's going to take care of Roland?", Regina asked and this time Robin kept quiet. So Regina continues.

"Robin. I know this whole thing with Zelena and your daughter is hard to deal with. And I understand that you don't trust Zelena with her, but she's her mother. And Zelena would never hurt her. You have to trust her"

Robin didn't answer this time either. He simply walked out of the room towards his daughters room and not even a minute later her walked out and down the stairs with his daughter in his arms and a small bag with the most important stuff.

"Where are you going?", Regina asked and Robin simply ignored her and walked out do the house, slamming the door shut hard. Regina sighed and turned around to see Henry looking at her with knowing eyes.

"I'm sorry mom", he said and Regina shook her head before walking down stairs to the kitchen leaving a sighing Henry.

* * *

Rex and Emma walked out of the station towards the sheriff cruiser and Emma turned to the boy.

"Wanna drive kid?", she asked and Rex made a face at the title before grinning as she threw the keys at him and sat in the passenger seat. They drove around town, Emma leading him to where he should drive, even though Rex already knew the streets by heart.

"So... How are you feeling?", Rex asked suddenly and Emma looked at the boy with furrowed brows.

"Good, I guess... Why?"

Rex shrugged his shoulders.

"I just figured you wanted to talk? About everything"

"And why do you think that?"

Rex chuckled and looked at the blonde for a brief second.

"Miss Swan, believe it or not, you and I have more in common than you think"

Emma riled her eyes and groaned.

"Please don't call me that, it's bad enough with one Mills"

Rex laughed and shook his head playfully. Emma grinned as well and turned to the boy smiling at him.

"But we do Emma. Like the little lie detector that lives inside you? I have one as well. I have always been able to tell when people are lying to me. But I can also see when people feel alone. And right now, you do. You're just like Regina. Too stubborn to admit it"

Emma looked at the boy with a impressed face before shaking her head and turning back to the road.

"I must say I'm— REX WATCH OUT!", Emma yelled as she saw a tall boy standing on the road. But it was too late. Before Rex could even register the boy, the cruiser was stopped by the mysterious boy and it went flying back, rolling in the air. The car landed hard on the road upside down and Emma passed out while Rex groaned in pain. He turned to see Emma with blood all over her face from a possible head injury. He immediately checked her pulse and sighed in relief as he felt it.

 _Thank goodness_

He looked behind Emma and saw many legs running towards them. He turned to his other side and saw only a couple of legs who belonged to the mysterious guy.

"Omg are you okay?", a familiar voice asked and Rex turned to see Leroy.

"Leroy! Call 911 and call David after!", Rex said and Leroy nodded before standing and turning to the already many people who had ran from Granny's.

"Rex!", Ruby yelled as she saw the car and ran towards it.

"Ruby?!", Rex yelled and saw his girlfriend looking at him from his side.

"Rex, omg is Emma alright?"

"She's fine for now. There's a pulse, but she has gotten a head injury. She needs to get to the hospital as fast as possible!"

"What about you?", she asked with tears in her eyes and Rex smiled at her trying to ease her worry.

"I'm fine Ruby. Go get Regina. She can help!"

Ruby nodded and before Rex could even register, the girl was gone and he turned to see Emma slowly waking up.

"Emma? Emma are you alright? Emma talk to me!"

Emma groaned and blinked her eyes open. She noticed that everything was upside down and suddenly started to panic. Rex noticed the panic and put his hand on her shoulder as she shook.

"Emma Emma, relax! Look at me!", he yelled and Emma looked at him with scared eyes.

"It's gonna be okay. You're okay", he said and Emma nodded as she slowly started to relax.

* * *

Ruby reached the town hall in less than a minute and ran up the stairs and bursted into Regina's office, not caring the slightest and knowing Regina wouldn't care either after she has gotten the bad news.

Regina looked up from her paperwork as she heard Ruby burst inside.

"Miss Lucas what is the mea—"

"There's been an accident! A huge one!", Ruby interrupted her with tears in her eyes. Regina immediately noticed the tears and stood from the desk.

"What happened?", she asked and Ruby took a deep breath before answering.

"It's Emma and Rex. They've been in a car crash"

"Where?", Regina asked coldly and Ruby gave her the locations and before she knew it, purple smoke surrounded them and they were standing on the road a couple of meters away from the big group of whole Granny's on lunch time. They ran to the group and pasted by.

"Excuse me!", Regina yelled and every single person moved away, knowing how much they respected their mayor. And maybe were a little scared. Regina and Ruby ran to the car and saw Emma and Rex still inside the car. The difference was now that Emma had woken up and was having a panic attack.

"REX!", Regina yelled and Rex turned his head towards the voice and saw his elder sister at Emma's side.

"Gina!", he yelled back and Regina smiled at him, thanking every single God that he was still alive. She turned and saw Emma looking at her.

"Emma", she whispered and Emma began to cry.

"Gina", she whispered obviously scared and Regina smiled assuring at her.

"It's gonna be fine Emma. We are going to get you out of here", she said and Emma nodded letting her tears fall freely.

"Gina, I'm scared", she said a little louder and Regina felt tears in her own eyes.

"I know sweetheart, but you have to be calm. Stressing out, can injure your body further"

Emma whimpered and cried more and more.

"Gina help me", she cried and Regina felt a tear leaving her eye.

"I'm doing everything I can Emma", she said calmly, before standing up turning to Ruby.

"We have to remove the car or at least turn it around"

"Can't you do that with your magic?", Ruby asked and Regina sighed shaking her head.

"Not alone. I need help. And I obviously can't use Emma. So that means there's only one person left"

* * *

Cora, Henry and Hades were standing and watching the whole accident with all different kinds of emotions. Cora with a comparison of sadness and anger. Henry with sadness only and Hades with a comparison of happiness and disappointment.

"My little Rex", Cora whimpered and turned to Henry burying her face in his neck. Hades shook his head and waved his hand, making the picture disappear. He walked to his throne and sat down sighing low.

"How could you do this?! HE'S SEVENTEEN!", Cora yelled at the God and Hades sighed rubbing his forehead.

"I didn't ask him to do that! That was his own choice!"

"He's—"

"Cora please. Let's not waste our time on him. Even he couldn't have done anything"

Cora sighed and calmed down as she heard her husbands voice and turned to him hugging him tightly.

"I just can't loose him now Henry. I can't"


	13. Need Anything?

**Hello everybody! New chapter up! Now I know many of you are confused about many things in this story, but don't worry! Your questions will all be answered in the story! So please be patient with me :)**

* * *

She was interrupted with her movie as she heard a knock on her door. She groaned deeply and sat the movie on a pause before standing from the couch and walking to her front door. She was surprised to see her sister when she opened the door.

"Regina"

She could immediately see tears in her sisters eyes and suddenly, despite their hate for each other, became worried.

"What's wrong?", she asked and Regina sighed and walked in making Zelena furrow her eyebrows.

"I need your help", she said and Zelena stared at her sister for a moment before shaking her head in shock.

"I-I'm sorry what?"

"Ugh, are you deaf?! I need your help Zelena!", Regina said angrily and Zelena sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Well I'm sorry if I sound surprised"

"Zelena please, I don't have time for this. I need your help to save somebody. Let me give you this chance to actually save someone's life instead of taking it", Regina said with more tears in her eyes. Zelena was worried for her sister, of course she was, they were sisters after all. But she still felt the hate.

"What happened?", she asked as she sat down while Regina stayed standing.

"Emma and Rex has been in a car accident. They are currently in the car that is standing upside down. Emma has a serious head injury while Rex probably has been cut in his stomach"

Zelena furrows her eyebrows at the unfamiliar name.

"Rex? Who is Rex?"

* * *

Emma and Rex still sat in the car. Emma sat and looked at Rex holding his hand as he sat and took small steady breaths.

"I'm sorry Swan", he said in between coughs and Emma furrowed her eyebrows.

"What? No, Rex this isn't your fault"

"Really? I... I was driving"

"Yes, but it wasn't you who threw the car back", Emma assured and Rex nodded while he tried to breathe normally. He looked down and looked at the glass in his stomach. He growled in pain and turned to Emma who had tears in her eyes.

"I'm okay", Rex said and Emma nodded before she heard her name.

"Emma!"

Emma turned and saw her father running towards the car and Emma has never been more happy to see her father.

"Dad?"

"I'm here Emma, I'm here!"

Emma let her tears fall in happiness and smiled at her father.

"How are you holding up in there?", he asked as he got on his knees.

"I'm fine, but Rex has a glass in his stomach. He's loosing blood"

David turned to Rex and did indeed see a glass in the boys stomach. He stood to the ground and ran to the other side of the car and got down on his knees.

"Rex?"

Rex turned to the man and suddenly saw two Davids.

"David?"

"Are you alright? Can you breathe?"

Rex nodded and turned back to Emma who looked at him worried.

"I can't breathe", he said and suddenly he passed out, his head and arms hanging.

"Rex!", David said and tried to shake him awake by his shoulder, but it didn't work. He turned to Emma and nodded.

"Keep calm. I'm gonna get help", he said and let go of Rex before standing and running to Ruby, who stood and tried to calm down the towns citizens.

"Ruby! Where the hell is Regina?!"

"She's getting help, I don't know who, she didn't tell me", Ruby answered as she turned to him and sighed.

"Well she has to hurry. Rex just passed out"

"What?!", Ruby asked in horror and looked at the man for a moment before running to the car. She ran to Rex' side and got down on her knees looking at her unconscious boyfriend.

"Rex!"

"Rubes he won't wake by just our calling for him. We have to get out do here", Emma answered and Ruby turned to the blonde meeting just as teary eyes as her own.

"It's gonna be okay Rubes"

Ruby nodded before turning to her boyfriend and letting a tear fall before standing and walking to David who almost couldn't control the citizens. They were screaming and yelling about the mayor abandoning them.

"She told us she would help! She said she would find help!"

"Yeah, where is she?!"

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!", Ruby yelled and everyone stopped and looked at her. There was completely silent and Ruby sighed before turning to David.

"I hope for the sake of Regina that she's here soon"

* * *

"He's no one! He's a kid!"

"Don't lie to me Regina!"

"Zelena please, we don't have time for this! Can you please just help me, and I will explain everything"

Zelena looked down for a moment before looking back up at her sister.

"On one condition"

"Anything", Regina answered with angsty. She would do anything to get her brother and love out of that car.

"I will get full custody of my child with Robin. I have every right to see my daughter"

Regina nodded without a moment of hesitation and Zelena smiled and stood.

"That's a deal. Now let's save those friends of yours", she said and walked tot he door but she didn't get far as she saw purple smoke and suddenly she was standing in the middle of the road with the familiar group of people.

"Come on", Regina said and Zelena followed her to the group and walked through. They immediately discovered David at the car, and the hospitals ambulances had arrived as well.

"Regina", he said in a huge relief as he saw her, but immediately took a step back as he saw the other Mills sister.

"What is she doing here?"

"Excuse me, I'm actually here to help that daughter of yours", she said and Regina rolled her eyes.

"It's true. Now everybody move", she called out and everybody moved from the car.

"Regina listen! Rex has passed out", Ruby said, and Regina turned to the girl with widened eyes.

"What?!"

She ran to the car and got down on her knees looking at her unconscious brother.

"Gina!", Emma said and smiled at her secret love. Regina turned to Emma, who looked at her like she was her only lifeline. And she kind of was.

"How are you?"

"Could be better, but Rex...", she trailed off as she looked at him and back at Regina.

"The-the glass—"

"It's okay Emma. There's nothing you can do. Let me and Zelena handle this"

"Zelena? She's helping?"

"Yes. She and I are going to move the car. So if you feel any pain, scream. Okay?"

Emma nodded and Regina nodded back but didn't stand just yet.

"Be careful", she whispered and Emma smiled at her and let a tear fall.

"You too", she said and Regina let a tear fall before standing and walking towards Zelena, standing beside her before wiping her tear away.

"Alright. You know what to do", she said and Zelena nodded before they held up their hands and did their job. The car slowly started to rise from the ground. They were obviously trying to turn the car around and it surprisingly went better than any of them had thought. That was until they all heard a yell.

"STOP STOP STOP!", Emma yelled and the Mills sisters froze but didn't let go.

"David go check!", Regina yelled and David ran to the car and saw the glass in Rex' stomach. It was obviously moving inside. He turned and saw his daughter with tears in her eyes.

"It's okay Emma", he whispered before turning to the Mills sisters.

"It's Rex. It's the glass in his stomach. It's cutting him if you move", he said and Regina wanted to freeze. To get down on her knees and cry. But she couldn't. She was holding her brother and love in her hands and Zelena couldn't do it alone.

"What do we do?", Ruby asked from the side with tears in her eyes.

"We have to continue. If we're lucky, we can heel him after. As long as it doesn't kill him", Regina answered. She turned to Zelena who nodded and David nodded before turning back to his daughter and new found friend.

"I'm sorry, but we have to continue. There's nothing we can do"

Emma furrowed her eyebrows at her father.

"What? But he-he will—"

"Emma. There's nothing we can do. I'm sorry"

Emma let her tears fall and turned to Rex and cried before nodding and looking down.

"Just get on with it", she said and David moved away before they continued to turn the car around. And as they reached halfway, Emma felt herself become sick and passed out as well. They all noticed the blondes stillness and became even more worried. Finally after what seemed like hours to everyone, but probably only lasted a minute, the car was turned around and the moment it hit the ground everybody on the street, including Zelena and the whole group from Granny's ran to the car and helped the two now unconscious cops out of the car. Regina and Zelena among with others went to help Rex while David and Ruby also among others ran to help Emma.

Regina looked down at the glass in her brothers stomach and turned to David, Ruby and Zelena.

"I can't heel him. Not when the glass is so deep"

"Let's get them to the ambulances then!", David said and they all helped to get them to them to the ambulances where there were doctors standing ready. Regina and Zelena went with Rex while David and Ruby went with Emma. The drives were quiet and yet so loud. Regina just sat and stared at her unconscious brother, while Zelena sat quietly looking at her sister with worried eyes as the doctors were trying to sense his pulse and take all kinds of tests.

She was brought back as the doors opened and Rex got pulled out of the ambulance and she and Regina ran with them. They were met by doctor Whale in the hallway.

"What happened?"

"A car crash doctor. Two passengers. The boy here has gotten a piece glass through his stomach, while the woman has a massive head injury", one of the doctors answers and Whale nodded turning to the two sisters.

"You two have to stay here, you can wait outside and let the doctors to their job", he said and ran with the bed and the rest of the staff without as much as a change for them to complain. Regina turned to Zelena and buried her face in her older sisters neck and Zelena, who knew how much her sister needed her right now, immediately brought her arms around her and held her as she cried her heart out.

But it didn't last long as they heard the doors open and saw David and Ruby with Emma laying still unconscious in the bed. Doctor Whale came out and saw the second patient.

"Emma Swan? What the hell happened to that car?!"

His question were unanswered as he and another amount of nurses and doctors ran with the bed leaving the four people alone in the hallway. They walked to the waiting room and waited.

"Who is he?", Zelena asked after a couple minutes in silence. Regina turned to her with furrowed eyebrows.

"The boy. Rex. Who is he?"

Regina's face softened and she looked down, but suddenly David came with a cup of coffee for her. She smiled up at him as she took the cup and he smiled back before turning to the other Mills sister.

"Do you want anything?", he asked softly and Zelena looked surprised at him for a moment before David chuckled.

"You might have helped saving my daughters life. Do I need to say more?"

Zelena shook her head and cleared her throat.

"Some water would be great thank you"

David smiled at her and nodded before walking to the machines.

"You see? You help, you get cared for", Regina said and Zelena turned to her and nodded before looking back down. She cleared her throat before turning to her fully.

"So. Rex"

"Rex", Regina repeated.

"You two seem pretty close"

"We are"

"Is... Is he your new boyfriend?"

At that Regina choked on her coffee hard and spit out all over the floor in front of her. She looked up and saw the receptionist giving she a deadly glare and Regina smiled nervously and looked down.

"Sorry", she said before waving her hand cleaning it up. The receptionist shook her head and went back to her work and Regina turned back to her sister with a furrowed face.

"Don't look at me, you spitted it out"

Regina shook her head and took another ship of her coffee as she looked down.

"Well he's not my boyfriend"

"Actually, he's my boyfriend", they heard Ruby say and they both turned to the brunette's with furrowed eyebrows.

"You're what?"

"Come on Regina, you already knew that", the wolf said and Regina shook her head.

"Actually I didn't", she said and Ruby frowned, suddenly regretting her comment. This was not the way she wanted to tell the family.

"I thought you said he was new here", Zelena said turning to Regina and heard Ruby chuckle.

"He is. We just hit it off quickly"

Both sisters turned to her with raised eyebrows and Ruby felt herself freeze by the cold stares.

"Well, if he's her boyfriend, who is he to you?", Zelena said turning once more to her sister, not caring the slightest about the boys girlfriend, and Regina sighed and took a deep breath before turning to her sister.

"He's our little brother"

Before Zelena could answer David appeared with a cup of water while Snow came running through the door.

"David!"

David turned and saw his wife with his son and went to her hugging her tight.

"How are they?", she asked and David walked her to a chair.

"We don't know anything yet", he said and Snow nodded turning to Regina and Zelena. She was stunned when she saw the redhead and turned to her husband for explanation.

"She helped Regina saving Emma and Rex"

Snow nodded slowly and turned to the sisters before turning back to her husband.

"When will we hear anything?"

"I'm not sure. Soon I hope", he answered and Snow nodded turning to her son who sat on her lab and looked at Regina. Without another word Snow stood and sat Neal down on the brunette's lab. Regina furrowed her eyebrows at Snow but the woman didn't pay her any attention, knowing Regina wouldn't mind at all. And she was right. Regina smiled a little and turned to the boy who had already buried his whole body against her chest. She smiled and brought her arms around him.

"I think he likes you", Zelena said and Regina smiled at her as she hugged the sad boy. Said sad boy looked at the unfamiliar redhead from the corner of his eye and he immediately saw kindness in her eyes. He pulled back from Regina's embrace and moved closer to the new woman in his life.

"I think he likes you as well", Regina said with a sad smile and Zelena furrowed her eyebrows. But before she could answer, the boy crawled over to her lab and looked up at her.

"Me Neal", he said and Zelena smiled at him already feeling tears in her eyes.

"Hello Neal. My name is Zelena"

"David", Whales voice interrupted in the room and everyone, except for Zelena who held Neal, and ran a little to the doctor.

"So?", David asked and Whale sighed looking down for a second.

"Emma received a large hit to her head, which caused her to have a concussion. So she needs to relax the next couple of days. Otherwise she's fine", Whale said and everybody let out a sighs in relief.

"Oh David", Snow said and hugged her husband. Whale waited for a minute before continuing.

"As for our new guest, which I don't know the name of?", he half stated half asked.

"Rex Mills", Regina said and Whale widened his eyes.

"Another Mills? Let me guess, little brother?", he asked and Regina started to get impatient.

"How is my brother Whale?"

Whale chuckled and shook his head before continuing.

"Our little Mills here, had a piece of glass through his stomach, as you probably all know. And it doesn't look so good at the moment. He has lost a lot of blood and he's in need of surgery right away, they are already preparing him. I'm going in there as soon as I'm done here"

"Then what the hell are you still doing here?!", Regina asked with an angry face and Whale simply furrowed his eyebrows at her as he smiled.

"I figured the family wanted to kno—"

"Go fix my brother you imp!", Zelena suddenly said angrily and Whale shook his head smiling

"I admire your love for him Mills", he said and quickly ran to the OR without another word.

* * *

Emma woke an hour later. She could feel a huge headache coming and she groaned as the lights hit her eyes. She turned her head to look around the room but saw no one. She thought back and immediately thought of Rex and the sight of him sitting with the glass through his stomach. She panicked as she didn't see Rex anywhere and she needed to see him as soon as possible.

"Miss Swan relax. Miss Swan you're alright", a nurse said as she walked in and saw her panic. He was now standing by her side. Emma looked up at him and sighed.

"Rex?", she asked and the nurse nodded.

"He's in surgery at the moment. Would you like to see your family?"

 _Gina_

Emma nodded and the nurse walked out of the room. Two minutes later he walked inside again, this time with her parents and Regina behind him.

"Emma"

Emma felt her heart filling with warmth as she heard her mothers voice. She brought her arms out and Snow stepped inside and brought her own arms around her daughter.

"How are you feeling sweetie?", Snow asked as she pulled back from the hug. Emma nodded slowly and Snow smiled at her. Emma smiled back before turning to her father.

"Dad?"

"I'm here Emma", David said and walked forwards taking her hand in his. Emma smiled at him and turned to Regina who stood a little further away looking down.

"Regina?"

Regina looked up at the blonde who looked back at her with sad eyes.

"Mom!", Henry said as he ran inside. Emma turned to her son and immediately felt tears in her eyes. She hadn't thought of anyone other than Henry when she was trapped in that car.

"Henry", she said and he immediately walked forward and wrapped his arms around her. When he pulled back, he turned to his other mother with furrowed eyebrows.

"Why is Zelena sitting outside with uncle Neal?"

Regina cleared her throat and smiled at him.

"Because apparently he wants to sit with her", she answered simply and Henry nodded but he wasn't done asking.

"But why is she out of her cell?"

"She helped me saving Emma and Rex"

"Uncle Rex? Where is he now?"

"In surgery. He was hurt pretty bad", David answered and Henry turned to him with worried eyes.

"How bad?"

David opened his mouth to answer when he got a deadly glare from both mothers and quickly closed his mouth again.

"Henry why don't you and I and Ruby go out to Zelena and get a cup of hot chocolate", Snow said and Henry sighed in annoying defeat as he rolled his eyes before walking out of the room with Ruby. Snow turned to her husband and looked at him. Said husband noticed the look and smiled at her.

"I think I'll stay", he said politely, but his wife's flare only grew harder and he started to regret his answer.

"Actually, I think I'll go with you"

"Good choice", Snow answered before walking out of the room leaving the two women alone. The silence was heavy and a little awkward.

"He's so your kid"

"Your parents have never been very subtle"

The two women looked at each other, both blushing furiously.

 _Well, that was awkward_ , Emma thought before clearing her throat.

"You're right. They haven't"

Regina shook her head and looked at the door.

"What do you mean he's my kid?", she asked turning back to the blonde.

"Seriously? He's a like a miniature of you", Emma answered and Regina furrowed her eyebrows.

"Miniature? You mean like a dwarf?"

Emma chuckled and shook her head.

"No. I mean he's taking action from you. He's behaving just like you do"

Regina nodded and looked awkwardly around the room and heard another chuckle.

"Don't look so tense Regina. It's just me"

"Just you?", Regina said earning a confused look from the blonde.

"What do you mean?"

Regina sighed and went to sit down in the chair beside the bed.

"Emma you could have died today. I don't know what I would do if I lost you", she said quietly as she looked down.

"Go all evil queen again?", Emma asked playfully, but the smile immediately dropped as she saw the deadly glare.

"Sorry", she said and looked away.

"So what happened? Do you remember anything?", Regina asked changing the subject completely. Emma thought about it for a moment before turning to the woman.

"We were just driving around. And suddenly there's this boy standing on the road"

"A boy?", Regina asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"Yeah... He was tall with brown hair"

"Mmm hhmm. Continue"

Emma sighed and looked away from the woman.

"Rex tried to stop the car but it was too late. Suddenly our car just stops and gets send back through the air. We're just rolling around and we can't do anything. I can't remember anything after that"

Regina looked down and thought about who the mysterious man could be. But before she could say anything further, the doors opened and a nurse walked in.

"Dr. Whale wanted me to report that he's done with the surgery and that the boy is fine. Further information will come soon", the nurse said and walked out without another word. Emma could hear the sighs in relief from the brunette and she smiled at her before slowly taking the woman's hand in her own, which earned her a confused look from the said woman.

"He's okay Regina. He survived"

Regina nodded but didn't say anything as she looked down.

* * *

An hour later, they all got to see him and Regina got tears in her eyes as she saw her brother in the bed, lying completely still. She walked to his bed and placed her hand on his.

"Oh Rex. My sweet sweet Rex"

She could feel presence and turned to see her sister walking in.

"Say hello to our brother", Regina said sarcastically and chuckled a little before turning back to said brother. Zelena walked towards the other side of the bed and looked down at her new found brother.

"How is it possible?"

"I think Rex himself should tell you that story"

Zelena nodded and sat down in the chair looking at the boy. He was brown, so he couldn't be her brother by blood. Maybe adoption?

"Ah. The Mills sisters. I see the family is now together as one", doctor Whale said as he walked inside and saw the two sisters. Said sisters turned to the man with cold faces.

"What do you have Whale?", Regina asked as she cleared her throat. Whale sighed and turned to look at the boy.

"We successfully managed to remove the glass from his stomach. However when we removed it, Rex began to loose blood. A lot of blood. Apparently the glass had cut deeper than I thought. But we were able to save him and he will survive. Don't worry"

"Thank you Whale", Regina said and let her tears fall in relief. She cousin describe how happy she was to hear that her brother survived. And as she turned to her sister, she knew that the redhead felt the same.

"He will of course have to take it easy the next couple of days, maybe weeks. Depends really on how he's healing. But none then less, he has to stay in bed the next week for starters. And then I will see him again and I will assess wether he's ready or not"

Regina nodded and turned to look at her brother.

"I will make sure he stays home"

"Good. Please call for me when he wakes up", Whale said and he walked out leaving the sister alone with their still unconscious brother.

"We need to find out who did this", Regina said with an angry voice and Zelena stood and walked to the bed looking down at him.

"Indeed", she said with just as angry voice.

* * *

 **I hope you guys like it! Review and tell me what you think :)**


	14. Finally

**10 months ago**

"Okay sweetheart. Are you ready?", Cora asked her son as they sat in the study and Rex nodded standing.

"I'm ready. Teach me"

Cora chuckled at her sons eagerness and stood from her seat.

"Sweet child, sit down", she said and Rex slowly sat down again.

"Magic isn't just fun and running around. It's a lifestyle. A lifestyle you have to control. And you can't do that without reading on it", Cora said and walked towards her son, standing right in front of him.

"I need to show you something", she said and before Rex could register, they were surrounded by purple clouds and they were standing in the vault.

"Alright. Now don't touch anything", Cora said sternly as she walked to the mirror and looked at her hair before turning to her son, who already had his hands on a book. She sighed and walked to the boy.

"I told you not to touch anything", she said and Rex frowned looking down like a child.

"Alright. Let's start with something simple", Cora said and handed him another book.

"I thought I was learning magic, not Spanish", he said as he saw the text and Cora rolled her eyes at her son.

"We are not making nachos, we are making magic. It's elvish"

"Say what?", Rex said as he turned to his mother and Cora chuckled.

"Elvish"

"It sounds hard"

"For some people yes. Others no", Cora said as she handed Rex the book.

"What's the difference?", Rex asked curious as ever, and Cora loved her son for being so curious and interested in magic.

"People born with magic, normally takes Elvish to them easier than people who learns magic from the start"

Rex nodded and looked down at the book. He opened it and looked at the first words and already gave up.

"Ugh, can't you just tell me what to do, and I can learn it in that way?", Rex asked groaning and Cora chuckled at him.

"No Rex. Don't worry, I will teach you to read it"

Rex sighed but nodded. He walked to the wall and before he knew it, a chair appeared and Rex furrowed his eyebrows before turning around, only to meet a smirk on his mothers face.

"What?"

"I think you're easier to teach than I thought"

* * *

 **Present time**

Zelena sat in her brothers room looking at him. She has never thought she would find someone in her life that she could care about, none then less love. But here he was. Not flesh and blood, but still, a brother. She walked to the bed and looked down at him. He looked familiar in some way. She didn't know what it was, but there was something about him that looked familiar to her. But she didn't care about that right now. She just wanted her brother to wake so they could finally meet properly.

"Zelena. Where's Regina?", Emma's voice said and Zelena turned to see the blonde in a wheelchair and her hospital gown.

"Emma. Uhm... She's at granny's with Henry, buying some lunch"

"Alright. Is it... Is it okay if I... Come in?"

"Sure"

"Do you need any help?", Zelena asked as she saw Emma struggling and Emma turned to the woman smiling at her before shaking her head.

"You don't have to Zelena. It's already enough with one Mills taking care of me"

Zelena sighed and nodded.

"She's just trying to help, you know. She really cares about you", she said and Emma smiled at her as she drove to beside the bed.

"I care about her too"

Zelena smiled at the blonde and turned to Rex.

"How is he? As a person. How is his personality?", she quietly asked and Emma looked at the boy as well.

"He's generous. Well behaved. Over protective. He's a lot like Regina. Sometimes I even see a little Henry in him", Emma said proudly as she let her hand through the boys hair. Zelena looked at the action and couldn't help but smile. She was happy that her brother had this blonde in his life.

"I even see you", Emma suddenly said and Zelena turned to the blonde with surprised eyes.

"You do?"

"Yeah. His temper. That's all you", Emma answered and Zelena made a stone face at the blonde making said blonde chuckle.

"Don't worry, it's a good thing. It's actually sweet. His temper. He's very protective of the people he care about, and if something happens to them, he looses his temper in an instant"

"How do you know him so well? As far as I know, he hasn't been here very long", Zelena asked and Emma chuckled shaking her head.

"He hasn't. But I know these things because I also see myself in him. It's like he has a little part of every single one of us"

Zelena nodded and turned back to her brother.

"I don't care how he is as a person right now. As long as he's alright", she said and turned to the blonde smiling at her, who smiled back at her. And before she could say anything further, Regina and Henry stepped inside with a take out bag from granny's.

"Emma", Regina said and Emma looked at her and smiled.

"Regina"

"Why are you not in bed?", Regina immediately asked and stepped towards the woman ready to carry her back.

"Regina please, I wanted to see him", Emma answered holding up her hand stopping the brunette.

"Emma you have a concussion and a broken leg. You need to rest", Regina said and Emma sighed as she rolled her eyes, and she could see the redhead doing the same.

"It's not the whole leg Regina, only the ankle"

"Still! Whale told you to take it easy!"

"Gina come on, she's just worried about Rex", Zelena said and Regina turned to her sister with a frown.

"Not helping"

"Just give me my damn sandwich and sit down"

Regina sighed and gave Zelena the take out bag before walking to the bed. She was surprised that Rex hadn't woken yet. It has been almost two days now.

"Has he...?", Regina trailed off, but Zelena knew her sisters question and she stood from her seat.

"Not yet. I'm sorry"

Regina nodded as she looked at her unconscious brother. She let her hand through his hair and rested it on his cheek. She leaned down and kissed him gently on his forehead.

"Please wake up Rex", she whispered before letting her own forehead resting against his. Emma and Henry shared a sad look while Zelena looked down at her brother as well.

* * *

He couldn't see anything. It was dark. He figured that it was probably night. He looked to his side and saw Regina sitting in the chair, her head resting on her hand as she slept. Rex smiled and turned to the other side of the bed and saw an unfamiliar redhead in the other chair. He furrowed his eyebrows at the woman and looked good at her. She was beautiful. Red hair with freckles.

 _Cute_

A sound broke him from his thought and he turned to see Henry walking in.

"Henry", Rex whispered and Henry jumped at the voice and turned to see his uncle wide awake.

"Uncle Rex. You're awake", Henry whispered back and smiled wide at him and Rex smiled back at him with a huge smile on his face.

"How is your mother?", he asked and Henry knew who he was referring to.

"She's fine. She got a concussion, but she's fine", he said and Rex nodded turning to Regina.

"She's missing you too. A lot actually", Henry said and Rex couldn't help but think of how Regina would act when she was worried about him. He turned to the redhead and turned back to Henry.

"Who is that?", he asks then and Henry turns to his aunt and smiled before turning back to his uncle.

"I don't think that's my place to say", he says and Rex furrows his eyebrows at his nephew.

"Get some sleep. It's still the middle of the night", he says and walks to the couch and lays down. Rex sighs and turns to the redhead smiling at her before turning to Regina and smiled at her as well. But he couldn't fall back asleep. He has slept for the past two days. And as he had expected, he laid in his bed for hours and stared at his youngest sister as she slept. She has always been beautiful when she sleeps, and Rex can't stop smiling as he looks at her. But soon exhaustion takes over and he falls asleep without even noticing.

When Regina woke she groaned as she scratched her eyes before looking at her brother who's still sleeping. She sighed before standing from the chair and walking out of the room. She walked down the hall and into Emma's room, meeting said blonde as she sat in the bed and ate her breakfast.

"Good morning", she said and Regina smiled at her.

"Good morning. How are you feeling?"

"Better. The ankle is progressing. Hopefully I can walk soon", she said smiling at the brunette. Said brunette nodded and walked towards the bed and sat down in the chair.

"Rex hasn't woken yet", she whispered as she looked at the blondes hand, she desperately wanted to reach out for and take. And as if the blonde could read her mind, she reached out her own hand and took the brunette's hand into her own.

"It's gonna be okay. He will wake", she said with confidence and Regina smiled a little at the blondes believe. Sometimes she needed the blondes confidence, when she didn't have her own.

"Thank you", she whispered and before Emma could answer, the door was opened and Robin walked in.

"Regina. Emma"

"Robin", Regina said and Robin walked to the bed looking down at the blonde.

"How are you?"

"I-I'm fine, thanks"

"Good. How about your brother?", he asks turning to Regina and the brunette furrowed her eyebrows at her boyfriend, ex boyfriend?

"Oh so now you worry about him?", she asks and Emma widens her eyes at the sudden change of behaviour while Robin furrowed his eyebrows.

"Of course I do, he's your brother. I only didn't like him because you slept with him!", he yelled and both women flinched at the mans words, but for totally different reasons.

"Robin, let's not take this here. Let's go outs—"

"No! Let's take it here. Right now. Then Emma can hear it as well"

"Hear what?", Emma asked suddenly interested. Regina sighed and closed her eyes for a brief second before taking a deep breath and looking at the man.

"Robin please"

"Regina I just want what's best for you. And Rex isn't that man!"

"HE'S MY BROTHER! YOU CAN'T KEEP HIM OUT OF MY LIFE!", Regina yelled and Emma jumped in her bed by the outburst.

"Regina listen to me. He came here to kill Hook. He doesn't belong here. He needs to be send back to his own world"

"Over my dead body", Regina said and as she had stepped forward and now stood right in front of the man.

"You're letting him destroying our relationship!"

"YOU are destroying it, Robin! You are destroying it by pulling me away from my own brother! Yes I slept with him, but that was before I knew who he was!"

"But he did! He knew your name! He knew what he was doing!"

"GUYS STOP!", Emma yelled and Regina looked shocked and hurt at the man and looked down before walking out of the room. Emma sighed and turned to the man and eyes him deadly.

"Why?"

"Excuse me?", he asked and Emma rolled her eyes.

"Why? Why coming in here and yelling at her. She's right. You are destroying your relationship"

"With all due respect Emma, you don't have a word in this conversation"

"With all due respect Robin, I don't really care. That was disrespectful to both Regina and Rex. I may be too good for Hook, but she's way over your league", Emma said with a stone cold face and went out of the bed and into her wheelchair before driving out do the room, leaving Robin alone with his thoughts.

She found Regina in the waiting room in one of the chairs. She drove to the brunette and stopped right in front of her.

"You didn't have to come out here", Regina said quietly as she looked down and Emma shrugged.

"I know. I wanted to", Emma whispered back and Regina looked up and met Emma's green sea eyes.

"Thank you", she whispered and Emma smiled at her.

"You too"

Regina smiled and Emma smiled back. She noticed some tears in the brunette's eyes and suddenly got worried for her.

"You okay?", she asked and Regina shook her head before nodding and looking the other way.

"I'm fine. I just needed a moment"

Emma nodded and drove even closer to the brunette, who rose her head and looked at the blonde who now was as close as she could get.

"Regina—"

"Regina! Rex is awake", Zelena called out and both women turned around and Regina immediately stood and walked fast towards her sister and past her, Emma right behind her. As they reached the door, they saw Rex and Henry sitting and talking.

"Oh my god!", Regina cried out and ran to the bed pulling the boy into her arms holding him close. Rex felt like he was being choked. Man his sister was strong.

"Oh my god Rex, my beautiful Rex"

"Gina"

"I will never let you out of my sight again"

"Gina, you're—"

"I promise I will find the person who did this to you"

"Gina!", Rex said and Regina pulled back looking at him with eyes full of love.

"You're okay", she whispered and leaned forward, kissing his forehead. Rex smiled at her and nodded.

"I'm okay", he whispered and immediately received a kiss on his cheek.

"Gina stop", he laughed and Regina laughed as well before kissing his other cheek and pulling back.

"Rex", Emma said and Rex turned to see his friend in the wheelchair.

"Emma", he said and said blonde smiled at him.

"You're okay", he whispered and Emma nodded.

"I am. And so are you", she said and Rex nodded before turning down to the blondes foot.

"What happened?"

"My ankle kind of... Well... It will be good soon", she said and Rex furrowed his eyebrows.

"You broke your ankle in the accident?"

Emma nodded and Rex suddenly looked angry.

"Why the didn't you tell me?!", he asked angrily and Emma flinched.

"You had a piece of glass through your stomach! My ankle wasn't important!"

"It was to me!"

"Both of you stop. It doesn't matter now. The important thing is that you both are okay", Regina said cutting in, before the two cops started their own case. Said cops both sighed and looked down.

"I'm sorry", Rex said quietly and Emma shrugged.

"It's okay. You're right", she said and Rex shrugged as well, before turning to Zelena who sat in the chair.

"May I know who you might be?", he asked and Zelena suddenly started to get nervous. She didn't want to give her brother a bad impression.

"I... I uhm..."

"Henry, why don't we go for a walk. I think they need some time alone", Emma said and Henry nodded following his mother outside, leaving the Mills family alone. Rex furrowed his eyebrows and turned to Regina.

"What's going on?", he asked and Regina smiled at him before walking to her sister and putting a hand on the redheads shoulder.

"Rex I would like you to meet Zelena. Our sister"

Rex widened his eyes at the news and turned to really look at the woman. Red hair, freckles. Of. Fucking. Corse.

*She's so moms child*

"Holy fuck", he whispered and Zelena tensed at the words. Was it good or bad?

"I-I mean sorry. I uhm... Sorry", he mumbled and Regina chuckled along with Zelena.

"Nice to meet you too little brother", she said and Rex laughed nervously as he scratched his neck.

* * *

 **A few days ago**

Rex walked inside Granny's and immediately felt everyone's eyes at him. He sighed and walked to a booth waiting patiently. After a few minutes the door opened and Rex turned to see his guest and smiled as he stood and greeted his nephew.

"Henry"

"Hey uncle Rex. Thanks for meeting me", Henry said and Rex smiled at him and nodded.

"Of course. I would do anything for you", he said and Henry smiled at him, already used to it. He sat down opposite of his uncle and smiled as he took out a book.

"What's this?", Rex asked curiosity definitely getting the best of him, and Henry grinned, finding more and more similarities between him and his uncle.

"This is the storybook. The book that started all of this", he said and Rex widened his eyes.

"This is the storybook? The storybook? I have read about this book my whole life", he said and Henry grinned once more.

"Yeah, I guess it is kind of famous. But the reason I brought you here, is because every single person in this town has their story written in this book. Everyone expect for you", Henry said and Rex furrowed his eyebrows at his nephew. But before he can say anything, Ruby stops him as she greets them.

"Hey guys. So what's on the menu today?"

"You know what I want Ruby", Henry said and Ruby grinned writing down is order.

"Pancakes and a hot cocoa with whipped cream and cinnamon. Robert?", She asked turning to the boy, and Rex felt a twist in his member at the name. Ruby just knows how to excite him, and he hated her for it.

"Uhm... I'll just take the eggs and the black coffee", he said and Ruby nodded and wrote down the order, before winking at the boy and walking away.

"I'm not even gonna ask", Henry said and Rex blushed before clearing his throat.

"So. The book. You say my story isn't in it?"

"Yes. And I think the reason is because the author at your parents time, didn't know about you. I think your mom hid you from him", Henry said and Rex furrowed his eyebrows.

"But why would she do that? I mean I wasn't exactly a threat to them, was I?", Rex asked and Henry shrugged.

"I don't think so. But no matter how, you aren't in this book. So if my theory is correct, you either don't have a story, or your story is in another book", Henry said and Rex widened his eyes.

"Another book? There's other books?"

"Well as far as I know, there's only this one, and the one Isaac and grandpa wrote"

"And which one is that?"

Henry sighed and pulled out a second book from his bag. This time it was black and white and the captions said 'Heroes and Villains'.

"Heroes and Villains? What kind of book is that?"

"It's an evil book, you could say. It's a book where all the stories are written with no happy endings. Where the villains win and the heroes lose. It's practically our stories, upside down"

"Wow", Rex say and Henry nodded. Ruby came down with their orders and Rex blushed again as she winked at him and swung her hips a little more as she walked back. Rex couldn't stop staring at waitress' ass, but he was brought back by a clearing throat and he turned to see his nephew giving him a knowing look.

"If you like her, why not just ask her out?", Henry asked and Rex shook his head wanting to change the subject fast.

"So. Do you think there's a third book out there, where my story could be in?", he asked and Henry chuckled and rolled his eyes as he shook his head.

"You're so your mothers son", Rex said and Henry chuckled.

"I know. And yes, I do. All we have to do is find it. And I know just where to start", he said and Rex smiled at him. And so they talked through it all as they ate their breakfast.

About ten minutes into the breakfast, Rex noticed a man stepping towards the counter. He sighed and turned back to eating his breakfast. But soon after he heard Ruby laugh and he couldn't help but look at the girl as the man in front of her obviously stood and flirted with her. Rex felt his blood boil. Nobody was taking Ruby from him. He turned to Henry and cleared his throat.

"Excuse me for a minute", he said and Henry chuckled and eyed him knowingly. Rex stood from the booth and walked to the counter standing beside the obviously attractive man. He cleared his throat and both Ruby and the man turned to the boy.

"Excuse me, but Ruby can I talk to you for a second? Alone", he said and Ruby nodded smiling at him. Rex smiled back and turned to the man who eyed him deadly and Rex knew he just won. They walked to the bathrooms and the second they were both out of sight, Rex pressed Ruby up against the wall and kissed her hard. He immediately felt the waitress kissing him back just as hard and he moaned in ecstasy. He pulled back and looked into the brunette's eyes.

"Seems like someone was jealous", Ruby said and Rex blushed looking down.

"I didn't like the way he looked at you. He was practically undressing you with his eyes"

Ruby narrowed her eyes at the boy and shrugged.

"So? If he wants to, then let him. It's not like he has a chance anyway"

"I don't care! Nobody undresses my girlfriend but me", Rex said and Ruby lifted her eyebrows.

"Girlfriend huh? I don't remember saying yes to a relationship"

Rex blushed hard as he realized his mistake and looked around, desperately trying to find a way out of there.

"I-I... I didn't mean like... I just... I-I mean—"

"Rex stop", Ruby said laughing lightly at the boy and said boy furrowed his eyebrows.

"What?"

Ruby brought her hand to his neck and brought him closer.

"I would happy to be your girlfriend", she said and Rex smiled widened his eyes.

"You would?", he asked and Ruby nodded grinning.

"Yeah, I would"

Rex smiled wide and leaned in kissing her softly on the lips.

"Thank you", he said and smiled at her as he brought their foreheads together.

"I better get back to Henry", Rex said and Ruby nodded smiling as she bit her bottom lip.

"Go", she said and Rex smiled and pecked her lips before walking out of the backroom and walked to the booth, not forgetting to smirk at the man who still stood at the counter, obviously waiting for the brunette to come back. Ruby came out a minute later and the man smiled again as he saw her approaching him.

"So uh. About that drink—"

"Sorry handsome, I'm taken", Ruby said simply and the man widened his eyes, but he turned to Rex who stared back at them and he gave the boy his deadly glare before walking out of the diner. Rex smirked as he turned to his girlfriend who smirked back at him. He turned to his nephews who glared at him knowingly and Rex blushed taking a sip of his coffee.

"You just asked her didn't you?", he asked grinning and Rex rolled his eyes before turning back to the books.

"Alright alright, so where did you say we could find this book?"

* * *

 **Present time**

A couple of hours later, Regina and Zelena went home along with Henry, after almost an hour of convincing from both Rex and Emma's side. They were currently sitting in Rex' room, waiting for Ruby to come with their lunch, they had ordered from Granny's almost ten minutes ago.

"How long are you staying here?", Rex asked the blonde, and said blonde smiled at him.

"They're sending me home tomorrow. What about you?", she asked and Rex shrugged.

"In about a week I think"

Emma nodded and smiled at him, and he instantly smiled back.

"Can you stand?", he asked and Emma furrowed her eyebrows.

"If I get help, yes. Why?"

Without answering, Rex sat on the bed and brought his feet gently to the floor. He slowly stood form the bed and let out a breath in relief. He brought his hand down to Emma and Emma immediately took it into her own, and let him help her stand. The second she was on her feet, or rather foot, he brought her in for a hug and brought his strong arms around her waist lifting her slightly from the floor. Emma was surprised by the gesture, but instantly wrapped her own arms around him as well and hugged him tight.

"I really needed that", Rex said and Emma chuckled as she nodded.

"So did I", she whispered and smiled wide as she felt a kiss on her head. They pulled back and smiled at each other before hugging one more time, Emma burying her face in his neck. They apparently stood longer than they expected, because after a few minutes, they heard a clearing throat and they both pulled back and turned to the door revealing Ruby with a take out bag.

"Ruby", Rex said happily and Ruby smiled wide and ran inside, almost jumping in her boyfriends arms. Rex hissed a little in pain, but it didn't matter right now. He was just happy to see his girlfriend again.

"God I missed you", he said and Ruby smiled before pulling back and brining his face towards her own and kissing him deeply. Emma swallowed a lump before looking awkwardly the other way. She absolutely hated these situations.

Rex pulled back from the kiss and turned to see the blonde looking awkwardly around and chuckled at her. Ruby turned to her and smiled as she brought her arms around her best friend.

"I'm so happy to see you both alive and okay", she said and Emma smiled as she brought her arms around the brunette as well. They pulled back and smiled at each other before Ruby turned back to her boyfriend.

"I got your lunch", she said and both cops felt their stomach hurt in hunger.

"Finally", Emma said and took the bag, already digging in. Ruby and Rex chuckled at the blonde and Rex leaned down kissing the brunette softly on the lips. Ruby smiled into the kiss and Rex used the opportunity to bring his tongue inside the brunette's mouth. And oh boy has he missed her. He was ready to take her right there. But before he could think of anything, they were interrupted by a groan.

"Oh god, would you guys please stop eating each other"


	15. Acceptance

Rex and Emma walked through the the door to the Mills mansion and Regina and Henry were helping them. Emma could stand on her foot and even walk a little, but it was still hard at times. Rex had gotten better as well. His stomach hurt like hell, but he was healed enough to come home. And Regina immediately made him lay down in the couch the moment they stepped in, while Emma sat down in the other couch.

"Alright mom, do you need anything?", Henry asked her and Emma smiled at him before shaking her head.

"No thanks kid. I just need to rest for a few minutes"

Henry nodded and walked up the stairs towards his room. Regina sat down beside Emma while Rex laid in the couch and relaxed in his stomach. He could just feel the pain when he tensed. But he thanks his sister for getting such a comfortable couch and it wasn't long before he fell asleep.

Emma and Regina now sat in the couch, each with a coffee in hand, as they watched Rex sleep peacefully for the first time since the accident. Regina was thanking the gods every second now for not taking her brother away from her. She didn't know what she would do if she lost him. They have been through too much to let it stop now.

A memory popped up and she sighed and looked down for a moment before turning to Emma who was taking a sip of her coffee, and Regina turned back to her coffee taking a sip as well. Emma noticed the movement and turned to the brunette furrowing her eyebrows as she saw the sadness on the brunette's face.

"You okay?", she asked and Regina took a deep breath before shaking her head.

"There's something I need to tell you", she said and Emma started to really worry about the other woman.

"What? What's going on?"

"Do you remember when you caught me and Rex in the back room of Granny's?", she asked and Emma nodded and looked down, easily remembering how painful it was to find them. It broke her heart to find the woman she loved with a man, with a kid to be more exact. It tore her heart to pieces.

"Yes", she said simply and Regina took another deep breath.

"It wasn't the only time it happened"

Emma turned to the woman fast and actually looked hurt. Like she had been cheated on. Regina turned to her and saw the hurt in the blondes eyes.

"When?", Emma asked and Regina hesitated. She opened and closed her mouth several times, but nothing comes out and Emma instantly knows.

"You did after as well, didn't you?"

Regina couldn't do anything but nod and Emma sighed turning away from the brunette and looking down at her coffee, which she didn't want anymore, so she placed it on the coffee table.

"Why? Why would you even...", Emma trailed off and Regina shrugged as she shook her head.

"I don't know... One minute we were laying in bed talking, and the next moment we...", Regina said, not able to say the last words. And she didn't have to. Emma knew what she was going to say and she closed her eye as she took a deep breath.

"I'm gonna go to the guest room", she said and walked upstairs without another word leaving Regina alone with sleeping Rex and the brunette let a tear fall.

* * *

 **10 months ago**

Rex got out of his car and ran towards the building. He walked in and saw his best friend brushing his horse's back.

"Daniel", he called out and the boy turned to his best friend smiling wide.

"Rex", he said and said boy smiled and ran to him, immediately brining his arms around him the moment they were close enough. It had been almost a month since they have seen each other, and it had been unbearable.

"Man I missed you! How are you?", Rex asked and Daniel smiled at him.

"I'm fine, just taking care of these beautiful horses", he answered and Rex smiled at him before going for a brush and started brushing his own horse.

"Hello my beautiful Filipa", he said and kissed the horse's head before going for the back and brushing her. Daniel looked at his best friend and smiled at him.

"So how have you been? Your father told me something happened, making it hard for you to come here"

Rex turned to his best friend with furrowed eyebrows before looking down sighing deep. He went back to Filipa and started brushing her again as he answered.

"I got some news, that changes my life forever", he said quietly and Daniel looked at his best friend, his eyes filled with worry.

"What? What's going on?", he asked and Rex looked down stopping brushing. He took a deep breath and turned to the older boy.

"I have magic", he said and Daniel widened his eyes. He certainly hasn't expected that.

"Magic? Dark magic?", he asked and Rex shrugged.

"I don't know. Mom says its both light and dark"

"Mom?", Daniel said now with confusion and Rex looked him with furrowed eyebrows.

"What?"

"You said mom"

"So?", Rex asked shrugging his shoulders and Daniel furrowed his eyebrows.

"You've never called any woman 'mom' before", he said and Rex looked down thinking about it for a moment before turning back to his best friend.

"She deserves the title", he says simply as he turns back to brush his horse and Daniel widens his eyes.

"What?", he says and Rex turns back to him with even more furrowed eyebrows.

"What?"

"You say she deserves it?"

"Because she does, Daniel", Rex says sternly, starting to get irritated.

"Are you actually serious right now?", Daniel asks in disbelief. He could never see the woman who killed him as an alternative mother.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?", Rex asks, laying the bush down, turning fully to the boy.

"I think you need to remember what she has done, Rex. She has killed so many people. I was one of those people"

"I don't care what she's done in her past Daniel? I care about what she's doing now! And right now, she's an amazing mother, who deserves that title", Rex says and Daniel lays his own brush down and crosses his arms.

"She killed me! She's the reason I'm down here!"

"And she's the reason I have the best friend I could ever find in all the realms in this world", Rex yelled back and Daniel sighed looking down. Rex sighed as well and shook his head before walking out of the stables.

"Rex—", Daniel starts, but doesn't even get to finish, as the door shutting hard, stops him.

* * *

 **Present Time**

Rex woke with a groan and turned to see his sister sitting on the couch watching tv. Though she turned to him when she heard the groan and smiled at him.

"Hey sweetie", she whispered and Rex smiled before sitting up and groaning once more. He walking to the other couch and silently sitting down beside his sister, putting his legs over the woman's legs and cuddling in close to her, so he was practically sitting on her lap, his head against her shoulder. The older sister was a little surprised by the action. She hadn't taken her brother to be a cuddler so much, but then again. He's a Mills. But she smiled at the action and brought her arms around him holding him close. He seemed so small in that moment. Just sitting in her arms, obviously needing the comfort from a family member. Regina kissed his head and suddenly heard the door open and surprisingly saw Ruby walking in.

"Hey. Henry let me in", she whispered and Regina smiled at her and nodded towards the couch, silently giving the girl permission to sit down. Said girl smiled at her before sitting down and looking at Rex, who had already fallen asleep again.

"How is he?", Ruby whispered and Regina smiled at her.

"Better", she whispered back and Ruby smiled and sighed in relief. Regina noticed the relief in the girl and smiled at her.

"He's okay Ruby. He survived and that's what's important", she whispered and Ruby smiled and let out a breath as she felt tears of overwhelming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm usually not this emotional", she said wiping her eyes and Regina smiled shaking her head.

"It's fine Ruby. That's how we get when we fall in love", she said and Ruby furrowed her eyebrows at her new sister in law.

"How did you—"

"I see it in your eyes. You were ruined when you came to my office and told me about the accident. Already there I knew something serious was going on between you two", she said and Ruby continued to frown at the woman.

"You told me you didn't knew about our relationship?"

"Oh, I didn't. I knew it was serious, but not that serious", she whispered and Ruby nodded turning to Rex who slept peacefully in his sisters arms.

"Ruby", Regina said and Ruby turned to the woman waiting for her to continue.

"If you hurt him in any way, no matter if it's intentionally or not, I will hunt you down and trust me I will find you. And when I do, I will crush your heart with absolutely no hesitation or mercy. Is that understood?"

Ruby looked absolutely terrified at the woman and Regina was sure the girl would shit her pants any second. Ruby quickly nodded and answered with a small "yes", before standing.

"Miss Lucas", Regina called out the girl, who turned to the woman.

"This conversation isn't over", she said and Ruby nodded before walking out and took a deep breath.

*Man it's though dating a Mills*

When Rex woke again, a couple of hours later, he was still in his sisters arms and his eyes met his sisters neck. He smiled and snuggles closer to her, already deciding to be there for the rest of his life.

"Hey", Regina whispers and Rex smiled and snuggled even closer, if that's even possible, and makes a little noise indicating his hello. Regina smiled and squeezed him in her arms.

"How are you feeling?", she asked and Rex smiles before answering.

"I'm fine", he's groaned out and Regina smiled at him.

"Are you hungry?"

He shook his head, but suddenly a noise came from his stomach and both siblings widens their eyes.

"I think your stomach says otherwise", Regina says chuckling.

"You want me to make something?", Emma asked from the other couch and Rex turned to her. He hadn't even seen her and he suddenly felt embarrassed about it.

"Emma", he said and Emma turned to him and smiled.

"Hey kid", she said earning a frown from the boy, and Emma couldn't help but chuckle. She turned to see Regina looking confused.

"He hates when I call him kid"

Regina nodded and turned to her brother.

"I guess he is a kid", she said and Rex frowned and turned to his sister.

"Thanks", he said and both women chuckled at the boy.

"I will go make dinner", Regina said and was about to stand, when Emma bet her to it.

"Don't worry about it, I can make something up", she said and Regina sat back down in the couch holding Rex tight while Emma walked into the kitchen.

"You told her, didn't you?", Rex asked and Regina stiffened.

"I take it she didn't take it so well", he said and Regina couldn't do anything other than a nod.

"It will be okay. She will forgive you", he says and Regina nods.

* * *

Hades had chosen to let Cora and Henry go home and stay there until further notice. Sending his own son up to the living world had been a hard choice for him to take. But he knew he could soon see him again. He couldn't stay more than 24 hours all. And soon indeed, opened the door and Ian stepped inside.

"Dad"

Hades turned and smiled as he saw his son walk in.

"Ian. Ian my lovely son. I must say you have done an extraordinary job. The standing on the road part, and the part where the car flew in the air. Absolutely amazing. I'm very very proud of you"

"Thanks dad. I just did what I had to do", Ian said as he walked to his fathers throne and sat down flicking his wrist and letting a cola appear in his hand. Hades shook his head at his sons action and flicked his wrist letting his pool table appear.

"Care for a game?"

Ian smiled and stood from the throne and walked to the table.

"So. What do you want me to do next?"

Hades smiled at him as he set up the balls in the triangle.

"Well, since we have Rex out of the picture for now, we need to get my little pirate back"

* * *

The shop was quiet and Rumplestiltskin stood at his desk, reading from one of his books, when the door bursted open. Inside came the first prince of the Mills family generation.

"No need to be harsh dearie", Rumple sad as the boy walked inside.

"I need your help. I need some answers", the boy said and Rumple turned to the boy and looked at his stomach.

"I see you are healing. I'm sorry about the crash", he said and Rex sighed and held his hand against his wound.

"Thank you. Look, Gina doesn't know I'm here, but it won't take her long to notice my non presence, so I need to get some answers quick", he said and Rumple smiled at the boy.

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree I see", he said and Rex furrow his eyebrows.

"Excuse me?"

"Your nephew. He has the bad habit of running away without telling", Rumple said and Rex rolled his eyes.

"It must be a guy thing. My dad told me he always ran away on adventures without telling my grandparents as well"

Rumple chuckled and turned to the next page of his book.

"But I need some answers. Quickly", Rex said and Rumple turned to the boy.

"I think what you are looking for dearie, is a deal", he said and Rex narrowed his eyes at the man.

"What do you want?"

The man smirked and held out his hand.

"Rumplestiltskin. Henry's grandfather", he said and smiled. Rex furrowed his eyebrows at the man. But took the hand and shook it.

"Rex Robert Mills. Henry's uncle", he said and Rumple smiled and let go of the boys hand.

"Now. How can I help?"

"It's about true love"

"Yes?", Rumple said and Rex sighed and looked down for a second before turning back to the man.

"True love can break any curse, right?"

The man nodded and Rex nodded as well, though mostly to himself.

"And it doesn't have to be the romantic way. It can also be between family"

Another nod was received by the man and Rex muttered a "shit" and looked down as he put his hands on his hips.

"What have you done?", Rumple asked. Rex sighed and turned to the man.

"Gina hasn't told you, has she?", he asked and Rumple instantly knew.

"You've been sleeping together", he said as he pointed at him. Rex nodded and flicked his wrist, making a chair appear and sat down.

"I'm not proud of it", he said and let his hand go through his hair.

"Because she didn't know you were her brother, but you knew she was your sister", he said and Rex sighed, but didn't say anything.

"You're worried you broke her Infertility spell", he said and Rex looked down.

"It is possible that you broke it, as you both have a strong love for each other", he said and Rex stood from the chair.

"Damn it", he hissed as he felt pain in his stomach.

"You need to relax with that wound. From what I hear, the cut was pretty deep", Rumple said and Rex sighed and nodded.

"It was. Anyways thank you. That was all i needed to hear", he said and walked to the door, but stopped as he reached it.

"Why a handshake?", he asked curiously and Rumple smiled.

"I just think it's an honour to meet Regina's weakness", he said and Rex sighed and walked out of the shop. He walked down the street and was met by the last person he wanted to see at the moment.

"Hello Rex"

Rex flinched at the voice of his sister and turned to see the redhead standing with her arms crossed.

"Zelena. Hey uh... Wha-what are you doing here?", he stuttered and Zelena shook her head disappointingly.

"Rex for gods sake, do you know how worried we have been?"

"What?", he asked confused and Zelena sighed walking closer to her brother.

"Regina called me and told me you were gone. She's never sounded so worried before"

"Come on Z, I was just going for a walk", Rex lied and of course Zelena saw right through it.

"Rex Robert Mills, do not lie to me", she said and Rex actually flinched at his full name.

"Z I—"

"Don't! Just come", she said and dragged him down the street. They walked for a couple of minutes, before she could no longer take it.

"There's something I need to know"

"You want to know how I am your brother", Rex said looking down in the ground as he walked.

"Yes", she declared and nodded. Rex nodded as well and turned to look at her and smile at her before looking back down.

"I figure you know about Merlin and Nimue, yes?", he asked and Zelena furrowed her eyebrows.

"I do, how is this about them?", she asked and Rex smiled and took his sisters hand. Zelena couldn't help but blush at the contact.

"They're my birthparents"

Zelena eyes widened in surprise and realisation.

"That's why you looked so familiar!", she says and jumps in happiness. Rex furrows his eyebrows at his sister.

"What?"

"You have your fathers jaw", she said and Rex smiles a small smile at her before continuing walking down the street.

"Anyway. My father, Henry Mills, adopted me when I was three"

Zelena nodded and smiled at him.

"And what about mother? How has she been treating you?", she asked and Rex smiled an assuring smile.

"Don't worry. She's been an amazing mother. The best I could ever get"

Zelena smiled at her brother. She was glad he had gotten a good childhood with he and Regina's father and Cora.

"I know it's probably not my place to bother, but what were you doing with Rumple?"

Rex stiffens at the question and clears his throat.

"Uhm... I wanted some answers", he said and Zelena narrowed her eyes.

"Answers for what?", she asked, but before Rex could answer a voice bet him to it.

"REX ROBERT MILLS!"

Rex flinched and turned to see his other sister standing on her porch.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!", she yelled in anger and walked down to her siblings.

"Gina I—"

"NO! You don't get to say anything! Go to your room, now!", she yelled and Rex sighed and walked inside.

"Where did you find him?", Regina's asked her sister as they walked back to the house.

"At Rumples shop"

Regina stopped short and turned to her sister.

"Rumple? What was he doing there?"

"I don't know. I approached him when he walked out. But right before you came out, he told me that he needed answers"

"Answers for what?", Regina asked and Zelena shrugged.

"I don't know. But it must be something, only Rumple would know of"

Regina nodded and turned around walking towards her house once again. Once the sisters were inside, they was met by Henry who walked down the stairs.

"Mom. Aunt Z"

"Hello Henry", Zelena said and smiled at her nephew. Regina smiled at her sister. She was glad that they had finally found peace and could get along. All of them.

"You found him"

"Actually your aunt did", Regina said and Henry smiled at his aunt.

"Where did you find uncle Rex?", Henry asked and Zelena sighed and looked down for a moment before looking back at her nephew.

"I found him at your grandfathers shop. Apparently they had a little chat"

Henry furrowed his eyebrows.

"Did you see anything?"

"No Henry, I'm sorry. You know your grandfather would have seen me right away. So I waited till Rex got out"

Henry nodded and turned to his mother.

"He seemed pretty angry when he came upstairs. He even slammed the door", he said and Regina widened her eyes.

"He what?!", she said angrily and was about to walk upstairs when her sister stopped her.

"Regina give him time. We don't know the reason for his visit at Rumples. For all we know, it could be about our parents", she said and Regina immediately calmed and sighed. She nodded and turned to her sister.

"I need to apologise", she said and Zelena hesitated but nodded and let go of her sisters arm and let said sister walk upstairs. Regina reached her brothers new bedroom, which was just one of the guest rooms, she raised her hand and was about to knock when she hesitated. She didn't want to disturb her brother right now. They weren't the bests of friends at the moment. But she needed to apologise and she couldn't wait. So she knocked and waited for a sign to walk in. But knowing her brother, she knows he won't answer. He was a Mills after all. So she took the silence as a sign and walked in.

She was met by her brother laying in bed, his face facing the wall. She sighed and closed the door behind her before walking to the bed and sitting down. She hesitated for a moment before moving closer to him, sitting beside him, looking down at him.

"Rex", she whispered and Rex sighed and took a deep breath before turning to her, but not too fast, as the wound still hurt like a bitch.

"I'm sorry I yelled like that. I just... I was so worried about you. I don't know what I would do, if I ever lost you. You have no idea how much I love you", she said and Rex nodded and looked down.

"I love you too", he said quietly and calmly sat up beside his sister. Regina smiled and moved closer to her brother sitting in front of him, with her legs crossed.

"Rex could you please tell me what you were doing at Golds?", she asked and Rex shrugged and looked down.

"I wanted some answers", he said and Regina sighed and brought her hands to his cheek, forcing him to turn to her.

"Rex what's going on?", she asked and Rex sighed and let a tear fall.

"I... I..."

"Relax. Take deep breaths", Regina assured and Rex obeyed, taking slowly deep breaths.

"True love can break any curse", he started and Regina nodded.

"Yes, it can"

"Even an infertility spell", he said and realisation hit Regina.

"That's why you went to Rumple? You wanted to know if our love for each other could break my curse?", she said and Rex nodded and let another tear fall.

"Regina I loved you the moment mom and dad told me about you and—"

"Rex listen to me. I don't know if the curse has been broken or not, but I promise you, that if it has and I'm... We will get through this. Together", she said and Rex nodded and took a deep breath. Regina sighed and leaned forward, bringing their foreheads together.

"It will be alright. Everything will be alright", she said and Rex nodded leaning up and kissing Regina's forehead.


	16. Protective

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter and I really hope that you like it!**

 **I know many of you are asking for some SwanQueen, but I think I need to tell you that we won't get it before a couple of chapters (2-3 chapters) and I'm sorry for that, but you can kind of say that it is slowburn? But I can promise that it's gonna be one hell of an ending. I already know how it's gonna end and I'll probably add an epilogue. So to break your hearts. We are not far from the end. And to ease many hearts out there I give you a promise; NO MORE INCEST**

 **So without further ado, let's get to the chapter!**

* * *

Regina walked out of the guest room, meeting Emma in the hallway on her crutches. They shared a look for a couple of seconds before Emma turned around and was about to walk back down when she was stopped by the brunette.

"Emma wait. Please let me explain", she said pleadingly and Emma turned and looked up at the brunette, since she had already taken a couple of steps down.

"Explain what? That you slept with him, even after you knew he was your brother? I understand you did it before, but after? Look it doesn't really matter. It's not my place to judge. I don't care honestly. If you want to sleep with him then fine. He might as well get you pregnant", she said and turned around before walking down the stairs, leaving Regina to her thoughts.

"I can't get pregnant", she suddenly says and Emma stops in the middle of the stairs and turns to the brunette.

"What?", she whispers and Regina takes a deep breath before answering.

"Back in the enchanted forest before I casted my curse, I took a potion and cursed myself. I...I found out that my mother wanted to use me to bare her heir, but I didn't want that. So to prove that I could take her down, I made an infertility potion and I drank it right in front of her. It destroyed all of my ovaries, so...", Regina stopped herself before breaking down in front of the blonde. But said blonde could easily see the tears forming in the brunette's eyes and she sighed and looked down for a moment before turning to the older woman.

"True love can break any curse. Even an infertility spell. If my kiss could save Henry from your apple turnover, then Rex' kiss can break your curse as well. You could be pregnant with his child in a few weeks for all we know", she said and walked down leaving Regina alone on the stairs. She sighed and walked to her bedroom and laid in the bed. She took a pillow and hugged it tight.

* * *

 _It was dark and everything was silent. The only thing he could hear was his own heavy breathing. He swallowed hard and walked forward further into the darkness. After a while he heard some faint screaming and furrowed his eyebrows. He knew who that scream belonged to._

 _"Gina?!"_

 _The scream came once again and he ran towards the sounds and fortunately they became more clear and suddenly the lights went on and a big hall with lights everywhere came into view. He furrowed his eyebrows and turned around looking all over the place for any signs of his sister. A loud scream were heard and he turned and saw his sister standing with a knife to her throat. Rex turned and saw Hades standing behind her, holding her head back._

 _"Hello dear Rex. Nice to see you again", he said and laughed._

 _"Rex", Regina whimpered and choked out a cry. Rex felt tears in his eyes and turned to the god._

 _"Let her go"_

 _The man laughed and gave more pressure to the knife against the throat. Rex tensed and he could almost see the blood dripping down the woman's throat._

 _"LET HER GO!", he yelled and ran to the man. But when he reached them, he was sent back with much force. He landed on the ground hard and groaned._

 _"Is that all you got? I'm disappointed", Hades said and Rex groaned in pain as he stood._

 _You really think you could get away with it? Sleeping with your own sister? I'm disgusted!", Hades says and Rex runs towards them one more time. This time the floor under him disappears._

 _"GINA!"_

"GINA!", Rex yelled jumping up in the bed, sweat covering his entire body. He hissed in pain as he felt his stomach hurt like hell. He took deep breaths before slowly getting out of bed and walking to the door, hissing several times. He opened the door and was met by darkness. He sighed and slowly walked towards his sisters room. He felt a sting in his stomach and almost screamed in pain, but his hand reached his mouth just in time. He felt tears in his eyes and decided to keep walking, to he could lay down.

When he finally reached the door, he opened it carefully and walked in. It was dark so he couldn't see anything. He took a deep breath and carefully walked forward, desperately hoping to find the bed quickly. A couple of steps later, he found the bed and sighed in relief before feeling around the bed with his hand, making sure he wasn't suddenly going to lie down on his sister. When he didn't feel anything he slowly sat down and laid down beside her.

He took a deep breath and exhaled as he felt the pain in his stomach ease. He turned his head and was met by darkness. He sighed and turned his body so he was laying on his side, trying to find his sisters body. He moved a little closer and soon found a body. He sighed in relief and brought his hand slowly towards what he assumed was her throat. He felt the throat through any scars or blood, but didn't find any and breathed out in relief.

"Rex?", Regina's voice was heard and Rex stiffened and withdraw his hand from his sisters throat.

"Is everything alright?"

Rex nodded and cuddled into his sisters form. He soon fell asleep and Regina sighed and brought her arm around him, holding her brother close.

A couple of hours later, Rex woke and was met by a neck. He sighed and turned to see the curtains was drawn from the window and the sunlight was coming through. He slowly sat up and breathed deeply as he felt the pain. He can't breathe normally and turns to see his sister still asleep. He tries to take simple steady breathes and eventually makes them better. He feels Regina move and turns to see her looking up at him.

"Hey", she says smiling at him. He smiles back and gets out of bed slowly.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better", he said and walked to the closet finding a shirt. Suddenly there was a knock on the front door and he sighed and put it on. Regina got out of bed and walked to her brother.

"Take it easy, okay?"

Rex nodded and felt a kiss on his cheek, before seeing his sister walking down. He sighed and put on some jeans and the shirt before following his sister. He was met by said sister and the man he least wanted to see. He groaned and rolled his eyes as he walked past the couple towards the kitchen, but Regina stopped him.

"Oh Rex, don't bother, we are eating at Granny's today", she said and Rex turned to her and smiled before turning to the man in front of his sister.

"Robin", he said and the man faked a smile.

"Rex"

The silence was thick and a little awkward, but Regina groaned and turned to Robin.

"Robin what about we talk about this another time?", Regina suggested and Robin turned to her with surprised eyes.

"What? No! I want to talk about this now! That's why I came here in the first place!"

"Dude she said no!", Rex said as he stepped in front of his sister and eyed the man with deadly eyes.

"Mind your own business, kid!", he said and Rex only got more angry.

"Robin just leave. It's better for everybody", Regina said and the man turned to her.

"Is that a threat?"

"Yes", Rex answered for her and Regina turned to her brother.

"No Rex! No it's not a threat. I just don't want any of you to get hurt", she said and stepped in front of her brother, who just looked down at her like she was crazy.

"Are you serious right now?", he asked and Regina turned to him with furrowed eyebrows.

"Yes I am. I don't want you to get hurt", she said and Rex couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Look how he's treating you!"

"I don't need a bodyguard Rex! I can take care of myself", she said and Rex sighed.

"I know that, but I still won't let him treat you like that!"

"That's my business Rex. Just go and get ready", she said and Rex sighed, but didn't move.

"Leave you son of a bitch!", Robin yelled and Regina turned to him with deadly eyes.

"What did you just call him?!"

Robin doesn't even get to start his sentence before he feels a poke on his shoulder. He turns and sees some blonde before he feels a fist meeting his jaw. Both Rex and Regina turns to Emma who now stands with a bruised hand.

"Emma!", Regina says and gets on her knees to look at the unconscious man on the floor.

"What? He insulted you guys!", she said and Regina shook her head.

"It doesn't matter! You hit him unconscious!"

"Good. He deserves it", she said and Regina sighed and took a deep breath.

"What are you doing here anyway? I told you we would meet you and Henry at Granny's"

"I know, but Henry forgot his backpack. He's going home to Nick after we've eaten", she said and Regina sighed and turned to see her son walking towards them. Henry's eyes widened as he saw Robin on the floor.

"What happened?"

"Your mother happened", Regina said and looked disappointingly at the blonde who just rolled her eyes and turned to her son.

"Just go get your backpack. Well go to Granny's in a minute", she said and Henry nodded and walked upstairs. Regina stood and flicked her wrist making the man on the floor disappear.

"Where did you sent him?", Rex asked.

"The hospital. One of his teeth were broken", she said and Emma snorted only to receive a disapproving look from the brunette.

"He deserved it, alright? Let's just go", she said and walked out of the house towards her car.

"Be careful with your foot!", Regina called after her, but the blonde clearly ignored the comment as she walked away. Regina sighed and turned to Rex who smiled apologetic at her.

"Let's go. Henry!"

"She will forgive you. Just talk to her", he said and Regina sighed and nodded.

* * *

"Henry?", Cora called out in the house, trying to find her husband, but he was no where to be seen. She sighed and walked to her mirror in the hallway and waved her hand over it letting the image of her husband appear. He was at the stables with Daniel, obviously explaining something. She sighed and let purple smoke surround her, letting her appear in front of the stables. She walked inside and was met by her husband and her daughters previous lover and sons currently best friend.

"Cora", Henry said and Cora smiled at her husband walking towards him and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek. She turned to the younger boy who seemed to have lost his smile.

"Daniel"

"Mrs. Mills"

"How's Filipa?", she asked and Daniel furrowed his eyes in surprise. The woman never asked about the horses or the stable in general.

"She-she's good ma'm. You can see that she needs her owner", he said and Cora smiled sadly at the boy before turning to her husband.

"What have you told him?", she asked gently and Henry shook his head.

"Not much, before you showed up my love", he said and Cora nodded.

"Alright. Just continue", she said and transported herself back to their house. She walked to the kitchen and was met by Hades standing against the counter.

"Hello dear Cora", he said and Cora jumped out of her skin in shock.

"Dear god! I appreciate your visits Hades, but if you could call first, yes?"

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to know how everything is going? You know. Now that your lives aren't in my hands anymore", he asked and Cora sighed and walked to the refrigerator. She opened and took out a beer.

"Wow. Cora Mills and beer? Since when have you two become friends?", Hades asked as he chuckled at the sight of the regal woman with the drunkie drink.

"Since my son was taken away from me", she said and took a huge sip of the beer. Hades rolled his eyes and stood strait walking closer to the woman.

"Your son isn't dead Cora. He's perfectly safe with your daughters and you know it", he said and Cora put her beer down before roughly pushing the man against the counter and holding him by his throat.

"YOUR SON ALMOST KILLED HIM AND THE SAVIOR!", she said and Hades smiled knowingly.

"Ah. The savior. The woman your daughter has taken so much fond of", he said and Cora groaned and let the man go. She walked back to her beer and took another huge sip.

"You might need to slow down on your drinking Cora. I don't think your husband would be pleased to see you drunk off your ass at this time"

Cora just groaned and walked out of the kitchen and sat at the dining table. And of course Hades followed.

"Ugh, can't you leave me alone for one single day", Cora groaned out and Hades chuckled and sat down opposite and smiled at the woman. Cora rolled her eyes and took another sip, a little smaller than the others.

"What do you want Hades?", she asked and Hades shrugged. He waved his hand and an image of his son appeared.

"Handsome boy you have", she said and Hades smiled.

"Thank you. I'm very proud to call myself his father", he said and Cora could see the truth in the mans eyes. She smiled and took another sip.

"I came to make a deal", he said and Cora furrowed her eyebrows.

"I'm not Rumplestiltskin", she said and Hades laughed at her.

"No, thank god for that", he said and Cora chuckled as well.

"But it's a deal I think we both can be happy with", he said and Cora nodded.

"I'm listening"

* * *

 **10 months ago**

Rex walked inside his house and smashed the door behind him hard, earning a yell and a little yelp from his parents, who sat at the dining table.

"Rex Robert Mills!", his mother yelled at him, but stubborn like his sister, he ignored his mothers yell and walked upstairs. Cora was about to yell again when a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Don't, love. Give him some time", he said and Cora nodded and sighed bringing her face in her hands. Henry smiled and stroked her back comfortably.

"It's okay love. He's a teenager. He just needs to cool off. You'll learn that eventually", he said and Cora smiled and turned to her husband.

"How was he? As a child", she asked gently and Henry smiled, clearly remembering the day he met Rex at the orphanage and when he brought him home for the first time.

"He was a good child. Very quiet to begin with. He didn't have many friends because of his difference from the other children. You know, he grew up, they didn't. He still doesn't have any friends besides Daniel"

Cora felt her heart being crushed. The thought of her son alone in his early school years broke her heart. The thought of her son unhappy. She felt tears in her eyes and before she knew it, they fell down her cheeks.

"It's alright love. He's happy", Henry said and Cora nodded and took a deep breath and dried her tears off before turning back to her husband.

"Tell me more?"

"Well. He's always been very protective. And much like Regina, he just wants to be happy. He doesn't care about fortune or power. He just wants to find his happy ending"

Cora smiled and turned towards the stairs for a second before back to her husband.

"One day when he was about six years old, we were out to buy ice cream, and he had just gotten his ice cream when a girl dropped hers on the ground. She started crying and Rex ran over to her and gave her his. He didn't even ask for a new", Henry said and Cora smiled. She was already proud of her son for who he was now, but hearing these stories about him, made her just even more proud.

"He's very stubborn", she said and Henry chuckled and nodded.

"That he is. Just like Regina", he said and Cora nodded and looked at her husband.

"He's a lot like Regina, now that I think about it", she said and Henry nods.

"Indeed. It was like raising Regina all over again"

"And yet not", Cora said and Henry nodded.

"Even though they are a lot like each other, they are still very different"

Cora smiled and Henry brought his hand to his wife's squeezing it tight.

"I'm glad I've had the opportunity to have a family like this. Thank you love", he said and Cora smiled and leaned in kissing him softly on the lips.

"I should go up there", she said as she pulled back and Henry nodded.

"Go and see what's wrong with our son", he said and Cora furrowed her eyebrows at him. It was the first time he had called him their son. Not just his, but hers as well.

"You have been a great mother Cora. He loves you more than you think", he says and Cora let's another tear fall and smiles kissing him once more before walking upstairs. She knocked on the door and got a low invitation and walked in. She saw her son sitting on his bed, reading one of his books.

"Hey sweetheart"

Rex turned and saw his mother walking towards him.

"Move in", she said gently and he closed his book and moved to the side letting his mother sit down beside him. She brought her arm around his shoulders and let his head lay on her shoulder.

"What's going on?", she asked in a whisper and before he knew it, Rex let a tear fall.

"Someone insulted you. And it just made me angry, because you've changed and—"

"Shh shh, relax. Calm down okay?", Cora said calmly and rocked him gently making Rex feeling sleepy.

"Nobody's going to insult you in front of me. I won't let them do that", he said and Cora smiled at her sons caring for her.

 _Protective indeed_

"I hear you're the ladies man", she suddenly says deciding to change the subject. Rex furrowed his eyebrows at the woman.

"What?"

"Your dad told me a little story about a boy and a girl and some dropped ice cream"

Rex groaned and closed his eyes at the early memory.

"Come on, I was six", he whined and Cora smiled.

"So what? It was very mature of you", she said and Rex shrugged.

"She kissed me on the cheek the day after as a thank you", he said and Cora widened her eyes.

"A little girl kissed you?"

"Why are you sounding so surprised?", he asked furrowed his eyebrows at his mother.

"I'm not surprised"

"You so are! I'm handsome, don't deny it", he said chuckling and Cora chuckled as well before raising her hands in defeat.

"Of course you are, my handsome little prince", she said and Rex laughed and smiled as he felt a kiss to his cheek.

"Ugh ma!", he whined and Cora just laughed at her little prince.

* * *

 **Present time**

Regina sat at one of the tables outside of Granny's diner. They have all eaten and Henry had taken off to Nicky and Emma and Hook were standing on the other side of the road talking. Apparently he had come in and interrupted their breakfast and wouldn't leave before he got the chance to talk to his ex girlfriend. So now here she was. She sat and tried not stare at the couple on the other side of the street, but sometimes she just couldn't help herself. She just wanted to keep an eye on the pirate. Making sure he doesn't hurt her love.

"Hey", Rex says breaking her from her thoughts and turned to him as he sat down beside her.

"Hi. Done making out with your girlfriend already?", she asked with a smirk and Rex blushed a little making the brunette chuckle.

"It's okay. I'm not judging", she says and he lets out a breath in relief.

"Thanks. How do you feel about it though? You know. Ruby and I. She told me you how you found out", he said and Regina smiled and nodded as she looked at him.

"Yes. But I'm glad you found someone you can be happy with. Getting your happy ending"

"Ruby isn't my happy ending", he said seriously and Regina furrowed her eyebrows.

"My happy ending is knowing you and Zelena and the rest of our family is safe", he said and Regina smiled at him.

"I'm glad", she said and Rex smiled at her before turning to see Emma and the pirate talking.

"How does it look? Is it time to stop it?", he asked and Regina sighed and shook her head as she turned to them as well.

"No. They need to sort out their problems. It won't do if he leaves the town", she says and Rex furrows his eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if they don't sort out their problems, he obviously won't be strong enough to be around Emma, so he will probably leave the town. And then there's problems"

"What sort of problems?", he asked and Regina sighs and turns to him.

"They share a heart. That's how we were able to bring him back form the underworld", she says and Rex widens his eyes.

"They what?"

"They share a heart"

Rex furrow his eyebrows and turns to the couple looking at them for a moment before turning back to his sister who eyed the couple with a feeling Rex instantly recognized.

"You're jealous", he stated and Regina turned to him eyeing with wired eyes.

"What?"

"You're jealous", he stated once again and Regina opened and closed her mouth several times, not knowing what to say and Rex stopped her.

"It's okay. I understand you", he said and looked at the couple for second.

"But you don't have to", he said and Regina looked at him with vulnerable eyes. She hated that her brother knew her so well. But somehow she was also glad that he did. That means there's someone she can talk to about her feelings.

"What do you mean?", she asked gently and Rex smiled at her.

"You and Emma already share a heart. A heart much stronger than theirs", he said pointing at the couple on the other side of the street.

"And what is that?", she asked and Rex smiled at her and took her hand into his own.

"Henry"

* * *

"You can't be serious", Henry said and Cora sighed and nodded.

"I know it sounds crazy and I know it hurts your heart honey, but think about Rex. He won't stand a chance here", she says and Henry sighs and sits on the couch beside his wife.

"What do we get out of it?", he asks and Cora sighs.

"Nobody from our family gets hurt. He'll leave us alone", she said and Henry sighed and brought his arm around her, bringing her closer.

"I need to think about it", he says and Cora nods in understanding. But before she can answer him a knock is heard and the couple share a look before they both stand and walk out of the living room towards the front door. Cora opened and widened her eyes as she saw the tall man on her porch.

"Mr. and Mrs. Mills", the man said with no feelings in his words and Cora turned to her husband who stood just as shocked as she did. She turned to the man and cleared her throat.

"Merlin", she said and Merlin eyed the woman with almost deadly eyes.

"Where's my son?"


	17. I'm Sorry

It was late and Emma still hadn't got back from her conversation with Hook. The siblings figured, they had solved everything, and just hoped to hear from the blonde soon. They were currently sitting in the living room watching tv, when they suddenly heard the front door bursting open and they both jumped and heard the door slamming hard once again. Not even a second later, the door to the living room opens and an angry Emma Swan walks in and sits down beside the brunette and crosses her arms watching the tv, obviously making no room for conversation. The siblings shares a look and Rex nods and stands from the couch walking out of the room, leaving the two women alone.

"Do you—"

"Hook is an asshole!", Emma interrupts the brunette and said brunette sighs and closes her eyes.

"Emma I told you—"

"I mean come on! Just because we share a heart, it doesn't mean that he knows what I'm thinking!", she interrupts once again and Regina sighs and this time rolls her eyes.

"Sharing a—"

"I want to cut off his fucking other hand and stick it down his throat!"

"Would you stop interrupting me and listen!", Regina says and Emma sighs and looks down.

"Sorry", she murmurs making the brunette sigh.

"Sharing a heart isn't easy. Even your mother has come to me a couple of times to talk about David. It's perfectly normal", she says and Emma sighs and Regina can see the woman relax.

"I just thought he was it. That we could be happy together", the blonde said in a low voice and Regina sighed and looked down, regretting her next words.

"You still can. You just have to solve your problems", she said and Emma sighed and turned to her with sad eyes.

"Theres no problems to be solved. We've broken up. That's that", she said and dried her tears that had fallen down her cheeks. Regina put her arm around the blonde and pulled her closer. Emma sighed and let the woman hug her from the side. She laid her head on the brunette's shoulder and Regina smiled at the action.

"Its going to be okay. Everything is going to be alright"

Emma nodded and a couple of seconds in silence and comfort, she pulled back and turned to the brunette smiling weakly at her. She suddenly noticed how beautiful the brunette actually was. Her curves, her jaw and cheekbones. She was a really beautiful woman, she had to give the mayor that. And before she knew it, she leaned in and let her lips meet the brunette. The kiss was soft and slow, and neither woman knew what to do. And realization came and Emma pulled back and looked horrified at the brunette. Said brunette saw the panic, but before she could say anything, the blonde was gone.

"Emma!", she called out as she ran after the blonde. When she reached the now open front door, she was met by a white smoke and stopped and sighed.

"Gina?!", she heard Rex call out and she turned to see her brother behind her.

"What happened?", he asked and Regina felt tears in her eyes.

"She-she kissed me. And she ran away", she said and let a tear fall. Rex widened his eyes and brought his sister in for a hug. But the sister pulled back only two seconds later.

"I have to find her. Stay here", she said and started walking only to be stopped by her brother.

"No way, I'm going with you"

"Rex please, it's too dangerous"

"I don't care! I'm not letting you doing this alone. I'm not loosing you", he said and Regina looked at him with pleading eyes, but she knew she couldn't convince him. He was just too stubborn for that.

 _Damn that Mills gene and the stubbornness_

So she sighed and nodded at him.

"Alright. Let's go", she said and Rex nodded walking after him.

* * *

 **10 months ago**

Cora walked inside her home and walked to her office discovering her son at her desk reading a book. She sighed and walked towards him.

"Hey", she said and Rex turned to see his mother.

"Hey", he said weakly and Cora instantly saw the sadness.

"What's going on?", she asked gently, but Rex shook his head.

"Nothing"

Cora sighed and walked to the couch patting the seat beside her. Rex sighed and walked to the couch and sat down beside his mother.

"What's wrong sweetheart?", she asked in a whisper as she brought her arm around her son and said son shrugged.

"Is it about Daniel?", she asked knowingly and Rex didn't answer. Instead he just looked down and looking at his fingers.

"Was it him who insulted me the other day?", she asked and Rex gently nodded, but still looked down at his fingers.

"Rex. Honey look at me"

Rex looked up a this mother and said mother looked at him with love in her eyes.

"You need to understand something. I was a bad person. My only thought was power and fortune. I wasn't a good person, Rex. And I'm the reason many of these people are down here. Including Daniel"

"But he—"

"I know. But you need to understand that it was my fault. He had a life. He had a love to be with, and I took that away from him. He has every right to feel what he feel", Cora said and Rex nodded looking down.

"He actually called me earlier today", she suddenly said and Rex looked back up at her.

"He wanted to know that you were okay"

Rex sighed and looked down. He knew what he had to do. So after his talk with his mother he drove off towards the stables. He walked inside and saw his best friend brushing Filipa on her back. He took a deep breath and exhaled before walking towards the boy. Said boy heard the footsteps and turned to see his best friend.

"Rex"

"Hey", Rex said with a small smile and Daniel smiled back at him.

"I'm sorry, Rex. I wasn't my intention to hurt you", he said and Rex shrugged.

"It's fine I guess. And I'm sorry too. I understand why you feel the way you feel about my mom", he said and Daniel smiled and nodded. He was glad that he and his best friend could talk once again.

"It's alright Rex. Come", he said and Rex smiled weakly and walked forward, feeling big arms around him the second Daniel could reach him. He hugged his best friend back instantly and smiled.

"I'm sorry", he said and Daniel smiled.

"Me too kid, me too"

* * *

 **Present time**

Emma ran towards the woods. She couldn't see anything. She just ran. She was lucky if she didn't hit a tree. How could she have kissed her?! She and Regina doesn't belong together. She and Killian does. Right? But the thoughts consumed her like the darkness did those weeks ago and Emma didn't know what to do with herself. And finally stopping her, a branch got caught in the way and Emma fell over the branch making her fall to the ground. She felt several tears leaving her eyes and she ended up laying and crying on the ground. After a couple of minutes she heard a scream and she knew it all to well.

 _Hook_

She stood from the ground and ran towards the scream. She ran and before she knew it, she felt the strongest pain in her chest. She screamed in pain and got on her knees holding to her heart. The pain eased and took the opportunity to stand and keep running. A couple of seconds later, she was standing at the cemetery looking at Hook and a tall brunette boy. She immediately recognized the boy from her and Rex' accident.

"Killian!", she screamed and ran to towards the two men, only to feel the biggest wave of pain in her chest and she got on her knees once again.

"Emma!", Hook screamed back and he turned to the boy who held his half heart in his hand. He pressed the heart lightly and both Hook and Emma screamed in pain.

* * *

Regina and Rex walked around town, trying to find the blonde. After minutes of walking and searching, they walked inside Granny's hoping the blonde had her appetite on her highest level. But with no luck.

"Babe", Rex said as he saw Ruby behind the counter and Ruby smiled as she turned to him, but the smile faded the second she saw the two siblings.

"What happened?", she asked and Rex walked to her behind the counter.

"Has Emma been here?", he asked and Ruby shook her head.

"No, I haven't seen her, I'm sorry. What happened? Is she in danger?", she asked turning to Regina who shook her head.

"We don't know yet, but we are trying to find her as fast as possible. She's still very unstable with her magic and in times like this with Hook and everything, she can have her moments where she's not capable of controlling it"

Ruby nodded and turned to Rex and was about to say something when the ground suddenly started shaking furiously and they all had to hold onto something so they didn't fall. After a moment, it stopped and the siblings shared a look.

"I think our Swan has already lost her control", Rex said and Ruby turned to Granny and received a nod and they all three ran out of the diner, all of the diners guests eyeing them all the way out. When they were outside Regina turned to Ruby.

"Ruby I know you don't want to leave Rex, but I need you to do something for me", she said desperately and Ruby knew she had to help her sister in law.

"Of course"

"Find my son, and keep him safe. Please Ruby", she said and Ruby nodded smiling at the woman.

"Take care of my boyfriend"

Regina looked at her with pleading eyes and nodded.

"With my life"

Ruby nodded and turning to Rex smiling at him.

"Don't say it. It's not a goodbye. Just be careful", he said and kissed her forehead before running away with his sister leaving Ruby alone with her thoughts. She sighed and turned around running the other way. She could already smell the boy from Regina's scent.

"Aright Henry. Ready or not. Here I come"

Regina and Rex ran towards the cemetery they knew the shaking of the ground came from and when they neared it they heard a scream and immediately recognized.

"Emma", Regina whispered and Rex felt himself become more and more worried.

 _Hold on Emma. We're on our way_

* * *

"I'm sorry, but I think you've misunderstood what adoption means", Cora said to the wizard in front of her and Merlin smirked at the woman.

"As far as I know, it was only Nimue who brought him up for adoption. I never agreed to give my own son away"

Henry sighed and stood from the dining table and walked to the door.

"With all do respect Merlin, Rex is my son, and he has been since he was three years old. He's not your son anymore", he said and Merlin straightened his face and tightened his jaw.

"Mr. Mills. I didn't agree to this adoption. I have every right to see him. He's my son"

"He's not he's mine!", Cora yelled and Henry gently pushed her back away from the wizard.

"If you lay one finger on my son, you will regret it!", she yelled and Henry sighed and turned to the man.

"You can leave mr. Merlin", he said and walked to the door closing it right in front of the man. Said man sighed and turned around walking away.

* * *

Emma and Hook were both on their knees and screaming in pain. Ian was still standing holding Hooks heart and Emma could feel her own half beginning to slowly being crushed harder and harder. Suddenly she heard a scream, but it wasn't Hook. It was Regina. She turned and saw Regina and Rex running towards them and she couldn't be happier to see the woman of her dreams.

"Gina!"

"Gina it's him", Rex said and Regina stopped and turned to her brother.

"What?"

"The boy. The boy who caused me and Emma's accident. It's him", he said and Regina turns to see the brunette boy with a half heart in his hand.

"He's killing them both!", she says and runs towards Emma while Rex runs to the boy.

"IAN!"

The boy turns and sees his enemy walking towards him.

"Rex, my friend. I'm so happy to see you again. How have you been?", he says and by the time he's finished Rex has reached him and is about to hit his jaw when he suddenly feels a hand on his wrist and he instead uses his head knocking the boy down on the ground.

"Don't you dare hurt my friends, you got it?"

Ian groaned in pain and stood from the ground waving his hand and letting the heart in his hand disappear. He walked to the boy and punched after him. Rex ducked and tried to hit the mans own jaw only to feel the mans other fist hitting him instead. He fell to the ground and Regina heard the punch.

"Rex!"

"Now you're going to feel what I felt!", Ian said and before Rex could even register he felt something on his wrist and suddenly he felt completely empty. Like there was nothing inside him.

"What did you do?", he asked in pure frightens and Ian smirked.

"I blocked your magic", he said and Rex' eyes changed into horror. He already hated the feeling of not feeling his magic. And Ian saw the pain. He smirked and turned to the two women, knowing Rex couldn't do anything. Regina stood from the ground and flicked her wrist making a fireball appear in her hand.

"Is that supposed to scare me?", Ian asked laughing at the woman and Regina eyed him with deadly eyes. Ian smirked and flicked his own wrist making the half heart appear back in his hand. Regina immediately tensed. She knew what the boy could do.

"One move from you, and the two lovebirds won't survive", he said and Regina hesitated but turned off her fireball making Ian smirk.

"Good girl"

Regina groaned and turned to Emma.

"Emma"

"Regina just deal with him. I'll be fine"

Regina looked at the woman and Emma saw the hesitation.

"I love you", Emma suddenly whispered and Regina felt tears in her eyes. She brought their foreheads together and Emma smiled.

"I'm sorry", she said and Regina shook her head.

"Don't. I love you too", she said and stood from the ground once again turning to the boy.

"What do you want?", she asked and Ian smirked at her.

"The pirate", he said and Regina clenched her teeth.

"He's not for sale", she said and Ian smirked wider.

"Oh really? Because if I take him. I take your little love over there with him", he said and Regina eyed the boy deadly.

"You're not getting either of them. What do you want?!"

Ian sighed and smirked turning to Rex who sat against a tree, desperately trying to take the cuff off his wrist.

"Then let me give you a choice. It's the pirate. Or your brother", he suddenly said and Regina felt her heart being crushed into thousands of pieces. She couldn't loose her brother now.

"Gina. Choose me! Send me back!", Rex yelled and Regina shook her head.

"You should listen to your brother. For once, he's actually being wise"

"I can't loose you", Regina whispered looking at her brother and said brother shook his head.

"Gina please. Just take me. Hook doesn't deserve this", he said, but Regina shook her head once again.

"I CAN'T!", she yelled and before she knew it she heard two loud screams and they suddenly stopped. She turned and saw Emma laying unconscious.

"NO!", Regina yelled running towards the dead blonde. She got down on her knees and brought her hands to the blondes face.

"No, Emma please, don't leave me, please!", she cried and kissed the blonde, desperately trying to wake her up.

"Emma!"

Rex felt anger inside him and focused on his magic. He placed his hand over his wrist and before he knew it, the cuff was off and he quickly stood from the ground and wiggled Ian's throat. The boy disappeared into thin air and Rex ran to his sister who sat beside the dead blonde crying her heart out. She saw Rex beside her and turned to him.

"Forgive me", he said and flicked his wrist and Regina felt herself passing out.


	18. What Happened?

**Hey guys! Another chapter is up!**

 **Now before we begin, I think you guys should know this. I'm not English! English is only my second language, so if you guys see any miss spelling or bad grammar, I'm sorry, alright? But I'm writing all my stories on my iPhone on notes. I'm not using any beta's or anything, so the grammar and spelling is my own mistake.**

 **But everytime, before I upload the chapter, I always read it through and corrects the mistakes. So if it's still not right, then either it's a difficult word for me or I have overlooked it. So I'm sorry if this isn't handed to you on a silver plate like you want it to.**

 **But I think many of you needs to realize that, ArchiveOfOurOwn and FanfictionNet isn't J.K. Rowling level, alright? It's not famous authors who's writing. We are all fans, who just wants to write these stories and give them to you guys out there. And I know that I'm not the best author in the world and I'm sorry if it's not good enough for you. So if you aren't pleased with my grammar and spelling, I suggest you just stop reading. Because, no matter what, I will always be Danish and English isn't my first language. So be pleased with what you get or stop reading.**

 **Now that, that's done. Let's get back to the story. I suggest, for your own good, that you read until the end. Just saying. It's not a long chapter today, and I'm sorry, because I know you are used to more, but I just wanted to post something to you guys before I leave.**

 **I'm going to a festival the next week (Saturday this week to Sunday the following week). And I was told we were going to Italy the following day (Monday), but apparently it's the week after that, so I have a whole week where I'm not working, so there I have plenty of time to write and update the chapters I have hopefully got time to write to you guys on the festival. Let's hope. But there will be no posting before Sunday next week probably. So I'm sorry.**

 **Now that was a long chapters notes, sorry about that xD But without further ado, let's get to the story!**

* * *

 **The day before**

Regina walked inside the grocery store looking for a pregnancy test. When she found it, she took a deep breath before taking it and walking towards the exit. But on her way, she was stopped as she walked into someone.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Regina", Ruby said and Regina turned to see the younger brunette with a test of her own.

"You're pregnant?", Ruby asked and Regina stiffened. This was not good.

"Uhm. Maybe", she said and Ruby smiled wide, until she realized.

"Oh.. Rex?", she asked and Regina immediately felt guilt in her body.

"Ruby—"

"Regina please. It's alright. Let's just hope for the best"

Regina nodded and looked down at the younger brunette's own test.

"What about you? Also Rex?"

"Uh, yeah. Uhm, we didn't really use protection the first time...", she said and Regina sighed and closed her eyes looking down.

"He's seventeen Ruby", she whispered and Ruby nodded.

"I know", she said back and a silence fell over them for a couple of seconds before Ruby came with and idea.

"Do you wanna... Do this... Together, perhaps?"

Ruby knew she took a huge step by asking the woman this, but she didn't quite feel like doing this alone, and if she went with her gut, Regina didn't either. And Regina didn't. She was surprised by the question and even considering declining, but she knew she needed someone by her side, and she didn't know who else at the moment. So she nodded and smiled sadly.

"Thank you", she whispered and Ruby smiled sadly back at her. So they brought their tests and drove back to Ruby's apartment. They took the test and laid it beside each other on the toilet and decided to watch some tv as they waited. A couple of minutes later, they walked to the toilet only to discover it closed and Ruby groaned.

"Ugh. Granny come on!", she said and a couple of seconds later Granny walked out of the toilet and looked at the two women.

"Congratulations", she said and the two women widened their eyes and shared a look before running inside, past the elder woman, looking at their tests. They both gasped as they saw their tests.

* * *

Rex walked towards the house and he was nervous. He knew he shouldn't be nervous. It was his sister after all, but still. Nervous as hell. But finally he knocked and waited. A couple of seconds later, the door was opened and Zelena smiled as she saw her brother.

"Rex"

"Hey Z", he said and smiled at her and Zelena stepped aside letting her brother inside.

"I like your house", he said and Zelena smiled at him as she closed the door.

"Thanks. But it's nothing really. Regina gave it to me after she let me out of that asylum", she said and Rex chuckled.

"Yeah well, it's definitely better", he said and Zelena smiled at him.

"So what do I owe the pleasure?", she asked as they sat down at the dining table and Rex smiled.

"I just wanted to see you. You know, getting to know you", he said and Zelena smiled.

"That's sweet. But I'm not really an interesting person"

"You are to me", Rex said as casually as he could and Zelena frowned at him.

"Why?"

"Because you're my sister"

Zelena sighed and smiled sadly at him.

"Thank you Rex, but , I don't really know what to tell you... There's not much I can tell you"

"Come on Z. There must be something you can tell me. How are you and Gina's relationship?", he asked and Zelena shrugged.

"Not better than yours are", she said and Rex sighed.

"Just because Gina and I have a good relationship, it doesn't mean you can't get it either", he said and Zelena smiled at him looking down at her hands.

"I'm just not sure about that", she whispered and Rex smiled at her.

"You have to want it yourself you know", he said and Zelena sighed and nodded.

"Do you?"

Zelena hesitated, but eventually nodded still looking down.

"Alright. Then what about the three of us do something together some time? Getting to know each other as siblings. Gina and I still has many things to know about each other. You know, just because we slept together, it doesn't mean we know every—"

"Wait, wait. You slept together?", Zelena interrupted and Rex realised his slip.

"Uh yeah.. We slept together before she knew who I was", he said and Zelena eyed her little brother with suspicious eyes.

"But you knew, didn't you?"

Rex sighed and nodded.

"I was trying to keep up my cover..."

"What do you mean?"

"Hades send me to this world to bring Hook back", he said and Zelena nodded.

"Alright"

Rex turned to her and smiled sadly.

"But we are getting through it. We are trying at least", he said and Zelena smiled at him. She stood from the table and walked to the couch.

"Come"

Rex stood from the table and walked to the couch sitting down beside his sister. He immediately felt arms around him and he smiled leaning into the touch.

"It's going to be okay", she said and Rex chuckled and nodded.

"I hope so"

* * *

"Regina calm down"

"Calm down?! I'm pregnant! With my own fucking niece! How am I supposed to tell Rex, huh? How am I going to tell my own brother that I'm pregnant with his child?!"

Ruby sighed and leaned back in the couch. The elder woman had been freaking out for almost an hour now. But she had to agree. This wasn't an easy situation.

"You just have to tell him. He deserves to know"

"Of course he does! But what do you expect me to do?"

"Nothing right now. But you need to relax. Stressing out isn't good for the baby"

Before Regina could answer, the door opened and Rex walked inside.

"Hey", he said and smiled at them. Regina froze and turned to her brother.

"Hey", she said and Rex hugged her tight before walking to Ruby smiling at her expectantly.

"No I'm sorry. It said negative", she said and Rex' face fell, but quickly covered it. He knew he should be relieved. He is only 17 after all. But there was just something inside him that broke down the moment she said no. And Ruby saw it, but didn't point it out.

"It's fine. I'm too young anyway"

Regina flinched at the comment and looked down, not being able to hide her feelings at the moment. How was she going to tell him? How was she going to tell Henry? And even more hard, how was she going to tell Emma?

* * *

 **Present time**

She felt a headache coming towards her and before she knew it, it already arrived and she groaned in pain. She suddenly felt a hand on her own and she slowly opened her eyes to see a white room. She sighed and turned to see Rex standing beside her.

"Hey Gina", he whispered and Regina sighed again and looked around. Rex could easily see the confusion overtaking his sisters body and face.

"It's okay. You don't have to say anything yet. Just relax", he said, but Regina wasn't very cooperative.

"Emma", she said and Rex's face saddens instantly. He didn't know how to explain this to his sister.

"Gina I—"

"Rex?", they heard a voice and they both turned to Ruby who came in with two cups of coffee. She immediately discovered the brunette in the bed, now awake.

"Regina. You're awake", she said and smiled wide walking to the bed standing beside her boyfriend. Instead of answering Regina nodded and Rex smiled as he squeezed her hand. Ruby turned to him and gave him his coffee and Rex gladly accepted it before taking a sip, but before it reached his lips, Regina took it out of his grasp and drank it. Rex and Ruby stood with frowns looking at the, apparently, thirsty woman. Once the woman was down with the coffee she gave it back to Rex and looked at him.

"More"

Rex chuckled and shook his head before leaning down kissing his sisters forehead.

"Sure Gina", he said and walked out do the room towards the coffee machine. A couple of hours later Rex and Ruby still sat in the room with a now sleeping Regina in the bed. They were sitting on the couch, Ruby had her head laying on the boys shoulder.

"Have you told her?", Ruby asked gently and Rex shook his head.

"I don't know how", he said and Ruby turned looking up at him.

"She deserves to know. She's going to find out soon anyway. It's best if she hears it first", she said and Rex nodded.

"I know. But right now she needs to sleep. She's going to get through a lot more than she thinks", he said and Ruby nodded laying her head back down on his shoulder.

When Regina woke again she saw Ruby sitting in the chair beside the bed and she couldn't help, but smile at the younger brunette. Ruby felt eyes on her and turned to see the brunette looking at her.

"Hey", she whispered and Regina smiled at her. Ruby smiled back and looked over at Rex who slept in the couch. Regina could easily see how uncomfortable he was.

"Have you told him? About the baby?", Ruby whispered and Regina sighed and shook her head. Apparently that was a bad idea. Cause she soon felt a headache coming.

"Take it easy. The headaches are still common at the moment", Ruby said and Regina smiled at her.

"It's going to be okay", Ruby said and Regina looked down at her brother. How could she tell him she was pregnant? With his baby. It was all so unreal.

"He's going to be okay. Scared perhaps, but okay. He's going to love that kid", Ruby said and Regina nodded gently so it didn't hurt as much. Ruby nodded as well looking at the sleeping boy.

Rex woke an hour later and saw his sister and girlfriend sitting and talking quietly.

"Hey", he whispered and both women turned to him and smiled.

"Hey", Ruby said and Rex smiled at her as he stood and walked to the bed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better", Regina said and Rex nodded squeezing her hand.

"I'm glad to hear that"

Regina smiled and turned to Ruby who gave her the look.

 _Now's your chance_

"I'm gonna call Henry. Telling him that you're awake", Ruby said turning to Rex. Rex smiled at her and leaned in kissing her softly and Regina couldn't help, but smile at the two love birds.

Once Ruby was gone Regina took a deep breath before turning to her brother who looked just as nervous.

"I have something to tell you", they both said in unison and the siblings eyed each other.

"What's wrong?", Rex asked and Regina shook her head.

"No, what's going on with you?", she asked and Rex sighed.

"Regina mine can wait, what's wrong?"

"So can mine"

Rex groaned and Regina rolled her eyes.

"Alright. Let's just... Count to three and say it out loud", he said and Regina frowned at him.

"Come on. Let's just do it", he said and Regina rolled her eyes, but nodded.

"Fine. Ready?"

Rex nodded and Regina nodded back.

"One. Two—"

"Mom!", Henry said as he ran inside and saw his mother. Regina turned and she felt tears in her eyes.

"Oh Henry!"

Rex stepped back from the bed so Henry could run to his mother in the bed. He turned and saw his girlfriend walk inside.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"That was fast?", Rex said and Ruby nodded crossing her arms.

"Yeah. I met him on the way over to the mansion. He was already on his way over here", she said and Rex nodded turning back to his sister and nephew who talked quietly.

"Henry?", Rex called him out and both mother and son turned to the boy.

"Can we talk for a moment?", he asked and Henry nodded walking with Rex out in the hall. Ruby walked towards the bed and smiled at the brunette.

"Ruby... Can I ask you a question?"

Ruby nodded and walked closer to the bed.

"Emma"

Ruby sighed and looked down.

"Regina—"

"Ruby please... I need to know if she's alive", she said and Ruby looked down taking a deep breath. She sighed and looked down.

Out in the hall Rex and Henry walked a little further away from the room and sat down on a bench in the hall.

"Henry I need you to promise me something. I need you to promise me not to tell your mom about Emma, okay? She's not stable enough yet", he said and Henry looked at his uncle with furrowed eyebrows. But after a moment, he sighed and looked down.

"I just wish that I could do something", he said and let a tear fall. Rex sighed and brought his arm around the boy pulling him closer.

"I know Henry. I know"

* * *

 **The day before**

Granny saw the two women sitting in the couch watching the tv. She smiled and walked to the bathroom. She saw the two pregnancy tests on the toilet and widened her eyes. One of them had one line while the other had two. Was her granddaughter pregnant?

She took the test and placed them on the counter. When she was finished she washed her hands and placed the two tests back on the toilet, not noticing her mistake.


	19. My Love

**Hello everyday! Another update is here! It's been so long and I am so sorry about that! Literally! I am so sorry! But I hope this chapter will make up for it!**

 **I am still on vacation, but I will be going home tomorrow, so I gave a 6 hour long drive home tomorrow, so I will have plenty of time to write my stories for you guys! (If I don't sleep of course xD)**

 **But as I have said many times, the spelling and grammar is my own mistake, I don't use any betas, so excuse me for not being J.K. Rowling.**

 **And I have said this once and I will say it again. If any of you want to write a story and want to use my own made character; Rex Mills, you are very welcome! And if you do, please tell me! I would love to read your stories! And if you have any questions about his personality or how he would react in different situations, you are also very welcome to write to me and I will answer any questions you have!**

 **Before we begin, I want to say that I am so happy and pleased to see how many people are loving this story! I can't believe you guys! You are making me so happy! Thank you so much!**

 **Without further ado, let's get into the story!**

* * *

 **The day before**

"Forgive me", Rex said and flicked his wrist, making his sister pass out. He took a deep breath and turned to see the pirate lying dead on the ground. He sighed and turned back to the dead blonde and passed out brunette. He knew what he had to do.

"Rex!", he heard Ruby yell and he turned to see his girlfriend and nephew running towards him. He panicked as he saw his nephew. He couldn't see his parents like this. His blonde mother was dead.

"Ruby no! Get back!", he yelled and Ruby stopped, but Henry was faster and he reached his uncle before the girl could reach for him.

"What happened?", Henry asked as he saw his mothers laying unconscious. Rex wanted to just take him and hug him, but he knew he didn't have the time.

"Henry please step back. I don't want you to see this"

"I don't care! They're my moms! What happened to them?", he asked angrier than Rex had ever seen him. Rex sighed and shook his head.

"I'm sorry Henry, but when you're still so young. Ruby", he said and Ruby took the boy and held him against her front, stopping him from doing anything. Rex sighed and walked back to the two women and got down on his knees.

 _Here we go_

He brought his hand into his sisters chest and he could feel her heart in his hand. He took a deep breath before pulling it out. He looked at the red, but still dark heart. He immediately knew who the small red places was for. Emma, Henry, their parents and himself. And the Charmings of course. He sighed and gently placed his other hand on the heart and broke it into two. He turned to see Ruby and a now relaxed Henry. He nodded, receiving a nod in return from both of them. He turned back to his sister and her true love and slowly placed his hands with the two spliced heart onto each of their chests.

"You may already share a heart. But that heart needs both of his mothers alive. So you are sharing two"

He closed his eyes and gently pressed down, letting the half hearts sink into the bodies.

* * *

 **Present Time**

Emma opened her eyes and was met by lights. Everywhere. It was literally everywhere. She groaned and turned around meeting nothing but emptiness. But soon after she heard footsteps and turns to see Rex walking inside and he immediately notice her.

"Emma", he says and Emma immediately smiles back at him, bringing her arms out, indicating for him to come forward.

"Rex", she whispers and Rex immediately brings his arms around her hugging her tight.

"I thought we lost you", he said and Emma smiled and nodded.

"You almost did. But what happened? How am I still alive? Or are we in the underworld?", she asked looking around and Rex chuckled before turning back form the hug.

"No Emma we're not. I'll explain later, but now I want you to meet someone", he said and looked back at the door revealing Henry walking inside.

"Henry", Emma whispered and held her arms out for him to take as well and the boy immediately ran to her and hugged her tight.

"Mom. You're okay"

"I'm okay kid. I'm okay", she said and hugged her son like he was her own lifeline and turned to Rex when she pulled back.

"Where's Regina?"

"She's—"

"Rex?", Ruby said as she walked inside and they all turned to her.

"Ems!", she said and smiled as she saw the blonde, awake in the bed.

"Rubes", the blonde said and smiled wide. Ruby walked to the bed and hugged the blonde tight before turning to Rex.

"Regina's awake", she said and Rex nodded and turned to Emma.

"I'll explain everything", he said and walked out of the room. Emma sighed and turned to Henry.

"So, what did I miss?"

* * *

Cora walked inside her office and saw her husband at the desk.

"Henry?"

The man turned to her and smiled gently.

"Good morning honey"

Cora smiled and walked behind the desk and gently kissed her husbands head.

"What are you thinking?", she asked and Henry turned to her with a furrowed expression. Cora smiled and leaned against the desk in front of her husband.

"I can see when something's on your mind. You and Regina always had that expression on your faces when you had something on your minds", she said and Henry sighed and looked away.

"I'm not taking up on Hades deal. I'm not leaving my son", he said and Cora sighed and closed her eyes.

"Then what do you suggest we do then?"

"We go and protect our son", he said and Cora sighed and nodded.

"Alright. Let's go", she said and Henry furrowed his eyebrows.

"What do you mean, let's go? It's not that easy to leave the underworld Cora. Only Hades can takes us there"

"Not as far as you know, my love", she said and kissed the mans cheek before standing.

"What do you mean?"

Before Henry could even knowledge what his wife meant, they were surrounded by purple smoke and they were standing in the office. Henry looked around and furrowed his eyebrows.

"I don't understand", he said and Cora smiled.

"Hades is not the only one who can travel to other realms, my sweet Henry", she said and kissed his lips before turning and walking out of the office.

"Rex? Regina?", she called out, but there was no answer and she immediately became worried.

"I don't think they're home", he said and Cora sighed and walked up the stairs.

"Rex?", she called out again, but received the same answer.

"Let's just wait till they get home", Henry said and Cora nodded.

"You're right. You wait here, while I go back. There's something I need to do"

"What?", Henry asked as he heard the comment from his wife.

"Don't worry. I'll be back. Why don't you check out your grandsons room. Get to know him"

Henry nodded and Cora smiled leaning down and kissing him gently on the cheek before transporting herself back.

* * *

"Gina?"

Regina turned to the sound of her brother and smiled as she saw him walking in.

"Hey"

"I need to tell you something", he said and Regina furrowed her eyebrows.

"Okay"

"It's about Emma"

Regina widened her eyes and sat more up in her bed.

"Calm down. Okay?"

Regina nodded and Rex sighed and sat in the bed taking her hand.

"She's alive", he said and Regina smiled wide and felt tears in her eyes.

"Where is she?", she asked and Rex squeezed her hand.

"She's in the other room. I'm taking you to her now", he said and Regina smiled wide and let her tears fall.

"Is there a wheelchair somewhere? I don't really have any strength at the moment", she said and Rex nodded and flicked his wrist making a wheelchair appear, making his sister smirk.

"How long have you been taught magic?", she asked and Rex smirked as he brought his arms under her legs and back and carried her to the chair.

"How is she alive?", Regina asked and Rex smiled at her.

"You'll see", he said and Regina furrowed her eyebrows. They drove out of the room and drove to Emma's room. Emma, Henry and Ruby turned to see Rex and Regina walking in. Emma's eyes immediately softened and stood from the bed.

"Regina", she whispered and smiled wide and Regina smiled just as wide.

"Emma"

Rex drove her to the bed and Regina held up her hands and took the blondes face in her palms bringing her down to kiss her gently on the lips. Normally Emma would be surprised by the action, but in this moment, she needed that kiss, just as much as Regina did. Rex, Henry and Ruby smiled at the couple and shared looks.

"I thought you were gone, I thought I lost you", Regina teared up as she gently stroked Emma's cheeks looking into her sea green eyes.

"I know, I know. But I'm here now", she said and Regina smiled leaned in kissing her again.

"I'm sorry", Regina suddenly said and Emma furrowed her eyebrows.

"Why? Why are you apologising?"

"It took me so long to realise my feelings and when I finally have the chance to tell them, I just—"

"Hey hey, relax. It's okay", Emma whispered and Regina chuckled and shook her head before pressing their foreheads together.

"But how are you here? Ho-how—"

"I don't know", Emma said as she shook her head and Regina furrowed her eyebrows and both women turned to Rex who smiled at them.

"What happened? With Ian, with Emma", Regina asked and Rex turned to Ruby and sighed. He walked to the bed and sat on it.

"When Regina and I arrived at the cemetery, Ian put the cuff on my wrist. So I couldn't use my magic. And since I haven't really had the cuff on my wrist before, I was too hurt, to do anything. So Ian, made Regina choose between Hook and I. And when she couldn't choose Hook, Ian crushed his heart, killing both of you", Rex said and Regina looked down, guilt written all over his face.

"Emma I'm sor—"

"Don't apologise. As long as you're alright", Emma said and Regina smiled at her.

"Then how am I still alive?", Emma asked turning to Rex and Rex smiled at his friend.

"Look inside your chest", he said and Emma furrowed her eyebrows, before looking at Regina who nodded and dragged her hand inside the blondes chest. She gasped and pulled out a half heart.

"That's my heart", Regina said and Rex nodded and smiled.

"I knew the only way to save Emma was to give her the half of your heart", he said and Emma smiled and turned to Regina who smiled back at her.

* * *

A couple of hours later, they were all ready to go home and Rex drove all of them back to the mansion. Once there, Rex got out of the car and went for the backseat where Emma and Regina sat with Henry in the middle. He opened the door and helped his sister out of the car, Ruby doing the same with Emma.

They walked inside, and Rex and Regina immediately felt the magic inside their house. Rex stepped forward and lit a fireball in his hand, while Regina took Henry and placed him behind her and Emma.

"Who's there?", Rex called out into the house and for a moment, there were no answer, but after a minute, they heard footsteps and they all turned to the stairs and saw Cora and Henry Sr.

"Mom, dad"

"Oh my boy", Cora said and ran down the stairs, her husband not far behind. She immediately hugged her son tight as she reached him and Rex hugged her right back. Regina on the other hand was locked. Back on the stairs stood her first love.

"Daniel?", she whispered and Daniel smiled and walked down. Regina felt tears in her eyes and immediately walked forward taking in her first loves appearance.

"You're here", she said and Daniel smiled and nodded.

"I'm here"

Regina smiled wide and let her tears fall. She couldn't believe he was actually here. Daniel smiled wide and brought his hands to her cheeks looking deep into her eyes.

"You're just as beautiful as you were the last time I saw you", he said and Regina smiled and hugged him tight. She couldn't describe how it felt to have his big arms around her body again.

"Daniel?", Rex said and both he and Regina turned to Rex who stood with furrowed eyebrows.

"You guys know each other?"

 _Shit_ , Cora thought and sighed looking down as she closed her eyes.

"Wait, this is Daniel? Your best friend?", Regina asked and Rex nodded.

"Yes. He's working in our stables. He's been babysitting me since I was adopted"

Regina turned to Daniel and smiled wide at him.

"Thank you", she said and hugged him tight. Daniel smiled and hugged her back just as tight.

"Why don't we all go to the living room and... Talk", Cora said and they all nodded, except for Emma. The family walked to the living room, but Emma stood still looking at the little family walk away. But Rex discovered her and walked back.

"Hey"

"Hey", she said drying her eyes. Rex smiled sadly at her and brought her in for a hug.

"It's alright. I know it hurts, but he's not staying here. You know that, right?"

Emma sighed and nodded. She knew Daniel wasn't staying. But just the thought of Regina taking him back, broke her heart.

"Regina loves Daniel. And she always will. But she loves you more. You know why?"

Emma shook her head and let a tear fall.

"Because you're you. Because you believed in her. Because you made her believe in herself. Because, despite her past and her horrible decisions in life, you gave her so many chances, that she can't thank you enough. You changed her sight on the world. You changed her life. You changed her. You made her believe in second chances. You made her believe in love. And for all those things plus all the things you guys have been through through all these years, she can't thank you enough. She owes you more than she can give you"

The blonde let her many tears fall and hugged the boy for dear life.

"How do you know that?", she asked through cries and Rex smiled.

"Because I'm a Mills"

* * *

Later that night, Regina and Daniel was sitting on Regina's bed and she had her head on his shoulder.

"You okay?", he asked and Regina nodded, but didn't say anything further.

"What's on your mind?"

"You"

Daniel chuckled and moved his shoulder, making the brunette lift her head.

"And what about me, is it that you are thinking about?"

"I just... I can't believe you are here", she said and Daniel smiled and stood from the bed.

"Come. You need to sleep", he said and Regina smiled and nodded. She stood from the bed and flicked her wrist, dressing up in her pyjamas and Daniel's eyes widened.

"Wow"

"I know", Regina said smirking and Daniel blushed. She laid down and Daniel sat on the bed.

"I'm glad to see you happy", he said and Regina furrowed her eyebrows.

"Come on Regina. I know it's been many years, but I still know you"

Regina sighed and nodded.

"I know. I've just missed you so much", she said and sat up in the bed before taking the mans face into her hands.

"Seeing you again, seems so unreal", she said caressing his cheeks gently.

"I know. And I'll be here tomorrow when you wake up. So go to sleep. I'm not going anywhere", he said and Regina smiled nodding.

"Can you please lay with me?", she asked and Daniel sighed. He knew he shouldn't, but she was right. They haven't seen each other for so long, and right now, they both needed it.

"Okay"

He stood from the bed and began taking off his clothes, and Regina couldn't help but looking at her former love. Even after so many years, she still couldn't believe how good of a body he had. And she still wanted to just take him. Even more now than ever.

"Regina?", Daniel said, bringing the woman out of her trance. She shook her head and turned to the boy.

"What?"

"You're staring", he said and Regina blushed furiously.

"Sorry"

Daniel chuckled and shook his head taking off his shirt, revealing his toned body and Regina unconsciously but her lower lip. She could feel wetness pool in her panties.

"Fuck", she whispered and closed her eyes taking a deep breath.

"You okay?", Daniel asked taking off his pants and Regina just wanted to die right there. Not trusting her voice she nodded and Daniel smirked.

"Enjoying the view?"

"Fuck yes", she said before she could stop herself and Daniel widened his eyes.

"I think this is the first time I'm hearing you swear", he said and Regina blushed and chuckled nervously.

"Sorry"

"Don't be. It's... Refreshing", he said and Regina smiled.

"Does Rex have a pajamas somewhere?", he asked and Regina nodded and stood from the bed walking to the walk in closet.

"Here", she said pulling out a black pajamas and Daniel smiled and nodded.

"Thank you"

He turned to the woman who still stood in front of him. He smiled down at her and she immediately smiled back. He brought his hand to her cheek and looked deeply into her eyes.

"You're so beautiful", he whispered and Regina smiled wide looking at him with adoring eyes.

"So are you", she whispered back and Daniel chuckled bringing their foreheads together.

"Let's get some sleep"

Regina nodded and walked to the bed laying down, while Daniel put on the pajamas. When he was finished, he walked to the bed and laid down beside her. Regina smiled as she felt his arms around her waist pulling her close. She knew she wanted him to do so, but hadn't expected it.

"You okay?", he asked once again and Regina nodded.

"I'm perfect", she said and Daniel smiled before closing his eyes. She really wanted to sleep, but she couldn't. Not when she laid there, knowing her former love laid right behind her and unintentionally hit her with his lower body. It took all of her willpower not to groan and for almost ten minutes, she held it in, until she felt his body move towards her and the groan got out.

"Shit", she whispered and Daniel smiled in amusement, but didn't say anything. He knew the brunette woman, wasn't his anymore and he respected that. But still something inside him wanted her right there and then. He always want that.

"Sleep Regina. It's late"

Regina nodded and closed her eyes letting sleep take over her body.

The next morning, when Regina woke, she felt Daniel's arm around her waist pull her closer and she smiled at the action. She opened her eyes and turned around in the boys arms meeting said boys eyes.

"Good morning"

"Good indeed", Regina answered and smiled at him, receiving a smile in return. She brought her hands to his cheeks and caressed them gently.

"When will you be going back?", she asked and Daniel shrugged.

"When we don't need to be here anymore"

At that Regina furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"How? When the dead comes to the living world, they only have 24 hours to find someone to take their place"

"Apparently your mother has a special trick", he said and Regina closed her eyes.

"Shouldn't really surprise me"

Daniel chuckled and smiled before yearning.

"We should get up. There's work to do", he said and Regina nodded getting up as well.


	20. Heavy Affairs

**Hello everybody! Long time, not see!**

 **I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update! I know, I know! It's not good. I am such a bad author! Henry is definitely better then I am! ;)**

 **Anyway, here is your chapter, and I have gotten many complaints about Regina and Daniel and the night in the bed, but it's all part of my plan! Don't worry. It's all SQ endgame!**

 **Before you guys start to reading, I just want to congratulate our dearest Lana Parrilla for winning the teen choice award! She has come so far, and I couldn't be more proud of her! (I am still not over, that they spelled her last name wrong! I mean come on! How hard can it fucking be to put an extra R in the fucking name!) but huge congratulations to her! I'm so proud!**

 **Anyway, here is your chapter, so without further ado, lets begin!**

* * *

Regina and Daniel walked downstairs and was met by many pairs of eyes in the dining room. Including a certain blondes. The moment their eyes met, Emma knew and Regina knew that she knew. But before Regina could say anything, Emma stood from the table and walked to the door walking out of the house, closing the door hard.

"Emma wait!", Regina called out as she ran down the stairs and out of the house.

"Moms!", Henry called out was about to run as well when his uncle stopped him.

"Henry don't. Give them time. They need to figure out their problems on their own", he said and Henry turned to him obviously hesitating, bit nodded accepting defeat in the end. He walked back to his seat and ate his breakfast with his newfound grandparents. Rex however turned to his best friend who still stood on the stairs.

"You and I. Study, now", Rex said firmly and Daniel knew he couldn't say anything that would represent him from talking, so he simply shared a look with previous in laws before following his best friend to the study, knowing exactly where it was.

"Rex let me explain", he started once they were inside and the door was closed, but Rex stopped him with a hand in the air.

"Did you sleep with her?", he asked and Daniel sighed and shook his head.

"No. I would never do that to her. Or Emma for that matter", he said and Rex furrowed his eyebrows.

"You know about them?", he asked with confusion and Daniel smiled nodding.

"Of course I do. Just because she was having her full attention towards me, doesn't it mean she doesn't look at Emma differently. I noticed the second I saw you guys stepping inside the house. She was very protective of both her and Henry", he said and Rex sighed and walked to the boy and looked at him for a moment before letting his fist meet the boys jaw.

"Rex, what the fuck?!"

"I thought you had honor. I thought you were loyal! You may not have slept with my sister, but you still slept in the same bed with her! She and Emma have just found each other! You're tearing them apart!", he said shaking his hand, trying to ease the pain, and Daniel touched his jaw, making sure it wasn't broken. He knew how strong his best friend had become and he wasn't going to let himself get on the boys bad side.

"Rex let me explain!", he said trying again, but Rex just shook his head.

"I don't wanna hear it. The second, you see Emma, whenever it is, you're going to apologize to her, is that clear?", he asked in an angry tone and Daniel looked at him knowingly. Rex felt himself crumble under his stare.

"What?", he asked mentally punching himself for sounding so weak.

"You like her, don't you?", Daniel asked and Rex furrowed his eyebrows.

"Like who?"

"Emma", he said and Rex furrowed his eyebrows.

"I have a girlfriend!", he defended and Daniel crossed his arms.

"That doesn't answer my question", he stated and Rex eyed him for a second before walking to the door shaking his head.

"Just apologize", he said and walked out, leaving a smirking Daniel.

* * *

"Emma wait! Please let me explain", Regina called out and took the woman gently by her arm.

"Explain what?! That you just so accidentally slept with your former lover only just a day after Rex shared your heart with me?! No thank you!", she said and turned around walking away.

"I'M SORRY! Okay? I'm sorry! I'm sorry I slept with him in the same bed!"

Emma furrowed her eyebrows and turned to her love.

"You slept with him, Regina!"

"What? No I didn't! We didn't do anything, I swear!", she said trying to reasonable the blonde, but said blonde was clearly in too much of a stressed of state and she knew the blonde wouldn't believe anything she said at that moment. But she also knew that she loves Emma and that she would do anything to have her. Even if it was the last thing she did.

"Emma please. You have to believe me. Yes, I wanted Daniel to be close to me that night, but that's it. We didn't do anything. Daniel is my past. I love him and I alway will. But I love you, Emma. I want you, not him any longer", she said and Emma looked at her with sad eyes, tears rolling down her cheeks. Regina walked forward slowly and took the blondes hand into her own.

"Emma please. I love you", she said whispering the last part and Emma nodded looking down.

"I know, our heart shows that", she said quietly and Regina smiled nodding.

"Yes it does", she said taking another step forward, now brining her hand to the blondes face, caressing her gently.

"I love you so much Emma. You have no idea how scared I was, when Ian crushed your heart. I can't imagine my life without you", she said, tears rolling down her own cheeks and Emma brought her own hand to the woman's cheek before leaning in kissing the woman gently. Regina wasted no time and kissed the woman back just as gently and passionate as she could, giving all of her love for the woman into the kiss. She feels hands dragging down to her lower back pulling her closer and she start to kiss the woman harder. She feels everything everywhere. Hands on her body, a tongue in her mouth. Goosebumps on her skin. She feels like she's in a whole new world. And before she knows it, it's over and she's looking deep into sea green eyes, lips still touching, but not giving any pressure.

"I need time. I'll come when I'm ready", Emma whisper and before Regina could say anything, she was surrounded by shining white smoke and she's standing alone, her fingers touching her own lips.

* * *

Rex and Daniel walked back into the dining room and saw Cora, Henry and Henry Sr. sitting and quietly eating their breakfast, while Henry quietly explained his grandparents how his life in school was. And they both were very interested in the boy's life with their daughter.

"Hey", Rex said making himself and Daniel presentable and they all turned to them and Cora immediately discovered the bruise on Daniels jaw, and closed her eyes sighing deep. Rex saw his mothers action and looked down ashamed, knowing she would scold him for it later.

"Is Gina back yet?", he asked and Henry Sr. nodded smiling sadly.

"She's just walked upstairs"

Rex nodded silently thanking his father before walking upstairs walking inside the brunette's bedroom. What he saw broke his heart into thousands of pieces. There his sister laid. Looking tiny as ever in her bed hugging a pillow tight against her abdomen. And even small cries could be heard in the big almost empty bedroom. He sighed and walked inside closing the door gently behind him. He walked to the bed and laid down beside her. He brought his hand to her hip and gently tried to roll her over. To his surprise she instantly did so, and once she saw him, she cried even harder and brought her arms around him, her face buried in his neck.

"It's okay. She just needs some time", he whispered and Regina cried harder holding onto him for dear life.

"I'm sorry", she said and Rex sighed nodding.

"I know"

But Regina shook her head and Rex furrowed his eyebrows.

"No. I'm sorry Rex", she said again and Rex furrowed his eyebrows even more in confusion.

"What are you apologizing for?", he asked and Regina shook her head and Rex nodded understanding the request. She didn't want to talk about it any further. But they only laid in the bed for a couple of minutes, before a knock on the door interrupted the silence in the room. Rex called out a quiet "come in" and the door instantly opened revealing Henry Sr.

"Hey dad", Rex said quietly and Henry Sr. smiled at his son and turned to his daughter who was now sleeping in her brothers arms.

"Your mother wants to talk. And we all have to be there. It's utterly important", he said and Rex nodded before turning to his sleeping sister.

"Gina. Gina, you need to wake up. Mom wants to talk", he said and Regina blinked her eyes open meeting her brothers dark brown ones and she instantly nodded rising up in the bed meeting her fathers eyes.

"Daddy", she said in a small voice and immediately stood from the bed practically running into her fathers arms.

"It's gonna be okay sweetheart. Emma just need time to sort out her feelings", he said and Regina nodded before pulling back and taking a deep breath, desperately trying to compose.

"It's okay Gina. Take your time", Rex said holding a hand on her lower back, and in that moment, Regina had never felt more protected. After a long minute of composing, she finally stood strait and took another deep breath before nodding.

"I'm alright. Let's go down. I just want to get this over with", she said and Rex nodded sharing a look with his father. Together they walked down the stairs and saw the three others sitting and talking. Cora turned and looked at her daughter. She sighed and stood from the table walking towards her children and pulled Regina into a hug.

"It's okay dear. Let it out", she whispered into her daughters ear and Regina nodded, but pulled back from the hug anyway.

"I already have. Right now I just want to make sure my family is safe", she said and Cora nodded sharing a look with her husband.

"Let's sit down. There's a lot we need to discuss"

"What's going on?", Henry asked and Cora turned to her grandson smiling sadly at him. She sat down on her old spot, her husband following while Regina walked to a seat in between her mother and son, instantly brining her son closer, feeling the much need for him to have him close. Rex sat down next to Henry and Daniel sat next to Rex.

"As we talked about last night at dinner, Hades son is dead, and because of that, Hades is going to do anything in his power to find his sons killer"

"Does Z know about this?", Regina asks turning to her brother and Rex shakes his head.

"Not yet anyway. I will speak with her, and tell her everything when we are done here", he said and Cora shakes her head.

"Can you call her over instead? I want to see my daughter", she said and Rex and Regina shared a look before Regina nodded and Rex transported himself to Zelena's house. A minute later, he returned with the redhead in toe and she smiled and she saw her mother with the man her siblings called their father.

"Mother", she said and Cora stood from the table and went to hug her eldest daughter.

"Zelena. How are you doing?", she asked and Zelena smiled shrugging.

"I'm better. Now that I am out of the asylum", she said and Cora widened her eyes.

"I'm sorry what?"

Zelena sighed and turned to look at Regina. Cora raised an eyebrows slowly turning to her youngest daughter only to see said daughter looking back at her with defensive eyes.

"What? She tried to kill me", she said and Cora simply rolled her eyes before turning back to Zelena.

"Come and sit. I was just about to tell you my plan", she said and Zelena furrowed her eyebrows at her mother as she walked to the table only to see a boy she hasn't seen before sitting next to her brother.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Zelena!", Cora hissed and Zelena turned to her mother with furrowed eyebrows.

"What? Who is he?"

Daniel cleared his throat awkwardly before standing form his seat.

"My name is Daniel. I'm a friend of your siblings", he said and held out his hand. Zelena eyed him for a moment before taking the hand still eyeing him with a deadly glare.

"I'm keeping my eye on you", she said and walked to the seat next to the boy. Said boy pressed his lips together and nodded to himself before sitting back down. Regina and Rex couldn't help but roll their eyes at their sister. She may have been hating Regina for many years, and have only just met Rex, but she was sure as hell the most protective sibling of them all.

"So. What have I missed?", Zelena asked sitting down and Cora turned to Regina silently asking her to tell her sister what had happened the last two days. Regina shook her head and sat up straight, still having her arm around Henry.

"Uh, do you remember when Rex and Emma were in the car accident?", she asked and Zelena nodded.

"I do. I helped you saving them. And you promised me that I could have full custody with my daughter", she said and Rex turned to Regina with widened eyes. He had definitely not expected that.

"You what?"

"You have a daughter?", Cora and Rex said and Regina eyed her mother before turning to her brother with furrowed eyebrows.

"What?"

"You promised her full custody? What about Robin?"

"Yeah what about him?", Zelena asked and Regina rose her hands in defense.

"Alright relax! I will talk to him! Don't worry about it!", she said and Rex and Zelena shared a look before turning back to their mother who just eyed them all with the 'you-are-acting-like-children' look and they all blushed in embarrassment. Especially Regina for acting like that in front of her former love and son.

"You have a daughter?", Cora asked her oldest once again and Zelena sighed nodding.

"I do. But that's obviously not important at the moment", she said before turning to Regina silently asking her to continue before their mother came with the 'Why-haven't-I-heard-of-this-before-now' speech.

"Anyway. Hades will come for us. All of us. So we need to find a plan that can make sure that no one will get hurt", Regina said giving her sister some time.

"And how are we supposed to do that? You guys are only here for less then twelve hours, probably less. How are we supposed to figure out a plan before you guys return to the underworld?", Henry asked and Cora smiled at him.

"Don't you worry about that Henry. I have the ability to travel through all realms. The underworld included. And that means that I can stay in all the realms for longer than other people"

"And how long is that?", Rex decided to ask and Cora shrugged.

"I don't know sweetheart. It's different from each time. One time I traveled to wonderland to get some of my belongings back to our home in the underworld, but I could only be there for a day. And when I traveled to the enchanted forest, I was there for a month. It's very unstable"

"What is unstable?", Zelena asked. Cora hesitated and all her children noticed.

"Mom? What's going on?", Rex asked and Cora felt a hand on her forearm and turned to look at her husband.

"Cora. Tell them. They deserve to know"

"Deserve to know what?! What's going on?", Regina asked now slightly irritated. Cora nodded before taking a deep breath.

"You're a detainee aren't you?", Henry suddenly asked and everybody turned to the boy with furrowed eyebrows.

"What? Detainee? What the hell does that mean?", Rex asked angrily and Cora raised her hand.

"Rex please, let me explain", she said and Rex sighed leaning back in his seat crossing his arms. Cora smiled in gratitude before turning to her grandson.

"Yes, you can say that. It was my price in order to receive that kind of magic"

"But what does it mean mother? What's going on?", Regina asked and Cora took a deep breath.

"It means that I am owned by the man I received it from", she said and all her children including Daniel widened their eyes.

"YOU WHAT?!", Rex yelled out angrily, standing from his chair. For the first time ever, Regina saw her mother looking guilty and she knew it was serious.

"Mother. Who gave you the magic?"

"Hades", Cora said looking into her daughter eyes and Zelena stood from the table as well.

"WHAT?!"

"Children, sit down!", Cora said sternly and the two siblings sat back down crossing their arms. Cora sighed and looked down.

"It means that Hades can control my actions. It's exactly like with the dark one and its dagger. He just doesn't need a dagger to control me. He can order me to kill you and I have to obey him"

"What happens if you don't?", Daniel asked hesitantly and Cora smiled sadly.

"Let's just say that the last person who were in my place who didn't obey Hades order, has never been seen since"

Daniel turned to Rex who already looked at him with sad eyes.

"I guess we just have to kill Hades before he orders you to kill us all", Rex said and was about to stand from his seat when the front door bursted open and Emma ran inside panting from exhaustion.

"Emma"

"Mom"

Regina and Henry said standing form their seats instantly walking to the panting blonde.

"What happened?", Cora asked standing as well and Emma took a deep breath before turning to Regina.

"I heard... large explosion coming from... The forest and... When I checked it out I saw Merlin... Standing at the wells. So I ran back here... To inform you guys", she said in between pants and Henry furrowed his eyebrows.

"Why didn't you just transport yourself here?"

"Because he would have felt her magic", Regina and Rex said in unison and Cora nodded walking to the blonde.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

Emma nodded.

"I am fine, thank you. I just need to sit down for a minute. God I am so tired", she said sitting down. Cora sighed turning to Rex who were already looking at her.

"What is he doing here? What's going on?", he asked confused and they all turned to Cora knowing she had the knowledge. Said woman sighed and looked at Emma who were still taking deep breaths, Regina kneeling in front of her. Cora placed her hand on the blondes shoulder squeezing it gently before turning to her youngest.

"Merlin came to our house a couple of days ago and asked to see you. He wants to take you back as his son"

"What?", all the others said except for Rex and Henry Sr. Rex sighed and turned to his father who looked back at him with a sad face.

"Why does Merlin want uncle Rex back? Him and Nimue gave him up for adoption after all", the young Henry asked and Cora turned to her grandson.

"Well, according to Merlin, it was only Nimue who agreed to the adoption. Merlin never had a say in the decision"

"That doesn't mean he can just come and take Rex away from us", Zelena said and Regina looked at her with agreeing eyes.

"Of course not. Legally, he is Henry's son and Merlin can never get custody over Rex. I won't let that happen", the woman's mother said and Henry Sr. placed his hand on her shoulder.

"He's your son as well Cora", he said and Cora smiled and nodded before tuning to him kissing him on the cheek before turning back to their son, their three children smiling at the action.

"Rex. Normally I would never ask for something like this from you, but when he's here and our family is as well, I need for you to go and talk to him"

Rex looked at his mother with confused eyes. He didn't know what he was supposed to do. He knew his mother was right. He should talk to his birth father. He would never hurt him. Would he?

"Oh no, Rex is not going anywhere", Regina said standing from the floor standing in between her mother and brother and Zelena stepped past Daniel towards her sister.

"Regina—"

"No! I almost lost him before, I will not be in that situation again!", Regina interrupted turning to her sister with tears in her eyes. She knew how dangerous it would be for Rex to go, and she knew Zelena knew it as well.

"Regina please. I know you're scared—"

"SCARED?! Zelena you saw him after that accident! You saw Emma after that accident! Do you really want to sent them into that danger again?"

"Of course not! I would hate to see them both in that place again, but it's the best option we have! Merlin would never hurt Rex. I know that", Zelena said and Regina could see the honesty in her sisters eyes. She sighed and turned to Rex who were looking down at her with patient eyes. She could see that he was waiting for her answer. He wasn't going anywhere without her blessing.

"I can't loose you", she whispered and Rex nodded taking his sisters hand.

"I know. And you won't. But they are right. It's the only option we have, without anyone getting hurt", he said smiling sadly at her and Regina nodded looking down.

"I can go with him", Emma suddenly said standing from her seat and everybody turned to her with furrowed eyebrows.

"What?"

"I'm going with him. Merlin has always had a soft spot for me", she answered Regina and for the first time, the brunette looked at her love with lost eyes. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't loose Emma. Emma was more important then even she knew herself.

"Emma please.. No", she whispered walking towards her, but Emma nodded.

"I'm sorry, but I won't let the kid go on his own", she said turning to Rex who didn't seem to notice the nickname as he was looking down obviously deep in thought.

"What is something bad happens?", Regina asks in deep worry and Emma shrugs.

"I will protect him Regina. I promise"

"And I her", Rex says immediately after and they all turn to him with proud eyes. Even Emma and Henry.

"I'm not too fond of this", Regina admits, even though everybody knows it already.

"Then let me go instead", Daniel says and now even Rex turns to his best friend with furrowed eyebrows.

"Absolutely not!", he says angrily and Daniel turns to him with confused eyes.

"Why the hell not?"

"You're not going out there! You're not trained for that!"

"And you are?!", Daniel defended and Rex furrowed his eyebrows even more at his best friend. But he doesn't say anything. And Daniel already knows what's going to happen.

"Rex don't—", he doesn't get to finish as white clouds surrounds in front of him and the boy is gone.


	21. Two At Once

**Hello everybody! Another update is yet again up!**

 **I know it has been such a long time for you guys, but here it finally is! I finally got the time to finish the chapter! I have just been so busy with playing GTA 5. And I know. I'm not proud of myself, but I just love the game. So please, if you play it as well, please find me there! It could be cool to play with some of you. You can find me by the same username as I'm using here. (ps4)**

 **Anyway, someone comes clean with some thoughts and I know it will surprise some of you (or maybe all of you), but bare with me!**

 **And again, thank you for reading this story! I absolutely love you guys for it and I can't thank you enough for actually liking it! If you have any question, please ask! I do not hide anything! (Expect for spoilers of course)**

 **But without further ado, lets get to the story!**

* * *

Rex appeared in the forest and could instantly feel the magic surrounding him. It felt so familiar and yet so strange. He looked around and felt the magic leading him on his way. He walked and walked and soon he saw a man standing with his back towards him and Rex furrowed his eyebrows for a moment before taking a deep breath.

"Merlin?"

The man turned and saw the boy standing just a few steps away. He smiled and turned fully to the boy.

"Rex, my son"

Rex furrowed his eyebrows for a moment. His sister was right. They did have the same jaw. He knew about his birthparents, but has yet to meet them face to face. Until now.

"I'm not your son. Not anymore", he said Merlin sighed and nodded as he walked towards the boy.

"I know. But i must let you know that I didn't choose to give you away. Your mother did and only her", he said and Rex nodded understanding the words. But it didn't matter to him. He had his own family now.

"I know. I will always remember that"

"Good. Good", Marlin mumbled and there was quiet for some time before the man once again started talking.

"So... How are you doing?", he asked nervously and Rex could obviously see it. He knew the man was hiding something. He was a bad liar, just like himself.

"What are you doing?", Rex asked nodding towards all the potions on the edge of the wells. Merlin looked back at it before turning back to Rex.

"Just a little project"

"What kind of project?", Rex pressed on and could practically feel the man's nervousness. But before Merlin could answer they both felt a wave of magic hitting them and they both fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

"Rex don't—", Daniel said but Rex was already gone and the room fell silent. But only for a moment as Emma spoke.

"He's so your brother", she said looking at Regina and the brunette simply rolled her eyes.

"I know. I hate how he has taken the stubbornness to him!", she hissed and Cora couldn't help but chuckle at her daughter.

"I think you need to realise Regina, that stubbornness is a Mills quality", she said and Regina sighed and nodded knowing her mother was right.

"I'll go find him. You guys can plan on how to find Hades and kill him", Emma suddenly said and they all turned to her with wide eyes, Daniel included.

"No way in hell you are going! You can get killed!", Regina yelled stopping her love from running out of the door.

"Regina, we have to find Rex before something bad happens to him"

"Then let me go get him! I have the magic for that. Yours is still unstable after your accident, remember?"

Emma sighed looking down. She knew Regina was right. Her magic had been very unstable lately and if she left without backup, she knew she could easily kill Rex by accident.

"Fine. But you're not going either. We need your help to find Hades", she said and Regina was about to complain when Daniel stepped in.

"Then let me find him"

"Absolutely not!", both Regina and Cora said very sternly and the boy frowned at the mother and daughter.

"You don't even have magic. Merlin could destroy you in a second", Regina said and Daniel sighed nodding. He desperately wanted to help his best friend. But Regina was right. He would get killed the second he showed up.

"Oh my god, you guys are children!", Zelena groaned out and before any of them could answer her back, green smoke surrounded the red head and a second later she was gone.

"Ugh! Zelena!", Regina groaned before sitting back down. Emma sighed and sat down beside her rubbing her knee, while Henry sat on his moms other side and clapped her shoulder in support.

* * *

Rex groaned as he felt himself wake up. He opened his eyes and they instantly landed on the man he could have called father. He immediately crawled over and checked the Wizards pulse before breathing out in relief when he felt it against his two fingers. He noticed the man's face and couldn't help but chuckle.

 _I really have your jaw_

The sound of a door opening brought Rex back from his thoughts and he turned to see a familiar man walk inside.

"Hades"

"My dear Rex", Hades responded and Rex crawled back until his back hit a wall.

"Where am I?", he asked looking around and Hades couldn't help but chuckle at the boy. The innocent child had no idea what was coming.

"You will soon find out", he said before walking back out, leaving Rex with his unconscious biological father.

"Hades!", the boy yelled after the God instantly feeling his stomach hurt, but said God just kept going.

"HADES!"

* * *

Emma and Regina were laying in Regina's room, much to Regina's dismay. She didn't want to relax while her brother was out there fighting the most powerful wizard. She wanted to find him and protect him. But much to her dismay, Emma convinced her to lay down and relax. And unknown to the blonde, she needed it. She may never have been pregnant before, but she knew pregnant women needed to relax more than usual.

And about that pregnancy. She needed to tell Emma. She needed to tell the blonde. It was important that she knew. But still so many thoughts and insecurities held her back. What if Emma couldn't accept it? What if she became mad? What if she got angry?

"You okay?", Emma's voice rang through her head and she couldn't help but smile. Just feeling the blondes body under her own. Listening to her heartbeat as she laid on her chest.

"I'm fine"

She felt the blonde relax a little, but not enough for her to believe the lie.

"You know I still have my superpower right?", she asked chuckling and Regina sighed before bringing her arm tightly around the blondes waist, holding her close.

"Hey, what's going on? You're never so clingy. Not even with Henry", Emma said looking down but Regina simply shook her head indicating she didn't want to talk about it.

"Regina. Please tell me. Something is bothering you. Just tell me and we can work through it together"

Regina couldn't stop herself from smiling and lifted her head before turning up towards the blonde meeting sea green eyes.

"I'm just happy that I have you with me", she said before leaning in and bringing their lips together in a sweet kiss. Emma couldn't help but kiss her back, but pulled back after a minute, bringing their foreheads together. She looked up and saw tears in the now broken woman's eyes.

"What's going on?", she whispered and Regina let her tear fall.

"I'm pregnant", she cried out and Emma felt herself split in half. Regina was pregnant. And it is Rex' child. She's having a baby with her brother. It had to be.

"Emma. Please say something", Regina begged after the long silence. Emma looked to be far too gone. Too deep in thought.

"Rex?", she asked suddenly insecure. She needed to be safe. She received a nod and she nodded back.

"You're pregnant", she suddenly whispered and Regina saw the small smile slowly spreading. She couldn't stop smiling herself and brought their foreheads together closing her eyes.

"I'm sorry. For everything", she whispered and Emma chuckled before shaking her head. She brought her hand to the brunette's cheek making said brunette look at her, deep in her eyes.

"Don't apologise. It's okay", Emma whispered and Regina breathed out in relief and smiled. She leaned in claiming the blondes thin lips. She knew the moment she felt the woman's lips on her own the first night they shared it, she would never live another moment without having the blonde by her side. The kiss deepened and soon she felt Emma rolling them around making the blonde be on top.

"Emma", Regina said between kisses and she couldn't stop herself from moaning when she felt the blondes tongue invade her own mouth and touch her own tongue. It felt amazing to finally have the person you love. She felt the blonde breaking the kiss and she was about to complain when she felt the blondes mouth on her jaw slowly making its way down her neck. And before she knew it, the blonde began to suck.

"Emma plea—"

"Moms!", Henry came running inside and the two women jumped away from each other, even though they both knew it was too late. Their son had already seen them. There was an awkward silence in the room for a couple of seconds before Henry broke it.

"Alright. I love you both very much, and I know we are family and all, but some things just aren't worth sharing", he said, with a small disgusted face, before walking out.

"We need you downstairs!", he yelled before closing the door leaving the two women to themselves. There was another awkward silence, but this time it was Emma who broke it.

"Well. That was awkward", she said trying not to ease the tension and luckily Regina couldn't stop herself from grinning. She turned to see an equal just as grinning face and smiled before leaning in, meeting the blondes lips.

"They need us downstairs. Maybe they have news on Rex", Regina said pecking the blondes lips once more and kissing her cheek after before getting out of bed.

* * *

 **A Few Days Ago**

Rex walked inside the sheriff station an early morning. It had been almost two weeks since the last time he was here. They day he and Emma got in the accident. He could fell the flinch in his body as he remembered that day.

 _"REX WATCH OUT!"_

He had given himself the guilt. He clearly remembered that. He felt it was his own fault. And he still did that. He drove that car. He should have seen Ian standing on that road long before Emma yelled at him. He should have stopped that car before Ian got the chance. He should have protected them. He should have protected Emma.

 _"This isn't your fault"_

He prayed for Emma every night ever since that day. Prayed that she was okay. Prayed that she was going to be alive the next day. That she would survive. Just the thought of not having Emma by his side scared him to death.

 _"I can't breathe"_

He felt the pain as he remembered the big sharp piece of glass in his stomach. He hadn't even realised he had been hurt when the accident happened. All he was focused on was Emma. Emma being alive.

 _"You're okay"_

And just the feeling he got inside him when he found Emma alive and well. Until he noticed how panicked she got when she woke from he fainting. She had called for Regina for several minutes before his brunette sister actually showed up. It had been an absolutely nightmare to watch and listen to Emma being so scared. Being the Savior and always expected to save everybody, Rex knew that Emma needed being saved in that moment. Everybody needs saving once in a while. And this time it was him and Emma.

"Rex?"

The boy in question shook his head from his thoughts and he turned to see Emma walking inside. Instantly Rex felt happiness inside him.

"Emma"

He couldn't help but smile as he said the woman's name. He loved the name and it sounded so good on his lips.

"What are you doing here?", she asked and Rex blushed looking down.

"Oh, I uh... I went for a walk and uh... I thought, 'why not?'", he said and Emma nodded before smiling at him as she walked further inside and sat down in one of the chairs.

"How's uh... How's your ankle?", Rex asked as he sat down in the chair in front of Emma's. Said woman smiled at the boy and nodded.

"It's getting better. It still hurts a little, but I can walk without my crutches now, so I guess that's an improvement", she said and Rex smiled at her taking her hand into his own.

"That's good. I'm glad to hear that"

Emma smiled at him and squeezed his hand making the boy smile.

"How about your stomach?"

Rex smiled nodding.

"Better. Still hurts sometimes, but better", he said and Emma nodded looking at their entwined hands. She smiled and squeezed his hand.

"What?", Rex asked as he felt the squeeze, but Emma shook her head and moved closer with her chair towards his, and without another thought, she laid her head on his shoulder, her face against his neck. Rex was surprised by the action, but leaned his head against hers as he pulled her closer.

"What's wrong?", he whispered, but Emma shook her head once more. Rex accepted the blondes choice and nodded, letting the blonde know about his understanding. And he did understand. Sometimes there's just stuff you don't want to talk about. Sometimes you just need to being pulled close and held tight.

"It's okay", he whispered and Emma nodded against his neck, pulling him closer. Rex couldn't help but smile at the action. Emma was more of a cuddler than he was himself. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, just enjoying each other's company. Enjoying the silence and the comfort they had in each other. But soon after Emma pulled back and looked into the boys eyes.

"Thank you", she said and Rex smiled at her.

"Of course. Whatever you need Swan"

Emma smiled and brought her hand to his cheek caressing it gently. Rex smiled at the touch. He always loved when people caressed his body. Just everywhere really. On the cheek, on the shoulder, on the arm. Everywhere. He was brought from his thought as he noticed Emma moving closer. He slightly panicked, but the panic was gone when he felt thin lips on his own. Softer than he had expected. But they didn't get far as they both heard footsteps and they both pulled back just in time to see Snow walking inside.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?", she asked, clearly embarrassed by catching her daughter and their newest member to the family. There was an awkward silence for a couple of seconds before Emma cleared her throat and stood from her seat, nervously putting her hands in her back pockets.

"Uhm, no mom, you didn't. We were just talking, what's up?"

Snow could clearly see the blush on her daughters face, not to mention the one on the boys own face. She considered just telling them what she saw, but thought better of it.

"I came to ask if you knew where Rex was, but you have already found him I see. Regina is looking for you Rex", she said turning to Rex and the boy nodded standing. He walked to the mother and daughter and smiled awkwardly at Snow before turning to Emma.

"I'll uh, see you later", he said before walking out of the station, leaving the mother and daughter to themselves. And Emma knew what was coming.

"What was that?", Snow immediately asked and Emma panicked for a moment before clearing her throat awkwardly.

 _Play cool_

"I don't know what you are talking about"

 _Nice job Swan_

"Oh really, so I didn't just interrupt you and Regina's brother from trying to make your tongues dance tango?"

That made Emma blush more than ever, but what could she do?

"What? We weren't trying to make our tongues dance tango"

 _Just stop before you embarrass yourself Swan_

Snow eyed her daughter with a raised eyebrows and Emma decided to turn around and walk over to the couch sitting down. Snow chuckled and followed her daughter sitting down beside her. She brought her hand around her daughters shoulders and brought her closer. They sat in silence for a few seconds before Snow couldn't hold it any longer.

"I mean I get you"

"Mom!"

"What?"

"Can we just, not?", Emma asked and Snow chuckled out a laugh, but stopped after a second. She knew this was too serious.

"I'm sorry. But I'm not joking around. I understand your decision. Rex is a kind young man. He's good with Henry. Your father seems to like him and... I like him too", Snow couldn't help but add and Emma couldn't stop herself from chuckling at her mother.

"Thanks, but it doesn't matter", she said bringing her face into her palms.

"Why not? Don't you like him? Or was that just a friendly kiss?"

Emma turned to her mother with a stern look making said mother eye her back.

"Oh come on Emma. Let me have my fun. I just think it's sweet. He's a good boy"

"Exactly. A boy. He's only four years older than Henry"

Snow sighed and nodded but smiled still.

"Maybe, but look at you and Killian. How old is he? A hundred? A thousand?"

Emma chuckled. She had to give her mother the credit. She was right. Killian was way older than her, and yet she felt for him. So how was Rex any different.

"What would Regina say?", she asked in a whisper and Snow nodded in understanding.

"You're worried Regina wouldn't accept your relationship"

That made Emma furrow her eyebrows and turning to her mother.

"What? No. Or well yeah, but... That's not the only problem", she said and Snow furrowed her eyebrows.

"What else?"

Emma looked down in deep thought. Should she tell her mother? Could she keep this secret? It's one of her deepest secrets. Could she trust her mother to keep it as such?

"I'm in love with Regina", she whispered deciding to give her mother a chance. She needed to tell someone and she needed someone to talk to about it. And she had always wanted her mother to talk to about love and boys. But now it's just both a boy and a woman. Snow widened her eyes at the admission. She did not expect that to pop up, but she was glad that her daughter had found someone, she also knew, could be good for her daughter.

"Oh. Well, that's great I guess?", she asked unsure of her daughters wants and needs. Emma chuckled and looked at her mother.

"Yeah, I guess"

Snow could see her daughters sadness and looked down.

"You like them both", she said and Emma let out a breath in relief. Her secret was out and she finally had someone she could talk to.

"I don't know what to do mom", she whispered feeling tears in her eyes and Snow turned to her, clearly hearing her daughters voice cracking. She brought her arms around her daughter and pulled her close.

"It's okay. Love is difficult sweetheart. If it was easy we would all have it", she whispered and Emma recognized her mothers sentence from years ago. How could she remember that? Not trusting her voice she simply nodded and let her mother comfort her.

* * *

 **Present Time**

Emma and Regina walked down stairs and was met by Cora and Zelena.

"What's going on? Where's Rex?", Regina immediately asked and Zelena stepped forward.

"He was gone when I arrived. Both he and Merlin were gone"

Both Regina and Emma felt their heart break in half. More than it already was.

"Then what do we do?", Emma asked and Cora turned to the blonde. She suddenly noticed on her way the slight mark on her daughters neck. She composed herself and turned back to the blonde.

"Right now, I think we need to find Hades. My theory is, wherever we find Hades, we find Rex"


	22. Possession

**Hello everybody! _UPDATES OF OTHER STORIES AT THE END OF THE NOTES!_**

 **I am back from the death! I know! IT HAS BEEN AGES! And I know I have to apologize for that.**

 **Life has been like... Really crazy! So many things has happened in such a short time, and it has just taken all of my time. Starting in a new school, getting to know new people, getting knew friends. Family problems, family members dying, fights, and I could keep on forever.**

 **I admit it, life hasn't been easy, and writing all these chapters to all my stories, takes time, and honestly, writing just hasn't been my first priority for a very long time. My life has been shit to live in, and I have honestly considered just ending it right here and now. (But I won't, so DON'T WORRY!)**

 **But now it's a little past 2 am here in Denmark and I haven't even changed into sleeping garment yet. I can't sleep and I just thought... Why not slowly start to write again. So here it is.**

 **TO THOSE OF YOU WHO ALSO READS MY OTHER STORIES**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS**

 **The chapter is almost done! I have been writing on it for the past few days, and it's longer than I expected. But I'm almost done and I will probably post it before the week is out. And if not, then either Monday or Tuesday! Not later than Tuesday! I promise you!**

 **A REASON TO SMILE**

 **I am being honest with you guys, I am far from done with the chapter, BUT I know what to write, so it won't take me long! I can't promise you a date just yet, but I can promise you, it will be posted before Friday next week! I am hoping for either Wednesday or Thursday! Not later than Friday!**

 **A STRANGER IN STORYBROOKE**

 **The story is right now on a pause, but I haven't abandoned it! Don't worry! The chapter is actually almost done, I just need the last part, and I am done! Though it will probably not be posted in the next week to come. I will get back to it as soon as I have posted my two other chapters! But I can promise this: WITHIN THE NEXT 14 DAYS!**

 **SWANQUEEN ONESHOTS**

 **I haven't even thought about another oneshot, but if you guys have any ideas or anything, then please let me know! I would love to take your requests! And the title says itself. ONLY SWANGUEEN.**

 **That was it really! Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **A Few Days Ago**

Rex was sitting by the docks waiting for Emma to arrive. They had agreed to meet and talk after what happened at the station. It had been a mistake and Rex knew that. He knew how his sister felt about Emma and he didn't want to take that away from her. He wanted Regina to be happy. And he knew Emma did make her happy. So he knew he had to step back. Even if it meant breaking his own heart in the process.

He heard footsteps behind him and turned to see Emma walking towards him. Or rather lagging. Rex immediately stood from the bench and ran over to the blonde letting her lean against him.

"Why didn't you tell me you were lagging? Then I wouldn't have asked you to come", he said, but Emma simply sighed and let the boy take her to the bench. He sat her down carefully and immediately sat down beside her, letting her rest her foot on his thighs.

"What are you doing?", the blonde asked through hissing teeth as she felt the man gently touching her ankle.

"I'm giving you a massage Emma. You need it", he answered without looking away from her foot as his hands worked and Emma couldn't help, but see Regina in his answer. So instead of answering she looked at the boy with eyes full of admiration. Rex noticed the silent answer and looks up at the blonde, receiving a smile.

"What?", he asked after clearing throats and looking back down at his hands on the woman's ankle. But Emma simply smiled and shrugged.

"I don't know. I just like looking at you I guess"

Rex noticed the flirting and he wanted to flirt back, but he couldn't. He respected his sisters love for the blonde and he wished to keep that respect.

"Don't", he whispered in a small voice and Emma's smile fell in sadness.

"What's going on?", she asked and Rex sighed, but didn't answer right away. And again, Emma couldn't stop herself from seeing the resemblance of the boys older sister. They were so alike in so many ways it was crazy. Rex let go of the blondes ankle and let her take it down on the ground once again, before moving closer, sitting right beside him.

"We can't do this", he said and Emma sighed and nodded in understanding. He was taking the hard choice for her.

"Why?", she still asked. She knew it was the right choice, but she wanted to hear his reason.

"Because Gina loves you. And I won't get in the way of that", he said and Emma nodded and looked down at her fingers. Rex turned to her and smiled sadly before taking the blondes hand in his own.

"And something tells me that you love her too"

Emma smiled at him and nodded. Rex smiled and nodded back. He instantly brought his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer and Emma let him.

"Friends?", Rex asked and Emma smiled up at him before leaning kissing him gently one last time on the cheek.

"Friends"

* * *

 **Present Time**

Rex felt his eyes open and looked around only to see darkness. He sighed and sat up from the hard stone floor. He looked around and noticed Merlin's absence.

 _Where the hell is he?_

Rex coughed and tried to stand only to feel his legs weakening out. He fell back onto the hard floor and let out a breath in frustration. He turned his head to the cells door and was met by a guard.

"Hey!", he called him out only to feel pain in his stomach. The guard turned to him and smiled.

"Yes?"

"I need to speak with Hades", Rex demanded, but the guard simply laughed and turned back around. Rex groaned and moved his body over to the nearest wall letting his full body weight crash against it. He could feel more and more pain in his stomach and brought a hand to his scar from the cut only to feel something warm and pulled his hand back discovering blood on it.

"Dammit"

* * *

"You think this will work?", Zelena asked her mother as she, said mother and Regina were driving towards Gold's shop.

"Yes", Regina and Cora answered in unison and Zelena furrowed her eyebrows at the two.

"This is too wired", she said and Regina chuckled at her sister, while Cora simply smirked. They drove in silence for a few moments before Zelena broke it once more, blurting out the three women's identical thought.

"I hope he's okay"

Cora sighed and nodded.

"Me too", she said and both she and Zelena turned to the woman behind the steering wheel as she held it a little more tight.

"You okay Regina?", Cora asked her youngest daughter and said daughter nodded, but didn't give any further explanation. But she didn't have to. Both Cora and Zelena could see that there was something wrong with the brunette, but neither woman wanted to pressure her.

"Where is Emma and Henry?", Cora asked her youngest daughter and said daughter sighed.

"I asked Emma to take him to the vault. They will be safe there", she said and both Cora and Zelena furrowed their eyebrows. Regina noticed the looks from her mother and sister and frowned herself.

"What?"

"I'm sorry if this confuses me, but Emma actually agreed on that?", she asked and Regina could see the same question in her mother's eyes.

"Of course she didn't. It took me almost an hour to convince her"

"And how did you manage that?", Cora now asked and Regina turned to her with a look.

"I told her she was the only person I trust with Henry in these situations", she said and Zelena actually looked offended and was about to complain when Regina bet her to it.

"Don't you dare say anything! You once tried to kill him in front of me and Emma"

Cora turned to her oldest with a raised eyebrow. Zelena felt the look from her mother and turned to her.

"What? I was wicked at the time", she said and Regina couldn't stop herself from mumbling "you still are", and also received a look from there mother.

"Oh look, we're here", Zelena announced as she saw the shop coming into view and Cora took a deep breath before getting out of the car once Regina had parked and turned it off.

"I swear to Zeus and all the gods that I will never get used to that dunk of trash with wheels", she commented and Regina scoffed.

"It's a car mother"

"I don't care what it's called Regina"

Zelena groaned and walked inside the store, followed by the two others. The front of the store was empty, but after a couple of seconds Rumple walked in from the back room with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Well well. Isn't it the little Mills family? Reunited at once", he said and all women rolled their eyes at the man.

"But as far as I know, it isn't just you three in the family any longer", he said and Cora stepped forward.

"No. My husband is at home and Rex is gone. We need your help"

"Help? And what makes you think I have any interest in helping you?"

Cora clenched her hand into a fist while Regina and Zelena simply shared a look before the youngest walked forward.

"Cut the crap Gold. You want something, you always do, so name your price", she said and Rumple turned to the former queen a big smirk plastered on his face.

"Of course. And congratulations by the way", he said and Regina stiffened, widening her eyes. Cora and Zelena turned to Regina for answers, but the younger woman just ignored their heavy stairs. Instead of waiting for the reply that would came, Rumple continued.

"My price is a favor"

"Deal", both Regina me Zelena instantly said in unison, turning back to the man and Cora had to admit she was moved. Her son had already stolen his sisters hearts and they, his.

"Ah ah. Not you", Rumple said and turned to Cora with a smirk on his face and said woman instantly knew.

"No", she instantly said going all protective family mode, while Regina and Zelena looked at their mother with furrowed eyebrows.

"That's what I'm offering"

"No"

"Who are you talking about?", Regina interrupted the two elder's conversation and Cora sighed and turned to her daughters.

"He wants the favor from your father"

"Absolutely not!", Regina instantly said not wanting her father involved and Rumple nodded, but both women knew he wasn't backing down.

"Then I guess we don't have a deal", he said and Regina groaned in frustration and walked out of the shop, Cora following behind along with Zelena.

"How can he do that? What could Rumple possibly want from daddy?", Regina asked as she walked to the car without looking back and Cora simply sighed as they all sat inside.

"Rumple has over the years found your father rather helpful at times"

Regina shook her head as she groaned. "One day I'm going to kill that imp!"

"Don't bother. We'll find Rex on our own, Cora started and both daughters turned to her.

"And I know exactly how"

* * *

"Mom, mom told you to take me to the vault", Henry said as he and Emma walked towards the station and Emma furrowed her eyebrows.

"I know, but I don't trust your grandfather so I am going to find Rex myself, and hopefully, with a little help from you", she said and Henry knew he had officially lost to his mother in that discussion.

"Fine. What do we need?"

"Something that belongs to Rex", she said as she opened the door and walked inside the station. She walked toward the office and went to Rex' desk.

"Locater spell?", Henry asked and Emma nodded.

"Of course", he said and chuckled shaking his head as he rolled his eyes and Emma couldn't stop herself from smiling at her son's eye roll. Sometimes he was just a miniature of Regina. And she couldn't help but think about Regina and a little Henry running around inside the mansion laughing happily together. She suddenly came to thought of Regina and another little toddler running around the mansion. A toddler they shared as well. A toddler they had crea—

"Mom!", Henry interrupted her thoughts and she shook her head looking at her son's worried face.

"You okay mom? You looked like you were in a completely different place", he said and Emma cleared her throats before smiling at him.

"I'm fine Henry. I'm just worried, that's all", she said and Henry nodded. Moments later Emma groaned out in frustration and Henry looked at her with worried eyes.

"It's okay mom, we-we can figure this out. We just need to figure out where Hades might have taken uncle Rex"

Emma couldn't stop herself from smiling at her son's choice of title of her former crush.

"You're right kid. You're right"

Henry smiled at his blonde mother and said mother smiled back and kissed his son's temple. She turned her head and saw an unfamiliar jacket in her sheriffs office. She walked to the office and saw the black leather jacket on her desk. And it wasn't her dad's. She took it into her hands carefully and she could instantly smell the familiar scent of the Mills smell. The one she smelled on Regina and Henry.

"Is that uncle Rex' jacket?", Henry asked bringing his mother back from her thoughts. Emma nodded and smiled as she looked at jacket.

"It is. Now let's find him kid"

* * *

The mother and her two daughters walked inside the mansion and was met by Henry Sr. and Daniel walking from the kitchen and Regina instantly narrowed her eyes at the two men.

"What were you doing in my kitchen?"

Henry Sr. just smiled and shook his head before turning to his wife.

"Was mr. Rumple any help?", he asked, but by the look on the three women's faces, he already knew.

"Unfortunately no. His price was too high", Cora answered simply and kissed her husbands cheek before turning to Regina.

"Can you find something that belongs to Rex? I will try to do a locater spell"

Regina nodded and walked upstairs towards her bedroom, knowing Rex would have left some of his stuff in her closet.

"What was the price, Cora?", Henry Sr. asked once his youngest daughter had left and Cora turned to him.

"It doesn't matter what it was sweetheart, it was just too high", she said and Henry sighed, but nodded. He wanted to know why his wife and two daughters had said no to the price. In his opinion, no price was too high for his son. Not even his own life.

"What did you do in that kitchen anyway?", Zelena asked and Henry Sr. turned to Daniel and smiled at him before turning to his newfound stepdaughter.

"We were just making dinner. We had hoped you three would be home a little later with Rex, so we just wanted to have some food ready", he said and Zelena nodded just as they heard the clicking heels on the stairs and they all turned to Regina walking down with one of Rex' shirts in her hand.

"Emma just called. She and Henry are on their way, they have some news", she said and smiled, the others couldn't stop smiling either.

"Well I guess we can do the locater spell in the meantime", Cora said and held out her hand for the shirt, Regina giving it to her. She walked over to the dining table and laid the shirt down before doing the spell. A couple of seconds later the shirt lifted into the air and flew towards the door.

"Alright, I'll go find him, the rest of you stays here", Cora said, but of course she was stopped by both her daughters.

"Absolutely not!"

"No way!"

Cora groaned and turned to her daughters with a look that said that the argument was over and both daughters instantly knew that it indeed was. Cora sighed and walked towards the front door opening it, and let the shirt fly outside only to be hit by a blonde face.

"Emma", Regina called her out and Emma moved away from the shirt that flew further outside pass her and Henry who stood behind her.

"You did it already?", she asked and Regina furrowed her eyebrows at her girlfriend.

"What do you mean?"

"Henry and I just found Rex' leather jacket. We wanted to do the spell once we got home", Emma answered and everybody noticed the blondes choice of word. The mansion was her home.

"Oh, I guess we got to it before you then", Regina answered and Emma nodded and looked back at Cora following the flying shirt down the road.

"Shouldn't anyone go with her?"

"She didn't want us to", Zelena answered and Emma furrowed her eyebrows.

"Then why didn't you say anything back?"

"We did. But she gave us the 'no-argument' look"

Emma chuckled at Zelena's answer and walked over to Regina kissing her cheek.

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. I just hope they both get back in one piece"

Emma nodded and smiled sadly at her girlfriend and Regina smiled back at her before turning to her son and instantly brought her arms out, letting him hug her. God knows she needed that.

"Daniel and I will continue on dinner", Henry Sr. said and Regina turned to her father and smiled at him before walking over and kissing his cheek.

"Don't burn down my kitchen", she said and her father laughed before walking into the kitchen, Daniel following him.

"And now we wait", Regina said turning to her girlfriend and son and both companions nodded.

* * *

Cora followed the shirt for almost fifteen minutes and she became more and more worried for a every second. Her son was further away then she had originally thought. But soon she saw a figure walking towards a small hill and she instantly recognized the figure as Hades. She took the flying shirt and waved it away with her hand.

"Hades!", she yelled at the man and stepped towards him. Said man turned to the woman walking towards him and he couldn't stop the smirk forming on his face.

"Cora. My darling. My amazing ser—"

"Cut the formality Hades, where is my son?"

Hades chuckled and shook his head.

"Where do you think he is?", he asked and Cora instantly turned to the two doors beside them. She walked over and opened them seeing some small stairs down to the underground room. She walked down and saw her son lying on the floor.

"Rex?"

The boy in question groaned and turned to the voice of his mother. He saw said woman walking towards him with tears in her eyes.

"Mom?"

"I'm here Rex. I'm here", she said and brought an arm through the bars, Rex brought his hand to his mothers, only to pull it back once he saw the blood on it.

"Is that blood? Where are you bleeding?", Cora instantly asked, noticing the blood on her son's hand. She looked down and noticed a small pool of blood on the ground by his stomach. She instantly stood and turned to the God who had followed her down.

"Name your prize", she said and Hades laughed lightly before turning to the guard by the cell. Said guard instantly understood the silent order and walked back up into the open world.

"A favor", he said once the guard was gone and Cora instantly agreed, but of course the man stopped her before she could even say the word.

"Not from you", he said and Cora instantly knew.

"You're working with Rumple", she stated sighing and Hades laughed.

"Oh you've always been so clever Cora. I've always liked that about you", he said as he walked around her. He looked down at the woman's son and noticed he had gone unconscious. He raised an eyebrow and turned to the mother.

"Looks like your son decided to take a nap"

Cora instantly turned to her son and saw him unconscious. She tried to open the door, but she, of course, failed.

"If you want to save your son, I suggest you take up on my offer"

Cora groaned and turned to the man. She wanted to save her son so badly. She would sacrifice everything to save him. As long as it wasn't with another family member. Rather herself than any of them.

"Why do you need a favor from Henry?"

"That's my business and his when it comes to that", he answered and Cora knew she was trapped. It was the choice between her son and her husband. She knew Henry well enough to know he would have made the deal in a heartbeat, but not Cora. Not it when it was her Henry. For the first time in her long life, she felt useless.

"Please Hades. I beg you. I will give you anything in this world. Anything but my own family", she said, almost begged the God.

"I'm sorry Cora, but no"

"Take me! You already own half of me. So let's make the deal. You get to own me fully. I know how important that is to you. Take me with you back to the underworld and leave my family alone, in exchange"

Suddenly the God looked amused. He actually started considering the offer. The woman was right. He only owned the half of her. And what he could achieve with Cora by his side, obeying him to the fullest. And Cora could see the consideration in the man's eyes.

"Come on Hades. I know you would love to have me to yourself. What do you say?"

* * *

"What is taking her so damn long?!", Zelena groaned and Regina turned to her with an unamused look.

"She's trying to get our brother back Zelena! She will use the time she can have in order to have him back. We all would!"

"No she wouldn't Regina! She would find the fastest way to get him back! And like you said; we all would!"

Regina groaned and turned back to Emma who sat quietly and caressed her hand with her thump. No matter the situation, Regina would always find comfort in Emma's presence.

"It's okay. She will come back with him", the blonde assured her girlfriend and said girlfriend nodded, but a voice stopped her.

"You really think that?", Zelena asked and Emma looked up at the woman who stood beside Regina's chair. Emma smiled sadly and nodded.

"I do. I don't know Cora so much, but I know Regina and she would do anything in order to have him back. And both she and you has clearly taken that from Cora"

Zelena couldn't help but feel a bit of happiness. She wasn't used to being compared to Cora, but she quickly noticed that she was actually happy that she now was.

"Of course. We all would. Even if it cost our own lives", Regina said and Emma nodded at her. They sat in silence for a few moment before Emma noticed a frown on Zelena's face.

"Zelena? What's wrong?", she asked and Zelena gasped, making both women and their son look up at her.

"She would sacrifice everything for him"

Emma and Regina furrowed their eyebrows at the redhead.

"Yes, we all would", Regina said but Zelena gently clapped her shoulder in panic.

"N-no, I mean. She would sacrifice anything! Even herself!", she said trying to get her point through the couples brains and they finally understood.

"No no no, she going to give herself to Hades and let Rex go", Regina said and they all stood from the table. Regina and Emma turned to Henry, who they knew would follow them.

"Henry I know you want to come with us, but I need you to stay here and keep my father and Daniel safe", Regina said and Henry knew it was an important mission she was giving him. He instantly nodded and hugged his mothers in a group hug before letting them run out for the house, only to be stopped by Ruby in the doorway, Zelena behind her.

"We need to talk!", Ruby said looking at Regina and the older brunette could see how bad the woman actually looked. She looked like crap to be honest.

"You look like crap", Emma said, like she had been reading Regina's mind, and the brunette couldn't help but nod in agreement. Ruby sighed and tuned to the blonde with a sarcastic smile on her face.

"Thank you Emma, it's nice seeing you two, you look amazing by the way"

"We don't have time for this!", Zelena said and Regina looked at her sister before turning to Ruby.

"Ruby please. We can talk later, but—"

"No but's! This is important!", Ruby interrupted the brunette and Regina sighed.

"I'm sorry Ruby, but Rex is more important to me at the moment"

Ruby's face is instantly softened and looked at the woman with concerned eyes.

"Rex? What happened? Where is he?", she asked looking around for her boyfriend.

"Hades has him. We were just about to go and save him"

"And you didn't think about telling me?! HE'S MY BOYFRIEND!", Ruby yelled at the woman and Regina felt her patience run out fast.

"Don't you dare yell at me in front of my son! Now either you will stay here and keep my family safe or you will leave my house and let me, Emma and Zelena save Rex!", Regina yelled at her before walking out of the house, Zelena following her. Emma quickly turned to Ruby and hugged her.

"Please stay and take care of my son", she whispered before running out of the house, following the two Mills sisters. Ruby sighed and turned to Henry who looked back at her with a sad smile.

"It's okay. My mom likes you. She's just worried about uncle Rex", Henry said and Ruby sighed and nodded before sitting down at the dining table. Henry walked to the table and sat down beside her.

"Is everything okay? My moms were right, you don't look so good", he asked concerned and Ruby nodded. She was paler than usual and it actually worried Henry more than he thought.

"I just don't feel so good", she admitted and Henry nodded. She was worried sick about Rex. She wanted to go with the women, but she knew she couldn't.

"Why don't you go upstairs in one of the guest rooms and take a nap? You look like you could need it. And I'll can come up with some tea for you, if you want me to", Henry suggested and Ruby considered it for a moment. She didn't want to intrude and she didn't know if she should do it without Regina allowing it first. But she also knew that she desperately needed it. Especially now that she knew she was pregnant.

"That would be lovely Henry, thank you", she said and actually hugged him before walking upstairs slowly.

"Of course. The last door to your right is there a guest room", he said and Ruby nodded.

* * *

"I must say I'm impressed Cora. Sacrificing everything for your son. You know I would do the same. BUT I CAN'T! BECAUSE MY SON IS DEAD! BECAUSE OF YOUR SON, MINE IS DEAD! AND HE'S GOING TO PAY!"

"YOUR SON ATTACKED MY CHILDREN! HE WAS GOING TO KILL REX, IF REX HADN'T KILLED HIM BEFORE THAT!"

Cora could clearly see the anger rising in the man's eyes and Hades could in no doubt see the anger in the woman's own eyes as well. He knew he had her in the corner where he wanted her.

"You know I could order you to kill them all as soon as I own you fully right?", he said obviously trying to get under her skin. And while Cora would never admit it, it worked.

"I am well aware. But I don't think you would. You don't have a reason to. And besides. You could use them in the future", she said knowing how the man's mind worked. Hades chuckled and shook his head. He so desperately just wanted to kill Rex on the spot and let Cora see it and suffer just like he had, but something told him not to. Something told him that there was something way better to be done. But before he could say anything, they both heard a voice coming from the doors and they turned to see the guard flying in mid air, choking for air. A second later, he was flown to the side and three figures appeared.

"Mother!", Zelena exclaimed and Cora looked past the man in front of her to see her daughters and Emma looking down.

"Hades, get back!", Emma yelled as the three of them walked down. Emma with a white ball of magic in her hand, Regina with her fireball, and Zelena with a green ball, all noticing Rex' lifeless body in the cage.

"Ah! I see the family is reunited", he said chuckling, but it was gone in a second and before any of them could react, the man pushed all of them away with his magic, Emma and Zelena's bodies colliding with the walls, while Regina flew up through the doors and landed hard on the ground with a groan coming deep from her throat, air knocked out of her lungs.

"Regina!", Cora yelled and Hades turned to the woman and held the woman in choke. Regina sat up from her fall breathing heavily. She looked up and could just see the heads of her mother and Hades. She carefully stood and walked back to the doors.

"Hades stop!"

But the man kept holding the woman in choke and Regina felt helpless. Hades grinned and leaned into the woman's ear and whispered; "Kill them". Cora widened her eyes and as soon as the choke disappeared, she felt her body control itself. Before she knew it, her magic was working on its own and she raised her hand holding Emma in a choke.


	23. Truth Be Told

**Happy Birthday Emma Swan!**

* * *

"Mother! Let go of her!", Regina screamed as she walked back down the stairs. She could clearly see the struggle in her mothers eyes, and it gave her a little hope. She was fighting it.

"Mother please! You're killing her!", Zelena yelled as well and both sisters could see Emma slowly loosing air.

"Mother!"

"She won't listen to you my dearest Regina. She belongs to me, and me only", Hades said smirking wide as he looked at the scene in front of him.

"You're not getting away with this", Zelena said and Hades laughed at the two sisters.

"Oh I am so sorry, but I just can't stop laughing of how oh so wrong you both are"

Regina groaned and ran over to her mother, standing in front of her.

"Mother please! Don't do this!", she tried to call her out, but it didn't work.

"Ugh! Mother please! If you kill Emma, you'll kill me!"

"Oh that's right. You and the saviour share a heart now. Just like the saviours wonderful and 'I-will-always-find-you' parents. That's so sweet by the way"

Regina groaned and turned back to her mother.

"MOTHER STOP!"

The woman didn't stir as she choked Emma even harder and Regina suddenly began to feel her heart being crushed slowly and got down on her knees.

"Regina!", Zelena yelled and ran over to her sister bringing her hand on the brunette's back for support.

"Mother stop! I will not let you kill your own daughter!", she said looking back up, but she knew it wouldn't work. Suddenly before Cora could kill the blonde in her choke, she felt herself coming back to her senses and she looked down to see her daughter and daughter-in-law in pain. She gasped as she realized what she had done and instantly released the blonde from her choke, earning a gasp for breath and coughs from the two lovers.

"What the hell?", Zelena whispered to herself and turned to see Hades stand with open mouth, his back against the cage. Before the redhead could say anything, the god's body fell to the ground and in the cage stood Rex with a yellow black heart in his hand. All women turned to the boy in the cage leaning against the cells bars with his weak body, blood running down it from his wound.

"Rex... I want you to stay cal- NO!", Cora started but was cut off as the boy crushed the man's heart and before Cora could reach the cage, her son fell unconscious to the ground.

* * *

When Rex opened his eyes once again, he was immediately met by strong lights and blinked his eyes for a few seconds. He turned to see his mother sitting in a chair beside the bed and smiled at her.

"M-m-mom"

Cora looked up at her son and was met by a pair of brown eyes, gasping as she stood from the chair.

"Rex. My sweet sweet boy", she cried out in happiness to see her son alive. Rex smiled at her and brought his hand to hers, squeezing it gently.

"How could it be yellow?", Emma asked as she and Zelena stood in the cafeteria and waited for the others to arrive.

"I don't know. Maybe it's some underworld thing", Zelena answered and Emma shrugged and nodded.

"Yeah maybe. But it doesn't really matter. I'm just glad that Rex is okay"

Zelena smiled and nodded at the blonde.

"So am I. How's your neck?"

"Better. She choked a little harder than I thought", she said and Zelena nodded squeezing the blonde's shoulder.

"At least you and Rex are alright. That's the most important thing", she said and Emma smiled and nodded. She was right. Rex is okay, and she couldn't be more happy for that. Zelena noticed the blonde's distant look and raised an eyebrow, giving the blonde a knowing look. Emma felt eyes on her and turned to see the knowing look coming her way.

"What?"

"You care for him", Zelena said and Emma blushed hard but nodded.

"Of course I do. He's you and Regina's brother. He's a sweet kid"

"Oh please Emma, save me the innocent look, you know what I'm talking about"

Emma looked at the redhead for a few seconds before sighing in defeat and looking down.

"Does Regina know?"

"No. She doesn't know anything", she said and Zelena sighed and nodded.

"Thank you"

Emma frowned and turned to the redhead with wide eyes.

"What?"

"Thank you. For loving my brother. God knows he deserve it"

Before Emma could answer, the doors opened and Regina and Henry walked inside along with Henry Sr., Daniel and Ruby.

"Mom!", Henry called her out and Emma instantly brought her arms around her son.

"I'm okay Henry, I'm here"

Regina smiled at her son and girlfriend before turning to her sister.

"Any news?"

"No, I'm sorry", Zelena said shaking her head and Regina sighed and nodded. She felt a hand on her arm and turned to see Emma looking worriedly at her.

"You okay?"

Regina nodded and Emma smiled sadly at her before leaning in and kissing her gently on her cheek.

"Emma", Daniel called out the blonde and everybody turned to the boy.

"May I have a word?", he asked and Emma furrowed her eyebrow along with Regina, but nodded and smiled at her girlfriend before following the boy over to the seats in the waiting room, but neither of them sat down.

"Is something wrong?", Emma asked and Daniel smiled and shook his head.

"No, everything is fine, don't worry. I simply wanted to thank you... in person, really"

Emma furrowed her eyebrows for a moment before realizing the boy's reason and smiled nodding.

"When Cora crushed my heart, it broke Regina deeply. We were so in love. I love her with all of my heart, and she me with all of hers. She was my everything, and I hers. Loosing someone isn't just hard from the one side, it's hard from the other as well. I have been living in the underworld for years, and I have missed Regina more and more as every day passed by. She was supposed to be my wife. The mother of my children. She was supposed to be my happy ending. And I admit, that I had hoped that I could be with her one last time as Henry, Cora and I came here, but... I noticed the way she looked at you that night. I noticed the way you looked at her. You love her, Emma. With everything you have, and I am more than grateful for that. I have never seen Regina so in love since her and I. You are making her happy, and I want to thank you for that. You are everything I ever wanted to be with her. Her partner, her child's other parent. Her happy ending. But I can't be that. So thank you for taking that place. I'm happy that she has gotten someone like you"

Emma stood frozen as the boy finished and for the first time in all her life, she wanted to hug the boy more than anything. So that was exactly what she did. She walked closer and brought her arms around the mans neck, bringing him closer, and before she could stop it, a tear fell against her pale red cheek.

"Thank you Daniel", she whispered and Daniel smiled and squeezed her.

"Of course Emma. I would do anything to make Regina happy"

"Me too", she said pulling back from the hug. "And thank you... for making her happy back then"

Daniel smiled and nodded.

"What do you think they are talking about?", Zelena asked as she and Regina watched the brunette's former lover and current lover hugging.

"I don't know"

"Whatever it is, I get the feeling that it is private", Henry Sr. cut in and the two sisters turned to the small man and Regina smiled back at him.

"Of course daddy"

Henry Sr. smiled knowing exactly what the two of them were talking about. And he could see that his brunette daughter knew that.

"Can we go see uncle Rex?", Henry asked and Regina turned to her son and smiled at him.

"Of course. Let's go"

Regina and Henry walked inside along with Zelena, Ruby and Henry Sr. and immediately discovered Rex sitting and talking with his mother.

"Rex!", Regina called him out and ran over to his bed, hugging him tight, before he could even get a word out. Cora smiled at her husband and walked over to him, receiving a kiss on her cheek.

"Hello love"

"Hello sweetheart", she answered back and Henry smiled at her, kissing her on the lips this time.

"Where is Daniel and Emma?", Cora asked noticing the absence of the man and woman.

"They are talking outside. They'll be here in a minute", he answered her and Cora nodded and turned to see Rex talking with his two sisters, nephew and girlfriend and she couldn't be more happy. They were finally together as a family. But she knew it wouldn't last forever. She and Henry had to go back to the underworld along with Daniel. Footsteps brought her back and she turned to see Daniel and Emma walk inside. They both smiled wide as they saw Rex fully awake. Rex turned to see Emma and Daniel and smiled wide at them.

"Hey guys"

Emma walked over to the bed and hugged him tight, but was careful not to give too much pressure because of his wound.

"I was so worried", she whispered and Rex smiled and nodded.

"I know. Me too"

Emma chuckled and pulled back from the hug, smiling huge in relief. Rex smiled back and took her hand squeezing it gently. Zelena eyed the blonde with a knowing look, and Emma could feel the look on her. And it wasn't just Zelena's. She could also feel the look from a certain brunette. Regina could see the love Emma had for Rex and she knew something was up. But it wasn't the most important thing on her mind right now. She brought her hand to her belly and sighed closing her eyes. She needed to tell them.

"I have something to say", she said out loud and everybody turned to the woman with worried eyes.

"Is everything alright Regina?", Cora asked her daughter and Regina turned to her with a small smile.

"I'm fine mother, but this is important"

Cora nodded and turned to share a look with her husband before turning back to their daughter. Emma walked over to her girlfriend and took her hand, knowing what the woman wanted to say.

"Regina... You don't have to, if you're not ready", she said, but Regina shook her head and kissed her cheek.

"I'm ready. They deserve to know"

Emma nodded and squeezed her hand in assurance. Regina smiled at her and turned back to her family smiling at them.

"I'm pregnant", she whispered, but in the silence everybody heard it clearly, and Ruby sighed and nodded, bringing her hand to her eyes and forehead.

 _Dammit_

"What?", both Cora and Rex said in unison and they all turned to look at Emma.

"I knew it!", Henry said happily and Regina and Emma turned to their son with furrowed eyebrows.

"What did you know Henry?"

"That you guys are true loves! It was the only way your curse could be broken", he answered his brunette mother and Regina came to realization. They thought it was Emma's.

 _Shit_

"Uhm, Henry... I uh..."

"What's wrong Regina?", Cora asked stepping closer and Regina sighed looking down. Ruby looked at the brunette, desperately trying to make eye contact with the woman.

 _Don't Regina, please don't_

"It's not Emma's", she said slowly and Rex widened his eyes and looked down as he realized what that meant. Regina turned to her brother and gave him a sad look.

"I'm sorry Rex"

Everybody turned to Rex, except for Ruby who had her face in her palms, mentally cursing herself and the older brunette, and the silence grew more and more thick.

"Everything okay Rubes?", Emma asked noticing the brunette's behavior and Ruby looked up and nodded, but tried to tell Emma through her eyes that it wasn't. Emma nodded and nodded towards the doors.

"Ruby and I'll will go and get some coffee", she said and kissed Regina's cheek and Ruby thanked every god in this world for making the blonde so smart and herself so readable. The two women walked out of the room and towards the cafeteria in silence, but once there, Ruby turned to the blonde.

"I'm pregnant", she said and Emma widened her eyes.

"You too?"

"No no, you don't understand. Regina and I took the pregnancy tests together, to, you know, be more comfortable about it and everything", she started and Emma nodded in understanding. She was glad that Regina and Ruby did it together. She remembered that she had to do it alone when she was in jail and she remembered desperately needing someone to be there with her when she got the result.

"So we took the tests together, since I didn't want to do it alone, because I would be too scared, and I figured Regina would be too, you know... after her curse and everything—"

"What's you point Rubes?", Emma interrupted the brunette and said brunette sighed and nodded. "We took the tests and we waited those two-three minutes, and suddenly Granny had to go to the bathroom and we were so stupid to place them on the toilet seat and we remembered that my test was on the right, and Regina's on the left, but Granny had swapped them and now Regina has revealed that she's pregnant, when it's actually me!", she finished and Emma sighed and looked down taking a deep breath.

"That's why you were such desperate to talk to her at the mansion", she said and Ruby nodded looking at her with worried eyes.

"What do I do Emma? Now everybody thinks that Regina is pregnant, when she really isn't"

Emma sighed and looked down deep in thought. Many thoughts were going through her head right now. Regina was not pregnant, and that meant that her curse wasn't broken after all. They weren't having another kid. But instead they were having a niece or nephew.

"Alright. I'll go and get Regina and you'll tell her. You can go and order the coffee", she said at once and Ruby furrowed her eyebrows.

"Coffee? Wasn't that just an excuse for us to go out of the room?"

"Oh it was. But after these news, I need something to clear my head, so go get it", Emma answered before walking back to the room, seeing Regina sitting and talking with Rex, a sad smile on both of their faces.

"Gina? Can we talk?"

Regina turned to her girlfriend with furrowed eyebrows, but nodded and turned to her brother.

"We will figure this out Gina", he said and Regina smiled and nodded kissing his forehead. She walked over to her girlfriend and followed her out to the cafeteria, meeting a nervous Ruby.

"What's going—?"

"I'm pregnant", Ruby rushed out and Regina widened her eyes.

"What?!"

"I'm pregnant Regina! It was my test that was positive", the younger brunette said and the older one furrowed her eyebrows.

"What? No, n-no that can't be true, it was the left one that said positive"

"I know, but Granny must have switched them when she was in there when we waited"

Regina brought her hand to her belly and realized that there was nothing there after all.

"H-how do you know Ruby? How can you be so sure?"

"Because I have been throwing up the last four fucking days Regina! I'm positive"

Regina sighed and closed her eyes, unconsciously caressing her empty belly.

"You had hoped it was you", Ruby stated seeing the woman's sad and disappointed look and Regina nodded slowly feeling tears in her eyes.

"I'll go and tell them that I'm not pregnant, not even five minutes after I told them that I was", she said and Ruby and Emma looked at her with sad faces and Regina swallowed a lump and walked back to the room.

* * *

"Wait, you're not pregnant?", Rex asked with furrowed eyebrows and Regina nodded at him. Rex sighed and nodded as well.

"I don't understand. You say you're pregnant, but now you're saying you're not? What's going on?", Zelena asked and Regina was about to answer when Emma and Ruby walked in.

"It's my fault", Ruby said and everybody turned to the younger brunette.

"Regina and I took our pregnancy tests together, so we had some comfort in doing it. But our tests were switched"

The silence started slowly and everybody stood with confused faces. Rex didn't know what to say. He had hoped Ruby was pregnant when she had taken the test and he had been devastated when she had gotten the negative answer from the test. Then he thought he was going to get a kid with his sister. Then not, then with his girlfriend after all.

"Rex", Ruby whispered and everybody turned to the boy in the bed, but Rex looked down at his fingers, that played with each other. Daniel sighed and walked over to his best friend bringing his hand to the boys own two ones.

"Rex", he gently called out the boy and said boy looked up at his best friend and Daniel could see the tears forming in his eyes.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

Rex shook his head and turned to Ruby with a look no one could read before looking back down. The silence was obviously killing Ruby and she walked over to the bed, only to be stopped by Regina.

"Ruby please, give him some space", she said and Ruby looked at her with a frown and turned to her boyfriend in the bed.

"Rex please. Please talk to me", she begged and Rex looked up at her.

"I need time", he said just above a whisper and Ruby felt a dagger go thought her heart.

"Rex please. I love you"

Rex looked at her and smiled sadly at her.

"I love you too. But give me some time, yeah?"

Ruby nodded and let a tear fall before turning around and walking out of the room. The thick silence was loose once again and Cora sighed and walked over to her son in the bed and brought her arms around him and soon the boy began to sob in his mothers arms.

"It's okay sweetheart. It's okay"

* * *

The next day Rex was able to go home so the family went home to the mansion and Rex laid in his bed most of the day as he was still in pain, while the rest of the family was relaxing and preparing for dinner.

"Have you talked to Ruby?", Regina asked Emma once they were alone in the kitchen and Emma turned to her girlfriend with a sad smile.

"Yeah, she called me earlier. She keeps throwing up", she said and Regina nodded.

"Maybe you should ask her to come over? If Rex is okay with it of course", she suggested and Emma considered it for a moment and nodded.

"Yeah. I'll ask him later "

Regina smiled and nodded. Her mind suddenly turned to the moment when she saw her girlfriend's look on her brother and she knew she had to ask her.

"Emma—"

"Alright, how is my meat looking?", Cora asked walking inside and Regina turned back to the vegetables she was cutting, while Emma turned to her mother-in-law by the oven.

"It's looking good. But I think it needs ten more minutes", she said and Cora nodded and smiled in satisfaction.

"Excellent. I'll go and get Rex down", she said and Emma nodded before turning to her girlfriend. Cora turned to her daughter as well and sighed before walking over to her.

"One day sweetheart. One day", Cora said squeezing her daughters shoulders from behind and Regina sighed and nodded. Cora smiled sadly and kissed her daughters cheek before walking out of the kitchen. Emma turned to her girlfriend, and took her hand into her own.

"Regina I—"

"Do you love him?", the brunette interrupted her and Emma furrowed her eyebrows.

"What?"

"Rex. Do you love him?", she asked once more turning fully to her girlfriend and Emma furrowed her eyebrows for a moment before sighing.

"No. I will not lie to you Gina. I like him. Liked him. But both he and I knew it wouldn't work out. He knew you lov—"

"Wait, he knew?", the brunette interrupted once more and Emma nodded.

"He did. We uhm...", she trailed off not sure if she should tell her. But Regina could clearly see the hesitation in her girlfriends eyes and straightened her composure crossing her arm.

"You what miss Swan?"

Emma sighed and closed her eyes.

"We had a little... moment at the station a few days after the car accident"

"A little moment?"

Emma closed her eyes and took a deep breath, preparing herself for the outburst in a second.

"We kissed"

"What?!", Regina yelled and Emma cringed at the loud noise it gave.

"It was only for like a second Gina, my mom walked in and—"

"And what? She stopped you? You would have gone further if she hadn't walked in? Would you have gone all the way?"

Emma sighed and let her hands go through her hair as she took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Gina, I—"

"Answer the question miss Swan!"

"I DON'T KNOW! Okay?! I don't know"

"Moms?"

The two women turned to see their son in the doorway and they both knew that they maybe had been a little too loud. Emma looked down in shame and Regina knew that the blonde wasn't going to say anything any time soon, so she took a deep breath and uncrossed her arms.

"I'm sorry if we disturbed you Henry"

"No it's fine, i-is everything okay?"

"We are fine Henry. We are just having a little disagreement", Regina answered and she thanked the gods that it was enough of an answer for her son as he nodded and smiled sadly before walking out of the kitchen.

"Don't blame him", Emma said cutting through Regina's thoughts and the brunette turned to the blonde behind her.

"I'm not blami—"

"Not Henry. Rex. Don't blame him. It's not his fault. I kissed him and he said no. He was only thinking of you. He knew that you love me and I you. And he wanted to respect that"

Regina sighed and crossed her arms once again.

"I'll go check with my mother and Rex", she said before walking out of the kitchen leaving Emma to her thoughts.


	24. This Is Not The End

**Hello everybody! Another chapter is up!**

 **And wow it has been ages! I know! I have had all my attention on another story and I've just been focusing on that story only! But here I am! And I'm sorry it isn't very long, I just couldn't come up with more to write. So I'm sorry for that.**

 **Now before you guys start. This story is almost finished. Sad, yes. But as you have read, the story doesn't have much left to tell. We've been through good and bad things and especially complicated onces as well. But I appreciate the love you guys have given it. So thank you. Now. I don't want this to be the final author's note and say my thank you's to you guys here. I'll do that in the last chapter. Because I have A lot to say to you.**

 **But this will be the second last chapter, meaning there's one last chapter left. I don't know if it will be a epilogue or not. But let's see what time says.**

* * *

"Are you sure you have to go now?", Rex asked as he, Emma, Regina, Henry and Zelena stood and said goodbye to Cora, Henry Sr and Daniel. Cora smiled at her son and nodded.

"You know we do Rex. But we will see each other again. I promise", she said and Rex smiled and lunged forward hugging his mother. Regina walked over to her father and hugged him just as tight.

"I'm gonna miss you daddy"

"I'm miss you too sweetheart. Take care of your brother alright?"

Regina smiled and nodded before turning to Rex who smiled at her while Cora and Zelena shared a hug. She smiled at him and walked over to Daniel so Rex could say goodbye to his father. She brought her arms around her former lover and squeezed him tight.

"Thank you", she whispered and Daniel smiled and nodded.

"And thank you"

The two former lovers smiled at each other and turned to see Emma standing beside Regina. "Take care of he, Emma", Daniel said as he walked forward and hugged the blonde and Emma smiled and hugged him back.

"I will. Always"

Daniel smiled and pulled back turning to Regina. "I'm happy that you found love again. That's all I ever wanted for you. To be happy"

Regina smiled and felt an arm around her waist and she turned and smiled at her girlfriend. Once everyone had said goodbye, Cora transported the three of them back and the rest was left alone. Regina sighed and walked over to her brother squeezing his shoulders.

"Let's go home"

The boy turned and smiled nodding at his sister and the family walked home.

* * *

"What did Daniel tell you yesterday? At the hospital?", Regina asked as she and Emma laid in bed that night.

"He told me he was happy that I had taken his place. That I made you so happy. He was grateful for it. He just wanted to thank me"

Regina smiled and nodded. Of course he thanked her.

"I'm sorry", Emma said after a few moments and Regina sighed and shook her head.

"Emma—"

"No. Let me say this. I should have told you. About me and Rex. It wasn't fair to you and I'm sorry", she said and Regina sighed and shook her head, turning around in the blonde's arms, meeting green eyes with brown.

"Emma. You don't have to apologize. I didn't have any right to be angry at you. After what I did with Daniel a few days ago, I didn't have the right to be angry at you and Rex"

Emma sighed and turned to her girlfriend.

"And besides. I'm not blaming him", she said smiling at Emma and the blonde gave a small smile.

"How could I blame him? It's you after all", she said as she caressed her face and Emma smiled a true smile at this time. "I love you Emma. I always will"

"I love you too Regina"

* * *

Ruby was sitting on the couch in her apartment, watching a crabby movie, when there was a knock on her door. She sighed and stood from the couch walking over to the door and opened.

"Rex"

The boy smiled at her nervously.

"Hey. Can I come in?", he asked gently and Ruby nodded and stepped aside, letting him in. The boy smiled and nodded in gratitude before walking inside looking around.

"Ah, you're watching a movie I see", he said while Ruby closed the door behind him and he turned to her with a smile.

"Yeah. It's not that I have anything else to do anyway, so...", she trailed off and Rex sighed nodding and looked down.

"Ruby I'm—"

"Don't. It's fine. I understand you. I would probably have done the same if I was in your shoes"

Rex sighed and smiled and walked closer to her. "How far are you?", he asked and Ruby smiled at him.

"Almost a month"

Rex smiled and gently brought in for a hug. Ruby smiled and brought her own arms around him, hugging him closer. "I love you", he whispered and Ruby smiled letting a tear fall. She broke the hug and pulled back looking into his eyes.

"I love you too", she whispered back and leaned in, bringing their lips together in a soft kiss.

* * *

Later that day, Rex walked inside the mansion and looked up at the stairs. "Gina?", he called out his sister and after a few seconds she walked down the stairs, nothing but a t-shirt on her body.

"Alright, I don't wanna know, I'm going to the hospital. I'll see if they have found Merlin", he said and Regina frowned.

"Merlin? I assumed he was dead", she said and Rex shrugged.

"I don't know. Last time I saw him, he was unconscious in the cage where Hades held us hostage", he said and Regina sighed and nodded.

"Alright, but be careful", she said and Rex smiled and nodded.

"I will. Don't worry. Ruby is going with me, so"

Regina smiled and nodded letting the boy go. Rex smiled and walked back out of the house, in got inside the car. "Let's go", he said and Ruby smiled and nodded driving toward the hospital. Once there they walked in and walked towards the receptionist.

"Hello, how can I help?", she asked and Rex turned to look at Ruby for a moment before turning back to the woman.

"This may sound wired, but you haven't found someone outside in the forest recently have you?", he asked and the receptionist gave him a wired look.

"We haven't I'm sorry, but I will make sure to tell doctor Whale to call you if we have"

Rex sighed and turned to Ruby with a shake of his head before walking out of the hospital, Ruby following.

"Rex—"

"He's got to be somewhere, right?", he asked and Ruby sighed and shrugged.

"I honestly don't know Rex. Only you were around when he disappeared. And it was most likely Hades that took him. And now that he's dead..."

"Merlin could be anywhere", Rex finished as the woman trailed off and Ruby nodded.

"I'm sorry"

"Don't. He doesn't mean anything to me", he said, but Ruby could see through the lie. Rex might not admit it, but whatever he and Merlin did or talked about in the short time they actually saw each other, it made Rex feel something.

"Rex—"

"Let's just go back home", he said taking her hand and Ruby accepted it walked down the street.

* * *

Regina walked into the store and immediately walked over to the counter, waiting for the man to step out from the backroom. And the moment he did, she walked over to him.

"Where is he?", she asked and Rumple smirked and walked over to the counter.

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb with me. You know who I'm talking about. Merlin"

Rumple smirked raising his eyebrows.

"And why do you think that I know?", he asked and Regina rolled her eyes.

"Because you always do. Now, where is he?"

Rumple sighed and stood straight.

"I think your majesty, what you are looking for, is a deal"

Regina groaned and looked to the side of a moment before turning back to the man.

"What do you want?"

"A name"

Regina frowned and looked at the man.

"What?"

"You heard me", he said and Regina furrowed her eyebrows.

"And what name would that me for?", she asked crossing her eyes and Rumple shrugged.

"Simple curiosity", he said with a smirk and Regina instantly realized.

"You. Knew"

Rumple smirked and walked over to the left side of the store and pulled out a book.

"Knew what? That you weren't really pregnant? Yes I knew", he said and Regina groaned as she followed him. She frowned as she saw the man pull out a book.

"What is this?", she asked and Rumple smirked, pointing at the book.

"That. Is your answer", he said and Regina frowned.

"Answer? You can find Merlin in that book?"

"Wrong question dearie"

Regina frowned even more, looking at the man as he opened the book, scrolling through the pages, but after a moment she realized what he meant and sighed looking down.

"I don't care about that", she said, but the expression on Rumple's face showed nothing but disbelief. Of course he didn't believe her. She was one of the baddest lairs he knew.

"It's not important right now. What's important is Merlin and his whereabouts. So where is he?", she decided to ask and Rumple smirked.

"A name"

Regina sighed looked down, her hands placed on the counter.

"Emma", she whispered after several seconds of silence and Rumple smiled at her, nodding in satisfaction.

"Hades brought Merlin back to the underworld", he simply said looking down in the book and Regina sighed and nodded, but didn't walk and Rumple knew what she wanted.

"The curse is broken", he then said and first then Regina walked out of the shop, tears streaming down her face. She walked over to her car and sat inside, immediately breaking down. It took her almost ten minutes to compose and first then, she drove back home to the mansion. Once there she parked the car and got out of the car. She took a deep breath and let it out shaking violently.

Another ten minutes passed by before she once again composed and walked inside her house, immediately meeting Emma and Rex in the dining room, along with Henry, Ruby and Zelena. Emma immediately stood from her seat and walked over to her girlfriend, hugging tight and Regina instantly relaxed at the feeling of her love's arms around her, holding her.

Emma could feel Regina shaking and she immediately regretted not going with her to Rumple's shop. But she accepted her girlfriend's wish to go alone and had stayed home, waiting anxiously.

"It's okay", she whispered and Regina nodded, but didn't say anything further. The others at the table could see the distress in the brunette and decided to give her the time she needs. A few minutes went by and Regina pulled back from Emma's comforting arms taking a deep breath.

"Are you ready to tell us what he said?", Emma asked and Regina nodded and took a deep breath before walking over to the dining table, sitting down. Rex smiled at her and took her hand, gently squeezing it.

"It's okay. I'm here", he whispered and Regina nodded and squeezed his hand as well before pulling it back.

"I asked Rumple where Merlin was, because I knew Hades told him at some point. But he... he wanted something in return", she said and they all nodded, encouraging her to continue. "So we made a deal. And he told me that Hades brought Merlin back to the underworld before we arrived"

Emma and Zelena shared a look while Rex looked at his sister in utter worry.

"He told me something else", Regina suddenly said and they all turned back to her, all with questioning looks. "He told me that the curse is broken. My curse", she said and Emma and Rex shared a look.

"I broke it?", Rex asked and Regina shrugged.

"I don't know. He didn't tell me who broke it"

Rex nodded and turned back to Emma. They both knew it was one of them. If it wasn't Rex, then who should it else be?

"What was your price for the answer of Merlin?", Henry decided to ask his mother and Regina took a sharp breath, feeling the tears overwhelming her eyes. Emma sighed, taking her girlfriend's hand in her own.

"Gina"

"He wanted a name", she said looking up at Emma and the blonde frowned.

"A name?", Ruby repeated and Regina nodded, still looking at Emma.

"What name?", Zelena then asked and Regina looked deep into her girlfriend's eyes

"He wanted the name of the child I was hoping for to have", she said and Emma frowned.

"You wanted it?", she whispered it out and Regina nodded.

"I admit I didn't like the idea of having it with my own brother but... I wanted it. I've wanted it since I met you", she said looking at her girlfriend and Emma felt tears in her own eyes.

"What was it? The name", Rex asked and Regina let her tears fall, looking into Emma's eyes.

"Emma"


	25. Not An Update

Hello everyone.

I know you guys have been waiting for an update for a very long time now, and I am deeply sorry. And that's why I am writing this to you now. To explain why I haven't uploaded.

About six months ago I found out I want to change my gender. I think deep inside me, I've always known, but it just really came to me those six months ago. And so far I have only told my girlfriend, one of my friends who's a transgender himself and one family member (my aunt). Of course they've all accepted me and I love them for it. And deep inside I know the rest of my family will accept me as well, but the fear is still there you know?

But of course that's not the only reason. In December last year, me and my family moved out from our big house to a small apartment. Ever since we've moved, my life have moved from top to bottom. Everything is just going downwards. We had to move because my dad couldn't pay the bills, so he found the smallest apartment with 3 bedrooms for 5 people. So I share with my sister and because of that, I can't do anything in private. I have no privacy in my own "home". So living there is definitely not healthy for me nor for any of the others in my family. I am going crazy.

One last reason. A few months ago I started going to a psychiatrist and I discovered that I have a personality disorder. I will not go into details but it's a disorder that makes me get more angry than others in the same situation, if you know what I mean? Like if I spilled a cup of milk, I would get furious and blame myself, hit myself, just hurt myself really, where others would just be like "damn it, well that happens" and then move on.

Because I have this disorder, it means I need to take pills every day, sometimes more than usual. And if I can't handle being alone or be outside the psychiatri, I need to call them so I can get in and stay with the professionals where they can take care of me. I don't want things to come to that, but we will see.

I'm not writing this because I want you guys to feel bad of to pity. Because I hate when people pity on me. I'm just writing this to make you guys understand my situation and letting you know why I have been gone.

I still write every now and then, just not as often. Don't get me wrong, I still love to write and there are plenty of more to come on all the stories. Believe me. I AM NOT QUITTING.

Now that you guys know why I have been gone, let me update on your stories.

 **A Reason To Smile**  
So. This story is on its way. I have written a little, but of course, not enough for a whole chapter. Still a few words and then it's there.

 **Dreaming A Reality**  
There is already a chapter done and the next is on its way as well. If I find the time tomorrow, I will post the next chapter.

 **Gina**  
I have to be honest. This story is currently on a pause. I have a half chapter done, but I kinda lost my interests in it. I will not give up on it, but it will not be updated for a while I think. I have a writers block when it comes to that story, I need a little inspiration. So if any of you have any ideas, then please come with it. I would love to hear them.

 **Big Family Of Mine (Merry Christmas threequel)**  
This is on its way as well. The chapter is almost done.

 **SwanQueen OneShots**  
As you know I have a SwanQueen OneShots story as well and I have a lot of OneShots going on at the moment. I am running with a few ideas in my head as well, even an idea for a new story, but that new story have to wait.  
But here's a list of upcoming OneShots:

 _Look Alike Part 4  
Prefects Part 5_

You guys have sent me some prompts as well and you have not been forgotten. I am working on them. Trust me.

 **Soldier of Love**  
This story hasn't been updated for over a year and I am deeply sorry. The last chapter is actually almost done and I will update it as soon as it is done.

A new thing I want to add soon is a **SwanQueen Week 2**. A few weeks/months ago there was a SwanQueen Week and I really wanted to participate, but I'm just not that fast, so I decided to take my time with the stories and I am almost done. I only need the 6 and 7 and I am done. I really hope you will like them.

I think that's it really. I hope you can forgive me for being gone so long. You are the best readers and I thank you for your patience.

Just one more quick thing. I have started going back to school so the updates will of course be a little... yeah. But you guys probably get it.

Again, I apologize and thank you for your support.

Yours truly.


End file.
